


The Masquerade

by London9Calling



Series: The Masquerade [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mystery, Regency Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 94,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok reluctantly attends the Kim family masquerade ball after three years of being shunned by high society due to a broken engagement. Luhan, the catch of the season, meets who he thinks is his boyfriend in a secluded alcove, greeting him with a passionate kiss. It is unfortunate that Minseok is wearing the same costume as Luhan’s boyfriend…or is it? A Regency Xiuhan story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The music drifted from the ballroom, the din of greetings and deep conversations carried along with the light melody into the cool night air. The carriages were arriving at a steady pace, greeted by liveried footmen who bowed and opened carriage doors with the precision that went into their exclusive positions serving the Kim family. Slippered feet stepped onto the meticulously groomed gravel drive, servants helping the women with their long trains as they neared the grand entrance. Torches lit the way, held by more men dressed in the unmistakable scarlet livery of the Kim family.

Silks, furs, jewels – men impeccably dressed in perfectly ironed attire – masks of feathers and hats of beaver fur topping off the evening’s costumes. It was the annual Masquerade Ball at the Kim Estate, one of the social events of the season. An invitation to the ball was sought after by matrons eager to marry off their lately-of-age sons and daughters, by up and coming social climbers, and by the old guard that needed to ensure their positions as the seen and be seen members of society remained constant year after year. It was a social crime to turn down an invitation, a worse crime to accept an invitation and not show.

While there were plenty of people hungry for an invitation to the event, Minseok wasn’t one of them. It had taken weeks of begging from his best friend Jongdae before Minseok even considered the idea.

“You are in the city- you can’t just not go! You haven’t seen Junmyeon in three years!” Jongdae had eventually worn down Minseok’s resolve until he mumbled a noncommittal “sure” one day over brandy.

Minseok hadn’t even bothered buying a new costume for the event. He was ready to wear what he had donned last time he had been to a masquerade party, but his valet Kyungsoo quickly shot that idea down. His servant it seemed had a greater preoccupation towards what was socially acceptable than he did of late. He couldn’t help but smile when Kyungsoo showed him the Egyptian inspired costume, gold accents and white and black feathers completing the ornate mask. It was just like Kyungsoo to find something so…detailed.

If there was one saving grace, Minseok thought, it was that this was in fact a masquerade ball. In that people would be wearing masks, including himself. He wouldn’t be making his grand reentrance into high society with all eyes on him – unless they could figure out who it was under the mask that is (and Minseok was not about to announce himself).

“Kim Minseok, Viscount D’Adderleigh.”

Too late. Minseok cringed as the butler announced his arrival as he neared the receiving line. He should have known that arriving in a carriage with his families coat emblazoned on the side would be the poorest way of hiding his attendance but old habits die hard.

Kim Junmyeon, otherwise styled as Viscount Collingwood (a placeholder of sorts until he received the title of Earl from his Father), immediately broke form and strode towards his old friend, a huge grin on his face. He was wearing the costume of a naval officer complete with an ornate mask -however Minseok could recognize that smile anywhere.

“Jongdae said you would be attending but I didn’t believe him. It is so good to see you.” Junmyeon swept Minseok into a tight hug, patting his back with gusto, “How long has it been? A year? More?”

Minseok laughed “More like three but who is counting. It is good to see you.”

“Good to see me? Good to see me? This should be the highlight of your life. How did you survive so long without seeing me-that is what I want to know?” Junmyeon had always been the cheeky sort, awkward in a very endearing way. Minseok knew him well – along with Jongdae the three of them were practically inseparable from childhood through early adulthood. The best of friends.

“I barely survived.” Minseok clutched his chest in mock pain, laughing. He had to admit it was good to see Junmyeon -at least. He wasn’t so sure about the rest of the people gathered.

“Minseok, what a pleasant surprise.” The Countess, otherwise known as Junmyeon’s Mother, was the first person to sneer at him. She shouldn’t have considering she approved the final guest list, though Minseok guessed his invite was at the urging of her son and had very little to do with her own desires to see him.

“A pleasure to see you after so long.” Minseok bowed, ignoring the distasteful look she gave him. He had a feeling this was just the beginning of a string of awkward greetings. High society had a very long memory.

***

Whispers followed the man as he walked across the room. He heard some of them, he could guess what the ones he did not hear entailed. He was, as decided by the ghastly gaggle of matrons that seemed to make these kind of social announcements every season, the catch of the year. Every Mother was eager for her son to catch his eye, every match maker promising a huge bounty if this in fact happened.

The fact that all signs pointed towards the reality that he was soon to be off the market and married did not deter anyone. The announcement had yet to be officially made so as far as everyone was concerned he was still fair game in the marriage mart.

Luhan’s background and qualifications were practically the stuff of legends. He was handsome, tall but not too tall. His face was often likened to a woman, so pretty and fair he had more than one painter ask him to be their muse (which he always politely declined). He didn’t think it would be a good idea for the son of a Duke to be painted by the bohemians who filled the stylish salons in the late evening.

Luhan’s personality was a counter to his baby face-he boxed in his free time and he was an excellent rider. He also excelled at hunting, billiards, and pretty much any kind of game that was played in the exclusive clubs. He had never been involved in anything that could be considered even the least bit scandalous and he was rich. Filthy rich with a spotless lineage. In other words he was as close to perfect as a man who had nothing better to do than wake up late and attend social events could be.

“Luhan, come here.” Baekhyun waved Luhan over as soon as he saw him approaching from across the room, “I see those vixens eyeing you up and down.”

Baekhyun was dressed in a white costume, an ornate Egyptian black and white feathered mask covering his handsome face. He was shorter than Luhan, thin with ash brown hair and a consistently playful expression. He attracted attention based on his looks, though his personal details were no match for Luhan’s.

“Baekhyun, you have nothing to worry about. We are practically married.” Luhan rolled his eyes. Their engagement would be announced next month during Luhan’s family’s gala- if Luhan had anything to say about it. It was only a matter of time before he could finally be free of all of the matchmakers.

“If your Father approves of it.” Baekhyun reminded him. There was that little hang up. Luhan hadn’t exactly received his father’s permission, though he hadn’t received his complete objections over the match either.

Baekhyun wouldn’t be a terrible match for Luhan, but there were certain things that his Father voiced concern over. Baekhyun’s family was nouveau riche, they had been titled a generation ago (with a respectably lowly title of Baron) which was nearly akin to a newborn in the life of the peerage. Baekhyun’s first cousin had a bit of a scandal some years back that ended with him marrying the third daughter of a notorious Baron. Baekhyun’s family wasn’t the wealthiest nor the most well connected. But they were connected enough for the marriage to not be entirely out of the question.

Of course there was the fact that neither Baekhyun nor Luhan were in love with each other. Love wasn’t usually a requirement for marriage, at least not in their social class. Marriage was based on mutual benefit achieved through the legal joining of families, not romantic notions. It was about moving money and resources not the human heart.

It wasn’t as though Baekhyun and Luhan had no feelings for each other. They liked each other, kissed each other more than once and enjoyed it. But they didn’t love each other – no, and that was okay with both of them. Their marriage would free them of their family’s control, which was more important than any kind of soulmate nonsense; both of them wanting freedom desperately. They could stand each other, give each other breathing room, and that was an ideal arrangement for both man

It was too bad, therefore, that Luhan’s Father and Mother were genuinely in love. So much so they had often urged Luhan to make a love match. It was clear to both of his parents that marriage with Baekhyun was not based on love, leading to their biggest reservation over the engagement.

“I heard that Viscount D’Adderleigh is here.” Baekhyun whispered to Luhan, deciding to change the subject from their potential engagement.

“Who?” Luhan tried to place the name. He was relatively new to the social season in the city, having taken extended time traveling the continent as was ordered by his Father.

“The one who broke the engagement with Earl Presley’s son a few years back.” Baekhyun explained.

Luhan’s mouth formed a perfect O. Of course he had heard of Viscount D’Adderleigh, who hadn’t. He was still the talk of the town for his disgraceful behavior. “And he dared to come here?”

“I guess his families long history can even make up for acting like a soulless charlatan.” Baekhyun shook his head “Hopefully he causes a ruckus or something and livens the place up.”

“You really are sadistic Baekhyun.”

“But you think I am cute.” Baekhyun pouted. Luhan laughed. It was true, Baekhyun was cute. A good kisser too. If he had the opportunity to slip out from the party he would have to be sure to tell him so, maybe even show him how much he appreciated his lip locking skills.

***

Jongdae had latched onto Minseok’s side as soon as he spotted him walking into the ballroom. He knew how hard it had been for Minseok to agree to attend the event – he also knew his begging was the only reason Minseok was in attendance. He felt some responsibility to his old friend.

“I think I have the best costume here.” Jongdae, also known as Baron Morgan, remarked after dragging Minseok out to the terrace for some fresh air. They had made the rounds past the society matriarchs, some of who realized it was Minseok under the fancy mask- immediately starting to talk amongst themselves with their poisonous tongues. Jongdae grew tired of it quickly and decided to save his friend from further gossip mongering.

“I thought I saw at least four other Turks.” Minseok teased.

“But none as handsome as myself.” Jongdae pointed at his puffed out chest, “Good thing your best friend is so good looking.”

“Right. Right.” Minseok had really missed Jongdae during his years away. After a few moments of silence Minseok sadly remarked “I missed you- I missed Junmyeon during my time away too, but I honestly would be happy if I never had to attend one of these things again.”

“I know old boy, but unfortunately your new line of work needs you to show your handsome and titled face around.”

Minseok groaned inwardly. Right- there was that little problem – or promise is more like it. Jongdae had been the one asking, again, and Minseok had said yes. He needed something to do after all. Before he had left the country three years ago Minseok had busied himself with the management of his family’s estate. But that was a shattered dream, long gone with his Father. He needed something to do now.

Jongdae had taken charge of a group at the Home Department, completely on the down low of course, and he was in need of others to gather intelligence alongside him. “It is amazing what conspiracies and crimes are afoot in our level of society.” Jongdae had explained “You can make a difference. Help to make things right.”

Minseok needed to make things right. The same high society that so hated him after the incident three years ago could use a big dose of reality and punishment for their own misdeeds. “I did agree to help, didn’t I?”

“You did. And I am forever thankful for it.” Jongdae reached out and squeezed his friend’s shoulder, “Now how about we go inside and start paying attention to who is wearing what jewels?”

Jongdae was, of late, hot on the heels of a string of jewelry thefts. He had explained to Minseok that he highly doubted the thief would strike such a well-known event, but the thefts had occurred in the past during celebrations such as this. The thought was that the thief could have already reset the stolen jewels and sold them to unsuspecting wealthy customers- some of whom may be at the Masquerade ball and able to provide some sort of description of where they purchased the jewels.

“After you, boss.” Minseok gestured towards the door, ready to reenter the lion’s den.

***

“And I said to him – I am sorry sir, but my Father would like to hear of it.” Luhan earned a round of laughter as he finished up his story.

“I must say, you have such an agreeable temperament for a young man.” Baroness Ingram playfully slapped at Luhan’s forearm with her fan. She was an ancient thing- dripping with jewels and smelling heavily of perfume. She was one of about half a dozen people now surrounding Luhan, hanging on his every word.

Luhan was used to it, so he entertained them for the time being. After all Baekhyun had been diverted by his old school friend Chanyeol and he was growing bored without him. He glanced around the room, noticing that he no longer saw the black and white feathers of Baekhyun’s mask among the dancers or those gathered around the long mirrored walls, chatting idly.

“Please excuse me for a moment.” Luhan smiled his megawatt smile – which made certain he would be forgiven no matter what. His audience parted to let him pass; Luhan deciding it was time to see what Baekhyun had gotten up to.

***

Minseok had noticed the large Ruby pendant hanging around the woman’s neck. It was hard not to notice the gem, the jewel was so large. There was a missing Ruby among the list of stolen jewels so it was worth at least understanding who the woman was that was currently wearing it. It could be a false alarm but better safe than sorry.

Minseok followed the woman as she made her way out of the ballroom and through the crowded hall. The Kim family estate was spacious however it was currently crowded, the number of those attending the annual Masquerade ball nearing a few hundred of the most socially prominent members of the city, making it less than shocking that Minseok lost the woman in the crowd.

Minseok had followed her to the entryway before he could no longer find her. In a last ditch effort to locate her whereabouts he ventured to the long gallery, a place of secluded alcoves that was well known to be favored by guests looking for a place to indulge in more private conversations and…displays of affection.

The gallery seemed to be deserted, Minseok checking the first dark alcove and then the next. He stopped, standing in the near darkness he sighed heavily. He didn’t want to go back to the party. He really didn’t want to go back.

***

Luhan was feeling…needy. He hadn’t had a chance to kiss the sense out of Baekhyun for almost a week now. It wasn’t proper to have Baekhyun at his bachelor townhouse and Baekhyun had been caught up attending social events with his best friend Chanyeol. As soon as Luhan realized Baekhyun was missing from the ballroom he knew that he must be waiting. Probably wanting a furious make out session as much as Luhan. While they didn’t love each other- physically they adored each other.

Luhan entered the deserted gallery quietly, having every intention of taking Baekhyun by surprise. He had to stifle his laughter as he noticed Baekhyun standing in the second alcove, his back facing the long hall, the black and white feathers of his mask marking his identity. Perfect, just perfect.

***

Minseok jumped as he felt arms snake around his waist. He was about to turn around and punch whoever had snuck up on him but he never had a chance. He was whirled around swiftly, his mouth captured in a passionate kiss.

Minseok struggled, resisting as the man kissed him. His hands reached towards the man’s chest, pushing as hard as he could. But the man wouldn’t budge. He had Minseok tightly in his embrace, arms around his waist as he pulled him closer. Minseok panicked, not sure who was assaulting him.

It had been a long time since he had been kissed like this, he had forgotten…oh….he suddenly started to relax. What was the matter with him? Kim Minseok, think..think-

He wasn’t sure what came over him as he stopped resisting, stopped fighting, and let himself be kissed. He opened his mouth ever so, allowing entry. He felt the man’s warm tongue caress his own, his teeth nipping Minseok’s bottom lip. The man moaned into the kiss and damn if Minseok didn’t feel himself getting hard at the sensation combined with that deep, sensual moan that hummed through him, arousing something in him he hadn’t felt in a very long time.

Their bodies melded together, Minseok raising his hands to wrap around the man’s neck without conscious thought, pulling him closer. He responded by pushing Minseok back, letting his back softly hit the wall as he deepened the lip lock.

“I should be concerned how you are suddenly much better at this, shouldn’t I?” The man asked as he broke the kiss for a second, taking a deep breath and going in for more.

Minseok welcomed him this time, urgently responding with every fiber of his being. He felt heat rise up in his cheeks as his hand snaked through the man’s hair, pulling him closer. Wanting. Needing. They were both fighting for more of each other, desperately taking as much as they could get.

Minseok groaned as the mysterious man started to kiss, lick, and nip – practically sucking every inch of Minseok’s skin from his mouth to his chin, administering to his neck with careful and sensuous kisses. Minseok should have broken away, pushed him off, but his body wasn’t cooperating. No, his body wanted more. Wanted a lot more from this stranger.

He was hard now, painfully so – but so was his partner. He could feel it against his thigh as he moaned at the licks and nips, the hurried movements of tongue against skin. Minseok threw his head back, his throaty gasps spurring his partner on.

“You are so good...so good….” The man purred, his hands moving to Minseok’s hips, squeezing. Minseok bucked up in response, grinding.

And then he was forced back to reality. A loud scream sounded from afar. A woman in hysterics. The man raised his head, attention suddenly turned towards the shrill noise. Minseok regained his senses long enough to push the man off of him and run down the length of the gallery, making sure he took his mask off and held it just so to hide his painfully evident erection.

***

“My jewels!” Junmyeon’s Mother was grasping her neck, her face bright red “Someone stole my necklace!”

Minseok pushed through the crowd until he found Jongdae, his mask still carefully held in his hand to hide his problem. “What happened?”

“Looks like the thief struck – he is getting bold. He took the necklace right from her neck.” Jongdae shook his head, frustrated that he hadn’t been able to catch the criminal in the act.

“Do you know who did this?” Junmyeon asked, his arm around his mother as he comforted her.

“No! I wouldn’t be screaming if I knew, I would be telling you to go find the infidel!” The Countess swooned backward, Junmyeon catching his Mother as she mimed a faint.

“Looks like we have some investigating to do.” Jongdae looked around the room, noticing only startled expressions intermixed with some slightly annoyed and indifferent people.

“Right.” Minseok wasn’t sure how they should start investigating since this was technically his first investigation.

“Where were you, by the way? Your face is red.” Jongdae reached out to touch Minseok’s cheek.

Minseok batted his friend's hand away, not wanting to explain that he was busy grinding against some stranger in an alcove in the gallery “I, um, just felt a bit lightheaded.”

“Right.” Jongdae didn’t seem to believe him but didn’t press the fact “Now let’s ask around and see if anyone saw anything.”

Minseok nodded, rubbing his warm cheeks. He glanced behind him towards the gallery but didn’t see anyone exiting, which was a shame. He wanted to know who could do that to him, without so much as an introduction. Bastard.

***

Luhan should have run out of the gallery, followed after Baekhyun. Except he was very well aware that the man he had been kissing was not Baekhyun. He had realized it when he licked and bit, sucked at his neck and noticed the birthmark in the low lighting. Baekhyun didn’t have a birthmark there. It was definitely not Baekhyun, yet he hadn’t stopped. Because this felt…different…dare he say right somehow.

Luhan groaned, his erection tenting his pants. He shouldn’t be doing something like this here- even if he was out of sight and secluded in the alcove. But it would be quick, he knew it would be quick. He was too aroused for it to take long. His hand found his length, opening his pants it was no more than a few quick jerks with the memory of him…that man...moaning as he kissed him and Luhan was coming on his hand, his head thrown back in an ecstasy he had never before felt. Baekhyun had never done this to him, no. But that man…he had made Luhan feel like he was on fire. A need he had never experienced before coursing through him. Who was he?

***

“Stolen from her neck, sir?” Kyungsoo’s wide eyes, his most prominent feature, seemed to grow three sizes as he processed what Minseok had told him.

“Yes. The Countess had been wearing the necklace when it was taken. The thief seems to be quite skilled.” Minseok ran a hand through his hair. His hair was a mess, he often took to dragging a hand through his mop of brown hair when he was nervous or worried about something. And the jewelry theft at the Kim Estate had him worried.

Jongdae had asked him to question the Countess, to find out who she had been speaking to during the night. The thought was it had to be an inside job – the Countess would have certainly noticed a stranger attending the event since she was so very meticulous with the guest list.

Minseok’s interview of the Countess was less than productive, as she answered every other question with a swoon and when she offered anything up it was to sneer “To think you of all people are suspecting one of my dear friends.” Junmyeon had apologized to Minseok for his Mother’s behavior, but Minseok could brush it off. At least he told himself he could brush it off. The words still stung.

Jongdae had asked around and found that the Countess had most definitely been in the ballroom for most of the evening, aside from her time greeting guests as they arrived. She hadn’t danced, her plump form giving her trouble with her joints and leaving her to perch herself on one of the scarlet chairs and watch the younger crowd waltz. “It seems that no one saw anything.” Jongdae had sighed heavily, trying not to feel defeat at the fact the thief had succeeded right under their noses.

Once Minseok had arrived back at his townhouse, he had shared the events of the night with his faithful valet, Do Kyungsoo. The man was loyal to Minseok to a fault. They had been together since they were children, Kyungsoo’s father held the same position for Minseok’s father. They were confidents and honestly more like friends than employee and employer – though Kyungsoo was one to never forget their ranks. He kept Minseok in check when it came to that sort of thing, propriety and what was socially acceptable.

“I wonder what sort of person could do something like that – steal priceless jewels in front of a crowded room…” Kyungsoo shook his head back and forth quickly, “It quite boggles the mind, sir.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Minseok replayed the night in his head, trying to pick apart anything he might have seen that could pinpoint the thief. As he recalled his actions a very memorable episode in an alcove in the gallery came rushing back, causing him to blush.

“Are you well, sir? You look a bit flushed?” Kyungsoo looked at Minseok, concern in his eyes.

“I- um, yes, I just feel a bit tired.” Minseok lied. He wasn’t tired. No – he probably wouldn’t sleep well that night. Not with a jewel thief on the loose…and the memory of a mysterious man and his passionate embrace.

***

Luhan sauntered into the reading room of Brown’s – the seen and be seen, most exclusive club for the peerage in the city (and likely the continent) – a newspaper in his hand. He wasn’t there to read, despite appearances. He was very much there to find Baekhyun, who usually appeared at the club on Tuesday afternoons owing to his Father’s insistence that he try, at least every now and then, to act the part of a respectable young man.

“Thank the lord you are here.” Baekhyun’s face lit up as Luhan sat down in the large leather chair opposite of his own “I thought I would suffocate from all of the stuffy ancient men in here.”

Luhan laughed quietly. Looking around the room Luhan could see that the place was no more or less busy than usual, given the time and day. Brown’s, especially the reading room, did have that sort of reputation. Old, titled men with too much money taking snuff and reading and talking about politics for hours on end. Baekhyun didn’t find that sort of atmosphere conducive to his more mischievous personality, so he always complained he felt that the walls were closing in on him when he came here.

“Did you get home okay last night?” Luhan questioned. Baekhyun had left with Chanyeol while Luhan had gone home alone, mirroring how they had arrived at the event.

“Yes – all of my jewels seem to be intact. “ Baekhyun grinned “I didn’t even have to faint or hit Junmyeon once.”

“That really was something, was it not? To think there is a thief who could steal a necklace from a woman without being seen.” Luhan could hardly believe it. Burglary and jewelry theft were not exactly exceedingly rare crimes, but most such thefts were easily solved. They were the work of disgruntled servants or petty criminals- not some kind of super stealthy thieves that could apparently walk freely into one of the most high profile social events of the season and walk off with a priceless family heirloom.

“I dare say it is impressive, though really it puts such a damper on a party.” Baekhyun answered sarcastically, Luhan knowing Baekhyun craved such interruptions to spice things up.

“Yes.” Luhan paused, second guessing what he was about to do. He charged ahead with his words, trying to act like he was very nonchalant about it all, commenting on the entire event out of boredom as opposed to a burning desire to know “I thought I saw another man at the event dressed like you, with the same mask. And here I was under the impression that my future husband always wore one-of-a-kind pieces.”

Baekhyun stomped his foot on the ground, earning a look or two from some of the elderly denizens of the room. Baekhyun hushed, knowing better than to cause a scene “It was one of a kind! Or at least that is what my valet assured me. How dare someone do that- try to show me up?! Who was it?”

“I am not sure.” Luhan thought back to the incident in the gallery, admitting all he knew about the man is that he had a birthmark, was an amazing kisser, and made Luhan a tad thirstier than was comfortable. What he wanted to know was his name, but Baekhyun didn’t seem to have that information either.

“Can I join you, gentlemen?” Kim Heechul, brandy in hand, interrupted a fuming Baekhyun. He sat down without Luhan or Baekhyun giving him consent, which was very like him. Heechul was a bit of a social misfit, a very rich social misfit that was allowed into all of the best clubs due to his pocketbook. He wasn’t, however, always invited to the best parties due to his often flamboyant and unexpected behavior.

“Heechul.” Luhan greeted the older man “What have you been busy doing? I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“Oh, you know. The usual.” He smirked, taking a sip of his brandy “Causing trouble, angering my Aunt, spending too much money.”-

“Must be nice.” Baekhyun muttered under his breathe “You weren’t at the Masquerade last night, were you?”

“Regretfully no, because I apparently missed quite the show. Jewelry being snagged, not to mention the return of the infamous Viscount D’Adderleigh.”

“It was rather memorable, that is for sure. Though the Viscount was rather disappointing, he didn’t manage to do even one scandalous thing.” Baekhyun pouted.

“Well, I dare say he met his scandal quota three years ago. It isn’t every day that a man leaves one of the most eligible bachelors practically at the altar and then drives his Dad to…well, you know.” Heechul took another sip of the amber colored liquor, making a gentle ahh sound as he savored it.

“What happened to his Father?” Luhan tried to think back. He recalled hearing of the scandal. The Viscount had been engaged to Earl Pressley’s son, a very exclusive and desirable match which he infamously broke. It was rumored that the Viscount had behaved scandalously in some way, but the rumors never really matched. Some said he had a man that he kept in his apartments, another said he was a terrible gambler that had lost most of the family fortune. But Luhan could recall nothing about his Father.

Heechul leaned forward, quietly explaining “He killed himself. Apparently because his son couldn’t help but bring about the family’s downfall.”

“How terrible. He must be a horrible man.” Luhan couldn’t imagine how someone could be so low as to drive their own parent to think death was better than living with the shame of their child’s actions.

“Yes, it seems he is a horrible man. Probably worse than yours truly.” Heechul pointed at himself, laughing.

***

Kim Jongdae was in his study when Minseok arrived. It was early afternoon, the two having agreed to meet at 1 o’clock sharp to discuss what they should do next regarding the jewelry thefts.

Jongdae, it seemed, had meticulously documented every detail of the thefts, and was very eager to share the information with Minseok. They spent a few hours poring over Jongdae’s notes, discussing any potential pattern or idea of what they should do next.

“The thief is getting bolder, I believe that much is clear.” Jongdae recited the thefts – first a break in, then another – this time with the resident’s home. The burglary difficulty intensified. Each theft was greater in value than the last, and the frequency seemed to be increasing as well. “It was only four days since the last theft, and now they dare to steal a necklace right off of a Countess’s neck.”

“You have never been able to find one of the stolen jewels, correct?” Minseok asked.

“No, we have not. Which means the thief still has them or is disposing of them in a less than reputable way, likely pawning them to a shady black market seller.” Jongdae explained, “I have a man from the Home office asking around near the docks and in the less affluent parts of town, but so far no luck.”

Minseok tried to reason it out. If the thief was stealing jewels he had to be selling them somewhere. What thief would hold onto their haul, especially when they were not necessarily a monetary unit but needed to be converted into one? Then the idea hit him. “Could they be gambling with them? Perhaps one of the backroom games?”

Jongdae looked thoughtful, considering the idea, “That is a very real possibility. I knew you would be good at this old boy!”

Minseok smiled shyly. He wasn’t so sure that he truly was good at playing detective, but he was willing to try, “What games still operate? Does Herringwood still run one?” He had been gone for three years, he wasn’t sure what high end gambling hells still existed.

“Yes, Herringwood is still up and running, still bringing in the scoundrels by the dozens.” Jongdae thought of the handful of men he knew gambled at the club, a ragtag bunch of spoiled brats that were known for their less than proper behavior “There is also a game run at a small home near Browns. Let me think…”

“Perhaps we should start by buying into a game and seeing who is playing.” Minseok offered.

“By we I am hoping you mean you?” Jongdae raised an eyebrow at Minseok, attempting to get his friend to agree, “My Father will kill me if I am seen in one of those establishments.”

Right, Minseok should have known better. Jongdae’s Father would likely find out about it and very likely have to be restrained from knocking his son out for stooping so low. Those type of establishments were for the rogues, those who didn’t have a stellar reputation to begin with, or who didn’t care if their reputation was ruined. Someone like himself, Minseok thought. Someone without much to lose socially.

“Fine, I will do it. But you owe me for this.” Minseok was anxious about the situation, but knew it made sense. He didn’t have a reputation to damage plus he had the background that wouldn’t raise any suspicion from the other players.

“Thank you old boy! What a great team we make!” Jongdae grinned, Minseok couldn’t help but smile too. He had to admit it felt good to be doing something, even if that something would only increase the rumors surrounding him.

***

Baekhyun was drunk. Perhaps not terribly drunk, but a bit drunk and Heechul was to blame. He had found some amusement sitting in the reading room with Luhan and Heechul, sharing a few too many drinks of brandy. When Heechul suggested they take the short walk from Browns to another club up the road, which would be very soon growing far more lively with a younger crowd celebrating the recent engagement of a certain Baron to a certain smitten little heiress, Baekhyun had no trouble saying yes.

“Please try not to hiccup, you are embarrassing me.” Heechul jabbed his elbow at Baekhyun’s side, causing the man to stagger a bit.

“How could I embarrass you? Didn’t you release a dozen cats at the Countess Merrick’s sixtieth birthday party?” Baekhyun hiccupped again.

Luhan was seriously considering if he had made a good decision accompanying these two. He quickly decided that he would see them to the club and then take his leave. He was set to have dinner with his parents that evening after all – he had every reason to leave Heechul and Baekhyun to their own devices.

“It was five cats, and yes. It was beautiful.” Heechul recalled all of the screaming that occurred when the furry creatures darted around the room, attempting to find places to hide from the throngs of hysterical elderly matrons.

As the three of them neared the end of the block, Baekhyun stopped suddenly, pointing straight ahead.

“What is it?” Luhan asked, trying to figure out what Baekhyun was gesturing towards.

“Who is that?” Baekhyun squinted, trying to make out a man who was walking towards them. Unable to identify the man Baekhyun started walking again, quickening his pace. Heechul and Luhan followed behind him, slightly amused and slightly worried. As they came within ten feet of the man Baekhyun stopped again.

Luhan studied the stranger. He didn’t recall ever seeing him before. He was dressed well, clearly of their class. His dark brown hair was a bit messy, perhaps it had been styled that way. His eyes were large, unusually large and expressive, cat like almost. Luhan had to admit he was a very handsome man, whoever he was.

“D’Adderleigh?” Baekhyun said loudly, the other man pausing. Baekhyun broke into a smile, a sadistic looking smile.

So this was the notorious scoundrel that had ruined his family? Luhan thought he looked rather harmless, rather kind in fact. Apparently looks could be deceiving.

“Yes. Can I help you with something?” Minseok stared at the three men. He recognized two of them. One was most definitely Kim Heechul, a man that he had run into years back when he had frequented some of the literary salons in town. The other was the son of some Baron something or other – Minseok couldn’t recall. The third man, who was extremely striking in appearance, was a stranger.

“It is amazing to see you strolling around town. You are a much more courageous man than I.” The shorter one who looked a bit drunk mocked him.

Minseok was not about to take the bait. “Yes, well, good day then.” He tipped his hat, preparing to walk past the men when he realized he was in fact standing in front of Herringwoods- his intended destination.

“Planning on gambling, are we?” The shorter man asked, noticing that Minseok stopped himself when he realized he was in front of the notorious gambling hell.

“I –“Minseok couldn’t very well explain that no, he wasn’t really the type to gamble at such a place or gamble at all really. That this was all an attempt to track down a jewel thief, which was actually a very admirable task.

“Have fun then, my lord.” Baekhyun seemed to find some satisfaction in the fact he had left a notorious Viscount tongue tied. He pulled at Luhan and Heechul’s sleeves, urging them to continue.

Minseok’s feet stayed planted, the blood rushing in his ears. He wanted so very much to tell that rude little man the truth, but he knew he couldn’t. He also knew that the fact he was going to Herringwoods would be spread all over town by the end of the evening. He thought this might happen, but now that it was most definitely happening he felt lost and afraid and more than a little upset – the memories of three years ago coming back to him full force.

He watched the three men walk past him, the only one daring to look him in the eyes was the one he didn’t recognize. The only thing he saw in the man’s face as he passed was a look of disgust... or maybe it was pity. Whatever it was, it made Minseok want to turn heel and run. But he didn’t, he had a job to do. A noble, important job. He opened the door to Herringwoods, ready to buy into one of the most notorious games in town.

***

The gaming rooms were small, cramped even. Minseok had bought into the game with a significant amount of funds – he wanted the other gamblers to know he was serious.

Looking around the table was a study in who not to be seen with. A scandal ridden heir to a minor barony, two men who were well known for having married well and squandered most of their wives’ fortunes on drink and mistresses, an elderly man stylized as Sir with a well-known gambling addiction and three bastard children he failed to support, and Minseok. Could one of them be the thief?

The cards seemed to be in Minseok’s favor as he won hand after hand, earning the groans from those around him. It was fortunate in more ways than one, his winning streak. If anyone of these men lost their money they may resort to putting a certain jewel- perhaps a stolen one- up as an ante.

Hand after hand was played, Minseok began losing. Checking his pocket watch he realized it was getting late. As the minutes turned into hours he found no evidence that anyone here was anything other than a morally bankrupt scoundrel. Resigning himself to defeat he cashed out of the game, deciding it was time to head home.

As he headed for the door one of the men working at the club stopped him, placing a hand on his arm. “My lord, would you be interested in a more exclusive game?”

“Exclusive? Why…yes. I think I would.” Minseok’s heart was racing. Perhaps he had just been invited to a gaming session that would prove very helpful to catching the thief “When and where is this game held?”

“On Monday evening- half past ten o’clock. Let the footman know that you are here for the midnight game and he will direct you to the location.” The man let go of Minseok’s arm “I look forward to seeing you there.”

Minseok nodded. Hopefully this lead would pan out.

***

“How is the investigation coming along old boy?” Yunho asked, not bothering to look up from the papers he was examining. Jongdae was used to this sort of welcome from the man who had hired him into the Home office.

“We suspect that the jewels may be disposed of through gambling, but no definitive leads as of right now. Viscount D’Adderleigh is planning on attending an exclusive game at one of the gambling hells next week, but so far that is about all we have to go on.” Jongdae was feeling a lot of frustration that he couldn’t provide a more concrete update.

Yunho folded the papers he had been reading, turning his attention to Jongdae. They were in Yunho’s office in the dusty old building. A nondescript white building, the place played home to the offices of officials that were, for all intents and purposes, not representing their true work via the sign on the door. It was all hush-hush in the world of intelligence.

“When was the last theft?”

“Three days ago, at the Kim Family masquerade. We are about due for another one.” Jongdae sighed, “There is a large event at the Westhall Theater tonight. I am betting that the thief will make an appearance.”

Yunho nodded in agreement “Yes that would be the sort of thing to attract such a bold criminal.”

Jongdae couldn’t help but look a bit depressed, which Yunho picked up on right away. He knew his nephew’s moods, having been close to him since he was a tiny little boy with a penchant for making mischief for his parents. “Buck up old boy. I think I have some good news for you.”

“You do?” Jongdae sounded very hopeful, Yunho laughed at his sudden change in mood.

“Yes. I called in a favor from a friend of mine. I guessed the theater party may be the next target and he– well, his wife - is willing to play the perfect victim.”

“A trap!” Jongdae clapped his hands together “How ingenious!”

“That, my dear child, is what happens when you work in this field for a long time. Your mind becomes as devious as those who you are trying to catch.” Yunho pushed the papers towards Jongdae “Now go catch the bad guy, my dear boy.”

***

Minseok felt like he was short of breath. Kyungsoo had taken a very long time perfecting his cravat, and for some reason Minseok felt like it was slightly suffocating him. In all honesty he wanted to take the thing off, but one look from Kyungsoo told him that was not an acceptable thing to do.

“Sir, do you know how long it has taken me to learn to tie a cravat to perfection? I can assure you no other man at the Theater will have their cravat tied in such a meticulous and fashionable way- much less a way that is so seamlessly easy to undo, making the life of their valet that much more enjoyable.” Kyungsoo was proud of his work and Minseok was afraid the valet might slap him if he dared to ask it to be loosened. So he let it be, though he was regretting the fact even as he stood outside the Westhall Theater.

“We need to pay special attention to the theater boxes on the right side of the stage- that is where the thief is likely to strike.” Jongdae whispered.

“Understood. Will we be in your Uncle’s box?” Minseok asked, though he could guess they would be. The Ellsworth box at the Westhall Theater was one of the best.

“Yes. Though we need to be diligent in watching more than the performance.” Jongdae gestured for Minseok to enter the theater “After you.”

***

The words were still fresh in Luhan’s mind. He had been at his parent’s house that evening, preparing to accompany them to the theater. And then he had asked the question he shouldn’t have asked.

“Father, have you further considered my engagement?” Luhan regretted asking. Perhaps his Father had been in a bad mood for some reason, perhaps he would have been gentler another day. He was not gentle in his response that evening however.

“I am having difficulty agreeing to something that seems to be…based on a very weak affection for each other. I believe that this is the wrong choice for you, you don’t seem to have given your heart to him nor he you.”

Luhan had fumed, wanted to argue that affection had very little (nor should it) to do with his impending marriage, but he bit his tongue. Arguing with his father would get him nowhere, so he strongly objected with “I wish you would reconsider- as this my wish.”

“We shall see.” His Father had remained mum on the matter since then. There was no chance that he didn’t realize his words had made Luhan nervous and a bit angry.

The family arrived at the theater together, the carriage ride was quiet aside from his Mother’s chatter regarding the cast, the performance, and more importantly who would be attending the play. Luhan knew most of the people his mother rattled off.

The theater was filling up as Luhan arrived. Music, a soft sonitina playing as the theatergoers arrived at their seats. The less affluent attendees were seated in the main arena of the theater, the socially elevated had their own family boxes – seating on levels two and three of the theater, surrounded by a gilded balcony and secluded with scarlet curtains. The Duke of Hayden’s box was in a desirable location, one of the best in the prestigious performance venue. From where he sat, Luhan could see most of the other boxes while still having an excellent view of the stage.

It was custom that, prior to the start of the performance, the theater goers would mingle, say hello to each other as they stopped by each family’s respective seats. Luhan greeted a string of people, most of whom were there to say hello to his Father, the Duke of Hayden. Luhan was social, acting the part- greeting the young women and men that were introduced to him, their parents or match makers eagerly watching their interactions.

At one point the curtain parted and Chanyeol, Baekhyun’s best friend, made an appearance alongside his aunt. While his aunt and the Duke and Duchess were exchanging idle chatter Chanyeol whispered to Luhan, “Are you as dreadfully bored as I am?”

Luhan nodded. Chanyeol was a tall man, a bit awkward in his gait but possessing a handsome face to make up for it. Baekhyun had known him from his time at school, Chanyeol only recently returning to town from his Grand Tour. Luhan was slow to warm up the man, because he had a habit of saying things that made Luhan a tad bit uncomfortable – such as the time he told a very wealthy and well known countess she resembled a prune that should have stayed out in the sun. Baekhyun and Heechul had a habit of saying things off the cuff as well, however Chanyeol seemed to know how to say just the right thing to make everyone squirm and no one laugh.

“Baekhyun sends his regrets. Though I am sure he already told you he is engaged with his parents this evening.”

That was the other thing that bothered Luhan about the man. Chanyeol liked to rub his relationship with Baekhyun in Luhan’s face. It wasn’t that Luhan was jealous, no – Luhan didn’t really feel jealousy towards Baekhyun… and, well anyone. He had caught Baekhyun practically flirting with other men (and even women) before, but it didn’t make him angry. No, what annoyed him was that Chanyeol thought it would make him angry and therefore he was acting in a vengeful and malicious manner.

“No, he hadn’t told me. Please tell him I said hello next time you see him.” Luhan let Chanyeol have his small victory, giving him a weak and feigned goodbye when he left with his Aunt.

Shortly before the performance began, the curtain to the family box parted yet again, the son of Baron Ellsworth stepping inside. Luhan knew him, they were in the same social circles if not exactly close. He had always thought Jongdae was a rather harmless sort, quiet and reserved at large gatherings but a bit livelier at the clubs – especially around his dear friend Junmyeon. So Luhan was especially shocked that the man that was with Jongdae was none other than the notorious Viscount D’Adderleigh.

“Your Grace.” Jongdae bowed to Luhan’s father, the Viscount did the same. Luhan couldn’t believe that his father greeted the men in return, not showing a hint of discomfort that the notorious Viscount was currently standing in the families theater box – a fact visible to anyone who cared to look.

Luhan greeted them both as well, it was only proper. He caught the Viscounts eye as he lifted his head from his bow. The man certainly had very unique eyes. Hypnotizing almost.

“Is your Father well?” The Duke questioned Jongdae, receiving reassurance that he was. He then turned to Minseok, “How have you found your return to the city?”

“I am starting to remember why I left, Your Grace.”

Luhan’s jaw probably dropped open, later he couldn’t quite recall if it did. But he was sure that the man’s honest answer took him by surprise. Not many people would speak to his father like that and get away with it.

The Duke burst into a hearty laugh “Yes, I would suppose that not much has changed here, has it Luhan?”

“Well, I-“Luhan wasn’t sure what to say.

“Viscount D’Adderleigh, this is my only son Luhan, the Earl of Easton. I don’t believe you have had the pleasure of meeting, this is his first season in town. Luhan, the Viscount’s Father and I were close during our school days.”

Luhan couldn’t believe it. So…his Father knew the D’Adderleighs? And still associated with the son who had, by all accounts, brought upon the death of his friend?!

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Easton.” Minseok smiled, Luhan had a slow reaction, finally returning the smile. “A pleasure to meet you, Lord D’Adderleigh.”

Luhan was staring but he couldn’t help it. He knew it wasn’t proper, but there was something there, something…that he couldn’t identify. Was he trying to see the evil in this man that his father so warmly greeted? Or was he trying to see that perhaps he wasn’t the monster he was made out to be? Or was he distracted by those eyes -that face, that messy brown hair?

“Are you well, Lord Easton?” Minseok noticed that the man was pale, looked a bit sick. He was also thinking back to how the man had looked at him the day before- as he passed by with his intoxicated friend.

“U- Yes, very well. Thank you.” Luhan tore his gaze away from the notorious Viscount, taking a slight offense at the fact the man had called him out for staring a little too long.

“Please, enjoy the performance. It was very nice to see both of you.” Luhan’s Father warmly bid farewell to the two men, piling more onto the great amount of confusion that Luhan was currently dealing with.

***

“He saw me outside of Herringwoods yesterday, the man he was with was rather rude towards me.” Minseok filled Jongdae in as they approached Jongdae’s family’s box.

“He is the catch of the season, they say.” Jongdae informed him “You almost have to pity him – he is trying to get himself engaged to Baron Overton’s son to escape the pressure.”

Minseok thought Luhan did look a bit…lost. He was a handsome man, it was no wonder he was being touted as the catch of the season. The Duchy of Hayden was very wealthy, and the Duke had a very long and distinguished lineage that traced its way back to some of the more storied families in the country’s history.

“The performance should be starting soon. I will take my place in the box, we can switch after the first act.” Jongdae instructed. Minseok nodded. He would be the first person to stand watch in the shadows, noting the comings and goings of those walking among the theater halls that wrapped around the length of the theater, giving passage between the gilded theater boxes.

***

Minseok watched from the darkness. He had pressed himself into the far corner of the hall. It was perfect. He could see anyone who was walking up the semicircular hall towards the right-side boxes while being nearly invisible to anyone coming that way. He waited and watched, but nothing suspicious seemed to be happening. A drunken Baron stumbling up the hall, a few ladies he did not recognize paused to giggle outside of the Hayden family box (no doubt talking about Luhan) and a few other nobles that he recalled meeting years ago stepped out for a private discussion.

Minseok grew bored, yawning. He had to stay vigilant. Blinking his eyes rapidly he continued his careful observation.

***

Luhan was staring again. He knew it. Everyone who glanced his way would know it. But he wanted to know…what had happened to Viscount D’Adderleigh? He had been with Jongdae but now that Luhan stared at the Ellsworth seats the Viscount was nowhere to be found.

“Do the D’Adderleigh’s have their own box?” Luhan whispered to his Father.

The Duke raised an eyebrow, clearly confused why his son cared. “No, they do not.”

Luhan went back to looking over at Jongdae, wondering where the Viscount was and why he even cared. The entire situation was getting to him. He needed some fresh air. Explaining in a whisper that he would be stepping out, Luhan parted the curtains, intending to take a stroll down the hall to clear his mind.

***

Minseok watched as the Earl of Easton left the family box, peering down the hall in his direction. He swallowed hard, hoping the man hadn’t noticed him. His anxiety turned into downright panic as Luhan started walking in his direction.

His heart beating fast, he considered stepping out of the shadows and pretending to be taking a walk himself. But wouldn’t that look suspicious? As Luhan crept closer Minseok noticed another person, a figure he did not recognize, approaching the Hayden families box, his gait slow and purposeful.

***

Luhan was closing in on the end of the hallway. He decided walking to the end of the hall and back should suffice in clearing his head, he just needed some time to not be so distracted by his recent fascination with a certain viscount. As he neared the end of the hallway, a place cast in shadows from the flickering candle light, a hand reached out and grabbed him. He struggled as one hand was clasped firmly over his mouth, a strong arm around his waist.

“Shhhh.” The person who dared to manhandle him whispered in his ear. Luhan stopped struggling for a moment, his heart racing.

***

Minseok held Luhan close, straining to keep the taller man under control. He couldn’t make a misstep now, not when the thief could be right in front of his eyes. He ignored the man in his arms, trying to see the person who was currently loitering in the hall.

The man approached the Hayden box but seemed reluctant to go inside. Was it the thief? Minseok could never catch him like this. Straining, he caught a glimpse of the man and groaned inwardly. It was someone he recognized after all – a middle aged Viscount with a bad temper that he hadn’t seen in ages. Now that he was standing just so Minseok could make out his wrinkled face glaring at the Hayden box in the candlelight.

Before he could calculate his next move Luhan spun around, breaking free of his grasp.

Minseok was pushed against the wall, his back hitting with a thud.

“Who are you?” Luhan demanded, breathing heavily.

A scent washed over Minseok. A cologne that was eerily familiar, a scent that made him feel dizzy now that he was so very close to it again. It couldn’t be, could it? The man from the Masquerade Ball. Was that…could it be…Luhan? The catch of the season? Minseok felt sick at the thought, but swallowed his anxiety. He had to think and think quickly.

Minseok acted fast, impulsively, he needed to get away, he needed to distract the man. It was a small space to kill, a few inches at the most as the man leaned in, his hands holding Minseok’s arms tightly against the wall.

Minseok smashed his lips into Luhan’s, feeling the heat rise from even this simple contact. Luhan eased into the kiss. Minseok repeated it over and over in his head – just a distraction – he was just distracting him. He is just distracting him. It didn’t mean anything. Then why was he parting his lips, eager for more?

Luhan moaned, hands loosening from where they held Minseok pinned against the wall. Minseok took advantage of his newfound freedom to yank at his cravat, finding that it did in fact come loose very easily.

Luhan was kissing him back, his tongue assaulting Minseok’s mouth hurriedly, as though he was afraid that the moment would end too soon. Minseok felt dizzy at the sensation, at the feeling of Luhan’s hands sliding down to hold his waist, at Luhan’s cologne surrounding him as he was properly and thoroughly kissed.

Minseok moved his left hand to rest on Luhan’s shoulder, intending to make a swift move and use his cravat to clear the way for his escape.

Luhan moved forward, his mind hazy with the feel of the stranger in his arms. Was it curiosity, was it instinct that made him move from the man’s mouth, kissing down his neck? He urged the man’s shirt ever so, looking, wanting to see that birthmark that was emblazoned in his mind from the unforgettable meeting in the gallery.

It was there, identifying, offering clarity that caused more confusion. Luhan jerked back, knowing that this was the same man that had driven him to such heights the night before. His breathing was ragged, heavy as he choked out “Go, just go.”

Minseok hesitated for a split second, confused at why Luhan would suddenly be so willing to let him escape without revealing himself.

“I will find you whether you like it or not – so escape now if that is what you need to do.” Luhan answered, his tone husky and wanting.

Luhan had no doubt the man at the Masquerade ball was one and the same with this stranger- his taste, his feel, not to mention the distinct birthmark, left little doubt. Yet it tugged at his mind that all of it was better left a mystery for now. Because Luhan would certainly find him, hunt him to the ends of the earth if need be- he wouldn't let this go, and so far Luhan had gotten almost everything he wanted in life. This would be no different, not with determination. He could sense fear, sense apprehension and a need…a need that Luhan was not about to stand in the way of. If fate would have it they would meet again.

Minseok felt a warmth spread through him at those words, those strong and determined words. A warmth that scared him, a warmth that he hadn’t felt towards someone in years. Since…

Minseok made his last move, a swift gesture that worked better than he thought it would. The cravat knotted in his hands he reached up and wrapped the necktie around Luhan’s eyes, tying the fabric in a sloppy but tight knot. Minseok darted towards the Ellsworth box. He made it, apparently, as Luhan didn’t follow. As he thought about it later, Luhan didn’t return to his family’s box for some minutes afterwards.

“What happened to you?” Jongdae looked at him in alarm.

“Um, nothing. I need your cravat.”

Jongdae shook his head at his friend before loosening his necktie and handing it over. It was a good thing it was so dark that no one would probably notice the odd exchange of neckwear. Minseok took the offered cravat, sloppily tying it in a poor imitation of what he had seen Kyungsoo do. He was already dreading what Kyungsoo would do to him when he got home.

The rest of the night was uneventful. The thief, it seemed, did not find the theater to his liking. Minseok watched the performance as Jongdae stalked the halls. He dared to glance at the Hayden box once, but he found Luhan paying attention to the performance, apparently none the wiser who he had been kissing in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Luhan groaned as the sunlight poured into his room, hitting his face in a most unpleasant manner.

“Rise and shine!” A voice called out, shrill and annoying on purpose. Luhan recognized it immediately.

Of all of the people to wake him up, the least desirable would probably be Kim Heechul. Okay – maybe not the absolute least desirable, but close...

“What are you even doing awake at this hour!” Luhan hid his head in his pillow “And who let you into my house!”

“Hmm, all good questions. I never went to sleep and your butler.” Heechul was apparently bent on torturing Luhan, which was evident as he dragged the blankets off the man.

“Go away.” Luhan moaned.

“Have you forgotten that we have a very important engagement this evening?” Heechul made a move to pull the pillow off of Luhan’s face, Luhan jerking away in response.

“This EVENING. What is it, ten in the morning?” Luhan held the pillow tightly over his eyes.

“Two o’clock in the afternoon, but who is really counting. If you haven’t forgotten, my Lord, you agreed to take a trip to Mademoiselle LaBelle’s with me.”

Luhan flinched. He had forgotten and he instantly regretted he had even made the promise. He was set to attend Baroness Ingram’s soiree that evening and had promised Heechul he would personally accompany him to the most famous seamstress in town – to pick up his one of a kind outfit of course.

“Do you really need me to go?”

“What kind of friend are you?” Heechul sounded hurt, but Luhan knew it was a game “To think that I, one of the wealthiest men in this town, have associated with someone so lacking in loyalty makes me feel positively wretched.”

“Fine. I’ll go. Please, just give me a moment to wake up.”

“Of course. If you need me I will be chasing one of your maids.” Heechul chuckled as he left Luhan’s room.

Luhan let a few more groans and exasperated noises escape into his pillow before he dared open his eyes. It had been a late night. He had been angry at his Father’s response to his requested engagement, then shocked at the apparent affection of his father for the Viscount D’Adderleigh. Not to mention the most memorable event – he encountered him again. The one that had so surreptitiously driven him insane at the Masquerade Ball, through physical contact that was hard to forget. He started to feel himself grow hard just thinking about it.

“My lord, are you ready for breakfast?” A knock sounded on his bedroom door, wrenching his mind out of the gutter. That man, whoever he was – and Luhan fully intended to learn his identity sooner rather than later- would be the death of him.

“Yes. “ Luhan answered, pushing the memory of perfect lips, throaty moans, and a warm and pliant body from his mind.

***

A complete and utter failure. That is how Jongdae had described the night before, considering the thief was nowhere to be found and their investigation was hitting a standstill. Minseok tended to agree – at least when it came to their investigation. On a more personal level he still had a husky voice in his head, demanding and commanding words he would not soon forget echoing in his mind, all of which was perhaps a little less than a failure and more of a miserable truth.

Luhan – the most desirable bachelor to grace the season – was vowing to find him. Luhan, who sneered at him- Luhan, who Jongdae said was trying to fix an engagement to escape the marriage mart. Luhan…

“Will you ever tell me what happened to your cravat?” Jongdae asked, sipping his tea.

Minseok choked on his tea. “No.” They had met at one of the small tea houses that surrounded the large park, near the center of the city. The famous greenspace played stage to the socially elite’s daily parade- the men riding their steeds and the women playing coy in their carriages as they traversed a long and slightly dusty path through the park. It was one of the seen and be seen areas, a place that took up the late morning and afternoon and acted as a way to waste time before the evening social events began.

Jongdae laughed “Fine, no need to tell me old boy.”

“What is on the agenda for tonight?” Minseok changed the subject, not wanting to return to the mystery of his cravat.

“Seeing as how we are utter failures at this investigating thing –“

Minseok started to protest Jongdae’s statement, his friend quickly quieting him “I am joking. We are doing our best. Baroness Ingram is having a soiree this evening and we are both invited.”

“I am invited?” Minseok’s tone jumped a level due to his surprise.

“Yes. My Uncle has planned to send a few men to watch the outside, discreetly of course. You and I will be the men on the inside, in case anything goes awry. Ahh and here he is-“

Minseok turned to see who Jongdae was referring to. Much to his surprise Junmyeon came walking into the teahouse, a huge smile on his face. He tripped slightly as he moved past one of the tables, offering an awkward apology as he kept staring at Minseok and Jongdae.

“Hello!” Junmyeon stumbled again for a second before righting himself. If someone who did not know the man they may think he was intoxicated, but Jongdae and Minseok knew that was just Junmyeon being his awkward and clumsy self. Junmyeon took a seat, sitting at the small oak table alongside his friends.

“Junmyeon….how are you?” Minseok tried not to act surprised to see him there.

“Our dear friend has agreed to help us.” Jongdae smiled proudly, patting Junmyeon on the back and causing the man to choke. “Sorry!”

“No..no problem” Junmyeon held his hand up to ease Jongdae’s worries “I had a cough earlier today, I am a little sensitive at the moment.”

“Junmyeon will be assisting in the investigation.” Jongdae announced yet again, though in hushed tones so the other patrons of the tea house would not overhear.

“Welcome. Perhaps you will be better at this than we are.” Minseok smirked, earning laughter from Jongdae. Junmyeon looked confused, but laughed regardless. It was certainly going to be interesting, having Junmyeon assisting in the investigation.

***

Luhan swatted at the purple feather, wondering what type of bird had a purple feather to begin with.

“It is dyed purple, you simpleton.” Heechul seemed to read Luhan’s mind, causing the younger man to blush.

“I know that!”

“I am sure that you do”. Heechul chuckled.

Luhan ignored his friend, walking towards the far end of the shop. Lace, frills, the place was practically dripping with the things that Luhan could not understand. Like how anyone was ever comfortable in a corset. And then he spotted it. A very similar mask to the one that Baekhyun – and the mystery man – had worn to the Masquerade ball some nights before.

“My favorite customer!” A middle aged woman, wearing far too much makeup – also known as the famous dressmaker and tailor Mademoiselle LaBelle – stepped into the store, emerging from the back room. She planted a kiss on Heechul’s cheek, giggling as he did the same in return.

“You scoundrel!” She swatted at Heechul playfully, he once again returned the favor.

“Did you make this mask?” Luhan asked dumbly.

“Of course she made the mask! Is this not the famous Mademoiselle LaBelle’s store? Why would it be here if she didn’t make it! I wonder, seriously, why I associate myself with you sometimes.” Heechul scolded him.

“Yes. I did.” Mademoiselle LaBelle answered far more kindly than Heechul “Are you interested in purchasing it?”

Luhan stuttered “N-no- no. I…who has purchased it?”

“You cannot ask that my good man!” Heechul rolled his eyes, “A famous dressmaker does not reveal her clientele!”

The Mademoiselle giggled “Is there a specific reason that you need that information, my Lord?”

“I-“Luhan was sure he was bright red at the query.

“For you, my handsome future Duke, I shall make an exception. Only two men have purchased such a mask. Baekhyun, the son of Baron Overton, and the Viscount D’Adderleigh.”

Luhan’s blood ran cold.

***

Baroness Ingram was widowed, which was rather fortunate in her opinion. It meant she could run her household how she liked, free from her late husband who she, rather uncomfortably, described as “A womanizer and gambler that is better off playing with the worms.”

She was a lively old woman, though proper when she was among important company. Her soirees were famous as much as they were infamous. Respectable enough for those who had a reputation to uphold but improper enough to keep some of the more careful heiresses and heirs away. A perfect place for the likes of people like Kim Heechul, in fact.

Descended from old money with some impressive titles in her background, the Baroness held court in a rather large estate – by the standards of expensive and luxurious homes in the confines of the city. The grounds were larger than most, complete with a garden that offered many an opportunity of a moonlight stroll.

Minseok arrived with Jongdae and Junmyeon at exactly nine o’clock, a few minutes before the celebration would officially begin.

“If it isn’t Viscount Collingwood, Baron Ellsworth’s son, and...of course our recently returned Viscount D’Adderleigh.” She stumble a bit at the last part of her greeting, giving some indication to how she felt about the invite. Jongdae had assured Minseok it was all taken care of, he was honestly invited to the event, but he had an inkling the invitation was due to someone’s urging and not the Baroness’s own desire.

“Thank you for the invitation, My Lady.” Junmyeon bowed deeply, followed by Jongdae and Minseok.

The Baroness seemed pleased with the socially acceptable exchange and soon turned her attention to the other arriving guests. The three friends wandered into the large salon, making small talk with the other guests.

Minseok remained quiet, receiving more than one questioning look. He knew that his appearance was uncomfortable for some so he did not press interacting with those who seemed more likely to insult him than exchange pleasantries.

The new arrivals were announced one by one, the salon filling up rather quickly. Minseok drank some port, offered by the Baroness’s servants. As he sipped the liquor he watched, taking note of the bustle. Junmyeon had wandered off to engage in a political discussion with one of his Father’s friends, Jongdae had excused himself to offer his greetings to his Mother’s sister. Minseok tried to count the guests, making note of who he knew and who he called a stranger.

“Lord Oh Sehun.” The butler announced the newcomer.

Minseok froze, his hand grasping onto the glass of port with alarming force.

***

“What do you know about the Viscount D’Adderleigh?” Luhan asked his friend, trying to look disinterested. Heechul saw right through him.

“Why, may I ask?” Heechul responded. They were on their way to Baroness Ingram’s soiree, riding in Luhan’s family carriage.

“Just tell me.” Luhan wasn’t going to explain that his interest was due to some…um…kissing and such that apparently, if he pieced all of the facts together, concerned his lips being placed all over the mouth, neck, and chin of an infamous viscount.

“Let me see.” Heechul answered playfully, “He broke an engagement to Lord Sehun, his father committed suicide, his Mother I believe died in childbirth. Somehow he still has friends. I would kiss him senseless if I could. Yes, that is about all I can recall old boy.”

“Do you think it is true?” Luhan chanced, ignoring the spicier comment offered by his friend. There were not many people Heechul wouldn’t kiss senseless to be honest.

“Hm. Does it matter? Society does and we both know that is enough.”

That was what Luhan dreaded. That was the hand that was played – for their class anyway.

***

Minseok wasn’t ready for it. He would probably never be ready for it. Three years…it had been three years. He couldn’t think what to do next, his feet firmly planted, his body stiff and his mind blank.

“Minseok, Minseok.” Jongdae was in front of him, concerned. It was a haze as Jongdae dragged him into the other room. “Do you need to take your leave?”

Minseok somehow managed to respond “No. I will be fine.”

He hadn’t considered running into Sehun, which was foolish on his part. Of course Sehun would be in town for the season. It was ludicrous to think otherwise. He was the son of an Earl, and technically still single. If only based on his parents urgings he would have to make an appearance now and then.

“Step outside for a moment. Get some fresh air.” Jongdae urged, concerned at how distraught and out of sorts Minseok appeared. The older man nodded, not speaking, more the reason to guide him towards the terrace and the expansive garden paths.

***

“Luhan!” Baekhyun practically melded into Luhan as soon as he saw him, making a point to draw as much attention to himself as possible.

Luhan seemed to be in a bad mood, gently prying Baekhyun from his arm.

“How are you?” Baekhyun asked with concern. He had been waiting for over an hour for Luhan to arrive at the Baroness’s party, trying with all his might to stay amused with the poor company he had.

“I am well.” Luhan answered in a tone that indicated he was anything but.

“Did you miss me?” Baekhyun batted his eyelashes, trying to appear cute.

“Hmmm.” Luhan attempted to play the part of the lonely beau, all the while his mind was filled with the apparent reality – it was Viscount D’Adderleigh. It was the Viscount he had kissed twice now, it was the Viscount that turned his blood into fire.

“Chanyeol said he ran into you at the theater. Do you know how booored I was at home?” Baekhyun attempted another adorable display and Luhan mimed another fond reaction.

“Baekhyun, my good man, lets take a turn around the room.” Heechul snagged Baekhyun’s arm, pulling him along, offering a wink to Luhan.

Luhan instantly regretted telling such a self-avowed rogue so much about why he was interested in Viscount D’Adderleigh.

***

The stone path snaked around the garden, Minseok walking slowly as he collected his thoughts. Sehun, could he face him? Of course, it should be done and over by now. Three years, three years..should be long enough. Sehun probably forgot him by now…probably never gave him a second thought.

The night air was freeing, cool and brisk Minseok took deep breaths as he walked slowly down the path. Could he return to the soiree without causing a scene? It was certainly going to be the talk of the night – if he was within ten feet of Sehun. He regretted returning, regretted leaving the stone house in Normandy where he could spend days planning out the next year’s crop and speaking with the tenants. It was regretful.

A greenhouse came into view, a small structure at the end of the path. How quant, how interesting to have something so useful in the city. Minseok approached the small greenhouse, hoping it was unlocked. The door was slightly ajar, welcoming him.

***

Luhan felt awkward, asking Jongdae where D’Adderleigh was. He had no reason to ask the question, none at all. Jongdae looked surprised but was easily distracted by his Aunt, who started pouring on her affections as she realized her nephew was such a good friend to the precious and very eligible son of the Duke of Hayden. The important words had been spoken- Luhan knew he was strolling about the gardens – thanks not to Jongdae but his Aunt who willfully offered up the information. Saying his goodbyes to the two were extremely easy now that he knew his destination.

Luhan didn’t know what he would do – what he would say – when he found him. That logic, that planning, had escaped him. Would he yell? Accuse the rogue Viscount of acting like a vicious scoundrel to him too? Or would something else occur?

The path that Luhan followed through the gardens ended at a small greenhouse. Luhan didn’t know there was a private greenhouse in the city, he rarely took a turn about the gardens. He was usually too busy with socializing, not investigating the agricultural merits of the homes he visited. He was about to turn back, convinced D’Adderleigh had returned to the soiree, when he heard something. It was quiet, muffled, but a sob escaped – someone was crying.

***

Minseok found himself as pathetic as he had been three years ago – well, almost. It was the darkness, the feeling of being hidden, a strange setting of potted plants and humidity and the feeling of being so alone. A reality accompanied by tears, a sad and desperate feeling that summoned the old emotions, the scars. He sobbed, the memories coming back to him under the veil of moonlight and a wave of despair shared between him and the darkness.

He didn’t hear the footsteps, he ignored his surroundings as he sunk into his despair, his sobs covering up the man approaching. When he felt the hand on his shoulder he jerked back, the sudden intrusion tearing him from his sorrow.

Luhan hadn’t planned on this. Didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t imagined confronting D’Adderleigh like this – with the Viscount in tears, his beautiful face stained with a sorrow Luhan had no understanding of.

Minseok tensed, turning he squinted through his tears, letting the streaks of moonlight reveal the intruder. It was..

“I –“Luhan paused, noting the tears escaping those fascinating eyes. What was this - that made him feel that his own heart had been torn to shreds as he witnessed the tears escape from those beautiful eyes?

It wasn’t desire- no, it was the need to comfort, the need to fix, which had Luhan gently moving forward. He placed a kiss on Minseok’s left cheek, than his right. Any feeling of fear of the impropriety, the wrongness of it all, misplaced by a shared depression over Minseok’s distraught state. Kissing away those tears that dared to stain his cheeks; why…how could this man drive him to such madness?

Minseok stayed still, not daring himself to breathe or to speak or to – Luhan’s lips were soft, gentle. Caring. He choked back another sob at the fact. Did Luhan know his identity? Did he care?

Luhan’s lips found his own, but it was different this time. Slow and purposeful, not passionate and fast. Minseok conceded, wanting something to take away the pain. Luhan was gentle as he kissed him, lowering him back on the wooden bench in the greenhouse.

Minseok should have pushed him off of him and offered a million reasons why such a thing should never have happened to begin with – at the Masquerade Ball, at the Theater – but somehow this felt right to him. He wanted it….because this time was different. It was comforting, gentle, beyond lust.

Luhan kissed away the tears again, worshiping Minseok with soft kisses down his cheeks to his neck. Luhan’s hands slowly found his waist, gently starting to caress. Minseok moved under Luhan’s hands, straining to be touched, needing to feel. Wanting the anguish he felt boiling up in his chest to be replaced, the hallow feeling it left behind to be forgotten.

Minseok’s hands found Luhan’s arms, moving slowly up and down. It was a dance, a careful set of movements, Luhan starting to follow Minseok’s lead as he moved his body upward, cupping Luhan’s face with his hands. Luhan let himself be directed. He wanted it, to be told through actions how to move.

Words were not needed. No. Minseok pushed off Luhan’s overcoat, Luhan’s hands moving to untie Minseok’s cravat. Minseok moaned, bucked forward, Luhan groaning at the contact.

Luhan felt dizzy as Minseok pushed him forward, standing and readjusting until he was straddling him, Luhan sitting on the bench, his hands cupped on Minseok’s ass.

Luhan tried not to gasp, to be too obvious, but he was in awe as he quickly untied Luhan’s cravat and divested him of his coat as he planted kisses on his neck.

“You are beautiful.” Minseok whispered. Luhan was hard, he wanted this so desperately. More than he recalled wanting anything in his life. A madness.

Minseok’s lips found Luhan’s collarbone, sucking. He needed more, wanted more. He lifted up Luhan’s shirt, detaching his mouth briefly, allowing the time it took to pull the white linen shirt over Luhan’s head before he continued. When Minseok lifted his head, he couldn’t help but appreciate the sight. He was beautiful like this, half naked in the moonlight. Minseok wanted him, wanted to taste him, needed him.

Luhan moaned as Minseok’s lips found his left nipple, sucking. He arched forward, never knowing that he could feel so..hungry. He could feel Minseok’s hardness against his stomach. Luhan reached forward, daring to caress Minseok’s member, relishing the moan his caresses caused.

Minseok found his hands on Luhan’s pants, an urgency overtaking him. He unbuttoned, pushing them down as Luhan squirmed awkwardly, his back still arched as Minseok moved his lips down his torso in suckling motions. As he pushed the cotton trousers downward he sucked in deeply - it was what he wanted – Luhan’s red and hard cock twitching as it was exposed.

Minseok sucked downward, leaving red marks on Luhan’s skin as he trailed towards his goal.

“Please…I-“ Luhan gasped, each suck, each swirl of Minseok’s tongue driving him closer to the brink. When Minseok took him in his mouth, he moaned loudly, his mind going blank as the sensation overtook him. He arched forward, grasping at the wooden bench under him. An obscene pop sounded as Minseok sucked in once and then let Luhan’s cock slip out of his mouth. He returned to railing kisses up his abdomen, to his neck.

“Can I?” Minseok whispered, his voice a tease against Luhan’s neck, sucks and bites arching around his Adams apple as he moved his fingers to tease against Luhan’s thighs. A throaty, seductive whisper continued down his body, Luhan gasping.

“Please.” Luhan practically begged, feeing the fingers teasing his hole.

He dared to look up, to see Minseok insert his fingers into his mouth before he brought them back down, back to tease him, to torture him.

Luhan muffled a scream as two digits were inserted into him.

“Shhhh” Minseok whispered, moving his fingers slowly. He pulled them out, and then pushed them in with force -feeling Luhan’s tight hole close around them. It was hot, so very hot. He hadn’t done this – not with not-

He spread his fingers wide, Luhan arching his back and moaning at the movement.

“Please, I – need you.” Luhan moaned, his face flushed, his lips thoroughly kissed.

Minseok couldn’t stop, thrusting his fingers as he watched Luhan throw his head back with each exertion, moaning and writhing. He needed this, oh, he needed this.

“I am going to-“ Luhan choked out the words, bucking, writhing, wanting more. Minseok slowly pulled his fingers out, admiring what he had been able to accomplish, the beautiful man in front of him begging for more.

Minseok unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down swiftly he gave his cock one pump than two.

Luhan watched, his mind in a frency, the feeling of Minseok’s member at his hole driving him insane. He moved forward wanting, needing it. When Minseok entered him he jerked back, the pain searing through him.

“Are you okay?” Minseok looked concerned.

Luhan nodded, hoping the pain would pass. Minseok began to thrust, slowly at first, picking up the pace as Luhan adjusted, begged for more. Luhan, back scrapping against the crude wooden bench, gripped onto Minseok’s waist, pushing downwards, wanting more. Trying to feel Minseok buried in him deeply.

“You want this, don’t you?” Minseok growled, his head falling into the crook of Luhan’s neck as he continued thrusting, the sensation of thrusting into Luhan driving him towards the edge.

“How are you so –“ Luhan felt like his body was on fire, every inch of his being screaming out from the sensation of Minseok’s cock filling him up. And then Minseok hit the bundle of nerves- Luhan screaming out in pleasure as the spot was hit again and again, Minseok driving into him with abandon.

“Come for me.” Minseok urged him, his thrusts picking up pace, his hands finding Luhan’s biceps as he began to pound into him, each thrust hitting the most sensitive part of him.

“I- I-“ Luhan couldn’t stop it, his orgasm tearing through him as he came all over his stomach, painting his stomach white as he shook with the force of it. Minseok followed with his own release, Luhan tightening around him, the heat sending him into ecstasy as he poured his seed into Luhan.

They rode out their orgasms in each other’s arms, panting, sweaty. Breathless.

“You…” Luhan gasped, still catching his breath , “Are D’Adderleigh?”

“Minstheok?” A voice sounded from the gardens, shattering the moment.

Minseok looked panicked, pushing himself off of Luhan and fumbling for his clothes. Luhan tried to catch his breath, tried to understand what was going on as Minseok darted for the door, still dressing himself, his movements hurried and full of panic.

***

Luhan watched as Minseok fumbled with his waistcoat, attempting to dress himself in a hurry. He could hear a man calling from the gardens. Minseok reached for the door of the greenhouse, apparently satisfied that he was in a decent enough state of dress to greet whomever it was calling for him. As he pulled at the door, a hand hit the door hard enough to keep it shut.

“Are you insane?” Luhan hissed, stopping Minseok from leaving.

Minseok turned on the man, ready to push him out of the way.

“What if someone sees you in the gardens in this state of dress?” Luhan looked him up and down, “You are disheveled.”

Minseok moved Luhan’s arm with force, opening the door and exiting it as he continued to fix his cravat. Luhan stood, numb, watching from the darkness as Minseok walked a few feet up the path.

“Sehun?” Minseok’s chest was tight. His heart was beating fast, and he knew it had to do with more than his recent exertions.

“Mintheok?”

Luhan dared not breathe, he was too afraid he would draw attention to himself. Luhan was still half naked, only managing to pull his pants on. He watched as a tall, blonde haired man approached Minseok, his strides swift and strong.

“Yes?” Minseok felt his heart skip ever so as he saw Sehun walking towards him. Memories of the last time he had seen Sehun came flooding back – but somehow those memories felt different now, less intense. Minseok had tried to imagine what it would be like facing Sehun after so many years, he had anticipated despair washing over him. Oddly enough, he felt more concerned for Sehun and less angry and sorrowful.

“I…Junmyeon said you were here.” Sehun crossed his arms, he looked away, his discomfort obvious “I wanted to tell you I can leave if you want. I don’t want to make things awkward for you.”

“How have you been, Sehun?” Minseok asked. Luhan tensed. So this was Minseok’s ex-fiancée, the one he so cruelly left? Something wasn’t adding up, Luhan couldn’t imagine a jilted fiancée being so accommodating to the one who left him. Luhan wondered why Minseok had ignored the man’s offer to leave, jumping instead into concern over his wellbeing.

“I have been well. And you?”

“I came back to the city a few months back…it has been interesting, being back.” Minseok shifted, feeling the strange tension in the air. He should have listened to Luhan because as he looked down it was clear that his clothes were askew.

“Good, I am glad. I mean, that you are okay.” Sehun looked back towards the house, clearly uncomfortable “Do you need me to take my leave?”

“I- Sehun, they will start talking. I don’t want you to have to deal with that.” Minseok knew tongues were probably already wagging inside, especially since both men had disappeared shortly after arriving.

“I can handle it. I am older now.” Sehun stood up straight, “I worry more about you.”

“Don’t worry about me, I can take care of myself.” Minseok answered firmly.

Something about the way Minseok was talking to Sehun made Luhan feel…different. Was this what it felt like to be, dare he say, jealous? Or perhaps it was sheer anger over the fact Minseok had pushed him aside so easily, darting to greet his ex-fiancée without another word.

“Minseok.” Jongdae came jogging up the path, turning to see Sehun standing there he did a double take. “Sehun, um, I am sorry to interrupt but I need to speak to Minseok.”

Sehun bowed slightly, not saying a word as he took his leave. Minseok watched him walk away before grabbing Jongdae’s arm “Let us walk a bit before we speak.” He whispered, Jongdae not bothering to ask why or argue.

Luhan felt anger boil up in him as he watched Minseok walk down the path with Jongdae, Minseok not sparing another glance in his direction. Had they not just slept together? What did D’Adderleigh take him for? And how could he be kissing Luhan one minute and the next talking to his ex-fiancée so casually? Luhan found himself punching the wooden bench out of frustrations, his body sore and his mind shoring up the perception that Minseok may just be the scoundrel everyone chalked him up to be. A scoundrel with a lot of secrets and peculiar way of dealing with jilted fiancés.

***

“The thief is here.” Jongdae whispered as they headed up the path, Minseok fixing his cravat as they walked. “Dare I ask what happened to your necktie this time?”

Minseok ignored his question, “How do you know the thief is here?”

“This.” Jongdae pushed a handkerchief into Minseok’s hand. He opened it, a small diamond sitting in the middle of it. He looked at Jongdae, confused.

“He is taunting us. This was taken from Junmyeon’s mother’s necklace. A pear shaped yellow diamond. Junmyeon found it tucked into his coat.”

Minseok’s eyes widened. “You have to be joking? And Junmyeon doesn’t know who placed it there?”

“He was dancing at the time, partners were changed, the dance floor was filled.” Jongdae sighed “It is someone on the guest list that much I am certain of.”

“Let’s go inside then, we need to keep careful watch.” Minseok quickened his pace. Maybe tonight would be Minseok’s lucky night, in more ways than one.

***

Minseok stood in the corner of the large room, watching as the other guests took to the dance floor – a much smaller area than the one at the Kim estate but still large enough to offer plenty of room for several couples to waltz.

He made note of Sehun, who was dancing with a particularly pretty young woman whose name escaped Minseok’s mind at the moment. He noticed the chatter as the guests kept watch on where Minseok was in relation to Sehun, anticipating some kind of scene. Thankfully Sehun stayed away and Minseok did the same, their brief exchange in the gardens sufficient for the both of them.

“D’Adderleigh?” Baekhyun approached, wearing the same smug expression that Minseok had encountered a few days before on the street. “Enjoying the evening?”

“Yes. And you?” Minseok knew the only course ahead of him was to be unfailingly polite.

“Yes, very much so.” Baekhyun stood next to Minseok, as if his goal was to cause as much discomfort as possible. “I was wondering how you are holding up, with certain guests in attendance.”

“I am doing well, thank you for your concern.” Minseok answered briefly. Baekhyun had to be one of the least likable people he had ever met. That assessment was very quickly inclusive of Chanyeol, who came walking over to the pair.

“My lord.” Chanyeol bowed, greeting Minseok with the expected level of courtesy given his position.

Minseok bowed back and the two exchanged brief introductions.

“Chanyeol and I are old school friends, we often frequent the same clubs. D’Adderleigh, what clubs do you belong to?” Baekhyun asked, his interest in the subject making Minseok tense.

“I do not frequent clubs.” Minseok answered, regretting his words as soon as he saw where Baekhyun was going with the conversation.

“Only Herringwoods?” Baekhyun asked innocently.

Minseok felt his patience wearing down, compounded by Chanyeol opening his mouth “Oh yes, I heard about that. Seems you like to gamble recklessly, old boy.”

Minseok breathed in and out, trying to keep calm. He bit his tongue, waiting to speak until he could trust himself to say something he would not regret. As he fumed he noticed Luhan walking towards them. He hadn’t seen Luhan since leaving him in the greenhouse, an act which he knew was very wrong. Yet the alternative was letting Jongdae know who he had been with as well as giving away their nighttime activities to Sehun. He doubted Luhan wanted his name mentioned in the same sentence as the notorious D’Adderleigh, much less such gossip involving being alone together in a state of undress in a greenhouse.

“Luhan!” Baekhyun’s eyes lit up and his demeanor immediately changed. Minseok wanted to roll his eyes as the man practically threw himself on Luhan, grabbing his arm possessively.

The tension was palpable, Minseok felt it, he was sure Luhan could feel it to. Whatever it was between them drowning out everyone in the room but each other, making it hard to focus. Minseok had to ignore it, so he dared not even look at Luhan. He needed to be strong, to ignore, to focus at the task at hand.

Luhan didn’t dare to make eye contact with D’Adderleigh, “Baekhyun, would you like to dance?”

“Dance? Of course.”

Minseok really wanted to roll his eyes as he watched Luhan escort Baekhyun to the dance floor, Chanyeol drifting away to start trouble somewhere else. He tried to remain vigilant, watching the guests as they mingled about the room, pushing Luhan from his mind.

“So, are you single now?”

Minseok really was not happy with the way this night was going. He turned to see who had sidled up to him this time, noting a very flamboyantly dressed Kim Heechul.

“Excuse me?” Minseok asked, seriously wondering if he had heard the question right.

“Well, I do say everyone is gossiping up a storm about you but all that I can think of doing is taking you into the gardens and kissing you senseless.” Heechul winked, taking pleasure in Minseok’s blush.

“I…”

“Hm. What I thought. I guess this beauty is not for everyone.” Heechul laughed, waved at a group of women across the room and took his leave as quickly and oddly as he had decided to talk to Minseok.

***

The night wore on and nothing outwardly suspicious occurred. As the guests started to filter out of the house, a little after one in the morning, Minseok remained cautious. Jongdae approached him, looking glum “I guess the thief decided not to act.”

“I guess so.” Minseok was itching to catch this criminal, especially now that he knew he was toying with their investigation – aware of their identities while they still struggled to find his.

“Jongdae!” Jongdae’s aged Aunt waved him over.

“Excuse me.” Jongdae left to go speak to her while Minseok continued noting those who were leaving. Sehun had left a little after eleven, not saying another word to Minseok. Luhan had left as well, sticking by Baekhyun’s side for the entire night. His actions made Minseok feel extremely regretful, and yes, a little jealous. He shouldn’t have left him like that, not without speaking to him, without explaining what he could. As was his modus operandi, he had failed at forming any kind of meaningful foundation – he only seemed to know how to hurt those around him.

Jongdae waved Minseok over to where he stood with his Aunt, Junmyeon approaching as well as he was flagged down.

“My Aunt is missing her bracelet.” Jongdae explained. Minseok noticed that the woman looked frazzled.

“I don’t think I dropped it.” She started looking around the floor, as if it would turn up in the emptying room.

“We will look it for, please don’t worry yourself.” Jongdae tried to keep her calm but she was not stupid. She had heard of the jewel thief.

After questioning her on who she had spoken too and danced with, they found that the woman had practically said hello to half the people in the room.

“This is so frustrating.” Junmyeon echoed Minseok and Jongdae’s sentiments, even though he had just begun helping them investigate.

“I feel the same way.” Minseok was frustrated too – angry and frustrated and regretful. The entire night seemed to be an utter failure on so many levels. And then he bothered to reach into his pocket and check his pocket watch.

He felt it, a piece of cloth. Could it be... he pulled out a handkerchief, which was similar to the one that Jongdae had shown him earlier that night. Making sure no one was looking he moved to the corner of the room, opened it, and found the missing bracelet neatly tucked inside. The nerve!

“He planted it on me.” Minseok felt like punching something.

“That scoundrel!” Jongdae took the bracelet, intending to give it back to his aunt the next day. If she found out it had been in Minseok’s pocket Jongdae was sure the poisonous gossip would begin, blaming Minseok for the thefts.

“I am guessing you don’t know who could have done it?” Junmyeon asked.

Minseok hadn’t danced that night. No. And he hadn’t talked to a lot of the guests there. The Baroness, a few passing acquaintances, Jongdae, Junmyeon, Sehun, Heechul, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and…Luhan. But it couldn’t be. No. Minseok felt sick, “I have no idea.”

***

“If it makes you feel any better he turned me down.” Heechul offered up his own form of consolation, which was about all he could muster before he was turning his attention back to the very attractive serving woman.

“That does not make me feel better.” Luhan downed another glass of brandy, letting the glass hit the table a bit too hard, the thud causing a few of his fellow patrons to cast odd glances in his direction.

“Ease up old boy, it isn’t like you can’t just go talk to him.” Heechul didn’t tear his eyes away from the serving woman as he spoke. After the Baroness’s soiree Heechul had dragged Luhan to one of his favorite haunts, a place where they could drink discreetly, without their presence causing gossip.

“How could I go talk to him? When? Where? At his house?” Luhan pouted, refilling his glass. He was already woozy from drinking too much, if he had any sense he would stop. But his sense had been taken away by a pair of beautiful eyes in a greenhouse.

“You could. It isn’t that unusual for friends to visit each other.” Heechul offered.

“We aren’t friends! I mean, we aren’t publically friends.” Luhan protested.

“Awww. How cute.” Heechul finally turned his attention back to Luhan “You mean you don’t want anyone to know you like him because of his scandal?”

Luhan turned red. Was that it? Well…yes and no. He couldn’t, as the son of a Duke, be connected to such a notoriously scandalous figure. If anyone caught them together it would spread throughout town. Luhan’s father, as accommodating as he was to D’Adderleigh in passing greeting, probably wasn’t counting on his son being his friend…or something more. He doubted his parents would be overjoyed to find out everyone was talking about their precious child and the Viscount.

“I think that is your problem. If you can’t even be seen with him how can you be angry he ignored you?” Heechul spoke some rare words of wisdom “Not to mention that you strung Baekhyun along all night you rascal.”

Baekhyun. There was Baekhyun, who had basked in all of the attention Luhan had thrown his way. It was more than he usually offered up, and Baekhyun had been thrilled.

“I messed everything up, didn’t I?” Luhan put his head down on the table, drowning in his self-imposed sorrow. He spoke, his words muffled by the table “I don’t even know if he is not such a bad person. What if…what if I made a terrible mistake?”

“Well, my friend that is a distinct possibility.” Heechul reached across the table and patted Luhan’s head, “I would suggest, if you are intent on drinking yourself sick over this whole thing, you find something else to do. Maybe try to figure out if our devilish Viscount is so devilish after all.”

Luhan’s head shot up “How?”

“You are seriously hopeless, you know that, don’t you?” Heechul sighed with exasperation “Do I have to tell you how to do everything?”

Luhan nodded dumbly.

“Start by finding out if any of those old rumors hold weight. How you go about it is up to you, I have more important things to do than train you on the fine art of chasing men.” Heechul decided enough was enough, standing up he made a kissy face at the serving woman “Now if you will excuse me my good man, I have something I need to go do.”

Luhan groaned, throwing his head back down on the table. Maybe he should just give up, stop caring. Write his actions off as momentary insanity. Forget about those lovely eyes, that strong body, that…Luhan felt himself growing hard as he remembered what had happened hours before. Minseok thrusting into him furiously, his mind hazy, his body warm and coursing with an ecstasy he did not know was possible. Even if he wanted to forget, he couldn’t. God damnit.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyungsoo was not happy with Minseok, not one bit. He had let his anger build up until he could take no more of it – unleashing his distaste for his employer’s recent behavior the morning after Baroness Ingram’s soiree.

“Sir, you have already lost one cravat, you come home with your clothes half wrinkled – do you understand what this does to me?” Kyungsoo’s mouth was held tightly in a grimace, as if it pained him to see his employer to be so reckless with his attire. Truth be told it did pain him, immensely.

“Sorry.” Minseok tried to apologize as best he could, which consisted of a lot of pouting and trying to act like an adorable but hapless employer that just couldn’t keep track of his clothes. Part of which was true, but he didn’t want Kyungsoo to actually understand why he was having so much trouble with his clothing of late.

“I will forgive you. If you give me the night off.” Kyungsoo crossed his arms, trying to stand tall. Kyungsoo was about Minseok’s height, a couple of centimeters shorter, so when either man attempted to tower over the other it was a lost cause.

“The night off?” Minseok was beyond curious “You haven’t asked me for a night off in….actually I don’t think you have ever asked me for a night off.”

Minseok did not miss the slight blush that crept over Kyungsoo’s cheeks before he cleared his throat and blurted out an explanation, “Yes, sir that is true. However tonight there is a lecture at the Royal Institute that I very much want to attend.”

“A lecture?” Minseok was well aware of Kyungsoo’s academic pursuits. Since they were children Kyungsoo had always been the most studious of the pair, which was surprising considering the fact his education was minimal in comparison to Minseok’s.

“Yes, on the potential benefits of the newly discovered laughing gas.” Kyungsoo answered.

“La-ugh-ing gas?” Minseok was confused, he had never heard of any such thing.

“Yes, sir. A curious gas that seems to cause euphoria when inhaled.”

“Hm. Yes, you can have the night off, you work very hard and should know I am forever thankful for it.” Minseok patted Kyungsoo on the shoulder, “Just please forgive me if I lose another cravat along the way.”

“Yes sir, thank you sir.” Kyungsoo smiled, going back to tidying up Minseok’s wardrobe.

Minseok couldn’t help but feel exceedingly embarrassed as he remembered why he was having so many clothing issues to begin with.

***

Luhan would have preferred to be riding his favorite horse, Phantom. Riding in a Phaeton alongside Baekhyun was not his preferred mode of transportation, especially not while traversing the long paths of the park. But Baekhyun hated to ride, hence the men ended up in a Phaeton, slowly maneuvering up the long paths as they stopped now and then to chat with other riders.

Truth be told Luhan wasn’t entirely happy to be traveling the path at all. He had a headache from drinking too much with Heechul the night before, he was still more than a little bit tortured by certain events in a greenhouse, and he had yet to figure out how exactly he was going to investigate D’Adderleigh's background without being too obvious or failing to find anything outright due to his own incompetence.

Baekhyun had shown up at his house a little after noon, waiting outside as was proper. Luhan knew that Baekhyun wouldn’t leave until he got what he wanted. And what he wanted was for the world to see him sitting next to Luhan, the catch of the season, as they traversed the riding path popular with the social elite.

“Luhan, has your Father said anything more regarding our engagement?” Baekhyun asked casually, though he was extremely invested in the answer.

Luhan considered telling Baekhyun that his Father was very much leaning towards dismissing the engagement outright, but he didn’t want to cause a scene in the park. He guessed that such news would lead Baekhyun into a small fit. “No.”

“That is unfortunate.” Baekhyun pouted “Should we run away and marry? Would he disown you?”

Luhan nearly choked “You can’t be serious.”

“It may be easier than waiting for his approval.” Baekhyun offered.

“No.” Luhan was not going to entertain the idea. It occurred to him that he might have entertained it only weeks before, perhaps even gone through with it. But that was before D’Adderleigh, before…

“Isn’t that D’Adderleigh?” Baekhyun interrupted Luhan’s thoughts, nudging him in the side he pointed towards two approaching riders. Luhan tensed.

“I dare say it is. Should we stop to say hello?” Baekhyun asked.

***

Minseok hated riding in the park, almost as much as he hated attending the rigorous social events that were part of the season. The only thing he truly liked about the park was that he could ride, which he loved to do. Unfortunately the paths in the park restricted the speed in which a person could traverse the gravel and sand riding areas. For Minseok his enjoyment of riding came from tearing across field and meadow at his family’s estate, feeling the wind in his hair, the animal under him becoming an extension of his body. Riding in the city was the opposite, a slow and steady pace that was more about talking to those you rode past than the act of riding itself.

“My uncle should be waiting near the lake.” Jongdae informed Minseok. They were to meet Yunho to discuss the case of the jewel thief, Jongdae sharing his surprise that his uncle dared to leave his stuffy office for an outside meeting. “I think he must want some fresh air, all of the paperwork is probably getting to him.”

Minseok had been eager to meet with Yunho since Jongdae had filled him in – that his uncle was the reason he was working for the Home Office to begin with. They neared the path to the lake. Turning their horses to traverse the path they missed the slowly approaching phaeton, fortuitously avoiding a run in with Luhan and Baekhyun.

The lake was a long and winding man made creation, popular with boaters, painters, and those looking for a reprieve on an idyllic body of water in the middle of the city. Minseok had to admit that riding near the lake was much more pleasant than riding on the dusty see and be seen paths of the park.

After tying their horses alongside the path, Minseok and Jongdae made their way to where Yunho waited for them, sitting on a small bench under a large maple tree. As they neared the prearranged meeting location Jongdae noticed a second figure seated near his uncle. When the two men stood, having spotted Minseok and Jongdae approaching, it was clear who the other man was. The Duke of Hayden, Luhan’s Father. Minseok felt uneasy.

***

Luhan counted his blessings that Minseok had turned down another path before he had to greet him. Baekhyun on the other hand seemed disappointed. His disappointment was replaced by excitement when he noticed another group of riders some ways up the path, one of whom was Oh Sehun.

Luhan studied the man as he approached, noticing how bored he looked. Sehun seemed wholly disinterested in what his companions were chattering on about. Luhan recognized the other riders as well, most of whom Luhan knew from the Clubs or an association between his Father and theirs. He didn’t know any of them terribly well, which was unfortunate given the fact he currently wanted to know a lot more about Sehun – specifically what had happened three years ago between Sehun and Minseok.

Luhan knew passing the group without at least a hello was socially unacceptable. After a brief exchange of pleasantries, Baekhyun pointedly asked the group if they would be attending that night’s largest social event, a ball being held at Lord Westover’s mansion. Luhan paid specific attention to Sehun’s answer. When Sehun stated he would be attending Luhan knew what he needed to do. And that was strike up a conversation with the bored looking young man, hopefully gain his trust, and most definitely make some kind of progress in his mission to discover Minseok’s past.

As their short conversation ended, the riders passing by, Baekhyun was all smiles “We should speak to them more this evening. I have always wanted to get to know the man who was so horribly injured by that rogue D’Adderleigh.”

“You seem rather focused on D’Adderleigh.” Luhan grimaced after he spoke, realizing calling attention to Baekhyun’s odd fascination could potentially reveal his own focus on the man.

“D’Adderleigh? Well of course I am. Who doesn’t love the drama a horrible, soulless scoundrel causes?” Baekhyun giggled.

***

“Thank you, my lord, for agreeing to help.” Jongdae was thrilled at the plan that his uncle had presented. The Duke was more than willing to aid in the investigation, apparently having his own ties to the home department as well as a long standing friendship with Jongdae’s uncle.

“The setup shall be more carefully controlled than that at the theater.” Yunho had explained, “The Duke has agreed to use his annual gala, occurring in a weeks’ time, as a trap – his wife’s jewels as bait.”

“Was it you- in the theater? The person who agreed to act as bait?” Minseok asked, the pieces coming together. Jongdae had said that someone was willing to help, acting as a potential victim for the thief. If Luhan’s father had aided them so willingly, did that mean Luhan was very likely not the thief?

Minseok had discussed the facts with Jongdae as they rode to meet Yunho. The reality of who was on both the guest list of the Kim family masquerade ball and the Baroness’s soiree turned out to be a who’s who of society, an essentially useless clue given the magnitude of the list of names attending both events. The guest list was a disappointing place to start looking for the culprit, which made Minseok nervous that Luhan had perhaps jumped into one of the top positions of possible suspects.

Minseok had tried to reason why Luhan could never have anything to do with such criminal acts. Luhan’s father aiding in the investigation boosted his resolve that Luhan was innocent.

“Well, yes, I was hoping to bait the thief at the theater. Unfortunately the thief wasn’t willing to show that night.” The Duke answered.

“I expect that the thief will have little trouble appearing at the gala – not when word spreads that the famous Hayden jewels will be taken out of the family vault for the occasion.” Yunho looked from Minseok to Jongdae “I will be counting on you boys.”

“We will do our best not to disappoint you sir.” Jongdae stood tall. They had to succeed this time.

***

Minseok was overjoyed that there was not a single event he had to attend that night. Jongdae and Junmyeon were invited to the Westover Ball, an event that Minseok knew very well he would never receive an invitation to. Not after Westover had been one of his most vocal critics following his father’s death.

He decided to busy himself with reading the latest periodicals his Uncle had sent him from France. The three years he had spent in Normandy had been a blissful reprieve from life in the city. He had time to indulge in his burgeoning interest in agriculture, a subject he had taken great delight in back on his family's estate.

It had been three years since he had visited the D’Adderleigh country estate – one of the sprawling great houses of the country. A sizable portion of the estate was devoted to tenant farmers. Minseok’s father had taken great pride in his knowledge of the estate’s farming operations, taking a ride to greet the farmers every morning without fail. Minseok used to ride along with him, learning the lay of the land, the rotation of the crops, taking an interest in the families that owed their livelihood to the D’Adderleigh lands.

Minseok wondered how those families were doing now. He had left an estate manager in charge of running the expansive lands, a very capable man by the name of Yixing. He received letters from the man monthly reporting the details of the estate’s management. Minseok poured over those letters, reading and rereading them, recalling the names of the children that were now entering adulthood and helping their parent’s farm the land. He would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the house, the people, and the land acutely. It was just too painful to go back, he wasn’t ready. He wondered if he ever would be.

***

Luhan felt thankful to see Chanyeol at the Westover ball, probably for the first time in his life. Baekhyun was distracted by his friend, allowing Luhan some time to hunt down the Earl of Presley’s son. He had considered how he would approach Sehun. He had to be discreet in his intentions – he highly doubted Sehun would want to associate with him if he knew Luhan’s true reasons for seeking him out.

Sehun was standing in the corner of the ballroom, looking as bored and disinterested as he had appeared earlier in the day when Luhan encountered him at the park. He was chatting periodically with one of the men that had been riding with him, Luhan recognized him as the heir to a large mercantile fortune.

Luhan took a deep breath as he approached the pair, repeating in his head to stay calm and not be too obvious.

“A fine ball, is it not?” Luhan wanted to smack himself in the face after asking such a mundane and boring question. Sehun raised an eyebrow, looking Luhan up and down.

“Yes. It is.” Sehun bowed, his friend doing the same. Introductions were exchanged.

“Your family estate, it is in the north?” Luhan bridged a topic that he had thought could be roped back to the subject of D’Adderleigh. One thing he had managed to uncover – which wasn’t really a secret considering how much the peerage enjoyed documenting every facet of their lineage and landholdings – was that the Pressley estate was bordering the D’Adderleigh estate.

“Yes.” Sehun answered.

Luhan was struggling with how best to engage the man. “I have not had the privilege to visit that area of the country” Luhan noted how little his words interested Sehun, so he dove into a potentially perilous turn of words “Though I have made the acquaintance of another man who hails from that region.”

“Is that so?” Sehun asked, clearly finding more enjoyment observing the dancers flutter across the dance floor than conversing with Luhan.

“Yes.” Luhan took a deep breath, realizing his next few words could ruin everything but not knowing how best to continue without at least one mention of the man, “One D’-“

“Luhan!” Baekhyun certainly knew when to make an appearance. He crossed the ballroom quickly, eying Sehun up suspiciously “I didn’t know you were friends with the Lord Sehun?”

Sehun didn’t utter a word one way or another, Luhan laughed awkwardly “I was only engaging the young lord in talk about his family’s estate.”

“The one that is next to D’Adderleigh’s? Were you not engaged to him at one time, my lord? ” Baekhyun blurted out. Luhan quickly looked at Sehun to gauge his reaction. Sehun tensed, his posture become noticeably stiff.

“If you will excuse me.” Sehun and his friend offered curt bows as they left the conversation quickly, deliberately after Baekhyun had blurted out the Viscount’s name.

“Where is Chanyeol? I thought you were busy speaking with him.” Luhan’s words were delivered sharply, the annoyance clear in his tone. Baekhyun slightly recoiled, then laughed off Luhan’s annoyance, managing to only further anger Luhan.

“Would you like to dance?” Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows, attempting to look cute.

“Do you live to make people uncomfortable?” Luhan asked, Baekhyun looking hurt.

“I – why do you have to always be talking with everyone other than me? Is it so hard to converse with your future husband?” Baekhyun’s voice rose ever so slightly as he spoke, causing more than one person who was standing nearby to cast the pair a curious look.

“I wish you wouldn’t say that so loudly.” Luhan was severely annoyed at Baekhyun’s tact.

“Are you embarrassed?” Baekhyun countered, his expression turning sour “Is it that difficult to be seen with me?”

Luhan blushed. People were staring now, Baekhyun speaking far too loudly, as though he wanted everyone to hear him.

“My two favorite people!”

Thank the lord for Kim Heechul. He was dressed outlandishly, as was usual, a pink waistcoat and bright blue cravat topping off cream colored pants.

Baekhyun fumed, but knew better than to alienate Heechul. He remained quiet as Heechul sidled up to the pair, putting an arm over Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Now why is my adorable puppy angry?”

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, his face red “Perhaps you should ask Luhan.”

“Perhaps I should. Or perhaps I should escort you to the dance floor and make everyone in this sad excuse for a ball jealous at my dance partner.”

“I don’t feel like dancing.” Baekhyun looked at the floor, crossing his arms.

“Oh, that is too bad. Because I have the juiciest piece of gossip to tell you. It is regretful you, my favorite person to gossip with, is so disinterested in me tonight.” Heechul winked at Luhan, Baekhyun blind to the action as he was still staring at the floor and pouting.

“What type of gossip?” Baekhyun asked slowly.

“Hmmm. That a boy. How about I tell you over a waltz or two.” Heechul yanked at Baekhyun’s arm playfully, “after all our famous Earl here is being called home.”

“Called home?” Luhan and Baekhyun asked simultaneously.

“My lord, your Father left a message with Westover and I am the chosen one to relay it. It seems your presence is required at your family’s home.” Heechul pushed a piece of paper into Luhan’s hands.

Luhan was dumbfounded, opening the piece of paper and looking from Heechul to the paper and back to Heechul. “Um, yes…it seems as though I regretfully need to take my leave. I am sorry.”

“Now you are stuck with me my young puppy.” Heechul latched onto Baekhyun “So about that dance…”

***

Luhan had unfolded, folded, and unfolded the paper time and time again. Heechul was a sly man that was for sure. Of course Luhan could have ignored the paper, actually went to his parents, maybe just went back to his bachelor apartment and slept.

D’Adderleigh XXX St. James Circle

What exactly was he planning to do when he arrived at D’Adderleigh’s house? They had barely uttered two words to each other since the time in the greenhouse. A more awkward greeting he could not imagine.

Luhan bristled at the reality of his current situation. How had he, the catch of the season, a man with such an impeccable reputation, ended up on a nighttime jaunt to a notorious Viscount’s house? How…had it happened?

He ordered the carriage driver to drop him off a block from the address, reassuring his driver he would traverse the surprisingly small distance to his own home, no need to wait for him. Minseok lived very close to where Luhan kept his own apartment.

Walking up the carefully maintained sidewalk Luhan tried to identify the most suitable greeting. There was none, he quickly decided, given their level of familiarity in conjunction with their lack of a relationship - other than a very passionate physical one that is.

A crash sounded somewhere close ahead. Luhan, alarmed, tried to see what had caused the noise. Walking up the sidewalk he found a man collapsed on the ground, smiling as he counted the leaves on an overhanging tree, pointing as he identified one leaf than another.

“Are you in need of a doctor?” Luhan asked, crouching down to help the man up. He appeared to be a servant of some sort judging by his attire.

“Do you know what I want to do?” The man asked, his large eyes darting all around.

“Do you need me to call someone?” Luhan was sure the man was ill.

The man laughed loudly then stopped abruptly, suddenly scowling “I have to iron his cravat!”

Luhan watched, shocked, as the man sprung up and dashed towards the front door of a home. Luhan followed him, concerned. Then he realized the door that the man was busy knocking on was none other than the address which Kim Heechul had so discreetly given him. An interesting turn of events.

***

Minseok had fallen asleep at his desk, the candle burning down as he drifted off to the latest news of farming equipment. When the knock sounded on the front door he groaned, waiting for Kyungsoo to answer it.

Minseok was a bit of an anomaly among the upper class in that Kyungsoo was his only servant. He didn’t employ a house full of maids or enjoy the service of a butler to answer each knock on the door. Kyungsoo did it all.

When the knocking continued Minseok rubbed his eyes, recalling the fact he had given Kyungsoo the night off. He stretched lazily before making his way to the front door, wondering who could be calling at such an hour.

Minseok opened the door, eyes widening as he took in the sight. Luhan was there, a very out of sorts Kyungsoo leaning on his shoulder.

“Sir!” Kyungsoo stumbled through the door “Did you lose your cravat again tonight?!”

Minseok caught his stumbling valet, managing to stifle a blush over the question – his attention focused more on his ailing valet and less on his valet’s awkward question.

“I found him like this.” Luhan sputtered, not sure what else to say.

“Kyungsoo, what happened?” Minseok held the smaller man in his arms, frightened to see his friend like this.

“That la-u-gh-ing gas is …”Kyungsoo suddenly pushed Minseok’s chest playfully “I need to iron!”

“You need to go to bed old boy.” Minseok regretted thinking that giving Kyungsoo some time at a weird scientific lecture was a good idea, “Let’s get you to bed.”

Luhan remained silent, helping Minseok to drag the drugged valet to his feet and towards the servant’s bedroom.

***

Minseok shut Kyungsoo’s bedroom door quietly. He had stayed next to his friend’s bedside until he was sure the man was sleeping – albeit also acting a bit more lucid than when he had first stumbled in.

Luhan was outside the room, looking around the hallway as if he was examining an exhibit at a museum, all awkward glances and unsure movements.

“I should thank you for helping Kyungsoo. Lord knows what may have befallen him if you weren’t there.”

Luhan blushed at Minseok’s words. “It really wasn’t a problem.”

“Nonetheless I am grateful to you.” Minseok felt the awkwardness in the air, heavy and unsure. He cleared his throat.

“I..um…should probably be going.” Luhan couldn’t imagine a less awkward moment. He turned to leave, ready to chalk the entire series of events up to his own foolishness. Then he felt a hand on his wrist. Turning, he was faced with those beautiful eyes.

“You can stay.” Minseok said quietly. He was staring into his eyes, Luhan felt like his insides had been turned into mush “If you would like to, that is.”

Luhan moved first, crashing their lips together, releasing the tension that had been building between them.

***

Minseok wanted it – deep down - he should have realized the situation corresponded perfectly to his desires. Yet it was without warrant, a heady bit of madness amidst a confusing turn of events. Minseok pushed Luhan from him, Luhan falling against the opposite wall, breathing heavily.

Luhan stared into those wide, amazing, enticing eyes, wondering why he was so reckless. Why had he dared to be so foolish? Anyone who cared to pass by D’Adderleigh’s house would have witnessed Luhan knocking on the Viscount’s front door – they were not exactly in a neighborhood that was alieved from constant social gossip after all. Yet…

Minseok braced himself against the wall, he couldn’t look away from Luhan, no matter how much he wanted to. It was a revelation – no, a direct confrontation – that should have occurred earlier. Luhan, alone, eyes bright and face flushed was more enticing a sight than Minseok ever recalled seeing before.

A night prior, a hazy dream in the greenhouse, Minseok had stared into those eyes – taking as much as he received. Such beautiful, such honest eyes.

“I should go.” Luhan turned yet again, ready to depart from the utter madness swirling around the two of them.

“No.” Minseok didn’t know why he spoke so firmly. Words weren’t really fitting anymore, not based on the heat coursing through him “Please. I want you to stay.”

Luhan sucked in a breath, his thoughts racing. The intelligent action would involve leaving, returning to his own apartment with a confusing night behind him. The intelligent action meant nothing at this point. He was led willingly down the hall.

Minseok shut his bedroom door quietly, suddenly feeling a wave of panic at the situation. He didn’t know how to move, he didn’t know what to do- Luhan standing in front of him in a daze. Luhan acted, and he was thankful for it.

Luhan came to him slowly, purposefully. He grasped Minseok’s waist gently, pulling him closer. “I…” Luhan raised a hand to caress Minseok’s left cheek “You…”

Minseok pivoted on his heels, upwards, claiming. Luhan displayed his own urgency, parting Minseok’s lips by force. Tasting, feeling, Luhan moaned into the kiss, a fire within him awakening at the contact.

They fell onto the bed, Luhan still holding onto Minseok as he fell on top of him.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Luhan raised his head, concerned he began looking Minseok up and down for any sign of injury. The man under him seemed nonplussed.

“No.” Minseok answered throatily, pulling Luhan back into a deep lip lock, his hands wrapping around Luhan’s neck. It wasn’t long before Luhan’s kisses moved south, to Minseok’s chin, then his neck.

Luhan licked, nipped, sucked. Minseok moved, writhing at each slow and languid movement from the man on top of him. The catch of the year, the one that everyone wanted - Luhan. More importantly, the one who made him feel alive. The one who tortured and teased at a Masquerade.

It was a silent game as they divested each other of their clothing, teasing kisses and whispered motivations. The room was lit by a single candle, throwing shadows at each movement. The two of them moving purposefully, sometimes in tandem, sometimes independently, both searching for the other to appear in their most vulnerable state, an invitation. An insanity born not of social convention or understanding but of sheer attraction, a need that they recognized in each other.

“Why are you so beautiful?” Minseok muttered, relishing feeling the weight of Luhan on top of him.

“I am not.” Luhan kissed Minseok on the cheek chastely, “I need you.” Luhan muttered as he administered to Minseok’s chest, taking one of Minseok’s nipples into his mouth. Minseok bucked forward, his hands grasping onto the quilt on his bed. Twisting the blanket under him Minseok gasped as Luhan continued to lick and suck down his torso.

“I want you.” Luhan whispered against Minseok’s stomach, the sensation causing Minseok to groan. “I have wanted you since the moment I saw you.”

“Pleeeaaase.” Minseok practically purred, bucking up, his hips lifting off the bed. It was enough for Luhan to begin breathing, sighing, against Minseok’s thighs. “Do you want me to…” Luhan breathed, his hot breath causing Minseok’s cock to twitch.

A hazy few moments, a daze as Luhan sucked on two of his fingers, gently teasing Minseok’s hole as he lifted himself up. “You have the most beautiful eyes.” he whispered, staring, appreciating “You have no idea what you do to me.”

Minseok moved forward, Luhan acquiesced. Minseok gasped as he felt Luhan’s fingers sink into him, a momentary reaction before he started to move against the intrusion. Luhan moved his fingers forward, wanting to feel the heat intensify. Luhan leaned back on his heels, watching as he thrust his fingers into Minseok.

“You..I..” Luhan watched the beautiful man under him come undone, wanting the small moans to grow loader. He would never stand a chance, not without…

“I want you in me.” Minseok purred, a trickle of sweat running down his brow. Luhan leaned forward, his mouth finding Minseok’s, as he pulled his fingers out of Minseok’s hole. Minseok twitched, feeling empty, yet relishing in the sensation of Luhan’s tongue on his own.

It was enough, more than enough. Luhan pumped his cock once, than twice, before positioning it at Minseok’s entrance. Their lip lock was broken suddenly, Minseok gasping as he stared up at Luhan. Luhan would have spoken sweet words but it was futile, the man under him gasping at the small amount of contact. “Please...”

Luhan pushed in, throwing his head back at the sensation. So warm, so tight. His hands moved to Minseok’s hips, positioning, thrusting. “So good…”

Minseok’s hands found Luhan’s forearms, caressing, urging. It was an intense surge of pleasure, like Minseok had never experienced before- other than with Luhan. It was this man, this man who could summon the heat and the pleasure from him, driving him to a place he hand never known.

Luhan started thrusting at a furious pace, regretting how quickly he drove into Minseok yet unable to stop. Luhan thrust into him repeatedly, unable to do anything but take him at a furious pace. He felt his climax coming but he could not stop his movements if he tried. He needed this – Minseok under him, writhing, begging for more, urging him on as he took everything.

“Harder.” Minseok gasped, meeting Luhan thrust for thrust.

“Come for m.e..” Luhan was buried balls deep, thrusting hard “Come for me untouched.”

Minseok moved, the sensation too much, his cock feeling the friction as it rubbed on his stomach, Luhan thrusting over him. Luhan was hitting that bundle of nerves, the most sensitive part of him, over and over again. Minseok cried out, the ecstasy building, his climax nearing.

Minseok’s cock, hard and throbbing, released a string of white on his stomach, Minseok twitching, gasping. It was all it took – Minseok’s hole tightening and twitching around his cock - for Luhan to release inside of Minseok, collapsing onto Minseok’s chest as he caught his breath.

Panting, exhausted, they clung to each other, riding out their shared climax in each other’s arms.

***

Kyungsoo knocked on the door at a quarter to ten in the morning as was his usual ritual. He had done this a thousand times before – each day that he had served Kim Minseok. Knocking on the door was more of a courtesy than a necessity. Minseok usually didn’t respond, Kyungsoo would walk into his room, gently opening the curtains and letting in the morning light. Then he would confirm Minseok’s breakfast menu before preparing the morning bath. It had been the same at the D’Adderleigh family estate, the same in Normandy, and the same since they had returned to the city.

For the first time in thousands of routine days his knock was answered.

“Don’t come in!” Minseok sounded distressed.

“Are you well, sir?” Kyungsoo listened, concerned. Was his master sick? Or…dare he consider the fact his employer was angry over his state the night before?

It must be about the night before. Kyungsoo should have known better than to try the curious laughing gas when the lecturer offered any in attendance the opportunity. He had thought it was likely harmless. After listening to an hour long speech about its ability to do everything – include cure the ill and stop hysterics – Kyungsoo believed it was likely a parlor trick of some sort.

Being the determined individual that he was Kyungsoo decided to try some of the mysterious laughing gas and prove once and for all that the lecturer was a fraud. And then everything became hazy. He remembered walking up the street, then a flash of lying in bed with Minseok talking to him. He must have passed out. Kyungsoo was acutely embarrassed by his actions.

“I- just, please come back in an hour.” Minseok responded.

Kyungsoo listened. He heard shuffling, mumbled words, what sounded like a mad dash occurring in the room. It couldn’t be…could it? No. Minseok was likely setting his own clothes out, not wanting to see his disappointment of a valet. Kyungsoo felt like crying

“As you wish, sir.” Kyungsoo turned around, hesitant to walk away. For the first time after thousands of similar mornings he left without confirming a breakfast menu. Kyungsoo felt a bit lost. He turned back and knocked again softly.

“Please come back in an hour.” Minseok answered.

“Sir….I am sorry…about last night.” Kyungsoo tried to hold back a sob, hoping Minseok would forgive him “I wasn’t aware of the power of such gas.”

“It is fine, Kyungsoo. I forgive you.” Minseok answered hurriedly.

“Yes sir.” Kyungsoo slinked down the hall, regretting he ever thought a lecture at the Royal Institute was interesting.

***

“You need to leave.” Minseok ran about the room, picking up the scattered articles of clothing that Luhan had left about Minseok’s bedroom.

Luhan didn’t move from where he was lying on Minseok’s bed, watching the man dash around and gather up all of his clothing.

“Did you not hear me? You need to go before someone notices.” Minseok, the bundle of clothing in his arms, stood in the middle of the room staring at Luhan as if he had grown an extra head.

“I heard you.” Luhan smiled. “I was just enjoying the sight.”

Minseok blushed, realizing he was still naked. Luhan was definitely appreciating the sight, his eyes devouring Minseok from head to toe. It made Minseok feel very self-conscious, foolishly so considering Luhan had already seen more than enough of him the night before.

They had taken much from each other during the night, both acting as if they had a hunger that could not be sated. It was nearing dawn when they fell asleep, exhausted, in each other’s arms.

Minseok dropped the clothes on the bed next to Luhan before grabbing his own shirt and throwing it over his head.

“You are cute when you are embarrassed.” Luhan laughed. It really was something else to see someone who was supposedly so much of a scoundrel blushing all over. Minseok sat on the bed, dragging his hand through his messy hair.

“Not handsome, cute?” Minseok asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

“Handsome too.” Luhan suddenly felt a bit embarrassed himself, “I think this is the longest we have ever spoken.”

Minseok laughed, “Uh, I think you are correct.” This was certainly an odd relationship that they formed. “I…don’t even know what to say.”

“So do you…um, can I meet you again?” Luhan asked, feeling how awkward the entire situation was. When they weren’t practically fucking each other with their gazes they were surprisingly short on words.

“I think so.” Minseok found himself staring at the floor, not sure what to do with his eyes.

“That makes me happier than you probably know.” Luhan was indeed smiling widely at the thought.

Minseok couldn’t help but smile a little too, rather shyly.

“I live close to here.” Luhan said, his statement beyond awkward.

“Is that so?” Minseok nodded. Most of the single, rich men in the city lived in the neighborhood – an area that was socially upright, full of old money, and known for bachelor apartments. It really wasn’t a surprise to think Luhan lived nearby. “Do you like it? The neighborhood?”

“Yes. I do.” Luhan stared at the ceiling, wondering what to say next. “Do you plan on staying in the city long?”

“I am not sure yet.” Minseok answered in clipped words.

They sat in a silence for a few seconds before Luhan cleared his throat, feeling like he had to be brave.

“I have a few things I need to say. Well, ask actually.” Luhan sat up in bed, letting the bedsheets fall around his waist. Minseok turned to look at Luhan as he moved. He had to catch himself from staring, feeling as though appreciation was a rather subtle term considering what the sight of a half-naked Luhan did to him.

“Yes?” Minseok swallowed, turning back to the matter at hand, which was, regretfully not centered on staring at Luhan’s torso.

“Yes, well.” Luhan cleared his throat. How to go about this? He decided to launch right in “As you know I am currently being very publically paraded around the marriage mart.”

Minseok wasn’t sure he liked where this was going. He nodded, waiting to hear the rest of what Luhan had to say.

“I think last night proves we are both more than interested in each other.” Luhan sat up a little straighter, feeling confident “I also think socially we would be a good match. Assuming of course you can tell me what happened to cause all of those rumors about you.”

Minseok didn’t trust himself to answer right away. No, this couldn’t be happening, could it? That the first thing Luhan wanted to discuss seriously was the rumors. The first thing he apparently cared about was what society – the bottom feeding gossip mongering dredge that touted themselves as the highest and mightiest human beings in the land – focused on.

“Luhan, you need to leave.” Minseok answered quietly.

“What?” Luhan was surprised. Why all of a sudden was Minseok so quiet and so…angry?

“Please leave or I will call in my valet to scream at you and chase you from the house.” Minseok stood up, finding his pants he pulled them on. “I assume you can find your way to the door.”

Minseok left Luhan like that, exiting his bedroom he went in search of Kyungsoo. He would have to make sure the valet didn’t catch Luhan leaving, because that was the last thing Minseok felt like explaining.

***

Minseok found Kyungsoo in the kitchen. The man was tidying up, making a small racket with the pots and pans. He didn’t notice Minseok had entered the room until Minseok was practically next to him. Startled, he jumped back.

“Sir!” Kyungsoo’s cheeks were clearly tear stained, his face red.

“Have you been crying?” Minseok was alarmed. Was that strange gas still affecting his trusty valet?

“I…” Kyungsoo burst into tears, “I will never go to the Royal Institute again! I am such an embarrassment. How will you ever forgive me?”

Minseok pulled Kyungsoo into his arms, hugging him tightly “Shhh. You don’t need to be sorry. It isn’t your fault. Shhh.”

Kyungsoo continued to weep, his sobs acting as the perfect cover to muffle the sound of Luhan descending the staircase, making his way for the front door.

***

Jongdae jogged up the steps, ready to knock on the door. He raised his hand but quickly found it hanging in midair, the door opening before he could knock. Jongdae blinked once then twice, not believing his eyes. Standing in front of him was Luhan, looking very embarrassed.

Luhan held a finger to his lips, motioning for Jongdae to be quiet. He slipped past him, walking quickly. Jongdae stood motionless, trying to figure out what just had happened.

***

Baekhyun’s Aunt was chattering nonstop. Most of her words were centered on what she found absolutely inexcusable when it came to clothing. Most of her words were extremely boring and about as enlightening as staring at a glass of water for five hours.

They were in a phaeton, on their way to pay a morning call on one of his Aunt’s friends. Baekhyun hadn’t wanted to go but the woman – and Baekhyun’s parents – would have none of his protests. He was practically shoved out the door, dragging his feet as he accompanied his Aunt.

“I dare say – isn’t that the Earl?” His Aunts rambling speech on fashion was stopped as she made the observation, her pitch jumping at least two levels.

Baekhyun looked to where she was pointing. The Earl that his Aunt was referring to was Luhan. His Luhan. His Luhan who was currently sidestepping Jongdae and leaving a house. In the morning. Wearing what he had the night before.

“Whose house is that?” Baekhyun dared asked, knowing he would not like the answer but needing to know none the less.

“Hm. I believe that is D’Adderleigh’s house. Or at least it was his Father’s when he was single.” His Aunt turned her head to the side ever so, looking like a curious cat “I wonder what business the Earl would have there at such an early hour?”

Baekhyun felt his chest tighten. Business at D’Adderleigh’s house in the morning? Or was it Luhan finally leaving the house after spending the night? This was not good, not good at all.

***

Kyungsoo brought Jongdae and Minseok tea in Minseok’s study. The valet’s eyes were still a bit puffy from crying but his mood had improved drastically. Minseok had assured him he was not angry about the night before, not one bit. He was just feeling a tad bit unwell when Kyungsoo had tried to wake him up, however he was feeling much better now so there was no need to worry. Kyungsoo seemed to believe Minseok after being told this about a dozen times, shaking off his tears he began going about his chores as if nothing had happened.

Thankfully Kyungsoo hadn’t caught a glimpse of Luhan. But apparently Jongdae had, as evidenced by his first words after Kyungsoo let them alone.

“I hate to pry old boy, but I think I need to in this instance. I saw Luhan leaving your house as I arrived. I can’t say that this doesn’t worry me.”

So Jongdae saw Luhan? Minseok sucked in a deep breath, trying to remain calm. Jongdae was his best friend after all. He could say nothing and Jongdae would likely let the matter drop. Yet he knew Jongdae was worried about him and that was the only reason he was broaching the subject.

“Yes. He was leaving.” Minseok spoke slowly, carefully, “I won’t let myself get hurt again if that is what you are worried about.”

Jongdae set his tea cup down on the small side table. “You don’t look too happy right now.”

“He wanted to know about the rumors.” Minseok sighed “I told him to leave.”

“I see.” Jongdae looked thoughtful. “You are interested in him though?”

“Yes..no..I don’t know.” Minseok tried to sort out his feelings towards Luhan, but his brain was a jumbled mess. Of course he was interested in Luhan, he would never have slept with him otherwise. There was a tension that existed between the two of them that was hard to describe, an energy that made it hard to focus on anything else when he was near Luhan. But was that energy only a physical attraction or was it more? He knew very little about Luhan, he knew very little of his personality or even what he liked to do when he wasn’t being touted about town as the catch of the season.

“Just please be careful. There are very few people in this city who aren’t watching that man’s every move.” Jongdae would do anything in his power to protect his friend, but in this case as in the case three years ago he probably could do nothing if events turned sour.

“I know.” Minseok realized he was very good at getting himself into difficult situations. He didn’t want to talk about it anymore so he changed the subject, “What brings you here at this hour, anyway?”

“Aw, yes. I almost forgot.” Jongdae pulled a package from his jacket pocket, laying it on the table. Minseok eyed the small package before picking it up and unwrapping it. “One of the men that I had investigating the thefts in the less savory parts of town stumbled upon what appears to be a very important clue.”

Minseok moved the brown paper aside, the small object contained within sitting in the palm of his hand. It was a necklace with a broach attached, shaped like a musical note. Minseok flipped it over, examining the object. The musical note consisted of carefully set diamonds, varying in size. “I think you are going to have to explain why this is an important clue.”

“This, my friend, is a necklace that appears to be made from jewels stolen by our thief.” Jongdae explained, “However, these jewels are no more than clever reproductions.”

Minseok looked closely. He wasn’t an expert when it came to jewelry, to him the diamonds looked real. “Where did the man find this?”

“That, my good man, is the very interesting and also the particularly grisly part.” Jongdae leaned forward, taking another look at the jewelry “It was found next to a well-known gambler’s body.”

“Body?” Minseok wanted to make sure he heard Jongdae right.

“Yes. He was murdered last night.” Jongdae continued looking at the necklace “I fear our thief has become a murderer as well.”

Minseok breathed in deeply, digesting the news. They had to catch whoever was behind this and do so quickly. The investigation was potentially no longer only about missing jewelry, it could mean life or death for those involved.

***

“I really think you need a new brain.” Heechul pushed at Luhan’s head, “To deliver you such an amazing opportunity and have you completely mess it up…I don’t know what to do with you anymore.”

“I didn’t mess it up…completely!” Luhan was wallowing in the fallout of his own actions.

“I am not going to help you with your sad excuse for a love life anymore.” Heechul said firmly. They were sitting in Luhan’s parlor, Heechul paying a visit a couple of hours after Luhan arrived home.

“I don’t understand why he wouldn’t tell me though? He could have just said it was all a misunderstanding and cleared it up right there. Why didn’t he?” Luhan whined.

“Perhaps he doesn’t want to talk about the reason his life fell apart? Would you?” Heechul scolded him.

“But I thought you said I should discover the truth?” Luhan protested.

“I said you should discover the truth, not ask the man outright after sleeping with him!” Heechul shook his head “I am starting to think you and Baekhyun are a good match after all.”

Luhan suddenly stood up, his expression turning bright “Heechul – where does Sehun live? I could just go ask him outright. Solve this all in an afternoon!” Yes, what a brilliant plan Luhan thought. How ingenious. He didn’t need to waste any more time trying to befriend the boy or get himself in trouble by asking Minseok. He could pay Sehun a visit and simply ask him if Minseok was a horrible person. Yes, that was it.

“No, no, no, no.” Heechul stood as well “You are on your own. I am not going to help you go ambush Sehun about his failed engagement. No.”

Luhan slumped back down in his chair as Heechul left. Was D’Adderleigh driving him to madness? Yes, it seemed to be the case. He groaned, burying his head in his hands. His mind racing with thoughts of Minseok. Thoughts of naked Minseok, of kissing Minseok, of Minseok telling him to leave. Is this what it felt like to be insane?


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun hadn’t dared to think he would have to stoop to such a level. No, he thought his engagement to Luhan would likely work itself out in the end. He had expected Luhan’s Father to be against it initially but knew that in the end the man would support his son. If Luhan wanted it as much as Baekhyun did then the engagement and the wedding would occur.

That was before D’Adderleigh came into the picture. Before Baekhyun watched the man who was supposed to be his fiancée leave D’Adderleigh’s house wearing the same clothing he had on the night before. A complication Baekhyun had never considered having to face.

“If one wants to…ensure a marriage will take place, what do you recommend?” Baekhyun asked the question gently.

The middle aged woman gave Baekhyun a sly look, “I suppose my reputation does proceed me.”

Baekhyun nodded. Of course it did. There was no other reason why he would be sitting in her salon otherwise. “My Lady, your ability to secure the future of those as helpless as myself is incredibly admirable.”

“Since you asked so nicely, I will help you.” She lied. She would have helped him even if he didn’t ask so nicely, the target of his desired marriage too fascinating to turn down.

***

“Edward Jameson, gambled predominantly at low end establishments but is known for also acting as a strong arm for other, more well-known gambling halls.” Junmyeon laid the folder down on the table, proud of what he had been able to uncover regarding the recently murdered gambler.

“Herringwoods?” Minseok asked, still planning on attending the “exclusive” game he had been invited to in a few days’ time.

“Yes. So your card game may be exactly what we need.” Junmyeon tapped the folder “He was married as well.”

“I have sent one of my men to meet with his widow but I would not be too hopeful about it to be honest. As the wife of someone who indulged in less than savory activities she will likely not want to speak to anyone who comes around digging for more information.” Jongdae warned.

Jongdae, Junmyeon, and Minseok had gathered at Jongdae’s house to discuss the latest on the thefts.

“Do we know who crafted the necklace found by the body?” Minseok was curious. It was a very unique necklace, he had never seen a design like it before.

“Not yet. Which leads me to ask – what are your plans for the day?” Jongdae directed his words towards Minseok, wiggling his eyebrows cutely.

Minseok sighed. “You need me to visit jewelers?”

“Hm. That’s right. Sorry, Junmyeon and I have to attend what promises to be a horrible bore of a party this afternoon.”

Minseok hadn’t received an invitation, naturally, so he was the only one with the time to do some more digging regarding the origins of the necklace. “Point me in the right direction and I will ask around.”

“That a boy!” Jongdae grinned at his friend, “I drew up a list. Though you may want to be careful how you ask, I am sure the person who crafted the fake piece won’t want to admit to it.”

“Don’t worry, I will be discreet. Now go enjoy your party, you important people you.” Minseok teased, earning smiles from his two best friends.

***

Luhan was pretty sure that the definition of madness was the same as being obsessed with Kim Minseok. Or close to it.

“My Lord, your Mother is here.”

Luhan ignored his butler. He ignored his butler again when he repeated the words. Perhaps it was his own good fortune that his butler had long ago cared little for Luhan’s direct orders when he was acting like this.

The butler opened the parlor door, stepping aside as Luhan’s Mother entered the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

“Luhan?” The Duchess eyed her son in alarm. He looked like he hadn’t bothered shaving or dressing himself for the day, he appeared haggard as though he hadn’t even slept. When Luhan didn’t answer she approached him and shook his shoulders “Luhan?”

“Mother?” Luhan muttered, looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

“What happened?” The Duchess could never recall seeing her son like this. Not even when he was a teenager and his Father had sold his prize pony after he had ran away from school. “Did someone hurt you?”

“Do you know anything about the D’Adderleigh scandal?” Luhan asked, his voice hoarse, “Is it true?”

“What?!” The Duchess was about to turn around and ask the butler to call a Doctor when Luhan started to cry. The Duchess stopped, deciding to sit next to her son instead and comfort him.

“Why do you want to know about the D’Adderleigh scandal?” The Duchess asked. She was patting her son’s shoulders awkwardly. Their relationship had always been a rather formal one, completely normal for people of their class.

When Luhan was a child he was cared for by nannies, visiting his parents for an hour a day. Then he went off to school, returning during holidays when his care fell again to nannies. The Duchess hadn’t honestly spent much time with her son in the last twenty some years if compared to the days and years he spent with his hired caregivers. Comforting her son was a rather strange experience for the Duchess.

“I…just tell me.” Luhan croaked, the tears still flowing.

“I don’t know that much. Let me think.” The Duchess thought back to what had happened three years ago. “The man was engaged to Lord Sehun, though the engagement was broken if I recall.”

“Do you know why?” Luhan asked, hoping she did but guessing she did not.

“No. I never did hear why. His Father was friends with your Father, you know.” The Duchess recalled the late Viscount visiting their home many times. “He was always the sad sort, never the same after his wife died.”

“He committed suicide…”Luhan stated the facts, his Mother nodding.

“Yes, after his son’s scandal. Why are you so interested in this?” The Duchess was beyond curious.

“No reason.” Luhan clammed up, still feeling the anguish of not knowing.

“I will assume you are still attending the party this afternoon?” The Duchess went back to the formality she was used to, letting old habits and decorum guide her.

“Party? Will D’Adderleigh be there?” Luhan faintly recalled an invitation to something or other. His butler had told him but he had been ignoring the man at the time.

“I have no idea. Son, you really are acting very strange. Are you sure you don’t need a doctor?”

“No! I am fine.” Luhan suddenly wanted to go to the party. If Minseok was there, yes if Minseok was there then everything would be alright. He completely missed the fact that his Mother was staring at him as though he was insane – probably because he thought he had gone a bit mad himself.

***

Luhan had cleaned himself up remarkably well, considering the fact he looked extremely similar to a vagrant only hours before. No one would be able to tell he had just recently recovered – at least visually – from a D’Adderleigh induced nervous breakdown. He was rather proud at how put tether he looked from the outside. It was rather unfortunate he couldn’t feel so put together on the inside as well.

The party was rather early in the day as far as social events of the season were concerned, though the person throwing the party necessitated such an early hour. The Marquis Toobin was an aged old creature, a contemporary of Luhan’s grandparents. It was his birthday and as was the custom every year he threw an extremely formal get together. Luhan often wondered if he did so to torture those around him, living another year just so he could see everyone squirm at his annual afternoon party.

As soon as Luhan arrived at the event with his Mother and exchanged the painfully stiff greetings with the elderly Marquis, he went in search of D’Adderleigh. He needed to apologize, or just talk to him – no, he only needed to see him. That was it.

Minseok was nowhere to be found, Luhan discovered. He did notice Jongdae was there. Luhan didn’t think his actions through, which should have surprised no one. He approached Jongdae and after a brief greeting leaned in and whispered “Do you have time to speak to me, in private?”

“In private My Lord? Whatever will everyone think?’ Jongdae teased Luhan, who rolled his eyes. Jongdae knew what this was going to be about and, under his humor, was resolute that he would be as protective as Minseok as possible.

They stepped into a barely populated room, speaking in low tones.

“You are D’Adderleigh’s best friend…” Luhan started “I have angered him.”

“Yes, I think you have.” Jongdae agreed, Luhan flinched at the confirmation.

“I didn’t mean to anger him. I was only curious if the rumors were true.” Luhan thought his statement sounded fairly logical, Jongdae disagreed.

“You spent the night with someone believing that the vicious rumors might be true?” Jongdae raised an eyebrow then scoffed “Now I am almost certainly convinced you are not the type of person my dear friend should be associating with.”

“I was concerned, worried about what society gossips of.” Luhan blurted out, watching as Jongdae’s sour expression turned into a downright angry one.

“If you like my friend then why do you care? Does it matter? Does he seem like a heartless bastard?” Jongdae couldn’t believe he even had to point any of this out to Luhan “You honestly believe the poison that others direct his way?”

“I….am a failure!” Luhan cringed “I…like him so much and I made a mess of this. I want us to be together…I…don’t really think I believe them, I…”

“You are really an interesting character. You want him to trust you when you clearly can’t offer him your own trust? You sir, are treading on perilous ground” Jongdae was done with the conversation, done with the spoiled Earl who could not give Minseok even an ounce of his confidence “I have seen him hurt before and I will not stand by to see him hurt again.”

Luhan felt like returning to his vagrant state, crawling back home and refusing to bathe or answer his butler for the rest of his life. He was too busy feeling horrible about everything he had done to Minseok, said to Jongdae, and acted out in his mind to notice a man watch him from across the room. Sehun was staring at him, a curious expression on his face.

***

Minseok had crossed off more than one name on the list Jongdae had provided. He had fallen into a pattern. Enter the jewelry store and ask if such a necklace could be made. He was only interested in the answer to if they had made such a thing before, a follow up question. Which none of those he had visited admitted to – some of the jewelers flat out stating the piece would be difficult to assemble given the design.

Minseok moved towards the next jeweler on the list, a small shop in a middle class part of town. Entering the store he was immediately taken by the pieces displayed, which were ornately crafted for a jewelers that was nowhere on the list of jewelers frequented by high society.

Minseok approached the elderly jeweler, smiling warmly.

“Can I help you, My Lord?” The man asked, putting down his jeweler’s eye glass as Minseok approached the counter.

“I am hoping so. I have a design I need made and I was hoping you could make it.” Minseok pulled out the drawing of the necklace, placing it on the counter. He noticed how the jeweler looked at the design closely, his face not betraying any sort of recognition.

“I am sorry, I don’t think I can My Lord.” The jeweler pushed the paper back towards Minseok. As he did so Minseok noticed an extremely similar piece in the display counter, a musical note set in a small bracelet.

“That is unfortunate. I see that you can create something very similar in bracelet form.” Minseok tapped the counter. The jeweler immediately looked uneasy.

“I..”

“Have you made a necklace like this before?” Minseok wasn’t about to walk away without asking the man more questions. He had a feeling he had found his jeweler.

“No my lord. This bracelet was sold to me.”

“And it didn’t bother you that the jewels are fake?” Minseok challenged.

“Who…who are you?” The jeweler asked, visibly paling.

“An interested party. Can you tell me where this bracelet came from and I can forget we ever had this conversation?” Minseok was hoping he would break.

“Yes…I….please let me retrieve the bill of purchase.” The jeweler turned and walked into the back room, his posture stooped and his body shaking as he maneuvered through the small door.

Minseok waited, looking at the other carefully crafted necklaces, rings, and bracelets that were on display. A minute ticked by, then another. After five minutes of waiting Minseok walked behind the counter, intending to see where the jeweler had gotten off to.

He entered the backroom and gasp at the sight. The jeweler was hanging from the rafters, his lifeless body swinging.

***

“May I have a word with you, My Lord?” Sehun asked, approaching Luhan as he stared at the wall, lost after Jongdae had taken his leave.

Sehun looked nervous, Luhan felt a bit like throwing up. He thought better than to pepper Sehun with questions about Minseok, having already done enough damage with his loose tongue “Yes, may I help you?”

“I…” Sehun scratched the back of his neck, his anxiety clear given his posture, “Couldn’t help but overhear what you were speaking of with Jongdae.”

“Please don’t repeat what I said to anyone.” Luhan felt extremely uncomfortable.

“I won’t. You needn’t worry about that from me.” Sehun sighed “Viscount D’Adderleigh isn’t what they make him out to be. I don’t want to divulge details of what occurred in the past, for reasons that are none of your business. But he is not a bad person, please know this.”

Luhan looked into Sehun’s eyes, searching for a hint of deception.

“I would gather you probably already knew as much, however it seems as though you needed some reassurance.” Sehun made a slight frown, an expression Luhan had noticed appeared to be a habit of his. “Good day, My Lord.”

Sehun bowed, leaving Luhan to mull over his words. As Sehun entered the large salon he spotted Kim Heechul, who shot him a thumbs up. He had been extremely confused as to why Heechul wanted him to say anything to Luhan, but whatever the reason it appeared to give the man some comfort. The most important thing, however, was that Heechul have given a thousand pounds to do so, a nice sum of money for a simple conversation.

***

Yunho’s office was particularly lacking in space when Minseok, Jongdae, and Junmyeon arrived.

“Every bill of sale, every purchase record that was found in the jeweler’s backroom.” Yunho explained, pointing towards the stacks and stacks of paper. “Are here. I have men pouring over them as we speak.”

Minseok was still shaken by what had occurred the day before. The image of the elderly man’s body swinging from the rafters ingrained in his mind. “I don’t understand what could have driven him to take his own life. What the alternative to death was.”

“I dare say this case may involve more powerful forces than we initially thought.” Yunho crossed his arms, looking from one stack of paper to the next “I have a feeling the man felt hopeless if he revealed the perpetrators, which means that the persons behind this are very likely extremely ruthless and powerful.”

“Or extremely efficient at appearing that they are.” Junmyeon commented, three pairs of surprised eyes staring at him.

“Yes, that could be the case as well.” Yunho looked appreciatively at Junmyeon, who colored under the attention “I dare say you may be a far better investigator than my nephew.”

“Uncle!” Jongdae protested.

Yunho ignored him, “Now, you three have an appointment at the Duke of Hayden’s house. I need you to scope out the rooms, understand the layout prior to the gala. If the thief tries to escape, which I am certain he will if identified, you need to know the lay of the home.”

Minseok swallowed. Visit Luhan’s parent’s house? He felt more than a little uncomfortable- but then again it wasn’t like he wouldn’t be there in a few days any way, attending the gala in search of the thief.

Yet he still felt like squirming at the thought, of visiting the home so soon, his mind tired and confused. The night prior he had found sleep elusive, the events of the day, of the jeweler’s suicide, haunted him. So did the thoughts of Luhan, his words, his suspicions…how he made Minseok feel. Visiting his family’s home was not something he had counted on doing that afternoon. Certainly not.

***

The Hayden’s mansion in the city was an impressive sight. Minseok had visited homes in the city this spacious, Junmyeon’s house was almost, if not, as large. Yet this house had a rather storied history coupled with the knowledge that it was where Luhan had grown up, where his family lived.

The three visitors were led through the winding halls to The Duke’s library, a servant clad in deep blue livery leading the way. Minseok noticed the portraits hanging on the walls, noting a bit of a reslemblance to Luhan in some of them. He wondered if Luhan was proud of his heritage, or if he was an heir that felt the burden acutely. They knew so little about each other in some ways, yet so much about each other in other ways.

The Duke greeted them warmly, offering them brandy near a crackling fireplace. The room was paneled in dark wood, with floor to ceiling bookshelves. Minseok resisted the urge to dive into the titles, his own library much smaller.

“I enlisted someone to give you the grand tour of the home.” The Duke explained after everyone was seated comfortably “Someone with intimate knowledge of the home.”

“Thank you, my lord. I am very appreciative of your help with the investigation.” Jongdae spoke for the three of them.

“It is my pleasure. Your uncle and I go way back. He is a good man.” The Duke sipped his brandy “It is the least that I can do.’

The four men chatted amicably for a few minutes, until the door to the library was opened again. Luhan walked into the room, bowing awkwardly when he noticed who was visiting with his Father.

“Our tour guide has arrived. Luhan, you are already acquainted with our friends I believe?” The Duke smiled, clearly oblivious to the way his son and Minseok stared at each other, neither man daring to move.

***

Jongdae was having a difficult time not boring holes in Luhan’s back as he led them through the home. Minseok ignored his friend’s reaction, too busy focusing on keeping his own breathing calm, his own demeanor appropriate for the circumstance.

“I admit that I am jealous of the layout of your home.” Junmyeon, none the wiser in regards to Luhan and Minseok’s relationship, chatted cheerfully with Luhan.

“Thank you.” Luhan had escorted the three men around most of the first floor, he was carefully explaining the layout of the second floor. “This portion of the home was remodeled in the last century.”

“Beautiful craftsmanship.” Junmyeon admired the carvings that decorated the ceiling.

“Yes, they were crafted by one of the foremost artisan working in the city at the time.” Luhan kept repeating to himself that he should focus on the tour, not on Minseok. His inner monologue was only moderately helpful, every time he looked at Minseok his mind went blank.

Luhan’s Father had left a note with Luhan’s butler regarding giving the tour, sending it via a servant the day prior. Luhan had ignored it, too busy relishing in the revelation D’Adderleigh wasn’t the scoundrel he could have been. A joy that was very shortly replaced by a deep regret over how he had questioned Minseok so bluntly. How could he make it up to him? Luhan cursed his own stupidity countless times.

When Luhan walked into his father’s library and saw Minseok sitting there he was shocked. His father’s note said something about giving a small group of fellow nobles a tour of the home, for architectural appreciation purposes. Luhan didn’t know Minseok liked architecture. Luhan also didn’t know how to speak to the man after he had made such a splendid mess of things.

They walked from room to room, Luhan pointing out one interesting feature after another. When they reached an area near the servants quarters Luhan pushed at the wall “This is the most interesting part of the house. A secret passage way, built long ago for priests in hiding.”

Minseok had heard of such passage ways before. When Catholicism was persecuted in the 17th century many affluent Catholics incorporated secret passage ways in their homes, allowing for the easy entry and exit of clergy.

The wall moved slightly when Luhan hit the paneling at a certain point. Luhan pushed the portion of the wall in, revealing a dark passage. Moving to take a candle from one of the wall sconces, Luhan held it towards the passage. “It leads to the cellar, where a similar passage allows a discreet exit from the home if needed.”

“I dare say that may prove useful, if one knows of it.” Junmyeon said, referring to an escape route for the thief. Jongdae picked up on his meaning, casting him a questioning look.

“Useful?” Luhan laughed “I am not sure for what now that we no longer need to hide priests.”

“I meant-“Junmyeon stuttered.

“Is the young master giving a tour?”

The four men turned to look down the hall, where a plump and jovial looking woman was approaching. Luhan perked up at the sight, a grin breaking out. “Yes.” Luhan answered.

The woman looked the men up and down, “My, what handsome young tourists you are.”

The men bowed slightly, even if the woman was clearly a servant of some sort her good nature immediately won them over.

“This is Lisbeth, my nanny.” Luhan introduced her.

Jongdae choked on his laughter, Junmyeon patting his back hard as he coughed and sputtered. “N..anny?”

The woman Luhan called Lisbeth shot Jongdae a slightly annoyed look “Not anymore, my lord. A simple maid now that the young master has grown.”

Minseok scowled at Jongdae’s reaction. Of course Luhan didn’t have a nanny anymore, he was a grown man. Minseok personally found it endearing the woman was kept on staff.

“The young master here is not someone I could leave so easily.” Lisbeth answered as if she could read Minseok’s thoughts. She smiled at Luhan, who practically glowed under the attention. “He is a good man.”

Jongdae had recovered his composure. He wanted to ask the woman if Luhan was such a good man that he trusted those he loved but he bit his tongue. He knew when to stay silent, at least sometimes.

“The young master has even told me more than once he would give up all his riches if he could help others.” Lisbeth continued fawning over Luhan “A right, kind man he is.”

Minseok smiled. Luhan would give everything up to help others? Was that the truth?

“The young master sounds exceptionally kind.” Minseok bit his bottom lip after speaking, not meaning for the words to slip out. Yet, Luhan’s reaction somehow made his comment worthwhile.

“He is!” Lisbeth smiled “When but a lad he would sneak into the kitchen and take food for the smaller lads who worked on the estate.”

Luhan blushed “That is enough Lisbeth. I am sure they understand how kind I am.”

“What a nice young man.” Minseok couldn’t help but enjoy seeing Luhan squirm. Jongdae stared at Minseok, speechless as his friend continued “It sounds as if The Earl has no faults.”

“Oh, that is not the case, let me assure you.” Lisbeth clasped her hands together “He has a terrible fear of insects. Can’t even see one without screaming.”

Minseok chuckled, as did Junmyeon. Jongdae cracked a smile while Luhan blushed furiously.

“That is enough Lisbeth. It was pleasant to see you, please go about your day. I would hate to interrupt your routine.” Luhan felt like hiding his head after his former nanny’s description of his phobia.

Lisbeth curtsied and went on her way, having thoroughly embarrassed Luhan in a short amount of time, as she loved to do – in the most affectionate manner of course.

The rest of the tour was uneventful, Luhan not daring to look at Minseok again. He took small consolation in the fact Minseok seemed a bit softened towards him. Perhaps he was not so angry at him anymore.

When the three men neared the front door, ready to depart, Luhan dared ask the men if they would be attending the soiree at Mademoiselle Beauchamp’s that evening. When Minseok confirmed the fact Luhan held his breath, he would see him again…soon.

***

Mademoiselle Beauchamp enjoyed holding court. A court she could no longer hold in France, not after the revolution. She stocked her parties with everyone who topped the list of the peerage, a feat made possible by her calculating and methodical seduction of the said group of people.

Her childhood was rather unremarkable if the truth was told, which more often than not was hidden- if the Mademoiselle had anything to do with it. Her father belonged to the minor nobility in France, her Mother a serving girl. Mademoiselle, however, had the tact and know-how to pull herself from obscurity into one important marriage after another. When she fled to another country after the bloody revolution she started her game all over again.

She married an extremely wealthy man who had a merchant fleet that traversed half the globe. While not titled, she enjoyed everything money could buy, including important friends. Her affairs were whispered about in afternoon salons, chased after by many an unscrupulous nobleman, and touted by those who proudly “helped Mademoiselle hold court after her husband’s sad and untimely death.”

The aristocracy ate up her background, her intrigues, finding her to be a fascinating and rather fashionable person to associate with. They forgave her potentially scandalous behavior in trade for her brilliant get-togethers, social gatherings that never failed to dominate the papers for weeks to come.

Minseok was invited to the party, Mademoiselle Beauchamp having found him favorable pre-scandal, and apparently post scandal as well. When Minseok arrived alongside Jongdae the Mademoiselle embraced him warmly.

“I feared you would not attend My Lord. These vipers –“She waved her hand at the crowded room, her French accent heavy “should never keep someone like you away.”

Minseok thanked the woman, finding his way through the crowd. He knew Luhan would be there, probably Sehun as well knowing his luck. Jongdae stayed near his side, particularly overprotective of late.

“If you want to greet others, you may. I will be okay.” Minseok attempted to alleviate any fears his friend may have over his wellbeing.

“Will you?” Jongdae asked, concerned.

“Yes. Now go.” Minseok pushed Jongdae lightly, urging him to go forth and socialize. Minseok had noticed more than one person glancing at him as he walked into the party, now that he was alone the number of people whispering and looking in his direction was more obvious, no one next to him to pay attention to.

Minseok ignored the unwelcome attention the best he could, focusing instead on the hilarious greetings that the mademoiselle was dolling out. She had a way of waving her arms, bursting into affectionate embraces, and laughing loudly that he found extremely endearing.

***

“He appears to have given you a very good talking down.” Heechul remarked, reacting to Luhan’s story of how Jongdae had lashed out at him for lacking trust in Minseok, “I like it.”

“You are supposed to be my friend!” Luhan protested. They were in Heechul’s carriage, traversing the bumpy roads on the way to Mademoiselle Beauchamp’s soiree.

“I am your friend, however I appreciate a strong man when I hear of one.” Heechul winked, “Jongdae sounds like a man with…strong convictions.”

“He seemed in better spirits this afternoon..” Luhan looked out the window of the carriage, the streets calming down as the day turned into night. The street merchants were busy closing their stalls, the shops showing only a light here and there burning. Some working class people milled about, a few of them appearing intoxicated as they stumbled up the sidewalk.

“He probably discovered the reality that being angry with you would be a lifetime occurrence. Perhaps he decided to conserve his energy for now.” Heechul offered, kicking Luhan playfully “Now don’t do anything exceptionally stupid tonight.”

Luhan rolled his eyes “Have some faith in me old boy.”

“I will as soon as you give me reason to.” Heechul countered, earning a scowl from Luhan.

***

Baekhyun received a particularly tight embrace from Mademoiselle Beauchamp, accompanied by a whisper “Do as we spoke of and you shall be engaged by this evening.”

Baekhyun nodded ever so slightly, pretending of course that the woman was not giving him any kind of direction. Baekhyun was giddy, inwardly at least. Outwardly he was his same playful self, though he did try to be a tad bit more restrained. He didn’t want to ruin his plan after all. It would only be a matter of time before he would be married to Luhan.

Chanyeol stayed by his side as they grabbed glasses of wine, greeting people here and there as they mingled.

“Is it true what I heard?” One middle aged matron questioned as they approached.

“I am not sure what you heard, my lady.” Baekhyun laughed amicably.

“An engagement is in your future?” She waved her fan quickly, giving Baekhyun a questioning look.

“I dare to admit I heard that myself.” Chanyeol slapped his friend on the back, Baekhyun stepping a foot forward and scowling at Chanyeol for his strong action. Baekhyun regained his composure, smiling.

“I am not sure what you are referring to, My Lady.” Baekhyun tried to look coy, unknowing.

***

It was Junmyeon who heard the rumor first, the gossip quickly making the rounds of the party.

“A match for him indeed…” The man, a fellow member of Junmyeon’s club, laughed about it as he relayed the rumor “Imagine how livid the Duke must be to have approved that marriage!”

“Whatever are you referring to?” Junmyeon was clueless. The man filled him in on the supposed engagement, rumored to be revealed that very night.

Junmyeon had shook his head at the thought, not having considered Baekhyun a match for the future Duke of Hayden. Baekhyun’s family did have wealth, that was true, but for Junmyeon the marriage of those above his own station and title in life seemed to call for an important list of requirements. One of those not being the son of a newborn title, without notable accomplishment in the history books attributed to the said family.

When Junmyeon found Jongdae, many minutes later, he shared the news. “The rumor is that the Earl of Easton will announce his engagement to Baron Overton’s son tonight.”

Junmyeon jumped back, nearly dropping his wine glass as Jongdae grabbed his shoulders, “What?!”

Junmyeon huffed, wondering what madness had gotten into his friend to cause such a strong reaction “That is what they are saying. Why? Is there something the matter?”

Jongdae didn’t know how to explain that yes- something was the matter. Something very bad indeed. Minseok, their friend, was involved in something, yes something – with the Earl of Easton. And Jongdae knew Minseok was not expecting such news. No, his friend would be too transparent if that was the case. Only that afternoon Minseok was practically flirting with the Earl, there was no possible way that he knew of any such engagement.

Jongdae released Junmyeon’s shoulders, sucking in a few deep breaths he choked out “No. Nothing is the matter.”

Junmyeon watched as Jongdae turned heel and walked quickly away. What a curious incident indeed.

***

“The Earl of Easton! And the forever handsome Heechul!” The Mademoiselle kissed Heechul on each cheek, reserving the show of familiarity for Heechul alone. She curtsied slightly to Luhan, smiling widely in greeting.

Luhan bowed, staying quiet as he passed by the Mademoiselle. He was eager to find D’Adderleigh. To apologize – to try to make things right. Or to just stare, either one.

As soon as Heechul was past the Mademoiselle she motioned a servant over. She leaned in, whispering to the footman “Please notify Baron Overton’s son that all is well, discreetly.”

The footman nodded, leaving to complete the task. The mademoiselle returned to greeting her guests, anticipating what was to come.

***

“Luhan!” Baekhyun approached, arms spread wide.

Luhan groaned internally, forgetting Baekhyun was in attendance. He needed to avoid having Baekhyun latch onto his arm all night, though that course of action quickly became nearly impossible. As Baekhyun greeted him warmly, he noticed more than one pair of eyes on them. They were watching, he needed to be on his best behavior.

“Are you well?” Luhan asked lamely.

“My puppy!” Heechul cooed, not caring who overheard his greeting. Baekhyun playfully grimaced at Heechul’s words.

“I missed you today, My Lord.” Baekhyun said shyly, his gaze directed at Luhan.

Luhan offered a small, polite smile “Yes. Well-“He cleared his throat “Thank you.”

“No, thank you for being such a caring…very good friend.” Baekhyun moved to grab Luhan’s arm. Luhan stepped backwards in response. The action would have likely been the focus of many a whisper if Luhan hadn’t stepped onto the dress of the woman behind him as he moved.

Luhan turned, apologizing. The woman looking both slightly annoyed and oddly appreciative of Luhan’s attention.

“If that isn’t Jongdae, who desperately is in need of receiving my attention.” Heechul directed his companion’s eyes towards the far end of the room, where Jongdae was walking towards-

Luhan smiled. It was Minseok. Beautiful Minseok with the most amazing eyes, the most amazing body, the…

Luhan watched as Jongdae began speaking to Minseok in an animated way. Whatever were they talking about?

“Congratulations on the impending news, old boy.” One of Luhan’s father’s friends interrupted his view of Minseok, his mouth full of yellow teeth causing Luhan to lean back.

“News?” Luhan was confused. “What news?”

“Your engagement old boy, of course. Congratulation to you as well-“The man patted Baekhyun on the head, “For marrying up. You social climber you.” The man winked at Baekhyun, who immediately appeared taken aback.

Marriage? Engagement? Baekhyun…

***

“His engagement is going to be announced.” Jongdae tried to reason with Minseok, tried to explain the unfortunate circumstance as quickly and accurately as possible “The rumor is everywhere.”

“Engagement?” Minseok felt numb. Yes, numb. Luhan was engaged to Baekhyun…to be announced that very night? “Why would he announce it here?”

“I don’t know, but it appears that this may be the case.” Jongdae worried for his friend “Please, if you need to, take your leave.”

Take his leave? Minseok wanted to laugh. Luhan was planning on getting engaged all along? It was nothing but a momentary occurrence – but what of his words the other morning, talking about being together? Was Minseok’s anger enough to turn him from the idea, into the arms of Baron Overton’s son? Was Luhan such a careless, foolish, heartless…

Minseok didn’t register the fact Luhan was approaching, he was too deeply thrown into his own torment at Jongdae’s words.

Jongdae, his back to Luhan, didn’t notice his approach either. He was too busy urging Minseok to leave, to go before he had to witness such a distasteful and potentially upsetting announcement.

The first moment Minseok was aware that Luhan was near was when Jongdae moved, forced to step aside as a hand found his shoulder and urged him to get out of the way.

Luhan. It was Luhan, facing him, standing in front of him, everyone in the room seemingly staring at them. If Luhan and Minseok cared to look that is, to pay attention to what those around them were doing. They didn’t. The strong, strange attraction crackling between them. A distraction, a blissful, powerful distraction that rendered all others invisible.

Luhan stared into those beautiful eyes, those eyes that made him feel as though he could give up everything in the world just to see them again.

Minseok, a hurt growing inside of him, a hurt that told him any bout of anger was but a momentary feeling, an hour, a day of discomfort given the meaning Luhan had to him…the way Luhan had broken through his hard exterior, a necessity after a social scorn so ruthless and savage he wondered how he could function in the accursed city again. Luhan…who would be engaged. The pain was so terrible he couldn’t underestimate what Luhan meant to him.

And then time seemed to stop, the world thrown into slow motion as Minseok faced Luhan.

“I would like to announce my engagement.” Luhan stood in front of Minseok. His gaze never left Minseok’s eyes as he spoke. His voice growing loud, so all around them could and would hear “To the Viscount D’Adderleigh.”

Minseok didn’t have time to protest Luhan’s words, he didn’t have time to tell those gathered that nothing had been decided, it wasn’t anything he had agreed to. No, he had no time at all before his lips were captured by Luhan’s own, Luhan pulling him into a passionate kiss for all the world to see.


	5. Chapter 5

He kissed him back. Minseok kissed Luhan back, in front of a room full of the gossip mongering, hateful people that Minseok despised. And it felt great, amazing actually. Until the world so cruelly let itself be known, invading the world they had momentarily created for themselves, their kiss broken, both men pulling away to face each other.

The shattering of glass was the first call back to reality. Someone must have dropped their wine glass, perhaps shocked at Luhan’s surprise announcement.

The second call back to reality was via the words, said loudly on purpose so the entire room could hear: “To think, he ruins one man and then sets his sights on another. Poor Baekhyun, you escaped a rather unfortunate union – the Earl apparently has little in terms of strength to resist that scoundrel’s seductions. Disgusting.”

Luhan didn’t know who said it, but the fact it was said was enough. “If you dare to say one word against my fiancée I won’t hesitate to take action.”

Hence the third set of actions to wrench them back into reality occurred, a blur of movement as those around them tried to either distance themselves from the couple or stop what may soon turn into a flood of stupidity and reckless actions.

Heechul groaned, afraid if he didn’t do anything Luhan would be challenging half the room to a duel. He pushed past Baekhyun, who looked as though he had seen a ghost. Unmoving, uncharacteristically quiet, Heechul was only marginally afraid Baekhyun would do something reckless- like throw his glass of wine in Minseok’s face or have a very public meltdown in the middle of the room. No, Heechul could deal with Baekhyun later, right now he had to take care of Luhan, who suddenly fancied himself some sort of god among men.

“Are you okay?” Luhan asked Minseok, grabbing his hand.

“You are a bastard, you know that?” Minseok whispered, but the slight smile playing on his lips said that his words were far more affectionate than they sounded, though still tinged with a definite hint of anger, outrage, or a similarly annoyed emotion.

“I…does that mean your answer is yes?” Luhan grinned like the fool he was, once again failing to read the situation.

“I don’t think you were waiting for my answer, were you?” Minseok countered, which was entirely true. Luhan hadn’t even asked him to marry him, not in so many words, he had just announced it.

Heechul puled Luhan away first but Jongdae wasn’t far behind him, regaining his senses after the shocking announcement, pulling Minseok’s arm so he would separate himself from Luhan.

“Does your Father know of this?” Heechul spat, trying to keep his voice low. Luhan ignored him, suddenly realizing that Minseok might be a tad bit upset. He hadn’t asked him, he had essentially told him alongside the rest of the room.

Heechul wasn’t about to be ignored. He pinched Luhan’s arm hard, Luhan shouting “Oww, oww, oww.” As he rubbed the place where he was assaulted.

“Did you tell your Father?” Heechul asked again.

“I…no.” Luhan wasn’t worried about his father though, he was worried about what D’Adderleigh was thinking.

Jongdae was trying to gauge his own friend’s reaction to the strange turn of events. “I am guessing this wasn’t something you were aware of?”

“I didn’t know.” Minseok answered curtly, watching as Heechul wagged his finger in Luhan’s face, the rest of the room still staring at them.

“I really don’t like that guy.” Jongdae scowled in Luhan’s direction.

“Jongdae, it’s okay.” Minseok said quietly, trying to avoid having his best friend slap his…fiancée. Was that it- they were engaged now, weren’t they?

Heechul practically dragged Luhan over to where Minseok and Jongdae stood, summing up the next steps quietly. “D’Adderleigh, are you okay with being married to this imbecile?”

“I…” Minseok noticed that Jongdae looked like he wanted to pounce on Luhan and tear his hair out. “Yes, I am not sure that I have a choice at this point.”

“Thanks for forcing my friend into marriage.” Jongdae directed his words at Luhan, who started to protest. Heechul interrupted the potential fight, “There isn’t much we can do about it now old boy. I will let you punch him senseless after the party.”

Jongdae bit his tongue, resolving to take Heechul up on the offer. Luhan could use a punch or two.

Heechul cleared his throat, and loudly, all eyes on him, launched into a speech he didn’t know he would be making.

“I see how surprised everyone is, and that was the plan!” He nudged Minseok and Luhan to smile, they did so rather awkwardly “My dear, kind friend, the Earl of Easton has finally found a man who he wants to spend the rest of his life with. What a very happy, wonderful occasion this is! An occasion that warranted the feeling of surprise, of sudden and unbelievable happiness, a feeling much like the beautiful relationship shared by my dear friends here. ”

A few of those in the room began whispering, clearly more confused as Heechul rambled on. Heechul noticed that Baekhyun and Chanyeol were no longer in the room, his gaze darting to where Baekhyun had been standing in an attempt to gauge what the man may do – or fail to do. Baekhyun’s leave did not surprise Heechul, and in a way he was thankful that the man wasn’t going to cause a scene.

“Please congratulate the newly engaged couple, who not only represent the joining of two illustrious lineages in our country’s proud history, but also represent a love story that is often not seen now a days. A romantic, pure love that no person here should dare question.”

More whispers, some snickers, and then Heechul, acting like nothing was being said around them, held his wine glass high to toast “Here is to the newly engaged couple, may they have a lifetime of happiness together.”

Junmyeon, who was as confused as the rest of the room, had wandered up to where Luhan and Minseok stood, ready to offer congratulations. When he noticed they didn’t have wine glasses in their hand he quickly fixed the issue, the men taking the glasses and holding them high.

“Here is to the lovely couple!” Heechul held his glass aloft before taking a sip, some of those gathered around them doing the same, albeit rather slowly amidst their building confusion. Jongdae sipped his wine as well, choking back his anger on account of the fact Minseok had just agreed to the engagement – even if Jongdae was sure he wouldn’t have done so if Luhan hadn’t acted so carelessly. And the thought he might have an opportunity to punch Luhan, that was the other reason he could muster a toast.

Minseok felt as though he needed more than a sip of wine, in fact he could use some time alone in a good wine cellar. But that was not to be. What was to be was a few people wandering up to congratulate him on his engagement, a majority of those in attendance staying away, likely gossiping up a storm, and Luhan hovering over him like he was afraid if he turned away Minseok would disappear.

It was, by far, the most memorable social event he could recall.

***

Mademoiselle Beauchamp stood in Baekhyun’s path as he neared the exit, he sidestepped around her, Chanyeol trailing closely behind him. He didn’t want an apology or even a statement of her condolences – or worse yet some sort of plan on how to break the engagement. No, what he wanted now was to see D’Adderleigh’s head on a spike.

***

Minseok was happy to see the outside of Mademoiselle Beauchamp’s, because that meant the party had come to an end. Their hostess had congratulated Luhan and Minseok as they left the party, though Minseok thought it was an extremely forced bit of kindness on her part.

“So where do we go from here?” Jongdae asked Heechul, the two men having followed the engaged couple out of the house.

“Well, I would hate for you to break his pretty face before his Father gets a chance so I dare say I lied to you old boy. You will have to hold your fists until another time.” Heechul explained to Jongdae, the two of them watching as Minseok and Luhan took a walk towards Luhan’s carriage.

“I am really, truly very sorry I acted so rashly.” Luhan was sweating, now that he was finally alone with Minseok he wasn’t sure the man wouldn’t tear him limb from limb “It is, I – I like you, very, very much.”

“So I gathered.” Minseok answered rather nonchalantly given the circumstances. He stopped walking and faced Luhan. “Have you considered what a marriage between us might mean?”

“Amazing sex?” Luhan answered swiftly before quickly apologizing yet again “There is something between us, I know you can feel it as well. I would be a fool to think it is only a physical attraction. A marriage between us, I dare say, seems as though it was meant to be.”

Minseok desperately wanted to roll his eyes. Luhan, the same man who only the other day was questioning Minseok’s position in society was now spouting talk of soulmates? The Earl of Easton was certainly a man who changed his tone very quickly.

Honestly though Minseok couldn’t claim to be that terribly upset about being engaged to Luhan. There was something between them, something he couldn’t ignore even if he tried. Three years ago he had resolved himself to be single forever, that love and him were not meant to be. Yet in such a short period of time he found his thoughts flooded with Luhan, a man who seemed to be the exact opposite of anyone Minseok had ever considered falling in love with. Yet here they were, engaged.

“There is a lot we are going to have to work out.” Minseok spoke firmly, “And something tells me your Father may not think this is the best idea in the world.”

“Ah, yes, My Father.” Luhan frowned for a moment “I dare say he may be more agreeable than we think. My parents have constantly pushed for a love match on my part.”

“What of Baekhyun?” Minseok brought up the painful subject, wishing to at least bridge the topic.

“We were never engaged. He never loved me and I never loved him.” Luhan, truth be told, did feel a bit guilty at how he had strung Baekhyun along. Yet he told himself Baekhyun was a mature person, he would understand. It was for the best “What of Lord Sehun?”

“He will probably be overjoyed that his name is no longer tied to mine.” Minseok answered, only guessing at how Sehun would react to the news. He didn’t want to think of his ex-fiancée’s reaction right now, however, so he quickly asked Luhan when he would speak to the Duke in regards to the engagement.

“I will speak to my father first thing in the morning, hopefully before he learns of it from someone else.” Luhan changed the subject, returning to logistics “Then may I see you? Perhaps come to your home?”

Minseok nodded absentmindedly, his mind flooded with a thousand thoughts of what had changed.

Luhan planted a chaste kiss on Minseok’s cheek before entering his carriage, Heechul quickly following. Minseok watched as the carriage lurched and then quickly went on its way, Jongdae sidling up and throwing an arm around Minseok’s shoulders as they watched the carriage move down the road.

“Are you okay?” Jongdae asked, still extremely worried about his best friend.

Minseok sighed. “He is certainly an interesting man, isn’t he?”

“I still want to punch him.”

“I am sure you do. I am sure you do.” Minseok remarked, believing that a small line was probably forming of people who shared the same sentiment.

***

The Duke of Hayden, sitting behind his oversized mahogany desk in his cavernous personal office, was an intimidating sight. Luhan often laughed at how servants and visitors shifted nervously when addressing his Father in his office, the man practically radiating an air of authority and prestige.

Luhan was not laughing as he slinked into his father’s office that morning, feeling much like a dog with his tail between his legs.

“Son, for what do I owe this pleasure?” The Duke looked up from his book of accounts, giving Luhan a surprised look.

Luhan breathed a slight breath of relief. His Father must not have heard of his scandalous actions the day prior. Luhan sat down on the opposite side of the desk from his father, clearing his throat “I have a very important matter I need to discuss with you.”

“Is that so?” The Duke raised one of his eyebrows, curious “Spit it out boy, I hate waiting in suspense.”

“I…well…you see…” Luhan stuttered. He began wringing his hands nervously.

“Yes?” The Duke leaned back in his chair, Luhan jumping at the slight creek of the furniture, each little noise threatening to give him a nervous breakdown.

“I announced my engagement yesterday.” There, he did it. He said it. He closed his eyes tightly, flinching.

“To Baekhyun, I assume.” The Duke did not sound happy.

Luhan opened his eyes slowly, still remaining tense as if he was trying to brace himself in case something was thrown at him. “No, not to Baekhyun….to D’Adderleigh.”

“D’Adderleigh?” The Duke was shocked, completely taken by surprise, “When did you start fancying D’Adderleigh? Or is this another form of foolish rebellion on your part?”

Luhan panicked and began stuttering again “No…n-no, not rebellion. I, well….you se-see we met and I ….he, I li-like him very much.”

Silence. A long, torturous silence. Luhan stared at his Father, The Duke remaining still. Then he burst into laughter, loud boisterous laughter. “You mean to tell me you wish to be married to the Viscount D’Adderleigh?”

“Y-yes.” Luhan blushed “What is so funny?”

His Father kept laughing, sucking in a few deep breaths he regained his composure “Son, you of all people. I never could have imagined this day!”

Luhan was confused. “I don’t understand.”

“My son, who very much cares what others think of him has engaged himself to the scorn of high society! Because he likes him!” The Duke’s laughter declined into a chuckle before he stopped his jovial actions all together.

“Does this mean you approve of the match?” Luhan asked hopefully.

“Seeing as how you announced it I don’t have a choice, not unless you would also like to be dragged through the mud in front of everyone.” His Father turned serious again “What of D’Adderleigh? Was this his idea?”

“NO! It was mine….I didn’t even really talk about it – I mean, a lot, in depth, before I announced it.” Luhan did not want his Father to be angry with Minseok. No, that would be horrible.

“That poor fool. I am guessing he agreed to it?” The Duke asked.

“Yes, he did.”

“I see. I will have to talk this over with your Mother of course.”

“Of course.”

“Though I dare say I approve of this match more than the last. At least this turn you seem to have genuine affection for the man.”

Luhan was overjoyed. His Father had all but approved the match. His smile appeared without him meaning for it to, his happiness overwhelming him.

“Though you must understand, son, there will be consequences for your actions.” The Duke admonished him, Luhan’s smile fading away “You made this announcement without prior approval. It appears that you also cast Baekhyun aside rather quickly. Was it not only the other day that you were still pushing the match? Pray tell me you let him down gently?”

Luhan swallowed. No, he hadn’t let Baekhyun down gently. He hadn’t let Baekhyun down at all. He had simply made an announcement of his engagement to Minseok in front of Baekhyun without a word of warning to him. Very bad behavior indeed. “I did not discuss the matter with Baekhyun.”

It was the Duke’s turn to sigh heavily “Your allowance will be reduced by three quarters until you can show me that you can act in a manner that is befitting your rank and title. You also need to apologize to Baekhyun before I will even consider speaking to you about reinstating your funds”

“What of the wedding?!” Luhan protested. He had to pay for a wedding after all.

“What of it? You were the one to announce it, I would assume that you have calculated out all of the necessary costs and have an idea of what arrangements will need to be made.” His Father answered matter-of-factly.

Luhan had to agree quietly, not daring to admit he had of course done no such thing.

“Wonderful. Now please refrain from causing your parents any more trouble for the time being.”

Luhan stood up, bowing, he slowly took his leave, now definitely feeling like a dog with his tail between his legs.

“One more thing before you leave.” His Father called out “I will ask your Mother to invite your…fiancée…over for dinner soon. Please inform him the invite shall be coming.”

***

Minseok had spent a restless night tossing and turning. Kyungsoo noticed how terribly unrested Minseok looked, worried he suggested that he make him some particularly strong tea with breakfast. Minseok had taken him up on the offer and was now fighting a serious caffeine rush.

His anxiety was already high due to his worry over Luhan’s father’s response - the chemically induced energy was not necessarily a welcome addition to his high strung current state.

“You seem on edge today, sir.” Kyungsoo remarked as he laid out the day’s newspapers, next to Minseok’s favorite chair.

“Yes. I do, don’t I?” Minseok said lamely. He would have to tell Kyungsoo about the engagement soon, and that was also something that he was dreading. His valet tended to have abandonment issues and the thought of Minseok being married was likely enough to drive Kyungsoo into a feverish breakdown over how he was going to be cast aside once Minseok was wed.

The knock on the front door made both Kyungsoo and Minseok jump, even though Minseok was expecting it. Kyungsoo went to answer the door, returning after a moment to announce that “The Earl of Easton, sir. I am not sure what business he has.” Kyungsoo looked confused. Of course he was confused, he had no idea his employer had anything to do with the Earl.

Luhan was soon walking through the door to the parlor, his expression unreadable. Kyungsoo bowed politely, taking his leave. Minseok did not miss his servant’s quizzical expression.

“How did it go with your Father?” Minseok asked, wanting to get the most important topic out of the way.

“He all but said yes.” Now Luhan was smiling brightly. He approached where Minseok sat, and in one swift movement pulled the man to his feet, crushing him in a tight embrace. “You have no idea how happy I am.”

Minseok struggled against the taller man, his face buried in Luhan’s shirt making it hard to breathe. Luhan finally understood he was all but suffocating Minseok, so he broke the embrace, though still keeping his hands on Minseok’s waist.

“You really do get whatever you want, don’t you?” Minseok couldn’t help but see why Luhan had been called society’s golden boy to begin with.

“Most of the time. Though my Father did cut my allowance. Significantly.” Luhan explained his punishment.

“If I was him I would have disowned you.” Minseok remarked, Luhan stomping his foot at his words. “How could you say that? I announced my engagement to you!”

“Very easily, in fact. You acted rashly, in a way that you should have known was inappropriate given your lot in life.”

“So you are suddenly focused on the wrongs and rights of society?”

“No. I am focused on making sure you realize how foolishly you acted though, given the fact your parents seem to care about the wrongs and rights of society.” Minseok admonished.

“You are no fun.” Luhan pouted for a moment before leaning down to plant a kiss on Minseok’s lips. Minseok didn’t move to escape it, closing his eyes as he felt Luhan’s lips meet his own.

“Oh..heavens, sir!” Kyungsoo yelped from the doorway, a tray with tea and scones in his hands. Minseok pushed Luhan away, blushing. Minseok cleared his throat, trying to stop his composure in front of Kyungsoo.

He had debated telling Kyungsoo in private but he knew he needed to say something sooner rather than later. It may be beneficial for Luhan to be present as well, so Kyungsoo could understand that Minseok’s fiancée was a kind and good man, if not exactly the most intelligent man at times.

“I- Kyungsoo, there is something we need to talk about.” Minseok started, his anxiety building.

Kyungsoo was shaking as he set the tray down on the table, managing to cast more than one interested glance at Luhan. The Earl sat down, taking a scone off the tray he acted as though nothing had happened.

“Kyungsoo, The Earl and I are engaged.” Minseok tried to keep his voice from faltering, but he knew his words sounded less confident than he wanted them to. He watched as his valet looked from Luhan to his employer and back to Luhan.

“En…engaged?” Kyungsoo repeated the word as if he didn’t believe what he had just heard.

“Yes. But please do not be afraid – nothing will change with your employ.” Minseok smiled, trying to look cheerful.

Kyungsoo was still looking from Luhan to Minseok and back to Luhan. “You are marrying him?”

“Um, yes.” Minseok thought Kyungsoo might faint. He took a step forward, putting a reassuring hand on Kyungsoo’s arm and squeezing, trying to let his old friend know it would be all right.

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” Luhan stood and offered a slight bow before sitting back down. Minseok was thankful Luhan was polite.

“W-w-where are you going to live?” Kyungsoo asked, his wide eyes having grown wider.

“I am not sure yet. We need to discuss the details.” Minseok explained.

“Sir, who is your valet?” Kyungsoo asked Luhan, his bottom lip quivering.

“My valet?” Luhan looked a bit confused at the question. “Um…Roberts…no, wait. Adam something or other.”

Kyungsoo burst into tears, looking at Minseok he choked “He doesn’t even know his valet’s name! He doesn’t even know his v…a….le…t’s name!” Kyungsoo turned and rushed from the room.

“I was afraid of that. Please excuse me.” Minseok turned to follow after Kyungsoo, but not before scolding Luhan “Learn you valet’s name for Christ’s sake.”

“What?! I know what he looks like!” Luhan protested, watching as Minseok chased after his servant.

***

“Will you be returning late tonight, sir?” Kyungsoo asked quietly, still miffed over Minseok’s announcement earlier in the day.

Minseok had soothed Kyungsoo, tried to convince him that Minseok’s impending marriage would not change a single thing in terms of his friendship and his deep abiding loyalty to his trusty valet. Kyungsoo had finally stopped crying and went about his day, with a few comments here and there regarding how despicable it was Luhan couldn’t even be bothered to know the name of the man in charge of dressing him.

Minseok was resolute Luhan would have to learn his valets name and quickly – or Kyungsoo would never accept him.

“I may be a bit late in returning this evening.” Minseok responded. He wasn’t quite sure when he would return home to be honest. It was Monday evening and he had a rather suspicious, mysterious gambling game to attend at Herringwoods.

He had met with Jongdae and Junmyeon earlier in the day, after managing to nearly shove Luhan out the door that is. Luhan was sad to learn that Minseok would not be attending the soiree that evening due to a lack of invitation – announcing he would invite Minseok himself.

Minseok wasn’t about to explain to Luhan that he had plans at a gambling hell which is why he couldn’t go to the soiree, so he declined the invitation on account of the fact he needed some time to himself, to digest the news of their engagement. Luhan had pouted, acted like a child, before realizing he had to take his leave for a prearranged appointment with a man from his club. Minseok gladly watched him go, still growing accustomed to how affectionate Luhan could be when they were alone.

When Jongdae and Junmyeon had arrived Minseok was still trying to get a good grasp on what he should do during the game, especially if anything went wrong.

“We can’t go with you old boy, but if something is the matter please don’t hesitate to use this.” Jongdae held a small pistol in his hands, Minseok widening his eyes at the sight.

“Shoot someone? I can’t shoot someone!” Minseok protested.

“Hopefully you won’t have to. But better safe than sorry.” Jongdae had handed the pistol over, Junmyeon staring at it as though it was a strange and exotic site.

“I rather hate pistols myself.” Junmyeon remarked “I never saw the point.”

Minseok had tucked the small pistol into his pocket, hoping that the thing would not go off by accident and tear a hole in his side.

Minseok departed his home a little past nine thirty at night, calculating the time it would take him to walk to Herringwoods. When he reached the club he found himself feeling an overwhelming sense of anxiety. He choked down the feeling, pushing the door open. When the doorman offered to take his coat he inquired after the midnight game, just as he had been instructed to do the week prior.

The doorman smirked, apparently finding some humor in Minseok’s words. “A new participant, I see. Right this way sir.”

Minseok followed the doorman as they passed the gambling rooms that Minseok had gambled in during his prior visit. The rooms were on each side of a long hall, the lighting seemingly kept purposefully low, the dark green wallpaper only making the place seem more cavernous. At the end of the hall was a door – the doorman took out a key ring and unlocked it.

“Please enjoy the game sir.” The man bowed, leaving Minseok to stand in front of the large wooden, paneled door. Minseok took a deep breath, unsure of himself. He had to find confidence before he entered, he had to.

Finally feeling like he could face whatever was ahead of him Minseok turned the doorknob, opening the door to reveal a large gambling table, several men sitting around. They all stopped to look at the door when he entered. It must really be quite the exclusive game, Minseok thought, seeing as how everyone paused to eye up the newcomer.

Minseok bowed slightly before pulling his packet of money from his coat. He would have to buy in and he had brought five times the amount he had gambled with the week prior. There was one empty seat at the table, so he moved to claim it.

The lighting in the room was even darker than that in the hallway, only a few candles here and there illuminating the table and casting enough light for the players to read their cards. Minseok did not have a clear look at the other players until he was seated, only noting the general form of men gathered around the table.

Looking around the room he did not recognize anyone at first, stealing a glance here and there as he was dealt his chips. When he finished stacking them neatly he was given the opportunity to take more time sizing up his opponents. And that is when his composure nearly fell apart. Seated across the table from him was Sehun, who was looking away, trying to look anywhere but at Minseok, not daring to meet his eyes.

***

Luhan yawned, throwing his hand over his mouth to hide his boredom. It was a rather boring party, Heechul wasn’t there so Luhan was left to make the rounds of the room with polite greetings uttered after very obvious whispers about his engagement. He couldn’t help it, being bored that is. He wondered what Minseok was doing, what he was thinking…if he was lying in bed. In bed. Luhan gulped, suddenly very awake.

He tried to shake the thoughts of a naked Minseok from his mind, which was…difficult. His attention was turned from dirty thoughts when Baekhyun’s arrival was announced. He had tried to think of the best time to apologize to Baekhyun and he had honestly been unable to discover what setting would be the most appropriate, allowing for his momentary relief that the man was attending the soiree that evening.

Luhan knew very well that apologizing to Baekhyun at his own home or at Baekhyun’s would be foolish and inappropriate. That left a social setting. True, he could ask Baekhyun to take tea with him or meet him at the park but he didn’t want the invitation to be misconstrued. Perhaps he could find a moment to speak to him alone that night.

Luhan didn’t have to wait long for the opportunity to arise. Baekhyun made the first move, very purposefully approaching Luhan.

“My lord.” Baekhyun quipped, Luhan noticing the bite to his words “I do fear we need to speak to each other.”

“Yes, I think we do.” Luhan agreed. He followed as Baekhyun led him to a sparsely populated corner of the room.

“I want to apologize, for everything.” Luhan spoke first “It was unfair -what I did- and I am sorry.”

Baekhyun feigned a smile “Yes, it was rather horrible of you.”

“I am very sorry, truly.” Luhan did feel bad about not telling Baekhyun beforehand.

“I am shocked you would chose D’Adderleigh over me- to think of having to live with so much…scandal.” Baekhyun smiled sweetly.

Luhan opened his mouth and spoke without considering, Baekhyun's words begging for a hasty response “We both know we weren’t a love match, it was only a match of convenience.” Luhan regretted his words as soon as Baekhyun let out a laugh, a mocking tone to his joy.

“Pray do tell, is your engagement to D’Adderleigh a love match?” Baekhyun held his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. Luhan flushed.

“Yes, I do consider it a love match.” Luhan answered firmly.

“Hm. In a week you have fallen in love?” Baekhyun questioned ,”Luhan, you know I have the utmost affection for you however I cannot help but think you have been most certainly duped.”

“What do you mean?” Luhan felt an anger growing inside of him, he worked hard to squelch it, push it down so he wouldn’t say anything he would regret.

“Do you honestly believe that D’Adderleigh loves you? That in a weeks’ time he has fallen so in love with you he will marry you?” Baekhyun had stopped laughing, though the mirth was still evident in his eyes “Have you not wondered why he would agree to an engagement so readily?”

“You don’t know what you are talking about.” Luhan was not about to let Baekhyun plant a seed of doubt in his mind. Minseok clearly liked Luhan as much as Luhan liked him. Yes, he had to. Didn’t he?

“Perhaps. I suppose time will tell. I am only advising you, as a friend, to think before you act next time. I don’t want to see you hurt. I still care for you.” Baekhyun positively radiated concern.

“Don’t try to cause me to doubt my decision due to your own agenda.” Luhan was shocked at his own strong response, letting the words slip before he unleashed anything more serious. Yet…something in him was surprised that he could show restraint yet voice his displeasure so… maturely. He hated Baekhyun playing on any fears that still lingered in his mind, twisting Luhan’s own insecurities to his advantage.

“My lord, my only agenda is to see you well. I hope you know that and in the end will realize who your friends truly are.” Baekhyun stared into Luhan’s eyes, knowing very well that he had at least given Luhan a momentary doubt over the engagement, even if it was fleeting ,”Now if you will excuse me my lord, I am back on the market.”

Luhan watched Baekhyun walk towards a group of young women, a smile on his face, his intent clear. He was back in business, literally back in the business of marriage, and had connections to make. Luhan shook Baekhyun’s words from his mind, deciding he should only focus on the fact he had met one of his father’s requirements. He had apologized to Baekhyun, no matter how difficult, or foreboding it had been.

***

Minseok had to stay conscious of where he was looking, because naturally he wanted to stare across the table at Sehun. What was Sehun doing here? Why? Sehun had never been a gambler, not in all the time that Minseok had known him – which was most of Minseok’s life. He had to admit though he knew very little about who Sehun had become, their once close relationship nonexistent for three years and counting.

The cards were dealt, the hands played. Minseok retained his composure and bet large and then larger sums of money. He won a hand, then another. Sehun kept loosing, at one point pounding his fist down on the table at his loss.

The other gamblers had mixed luck; so far none of them raised Minseok’s suspicions. There was an elderly gentleman who appeared slightly intoxicated. A thin younger man was seated next to the elderly gentleman, he spoke with a thick accent, likely coming from a less than savory part of town. Minseok wondered how he had the money to buy into the game, then considered it was probably for the best he didn’t know the details unless he needed to.

A younger man sat next to Sehun, his hair cropped unfashionably short, a small scar on his face. Minseok found his posture indicative of good breeding, perhaps some sort of nobleman fallen from grace or a very well versed servant of some kind. There was also a man who introduced himself as French nobility, though Minseok could not recall ever hearing the name before and decided it was likely a false identity.

He observed the players, noting how much they bet, how they spoke, what they did when they won and how they reacted to loosing. It was a waiting game, nothing of note occurring as hand after hand was played.

Minseok’s attendance at the exclusive and very high stakes game finally paid off as the man with the scar, a quiet man who kept his back straight and eyes sharp, having lost his large cache of chips, pulled a necklace from his pocket. Minseok attempted to feign indifference at the sight, luckily he was still able to see that it bore a very strange design – a musical note.

Minseok tensed, knowing that he had finally found some kind of tangible clue that tied everything back to Herringwoods. To this man. The man put the necklace up for ante, the dealer gladly taking the necklace and replacing it with chips. Minseok found it odd that the gambler nor the dealer haggled over its worth, the chips being given out as if the necklace was some sort of agreed upon unit of currency.

The game continued, Minseok checking his pocket watch to find that it was well past two in the morning. The tables had turned, Minseok finding himself on a solid winning streak. The drunken man went all in, loosing, soon stumbling from the room.

Sehun soon followed, meeting Minseok’s gaze for a brief second as he put everything in, pushing the chips forward. The rest of the table followed, the dwindling stacks of chips leveed by each desperate gambler, the room seemingly exhausted of the game, wishing for an end to arrive soon.

The final hand of cards were dealt, Minseok taking the win again. Groans, scowls, and curses filled the room as Minseok placed his winning hand down on the table.

“A newcomers luck.” The dealer winked, “I trust you will want your winnings tonight, sir?”

“May I retrieve the funds tomorrow?” Minseok asked. He wasn’t in need of the money now, not when he had to find out more about the man who had gambled the necklace, a man who would certainly be taking his leave any moment. Minseok wanted to talk to Sehun as well, find out what had driven him to join the game, but he couldn’t let the opportunity to question the man slip through his grasp.

The suspicious man stood, making his way to the door. Minseok quickly stood as well, stretching he thanked the dealer “You must be my lucky charm, sir.”

“I believe you must have lady luck on your side, my ability to deal cards aside.” The dealer shook Minseok’s hand before going back to cleaning up the table.

Minseok knew Sehun was staring at him, watching as he turned to leave. He should say something, or give some indication that he would speak to him later, but he couldn’t. He needed to move and fast.

Minseok left the room, finding the hallway empty. He walked down the hall quickly, not wanting to allow his best lead to escape. As he neared the entrance he caught the sight of the man exiting out the door, his long black coat a blur as he left the gambling club.

“My coat, please.” Minseok would have left without it if he didn’t think it would raise too many suspicions – his dashing from the club that is. The doorman fetched his coat fairly quickly, which was fortunate.

Minseok stepped into the cool night air, looking left than right. He saw a dark flash, a long coat, the same the man was wearing, turn down the long alley near the club. He braced himself against the nighttime chill, following the man, resolved to not lose sight of him.

The alley was dark, Minseok tried to move slowly, listening for the footsteps ahead of him to ensure he hadn’t lost his target. As he walked a dozen paces into the alley he heard the footsteps stop. He tensed – did the man sense him following?

A hand grabbed Minseok’s shoulder, Minseok panicking, his body swiveling, his fist raised.

“It is me!” Sehun yelled out, moving just in time as to avoid Minseok’s fist colliding with his face.

Minseok was breathing heavily, still surprised. “Sehun.” He should have known Sehun would follow him. Minseok wasn’t sure how to best explain to Sehun he didn’t have time to converse, he needed to follow the strange man. Looking down the dark alley and back to Sehun he knew that it was likely a lost cause, the man was likely long gone by now. Still, if he could make this short and sweet he could perhaps catch up with him.

“You are gambling now?” Sehun questioned. “You never used to gamble.”

“I could say the same for you.” Minseok challenged, “Is everything well with you? Why would you be in a place such as this?”

“Why would you?” Sehun seemed angry, upset. “Have you fallen so far in life that you have taken to gambling?”

“This is an outrageous statement coming from a man who was just sitting across the table from me!” Minseok felt the rage building inside. He had forgotten how Sehun could…act sometimes. “Are you in debt? Are you gambling away the family fortune?”

Sehun scoffed, “What fortune? The one that has most certainly done nothing but bring me pain?”

Minseok winced, turning to stare down the alley, hoping he could still find the man “Sehun, please. Take care of yourself.”

“Hm Yes, take care of myself.” Sehun laughed, lilting “Yet I should ignore the fact you are visiting such a place? After announcing your engagement to someone you barely know?”

Minseok wanted the conversation to end as soon as possible, he wanted to forget the feelings that such words caused him. Perhaps he would have been able to give Sehun a proper dressing down while still finding time to finish the task at hands. Perhaps morphed into a shattered chance as a rush of air brushed past Minseok, someone knocking him to the ground a second later.

Minseok was dazed, wincing in pain as his back collided with the ground. He managed to regain his senses fairly quickly, pulling himself to his feet in time to see Sehun struggling with someone. In the dim light he could make out the attacker. It was the man he had been tailing, long coat moving as he scuffled with Sehun.

Minseok grabbed the man from behind, whirling him around and off of Sehun he threw a punch. His fist collided with the man’s face, hard. The man staggered back, blood trickling from his mouth. Sehun stood dazed, unsure of what to do.

“Who are you?” Minseok asked, panting.

“Someone who knows a man working for the home department when he sees them.” The man spat blood before launching himself back towards Minseok. The impact of the man throwing himself full force into Minseok’s chest caused Minseok to stumble backwards a few steps, finally righting himself as he launched into a scuffle with the man.

The man’s fist found Minseok’s stomach, punching once Minseok doubled over. He threw himself forward, attempting to knock the man down. His action was unsuccessful as the man stepped aside, letting Minseok dive into thin air. Minseok whirled around, staggering, throwing a punch. This time he was successful, the man falling back towards where Sehun stood unmoving, shocked.

Minseok watched in horror as the man pulled a small knife from his pocket, taking advantage of the fact Minseok was still panting and clutching his side. With a swift movement he stuck the blade into Sehun’s side, Sehun crying out and collapsing as the man pulled the knife out, taking the moment of madness to escape.

Minseok staggered towards where Sehun was doubled over. Feeling in his pocket he pulled out his pistol, but the man was long gone, running up the street and disappearing into the darkness.

“Sehun?! Sehun?!” Minseok bent down, “Are you okay?”

Sehun raised his head, his expression grim “Minseok.” He mumbled before passing out.

***

Luhan left the party early, deciding to return home. He had spent a few hours enjoying brandy – well, less enjoying and more brooding over his drinks. Baekhyun’s words rang in his head, Luhan picking them apart time and time again. Dismissing them as they should be, regretting he had found Baekhyun likeable at one time.

Then, with a bit of warm liquid running through him, Luhan decided it would be perfectly acceptable for him to take the short walk to Minseok’s house. They were engaged after all. It was late, very late, no one would know.

Luhan smiled, throwing his coat on he let his mind start imagining a thousand different scenarios of what he would do when Minseok let him inside the house, all of which ended in Minseok’s bedroom. D’Adderleigh had turned him into quite the pervert, he realized, blushing.

***

Kyungsoo was not prepared. Not even a little. When Minseok woke him up, his voice cracking with emotion, Kyungsoo was not ready to play doctor. He hadn’t done that since back in Normandy when Minseok had managed to suffer a large gash on his arm from an accident with farming equipment.

“Are you hurt sir?!” Kyungsoo asked the most important question first, Minseok choking out a quick explanation. “It is Sehun.”

Kyungsoo was definitely not prepared to play doctor to Sehun, that little horrible no –good heartbreaker.

***

“It is merely a flesh wound.” Kyungsoo announced, his tone terse and cold.

Sehun felt his side, the place where Kyungsoo had carefully cleaned and bandaged the small wound. He was lying in Minseok’s parlor, on the couch. Minseok had brought him here, nearly carried him, supporting his weight as they traversed the quiet streets.

Sehun had asked not to be taken home, his father had no idea he was at Herringwoods and would certainly not take his son arriving home with a stab wound lightly. When Minseok realized that Sehun had fainted due to the shock of the event and not in fact collapsed from blood loss he agreed; he would bring him to Kyungsoo to be bandaged before heading home.

“Who was it?” Sehun rubbed his side, still feeling a bit lightheaded.

“I think it was the man with the scar on his face, the one at the gaming table.” Minseok responded, ignoring Kyungsoo’s shocked face at his employer’s admittance of gambling, “Do you know his name?”

“No.” Sehun thought, “I had never seen him before tonight.”

“What were you doing there Sehun?” Minseok asked again.

“Making his usual bad choices.” Kyungsoo offered under his breath, Minseok hearing his valet’s remark and hiding a smile in turn.

“I…lost some money on horse racing. I thought I might be able to win it back.” Sehun flinched as he sat up.

“Are you all right?” Minseok asked, catching himself before he placed a hand on Sehun’s arm out of concern.

“Hm. I believe I will live. Thank you Kyungsoo” Sehun knew how little the valet thought of him, so his gratitude was double edged – tinged with a bit of sarcasm at the series of events.

“The pleasure was all mine.” Kyungsoo shot Sehun a dirty look before returning to organizing the bandages and other medical equipment he kept neatly arranged in a small wooden box.

“Will you be able to get home?” Minseok asked, very much aware of how Sehun’s parents felt about their son staying out all night.

“I believe so.” Sehun sat forward, the pain seeming to lessen as he moved.

The three men jumped slightly at the sound of a knock on the front door. Kyungsoo went to answer it, Minseok hoping to god it was not who he feared it was. His fears were answered as Luhan walked into the parlor, all color draining from his face as he took note of who was currently sitting on his fiancé’s couch.

“Lord…Sehun?” Luhan looked from Sehun and then to Minseok, his face betraying how the sight affected him.

“Well, is this not a lovely evening, my lords?” Kyungsoo deadpanned from where he stood behind Luhan, very curious how his employer would diffuse the very awkward situation that they were in the midst of.

***

“I should be taking my leave.” Sehun stood up, grasping his side slightly as he rose. Minseok reached out to steady him, which earned another pained expression from Luhan.

“Should I even question what you are doing at my fiancée’s house in the middle of the night?” Luhan’s tone was dangerous, a furious edge to his words.

“Yes, you should. And this is why.” Sehun lifted his shirt ever so to reveal dried blood and a bandaged wound.

“My word, what happened to you?” Luhan’s eyes widened.

“A knife happened to me, as Minseok can attest to. This foolish young lord got himself into a fight he was not prepared for.” Sehun let go of his shirt and walked towards the door, stopping in front of Luhan. He placed a hand on Luhan’s shoulder, Minseok remaining silent as he watched their interaction, his chest tightening.

“I broke his heart three years ago, you better not do the same.” Sehun warned “And if you dare think I was here for any other reason than to have his strange valet bandage me up I will slap you.”

Kyungsoo scowled at the label of “strange valet”, stepping aside gladly for Sehun to pass. He would be happy if he didn’t see Sehun again – ever. Lord no-idea-what-my-valets-name-is was an infinite improvement over Sehun.

Luhan tensed, not responding to Sehun’s words. He watched as the younger man left, Kyungsoo shutting the door to leave Luhan and Minseok alone, not missing the chance to give his employer a small shake of his head in disapproval as he closed the door. Minseok sighed, his annoyed valet being the least of his current problems.

They stood, staring at each other, neither man speaking.

The strange energy that consistently surrounded them was funneled into a heated mess of feelings, Minseok sensed it. Luhan was jealous, possessive, and unsure.

“He was injured, I couldn’t turn him away.” Minseok explained quietly, not daring to relay the events of the evening – his time in a gaming hell and Sehun being stabbed by a potential suspect in the jewelry thefts. He would tell him in time, not now, not yet.

Minseok braced himself for Luhan’s reaction. Would he be accusatory – suspicious? He was surprised, pleasantly, when Luhan did nothing of the sort.

“He broke your heart?” Luhan asked, his expression still pained but for a different reason now, his hurt stemming from something else entirely.

Minseok didn’t want to talk about what happened three years ago. He didn’t want to talk about the reason the engagement was broken – the reason that he let Sehun go. The reason Sehun made him go.

“More or less.” Minseok said softly.

“I should have hit him.” Luhan’s words were throaty, husky even. Minseok stood still, unmoving, his world focused only on Luhan, on Luhan’s gaze, on the way Luhan was angry over something that he had held in his heart for so long. An anger he felt, an anger that he let die slowly, surely, as Luhan replaced those feelings with something else. Something in the now, in the present. A feeling of acceptance, of want, of desire – of a future - not a hurtful, bleak past.

Luhan bridged the gap between them, quickly striding forward until he was standing in front of Minseok, pulling him into an embrace. Minseok went to him gladly, his emotions frayed, his mind torn asunder from the events of the night, he relished in the feeling of being held.

“You know I will never do that.” Luhan whispered softly, breathing in the smell of Minseok’s hair, the musky scent of his cologne.

“Do what?” Minseok asked, his breathing starting to level as he melded into Luhan’s arms.

“Break your heart. I would never- I could never live with myself if I ever did anything to hurt you.” Luhan kissed the top of Misneok’s head gently, reverently. Minseok shut his eyes, appreciating how caring, how loving the action was.

Luhan continued trailing light kisses on the top of Misneok’s head, gently placing his hands on the side of Misneok’s face he moved so he could kiss the older man’s forehead, then his cheeks, the tip of his nose.

Minseok kept his eyes shut, feeling the light caresses of Luhan’s lips on his face, Luhan’s breath smelling of brandy and tobacco, sweet in a way, playing across his cheeks, finding his lips, claiming him.

Minseok eased into the kiss, Luhan tasted sweet. It was different, a slower pace than they usually indulged in. Minseok parted his lips, allowing Luhan entrance, a languid and unhurried pace, a time to appreciate.

“May I stay?” Luhan asked, breathless as he broke their kiss to look into those beautiful, captivating eyes. Minseok’s eyes.

Minseok, face flushed, lips slightly swollen from kissing, was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

“Please.” Minseok breathed, not wanting the man who was holding him like this, kissing him like this, to disappear back into the night. He needed Luhan now, he wanted him.

Luhan kissed him again, this time quickening the pace, his tongue assaulting Misneok’s, Minseok moving forward, his hands finding Luhan’s shoulders to pull him closer.

“We need to go upstairs.” Minseok panted as Luhan began licking and nibbling down his neck, the realization of what they were doing and where hitting him.

“Hm.” Luhan muttered, not moving.

“Luhan, we can’t do this here.” Minseok said, nearly out of breathe, his mind growing hazy at the feeling of Luhan’s lips on his skin.

Minseok gasped as Luhan moved, without warning sweeping Minseok up in his arms, holding him tightly. “Upstairs?” His eyes twinkled mischievously.

Minseok rolling his eyes at Luhan’s shameless actions. He wrapped his arms around Luhan’s neck and nuzzled his face into Luhan’s shoulder as he was carried from the parlor, carefully up the stairs, to his bedroom. Luhan somehow managed not to make a lot of noise and thankfully Kyungsoo was nowhere in sight, Minseok deciding the valet must – thankfully - have gone back to bed.

Luhan laid Minseok down on the bed, not allowing him a moment to make himself comfortable before Luhan was on top of him, resuming his kisses. Minseok moaned, his hand finding Luhan’s hair, dragging his hand through Luhan’s brown locks as he shifted under him.

“You have no idea how much I wanted you today.” Luhan said huskily as his lips found Minseok’s collar bone, sucking. “Thought of you today.” Luhan teased, sucking a red mark into Minseok’s neck.

Minseok jerked forward, the sensation driving him mad. “I –“

“You??” Luhan laughed as he unbuttoned Minseok’s shirt, breathing lightly across his chest, appreciating the way Minseok moaned at the loss of Luhan’s lips on his neck.

Minseok bucked forward again, this time reacting to Luhan’s hand finding the front of his pants, caressing his hardness, slowly, teasing. It was maddening.

Luhan leaned back, moved quickly, taking his own shirt off before unbuttoning Misneok’s pants, pulling them down, revealing Minseok’s hard cock, pre-cum dripping from the head.

“So beautiful.” Luhan whispered against Minseok’s thigh, humming, feeling his own erection grow as Minseok gasped and writhed at his touches. “I want to taste you” Luhan breathed.

Minseok let himself be moved, he had no willpower to resist as Luhan scooted him towards the edge of the bed, kneeling in front of him. He licked the underside of Minseok’s cock, his hands following his tongue, the sensation causing Minseok to jerk back in pleasure.

“Fuck my mouth.” Luhan breathed, sinfully, before taking Minseok’s length into his mouth.

Minseok groaned at the feeling, the wet, tight feeling of Luhan’s mouth. He raised his head from the bed, enjoying how amazing Luhan looked with his mouth full of cock. Those pretty lips surrounding his throbbing dick. He began to thrust upwards, Luhan bracing himself on Minseok’s knees, following Minseok’s thrusts, sucking.

“F…”Minseok’s hands grasped at the blanket under him, needing something to hold onto – needing something to feel as he watched his cock thrust in and out of Luhan’s mouth. He quickened the pace, unable to hold back, unable to do anything but thrust into Luhan’s mouth over and over again, to seek his release with Luhan’s lips on him.

He threw his head back as he felt his orgasm surge through him, his white hot seed spilling into Luhan’s mouth. Luhan drank it in, sucking gently before letting Minseok’s softening cock fall out of his mouth. Minseok gasped, trying to regain his senses.

It was but a moment before he caught sight of a Luhan’s flushed face, a drop of his cum at the corner of Luhan’s mouth. Luhan licked his lips, tasting. Minseok felt himself growing hard again, panting as the desire built up inside of him. It had never happened to him, to be so aroused so quickly after finding his release. But Luhan, wide eyes, pretty lips, would be the end of him

Minseok moved two fingers to his mouth, sucking on them. Luhan pivoted back on his heels, leaning, watching as Minseok moistened two the fingers. Moving his hand down to rest between his own legs. “I…” Minseok stared into Luhan’s eyes as he moved, taking pleasure in how aroused Luhan looked, how eager he grew as he watched Minseok move his fingers towards his hole “Want…you in…” Minseok positioned his fingers at his twitching hole, pushing them in as he spoke “Me.”

Luhan gasped at the sight, his cock hard and throbbing. He didn’t think he could continue much longer, not without touching himself – not at the sight of Minseok fucking himself with his fingers, scissoring, loosening himself up. He needed to be touched, had to be touched. He moved his hand to his cock, Minseok stopping him “No. Not until you are in me.” Luhan groaned at the words, so hot.

He couldn’t hold back any more, not with Minseok writhing, making sinful noises as he moved with his fingers, biting his bottom lip, his cock growing hard as he pushed his fingers into himself. Luhan unbuttoned his pants, the fabric painfully scraping his erection. He stepped out of his trousers, his hands finding Minseok’s waist. He moved Minseok again, positioning him further up on the bed.

Minseok tensed as he felt Luhan’s cock at his entrance, only having a second to brace himself before Luhan thrust in- hard. Minseok gasp, grabbing onto Luhan’s back as he began to thrust.

Luhan wouldn’t last long, he could feel it. Minseok was still tight, Luhan’s cock buried in him. Luhan moaned. He wanted it to last longer, he wanted-the heat coursing through him, the little noises Minseok made as he pounded into him, it was too much. He needed more, he had to have more, he couldn’t-

“Bend over.” Luhan’s voice was raspy, wrecked. He pulled out quickly, not trusting himself if he didn’t act fast. Minseok whined at the loss of contact, but moved. He positioned himself on his knees, hands planted on the bed, back to Luhan.

A hand came down on his ass, squeezing “I like this view.” Luhan laughed, panting. And then he thrust in hard, Minseok falling forward at the action, gasping as Luhan hit the most sensitive part of him, thrusting into the sensitive bundle of nerves. Luhan gripped Misneok’s waist as he moved in and out, managing to hold Minseok’s spent body upright.

Luhan pounded into him, Minseok feeling Luhan’s balls hit him with every move forward, a sensation that did little to quell his growing release. His cock was hard again, wanting to be touched.

“So good.” Luhan moaned, his thrusts becoming more erratic, a bead of sweat running down his brow as he was flooded with ecstasy, the feeling of being buried in Minseok driving him closer.

As if he could sense what Minseok needed he leaned forward, reaching he began to stroke Minseok’s cock as he steadied himself on the bed. “Come for me.” He demanded huskily, his words teasing the back of Minseok’s neck, his own release quickly approaching as he rutted forward.

Minseok fell forward as his orgasm hit, burying his face in his pillow as Luhan fell with him, his dick still buried deep inside. Luan thrust a few more times before he cried out, his cock twitching as he spilled his seed inside of Minseok.

Panting, wrecked.

Luhan pulled out, planting a few kisses on Misneok’s neck as he fell onto his back, staring at the ceiling, breathless.

“I hate you.” Minseok moaned, his words muffled by his pillow.

“We both know that is not true.” Luhan smiled, trying to steady himself, trying to find his senses after the most intense orgasm of his life.

“Hm.” Minseok lifted his head, his energy spent, his muscles weak, he moved the few inches until his head was resting on Luhan’s chest. “Thank you.”

“Thank you” Luhan reached out, pulling Minseok into his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

The calling card had a drop of blood on it, a red stain which luckily did not cover the writing on the cream colored paper.

“I picked it up outside Herringwoods.” Minseok deposited the card on Yunho’s desk, Jongdae and Junmyeon leaning over to examine the paper “I believe the man who attacked me dropped it in the scuffle.”

Yunho picked the card up, carefully reading it and turning it over before handing it to Jongdae for further inspection. “I dare say this corresponds to my own recent findings.”

“And pray tell what these findings consist of.” Jongdae handed the card off to Junmyeon. The four men were gathered in Yunho’s office. It was the day after Minseok had attended the exclusive game at Herringwoods, a day after he and Sehun had been attacked by the strange man.

As soon as Luhan had left that morning Minseok had contacted Jongdae to appraise him of the situation, including the single tangible clue he had extracted from the scene of the attack.

“We found a receipt from the jewelers- that poor sop who took his own life - marked in some sort of special code. One of our best men discovered the anomaly, realizing there were several such receipts written in a manner very different from the others.” Yunho pulled one of the yellowed papers from a stack of receipts on his desk. Passing it over to Minseok he explained “The address for all such receipts points to an apartment that is…how do I say this – in an area well known for housing kept women.”

“How does the apartment relate to Mademoiselle Beauchamp?” Minseok questioned. The calling card he had picked up outside of Herringwoods bore the unmistakable name of Mademoiselle Beauchamp, the same woman who had hosted the soiree where his engagement to Luhan was so shockingly announced.

“It appears that the Mademoiselle owns the property listed on the receipts.” Yunho explained, “Though who resides in the apartment is a mystery – which is where you boys come in.”

“You want us to visit the home of a kept woman?!” Junmyeon asked, his voice sounding a bit higher in tone as he clearly protested the order. How could he visit such a scandalous place?

“Unless your dear friend here-“ Yunho motioned towards Minseok “Would like to go.”

Minseok should be used to drawing the “investigate what no other upright and respectable man can be seen visiting” card. Yet he wasn’t. Because honestly his reputation was now intertwined with Luhan’s.

“I will visit Mademoiselle Beauchamp’s house.” Jongdae affirmed, taking the easy route “Perhaps she can shed some light on why her calling card was found at the scene of a stabbing.”

“I…” Junmyeon practically choked at the thought that he would visit the mysterious potential mistress’s apartment, Minseok not yet confirming he would do so instead of Junmyeon.

“I will investigate the apartment.” Minseok announced, patting Junmyeon on the back. He would take a chance in place of his friend.

“Thank you old boy.” Junmyeon muttered, looking a tad bit sheepish at Minseok accepting the assignment over him.

“Then it is a plan. Go find this dastardly criminal boys.” Yunho smiled briefly at the three younger men, wishing them success in their investigation.

***

“Your fiancée has accepted this evening’s invitation.” The Duchess mentioned rather casually, feigning boredom as she commented on the upcoming dinner.

“Has he?” Luhan smiled. Of course Minseok had accepted the invitation, even on such short notice. Luhan had guessed his parents would put something together soon – throwing a formal dinner with little to no warning if time would permit. It would be a test, the first time Minseok would enter the Hayden household as a potential future member of the family.

“Dear, have you considered a date for the ceremony? We need to be prepared to announce the marriage banns.” The Duchess took a sip of tea, placing her tea cup down on the small table. Luhan had arrived at his parent’s house for breakfast, taking tea with his Mother after the meal was finished.

“I am not sure. I need to discuss it with D’add-Minseok.” Luhan grinned at the fact he could call D’Adderleigh by his first name. Then he blushed at the memory of how that name had rolled off his tongue the night prior – in the most sinful of ways.

“Yes. Perhaps we should discuss the matter after dinner.” The Duchess pretended she didn’t notice how positively lovesick her only child looked. She pretended no such thing came to her notice, hiding a small smile behind her tea cup as she took another sip. Love was a marvelous thing.

***

Minseok arrived at the apartment a little after four in the afternoon. He checked the address, written on the crumpled piece of paper, a few times before he stopped in front of the house. He had tried to identify the best greeting, knowing very well there wasn’t one. There was no elegant way to knock on the door of a kept woman and ask them if they had anything do with a rash of thefts.

No – there was no elegant or proper method to make the resident of the apartment’s acquaintance, therefore Minseok decided to wait and watch. He walked across the road, taking a seat near a wide window at a teahouse, ready to observe the comings and goings of the house.

Carriages rattled by, pedestrians strolled up and down the walk in front of the apartment. Minseok finished his tea, yawning as he continued to keep an eye on the apartment across the way. It was a white stone building, fairly new in the area. The building had several apartments that were rumored to be quite fashionable for those women who depended on sustenance from a man that they were not married to. Some were former actresses, others serving girls, some noble women fallen from their status due to a family catastrophe – most of them owing all of their support to a rich sponsor.

Minseok thought that a life such as that must be…well, frankly terrifying. Many in the higher social class considered such women little more than high end prostitutes. Many of the kept women had long ago burnt bridges with the place they came from, existing in a strange purgatory between high society and the lower classes. They were dependent on the whims of men that often took women – who could very easily leave them to be evicted and starve in the gutter if they set their sights on a new woman. The most successful of such women were versed in understanding how to retain a sponsor and a backup -never failing to pay for their high end lifestyle while obtaining a sort of insurance if their original line of funds dried up.

Those who had foolishly fallen in love with their sponsors were often seen on the East End, broke, a horrible life ahead of them. It was a brutal existence, though not entirely without blame on both sides. A life that was born of both the high end and low end of society – those who wanted more and those that took advantage of those who couldn’t fall any lower. Despicable.

Minseok had always been proud that his Father had no hint of ever keeping such a woman, as many men of his class did. His Father had loved his Mother, proclaiming such even years after her death. She had died in childbirth, the moment Minseok came into this world was the moment his Mother was taken from it. Yet his Father never forgot her, his beloved.

Drumming his fingers on the table in front of him, Minseok drifted between memories and observing the apartment across the road. He braced himself when he noticed a man stop in front of the apartment. Straining his eyes he watched as the man carefully approached the door. He noticed the gait, the posture –

Walking outside, thankfully before the man entered the house, Minseok was able to obtain a clearer look at him. He froze, swallowing. It was a man he knew well. It was Sehun’s Father.

***

Jongdae had attempted to look fashionable. He was well aware of the fact that the afternoon salon of Mademoiselle Beauchamp was a seen and be seen sort of place – and a location dripping with intellectuals, misfits, and dandies. Jongdae wished he had invited Junmyeon along. Visiting Mademoiselle Beauchamp’s was not nearly as scandalous as paying a call to a kept woman’s apartment – Junmyeon would likely have been in the clear to attend such a place. Yet Jongdae went alone, Junmyeon off the hook completely.

Jongdae handed his calling card to the butler, nervous but attempting with all his might to disguise his anxiety. When he was ushered into the salon he felt a new wave of nerves. Mademoiselle Beauchamp seemed to be in the midst of hosting a plethora of famous authors. Jongdae’s eyes darted around the room furiously, hoping he recognized one person – anyone so he felt a little less like a usurper. He did, Heechul was there. When they locked eyes Heechul stood, a devilish glint passing across his brown eyes as he beckoned Jongdae to sit next to him.

“If it isn’t Lord Ellsworth.” Heechul watched as Jongdae awkwardly crossed the room, the bevy of literati gathered paying him no mind. He sat down on the scarlet colored sofa, looking more than a little relieved that Heechul was present.

“A very academic gathering.” Jongdae whispered, Heechul smiling broadly before breaking into a laugh.

“Are you intimidated?” Heechul asked, seriously curious if the younger man found such an audience over his head.

“No.” Jongdae replied firmly “I was only a little worried they may be offended by my non-prose spouting presence.”

“Ruining their stories, perhaps?” Heechul leaned a little closer to Jongdae, nearly whispering his words. Jongdae gulped.

“What brings you here?” Jongdae tried to remain composed in the face of Heechul scooting over, lessening the gap between them.

“I tend to grow bored in the afternoons, especially when my friends are too busy making silly engagements or being….exceedingly unexciting in general.” Heechul nodded towards the Mademoiselle “Yet, as much as I regret the thought, I would guess you didn’t come here to speak to me.”

“Yes. Sorry, I do have something I need to speak to the Mademoiselle in regards to.”

“You wound me, sir.” Heechul clutched at his chest, leaning back ever so in mock pain “Which means you owe me a conversation later.”

“Deal. After I knock Easton off of his feet.” Jongdae hadn’t forget Heechul’s promise and he was still very much wanting to see his fist meet Luhan’s face.

“You best me!” Heechul chuckled “Once you punch the pretty boy in the face we can sit down for a long talk.” He winked at Jongdae, the younger man squirming a bit in his seat at the blatant flirtation directed his way. “Mademoiselle, this fine young man would like a word with you.” Heechul drew her attention away from a poet, spouting his interpretation of a rose bush.

“Good day my lord.” The mademoiselle seemed to only notice Jongdae’s presence at that moment, waving her fan and smiling in greeting. Jongdae felt in his pocket, trying to assure that the calling card – stained with Sehun’s blood – was still tucked carefully in his suitcoat. It would be an interesting conversation.

***

Minseok tried to reason out Sehun’s father’s visit to the apartment – his reasoning failed miserably. The Earl of Pressley was not a man who was…unknown to have a mistress. It wasn’t out of turn for him to be visiting a kept woman. Yet one that was tied to the thefts, in a way that was yet to be determined – coupled with Sehun’s appearance at Herringwoods caused Minseok to feel acutely uncomfortable.

He had sent word by courier to Jongdae and Yunho regarding what he had witnessed at the apartment. He wished he had time to discuss the matter with them in person, however for now he was engaged. He was busy smoothing down his hair, Kyungsoo practically beaming at him in the mirror.

“Sir, You shall make them all grateful that you will be joining the family.” Kyungsoo had styled Minseok with extra care that evening, understanding that his employer needed to make a great impression.

“I would almost think you approve of the match.” Minseok teased, appreciative of how much time Kyungsoo had spent insuring his dress for the evening.

“Sir, I wouldn’t go that far.” Kyungsoo responded, causing Minseok to laugh.

“Was that a joke Kyungsoo?” Minseok’s eyes twinkled mischievously as he looked at his old friend, wondering if Kyungsoo had further perfected his use of sarcasm.

Kyungsoo shook his head “No sir, the truth.”

Minseok had laughed quietly a few times as he recalled the exchange, the carriage Luhan sent for him bouncing up and down on the uneven road. When his arrival at the Hayden mansion was announced Minseok swallowed hard. It was not as though he hadn’t met the Duke and Duchess before. In fact the Duke seemed to favor him. The difference, the source of his newfound nerves, was the fact he had never met the Duke and Duchess while being engaged to their only child. An important detail in the grand scheme of things.

The carriage door opened, to Minseok’s surprise it was not a footman waiting to help him out of the vehicle but Luhan.

“Hello.” Luhan greeted shyly, taking Minseok’s hand.

“Hello.” Minseok responded, having to jerk his hand out of Luhan’s after alighting the vehicle - the younger man seeming to want to hold hands as they walked into the mansion.

“My Parents have invited my Aunt and Uncle, Please forgive any kind of..um…questions you receive on their behalf.” Luhan explained as the butler opened the front door wide, announcing Minseok’s arrival. Minseok wished he had a chance to ask a few questions about what inquiries to expect but there was not time. It was a blur as he entered the household, bowing to the Duchess in greeting.

It was a warm, if not slightly pretentious greeting. Minseok couldn’t blame the woman however, it must have been quite a shock to her to hear of her son’s engagement after it was announced.

Minseok followed the Duchess into one of the spacious parlors of the mansion, bowing immediately as he greeted the Duke and two individuals he assumed must be the Aunt and Uncle that Luhan mentioned.

The Duke rose from where he was seated, making the introductions himself “Viscount D’Adderleigh, my son’s betrothed, please greet my dear younger brother, Seho and his wife Nana.”

“A pleasure.” Minseok greeted the two, immediately noting their strange dynamic. While Seho was a short and portly man, possessing a kind face and bright eyes his wife was tall, curvy, beauty and rather quiet.

“So this is the handsome Viscount that stole my little Lu’s heart.” Seho chuckled, winking at Luhan, who blushed furiously at the action.

“I wish you wouldn’t call me that, Uncle.” Luhan groaned.

“You are such a cute little Lu.” Nana cooed, Minseok understanding immediately that humor and a jovial attitude was what bonded Luhan’s Aunt and Uncle together.

***

“My family estate is in the north.” Minseok explained, taking a small bite of the delicious duck that was served. The six of them had sat down to dinner, politely chatting through the previous two courses. Minseok was thankful that his engagement with Luhan was so well received by the Hayden family, he was feeling more at ease every minute that passed.

“Hmmm. The north. I like the north. That is where my wife lives.” Seho laughed making a motion to indicate that his wife towered over him.

“And I prefer the south. How odd.” Nana smiled at Seho, Minseok appreciating how much affection the two had for each other.

“Have you decided where you will live once you are married?” Seho asked, gulping his wine as he finished chewing. Minseok was initially surprised that the Duke’s younger brother had less than proper table manners, yet he found the fact rather endearing as time passed.

Luhan and Minseok looked at each other, neither answering. They hadn’t discussed that much. No, in fact they hadn’t discussed a good deal of the logistical matters they should have – they tended to spend their time in other, more immediate pursuits.

“It would be ideal if they were to become more familiar with the operations of the Hayden estate.” The Duke tactfully made his opinion known. Luhan had a large estate- almost twice the size of the D’Adderleigh lands – that he would inherit. Minseok knew this very well, yet the thought of ignoring his own ancestral home bothered him.

“I very much possess a desire to know more of the Hayden estate.” Minseok responded “However I must not forget my own family home.”

“Yes! Of course! I love his opinion on the matter.” Seho nudged his wife, who nodded in agreement.

The Duke seemed amicable enough at Minseok’s words, “I would not expect a man to forget his ancestral home.”

“What of a date?” The Duchess pressed after a few minutes of discussing rather frivolous matters “We need to announce the marriage banns.”

Minseok felt Luhan’s hand find his knee under the table, squeezing. As if to say it would be all right, no matter how many questions were thrown their way.

“Soon.” Luhan answered for the both of them, Minseok trying to hide his surprise, “I would like it if we could celebrate before the end of the month following the current month.”

Minseok felt Luhan’s hand caress further up Minseok’s leg, teasing. Minseok wanted to slap Luhan’s hand off of his knee, but refrained from drawing attention to the Earl’s affection - which was very much hidden from the other diners.

“I believe we have a lot of planning to do.” The Duchess said, “Including a rather proud, formal announcement at the gala in two days’ time.” She emphasized the word formal, her distaste for how her son’s engagement was originally announced not being lost on Minseok or Luhan.

“That would be wonderful.” Luhan agreed, his hand moving up Minseok’s thigh in a teasing manner. Minseok managed to move his foot ever so, kicking Luhan’s shin in turn. Luhan flinched for a moment then covered it up with a cough, no one any the wiser.

***

Luhan sat on his bed, admiring the sight. Minseok was walking around Luhan’s bedroom, muttering a few words here and there – a question at some times – as he surveyed the items that Luhan held dear. They had cleverly found their way to Luhan’s room after Luhan had told his parents that Minseok was interested in the portrait gallery – which of course had Luhan dragging Minseok upstairs to his room.

“A ship in a bottle?” Minseok held up the bottle, examining it closely “Do you have a desire to go to sea?”

“I have a desire to fit tiny things in places they cannot possibly escape.” Luhan joked, obviously referring to Minseok’s smaller stature and his own wish to…well.

Luhan’s bedroom door opened before Minseok could issue a proper retort. A tall, lean and tan man entered, bowing immediately and looking very embarrassed when he noticed Minseok in the room.

“Ahhh!” Luhan jumped up from the bed, “This is my valet!”

Minseok bowed, knowing full well if he didn’t Kyungsoo would somehow know of it and scold him “A pleasure to meet you. I am Viscount D’Adderleigh.”

The man stared at the floor, then bowed quickly “I was not aware that you had a visitor. Please forgive me, My Lord.”

“No need to apologize old boy. I need you to introduce yourself.” Luhan approached his valet, patting him on the back awkwardly “Now please tell the Viscount your..um….Adams?”

The valet continued looking around the room, anywhere but into Minseok’s eyes “It is a pleasure to meet you my lord. My name is Jongin, I am the Earl of Easton’s valet.”

***

Kyungsoo clasped his hands together, waiting patiently for the shop girl to fetch the package. He had enough foresight to order Minseok seven new outfits a week ago, quickly realizing that his employer’s rotation of clothing was verging on the repetitive. As a valet Kyungsoo could absolutely not have that occur, he cringed at the thought of being known as the man who dressed his lord in the same clothing twice during the season.

He waited patiently, quietly, as was his usual demeanor. He didn’t say much when he was out of the house, away from Minseok. Talking wasn’t really his thing. Not unless something extraordinary made his tongue move without his consent. Something like…

The bell hanging on the door to the shop rang out, a clear sound as the wooden door made a thud as it returned to its frame. A tall man walked in, well, more like sauntered in if Kyungsoo was being honest. Obviously a servant, well dressed. He wasn’t in his family’s livery, which meant he was likely some sort of personal servant. Probably another valet. Kyungsoo eyed him up and down, noticing that his shirt was slightly untucked. How sloppy. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

The owner of the shop appeared from the backroom, hearing the bell on the door she emerged to wait on the new customer.

“Jongin! How are you?!” The woman practically cooed. It wasn’t that unusual of a greeting. The woman knew all of the valets and personal maids. She had to – her business depended on it.

“I am well. And you?” The man asked. So his name was Jongin? Kyungsoo thought it was a rather boring name if he did say so himself, almost perfect for a valet that should be seen and not heard. A man who had very little opinion to offer. Kyungsoo stood up a little taller as he considered the fact.

“I am well! What a lucky visit this is! I am sure you have made the acquaintance of the valet of your Master’s future husband!” The woman motioned towards Kyungsoo, smiling politely as she took in the sight of both handsome valets.

Kyungsoo froze. Was this his…the Earl’s valet?

“My Master’s future husband’s valet?” Jongin repeated, confused.

“Good day. I am the valet for Viscount D’Adderleigh.” Kyungsoo bowed slightly. Clearly the Earl’s valet was a bit slow. Likely a terrible valet as well. Kyungsoo shouldn’t have felt a bit joyous at this realization, but he did. The man would never be able to take care of Luhan and Minseok both.

Despite what Minseok had explained, Kyungsoo was still fretting over what would occur with his employ when his employer was a married man. What if the Earl, with greater wealth and resources than Minseok, hired a new valet? What if the Earl’s existing valet cared for both men? Clearly the latter could not be the case, because this Jongin was a poor excuse for a valet- with his half untucked shirt and his smile and his…

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” Jongin grinned at the smaller man. So this was his competition? He looked rather cute, all little and such, though he seemed to have a bit of a bad personality the way he was currently scowling.

“May I ask how long you have been a valet?” Kyungsoo let the question slip. One of those rare occasions he spoke without carefully considering what he should say.

“Of course you can ask! I hope we can be friends.” Jongin flashed a wide grin. Kyungsoo hated how frivolous he seemed, “I have been the Earl’s valet for a little over two years.”

“Two years?!” Kyungsoo chuckled, Jongin appeared a tad bit put out by his reaction. “Oh my. You are very, very new to this, are you not?”

“I am very well versed in my profession if that is what you are insinuating.” Jongin grew serious. So the Viscounts valet was one of those – a servant that put on airs. He hated people like that.

“I am sure you are.” Kyungsoo smirked, turning his attention towards the counter when the clerk appeared with Kyungsoo’s order. He took the package, thanking the shop keep. As he turned to leave, he stopped briefly in front of Jongin. “Please mind that the way you dress reflects upon your employer.”

Kyungsoo quickly reached over and touched the bit of Jongin’s shirt that was hanging loosely, letting it fall through his hands before he walked out of the shop.

“Never mind him, Jongin. He is the prickly sort.” The shop keep tried to diffuse the situation.

“Indeed.” Jongin continued staring at the door, wondering what sort of little, angry man he had just come into contact with.

***

“We cannot, at this juncture, rule out Sehun’s involvement in these crimes.” Yunho pointed at the notice, sitting on his desk that Minseok had sent by currier the day prior.

“I can’t believe he would stoop so low.” Minseok said, his voice barely above a whisper. He was sitting in Yunho’s office alongside Junmyeon and Jongdae, comparing notes, theorizing based on the latest evidence they had collected.

“You did say he was at the gambling game.” Junmyeon pointed out.

“Yes, but he was stabbed. How could he be involved – he almost had a knife through the gut?” Minseok responded. He couldn’t believe that Sehun would be the sort to steal…and murder.

“Almost may be the key word here.” Yunho remarked “It could very well be a ploy, a planned attack so we wouldn’t suspect him.”

“I still don’t believe it.” Minseok couldn’t, not without more evidence.

“Based on everything we have gathered I do say our next steps are rather clear.” Jongdae pointed to the paper he had in his left hand, where he had written down the evidence so far “We need to investigate the dealer at Herringwoods. The man likely has some knowledge of the thefts. Minseok stated he accepted the necklace without arguing over its worth, that may be indicative of his complacency with the crime.”

“I did find it rather odd.” Minseok confirmed.

“We also need to keep watch over the apartment where Sehun’s Father was seen visiting. He may not be the only person who calls upon the woman.” Jongdae stared at the paper, reading his notes “We should look into the Earl of Presley’s latest business dealings as well. If the family lost money the thefts may have a clear motive.”

“What of Mademoiselle Beauchamp?” Minseok questioned.

“She was quite out of sorts at the suggestion she had anything to do with Herringwoods.” Jongdae reported, remembering how she had practically chased him from her salon when he had asked her – with a more careful ordering of words of course.

Minseok sighed. Sehun seemed to be the prime suspect.

“I will assign one of my men to watch the apartment. D’Adderleigh, what do you know of the Earl of Pressley’s business dealings?” Yunho asked.

“He has large land holdings.” Minseok thought carefully “He invests rather liberally but never seems to have much trouble with the way he allocates his funds. The Earl tends to look for low risk opportunities.”

“I will have a man look into his latest dealings.” Yunho sat down, folding his arms behind his head he looked at the three younger men gathered around the room “D’Adderleigh, I need you to follow up with the dealer at Herringwoods.”

“Very well.” Minseok wasn’t surprised at the request.

Yunho pursed his lips “The gala at the Hayden Mansion is tomorrow evening. Please, please, be attentive, old boys.”

“Of course, Uncle.” Jongdae spoke for the other two men.

“Good, good. May lady luck be with us.” Yunho watched as the three younger men bowed, taking their leave. He watched them go before sitting down at his desk and writing out a rather hasty letter to Jongdae, intending to have one of his men deliver it that morning.

Nephew,

I regret even suggesting this, but based on our morning meeting I fear it may become a necessity to shield Minseok from some elements of the investigation – his personal history with Lord Sehun may prove too significant, clouding his otherwise impeccable judgment.

***

Luhan hadn’t exactly informed Minseok of the lawn bowling party. Not in so many words. Well, any words actually. Instead he headed over to Minseok’s house, a bounce in his step at the thought of surprising him.

Knocking on the front door, he shifted his weight from side to side in anticipation.

“Good afternoon, my lord.” Kyungsoo answered, looking none too happy to see him. “My master is out at the moment, would you like to leave your card?”

Luhan knew the valet was humoring him. Why would he leave his card at his fiancée’s house? “Do you know when he is expected to return?”

“Easton?” Minseok smiled at the sight of Luhan facing Kyungsoo, the Earl looking a bit miffed at Kyungsoo’s steely facade.

“Minseok!” Luhan broke into a wide smile, throwing off his sour expression “What a fortuitous time for you to return!”

Kyungsoo didn’t bother to remark on the perfect synchronization of Luhan arriving and Minseok returning home, instead stepping aside and taking Minseok’s coat from him.

“I was paying a call on Jongdae.” Minseok explained, then the anxiety hit him “Pray, what are you doing visiting at this hour?”

“I wonder.” Kyungsoo muttered, taking his employer’s coat and leaving to hang it carefully on its preordained hook. He seriously hoped that he wouldn’t have to stuff cotton in his ears during his afternoon chores, in an attempt to drown out any unsavory noises coming from his employer’s bedroom.

“Kyungsoo!” Luhan suddenly recalled his achievement, turning towards Kyungsoo, stopping the valet from leaving “My valets name is Jongin!”

Kyungsoo wanted to comment that yes, he met the man -unfortunately. The sloppy, horrible, no good, valet with that adorable smile and. No – that valet probably dipped into incompetence more than what was comfortable or appropriate. Instead Kyungsoo nodded, muttering “Yes, very good sir.” Kyungsoo played nice, slinking away to leave his employer and Luhan alone.

“I would like to invite you to a game of lawn bowling.” Luhan beamed, his mind growing just a bit cloudy at the sight of Minseok, a trickle of sweat running down his face, his eyes bright.

“Lawn bowling?” Minseok questioned, trying to recall the last time he played. It had been years, definitely, since he was invited to any such party. “Where, may I ask?”

“Ah, yes, of course you would want to know where.” Luhan had to grasp his hands together tightly to stop himself from running a finger over Minseok’s brow. He knew if he did so his invitation would come to naught because he would quickly be resolved to spend the afternoon in Minseok’s bedroom, not at a party. His original intent was a joyous day outside with Minseok, not inside with Minseok, as difficult as a resolution as that was to keep. “Baroness Ingram is hosting.”

“By the greenhouse?” Minseok smiled naughtily, Luhan blushing at the memory of what had occurred in said greenhouse.

“Yes…by the greenhouse.” Luhan had to look away least he lost all resolve.

“I do have the afternoon free.” Minseok remarked, teasing lightly “Though I don’t know if a lawn bowling game interests me.”

“May I remind you of the greenhouse?” Luhan raised an eyebrow, deciding to play Minseok’s game. Teasing, enticing.

“I suppose I have to attend now.” Minseok smiled, happy to spend a few hours enjoying the afternoon with Luhan –a very memorable greenhouse in the background.

***

The gardens at Baroness Ingram’s, or at least the grass terrace in front of the gardens, had been transformed into an adequate space for lawn bowling surrounded by a sumptuous afternoon party. Party goers, dressed in light colors to match the requested theme, sipped on cold tea and laughed among the bright afternoon sun, painting a delicate yet bustling landscape in the shadows of the large mansion.

Minseok and Luhan arrived shortly after the party had begun, the carriage ride over a lesson in how not to become distracted. Luhan had stared out the window of the carriage for most of the ride, not trusting himself to look into Minseok’s wide eyes. He had to keep reminding himself he wanted to spend time with his fiancée – time that involved speaking, and not of the moaning variety.

Luhan managed to restrain himself, his arrival with D’Adderleigh introduced as they walked onto the terrace.

“Are you prepared to learn of how wonderful your future husband is at lawn bowling?” Luhan asked, eyeing up his competition. Of course his competition was a mix of newly debuted heiresses, bored young men, older men and women who cared more for the refreshments than the game, and the requisite scary matrons. It wasn’t really a competition to begin with.

“Please, enlighten me.” Minseok smirked, following Luhan to the place where the jack would be rolled across the rink.

“I shall.” Luhan watched with confidence as the other players rolled the balls towards the jack, attempting to create what was known as the head - in lawn bowling linguistics- or so Luhan whispered to Minseok. He nodded, not having the heart to explain to Luhan he knew the terms.

Minseok watched as the other players finished up their game, Luhan cracking his knuckles, clearly anticipating when the game would begin anew and he could join in. Minseok took a moment to look around the lawn, observing who else was in attendance, who he may have missed seeing on his way out to the gardens.

He tensed for a moment when he spotted Sehun, chatting with a man that Minonk recognized as one of his friends from school. Minseok debated approaching Sehun, asking a few questions that had come to his attention since their run in at Herringwoods. Specifically questions around his Father and the state of the family fortune overall.

Minseok didn’t want to embarrass Sehun but he desired – no, needed – to know if there was any kind of motivation for thievery. Minseok’s thoughts of approaching Sehun dissipated as soon as Luhan began nudging him, indicating the game was about to begin.

Minseok watched as Luhan flipped a coin against Lord Reynolds, breaking out into a lilting bout of laughter as he won the right to throw the jack. Luhan gave the ball a good throw, the jack landing near center of the mat.

The spectators clapped, appreciating Luhan’s skill. Luhan looked pleased with himself. Minseok watched as Luhan retrieved a ball for his next bowl, also observing Sehun out of the corner of his eye.

“I give you fair warning Lord Reynolds, that I shall win this game.” Luhan smiled charmingly at his opponent.

“Is that so?” Lord Reynolds, a portly man in his thirties, married to a minor heiress of a woolen business, grinned “I dare say your confidence is misplaced, My Lord.”

Minseok chuckled at the competitive exchange that occurred, a feeling of placid happiness overcoming him in the moment. For once he wasn’t hearing whispers- perhaps because he wasn’t near enough those who were gossiping for it to affect him. It mattered little, he delighted in the fact he was watching Luhan play proudly, his competitive streak coming out. The sun was shining, a slight breeze in the air. It was nice, relaxing even. A feeling he hadn't had since the time before his life fell apart, a feeling of ease in the midst of so much judgement - something he had known little of for the last three years.

Luhan managed to score three shots, overjoyed at his performance. The game went by swiftly, the minutes passing by, Luhan quickly gaining and retaining the upper hand. He was absorbed in the game, watching as his opponent scored one shot then another. Luhan needed to strategize, he needed to win. He carefully assessed his next move. Once Luhan scored twenty one shots, Lord Reynolds bowed out graciously. “You beat me old boy.”

Luhan shook Lord Reynold’s hand, before turning to where Minseok was watching, ready to confirm his place as the best bowler that Minseok had ever had the pleasure of watching. The only problem was D’Adderleigh wasn’t watching any more. Luhan looked around, not finding his fiancée in the crowd. Where had he gotten off to?

***

“I need to speak to you.” Minseok had approached Sehun when he was alone, hoping Luhan wouldn’t notice his absence. He was so absorbed in the lawn bowling game it was likely he wouldn’t pay any mind if Minseok was gone for a moment.

Sehun looked suspicious, curious, unsure, but he nodded. He went inside a few minutes after Minseok, knowing very well they couldn’t be seen entering the house together. Sehun found D’Adderleigh in the small study, closing the door quietly in the hopes they wouldn’t be interrupted.

Sehun walked towards the fireplace, staring at the ashes pensively as he waited to hear the reason Minseok wanted to speak to him. He didn’t have to wait very long, Minseok rushing into his explanation with a slight stutter.

“Sehun – I need you to be honest with me. I believe you owe me that much.” Minseok choked down the emotions that threatened to burst forth with his statement. Why- Sehun owed him that much. Why Sehun…

“Is this about gambling? I told you, I lost money at the races.” Sehun sighed, turning to face Minseok. “Did I make your fiancée suspicious? Is that what this is about?”

Minseok braced himself, ignoring Sehun’s words about Luhan, changing the subject “How is your Father? How…are- is - your family fairing?” Minseok wasn’t sure how best to hint at the fact Sehun’s Father was spotted at the house of a woman who, very probably, had something to do with jewelry thefts. The only possible motivation that could drive Sehun’s Father, in Minseok’s opinion, towards thievery would concern a downturn in the family fortune. Why else would they steal?

“What is this about?” Sehun had known Minseok almost his entire life. He knew when Minseok was being less than direct, the trouble in those wide, cat-like eyes hard to dismiss.

“Are you having financial troubles?” Minseok asked bluntly.

“Ha!” Sehun laughed, mockingly, turning back towards the fireplace, reaching his hand out to steady himself he started at the empty hearth. “You believe the entire family is in trouble now? Do tell – how many years has it been since you have visited my family’s estate?”

Minseok swallowed. He hadn’t been back to the D’Adderleigh estate in at least three years, of course he hadn’t been anywhere near the Presley lands in at least that span of time. Sehun knew this. “Your words are rather harsh.”

“I see.” Sehun folded his arms over his chest, cocking his head to the side “I care about you Minseok, you must know that.”

“You still haven’t answered my question.” Minseok stared at Sehun, hoping he would have an explanation.

“I told you I lost money at a horse race. Why won’t you believe me?” Sehun practically whined.

“Sehun…believing you is what got me in trouble.” Minseok said quietly, sadly.

***

Luhan should not have been eavesdropping. Of course not. It was bad form. Yet the moment he wandered down the hall and heard raised voices from the study – one of those voices belonging to his fiancée – he couldn’t help but listen. Bad form or not.

He clenched his fist as Sehun so rudely declared that he still cared for Minseok. How dare he. Luhan tensed, ready to dash away from the hallway if Minseok or Sehun approached the door, bracing himself for the sound of footsteps.

***

“You lost money at the races. I realize you will likely never report another reason for your gambling.” Minseok didn’t expect Sehun to change his story, not now.

“It is the truth!” Sehun protested, rolling his eyes. This flippant action did something to Minseok. Brought something out, made him find a courage he didn’t know he possessed.

“The truth… I will try to believe you, I will. Though I must ask, let me ask- finally -please hear me out- for I am more capable of speaking like this now, far more capable than I was three years ago.” Minseok turned towards Sehun, his courage coursing through him, feeling a bit alive at the thought that he could speak his mind now. The hurt wasn’t as intense, as devastating, as important to him anymore. He had to, for the first time in three years, at least ask “Why did you agree to the engagement when you loved him?”

“Did you chose to love the Earl of Easton?” Sehun countered. Minseok clenched his fists, hiding the emotions coursing through him, appearing when he thought they had gone. Tempered, but still there, at least a little - betrayal. Then his thoughts shifted – to that word – love. Did he love Luhan? Was it that simple? No, it was but a distraction, that word. No, Sehun hadn’t considered what hurt he would have wrought, love was a different matter. Love wasn’t an excuse.

“That is a very poor answer. You strung me along.” Minseok countered.

“I did what was expected of me.” Sehun replied. It was true – in a viewpoint based solely on social expectations. They had been practically engaged since they were born. Minseok and Sehun, whose fathers owned adjoining estates. Who played so well together as children. Who complimented each other so well. What matter was it if they didn’t love each other in that way?

“Ah- because it was expected of you.” There was a bite to Minseok’s words, purposely, belittling his own agreement – to a point- with Sehun’s words.

“You may be able to shun this life, Minseok, but I can’t.” The facts, the pressure – Sehun couldn’t say no, not if he wanted to. A terrible trait, a terribly normal trait among their social class. Should Minseok fault him for it? Dredge up the pain and suffering?

“I should hate you. I did.” Minseok spoke carefully “I don’t any more. Because I realize you are another foolish man among foolish men.”

“Ha. Is that a compliment?” Sehun scoffed, still recognizing the point of Minseok’s words. They were fools, the lot of them- the men and women that moved among high society. Letting money and societal opinions dictate their lives, conquer their emotions, direct their every move. A sea of expectations, surging and controlling at every turn.

“No, the truth.” Minseok swallowed before continuing, “Are you still in love with him? If you are doing this- does he know you are gambling?” Minseok recalled that shy, lanky servant. Black hair worn in a shag, his days spent in the stables. His every action dictated by stolen glances – that near worship of Sehun. A pleasant man, always nice to Minseok, always accommodating.

“Tao knows. I tell him everything.” Sehun admitted before turning his attention back to the bare fireplace, whispering “I still love him, and that won’t change if that is what you are asking.”

Minseok nodded “I see.” The memories were not as painful anymore. The memories of when he walked into Sehun’s room, finding Tao in his bed, Sehun admitting his true love for his servant, admitting it to Minseok in a flurry of tears and shouts. Begging Minseok to never let his parents know the truth. Minseok breaking the engagement to protect Sehun. To protect Tao. Realizing he was the man who did not belong, realizing he was the person that did not fit. Accepting society’s scorn amidst the truth that he was the fool.

The last time he saw his Father was shortly after, when he went to the continent, heartbroken…though his Father’s demise had nothing to do with Sehun. A tragedy following unfortunate circumstance. A sick turn of events that created the myth of the notorious Viscount D’Adderleigh.

“It couldn’t be you and I.” Sehun’s turned, his face was contorted, the despair evident “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“I was a fool to ever fall in love with you.” Minseok blurted out, a bit of the pain – no anger - coming out “Though I realize that now, and I am a better man for it.”

Sehun turned back towards the fireplace, making circles with his foot as he kicked the ashes “I didn’t want you to love me. I am sorry – and thank you, for what you did.”

“I don’t regret it. You made me realize what it is – to love and be loved in return.” Minseok spoke, the image of Luhan, dragging him towards the lawn bowling game, hugging him senseless, kissing his nose, wanting him – a realization of what it was like to want and be wanted. Mutual feelings, confirmed. “Thank you for that Sehun.”

A few seconds of silence passed, neither man speaking. Minseok cleared his throat.

“I do hope you remain honest with him – and that you are happy.” Minseok felt a freedom wash over him, a conclusion to the tortured series of events that Sehun had played a part in.

“I wish the same for you- and Easton.” Sehun turned to Minseok, his eyes honest, his expression serious “I want you to be happy.”

“Thank you Sehun. And please – take care.” Minseok breathed in heavily before walking near the door “Tell Tao I said hello.”

Sehun broke into a smile, never imagining a day Minseok would say anything of the sort. “I will. He will like that.”

***

The carriage lurched towards Minseok’s house, Luhan unusually silent as the vehicle traversed the congested afternoon roads.

Minseok noticed Luhan’s silence, slightly bothered by it “You won all of the games.” Minseok smiled at his fiancée. Luhan nodded absentmindedly.

“Is something the matter?” Minseok finally asked, knowing something was definitely wrong. Luhan hadn’t so much as patted his knee since they left the party – an odd restraint considering Luhan was very physically affectionate when they were alone.

Luhan breathed in deeply before speaking. Exhaling he spoke carefully “I…may have overheard your conversation with Lord Sehun.”

“You listened!” Minseok blanched, closing his eyes tightly before opening them suddenly “Easton- why?”

“I am sorry. “ Luhan hung his head for a brief second before raising his gaze, looking Minseok in the eyes “You…are more amazing the more I learn about you.”

Minseok bit his tongue, not daring to say a word. Considering.

“You invited such social scorn to protect him?” Luhan kept his eyes locked with Minseok’s, “I - you must have loved him.”

“I did.” Minseok confirmed, staring back. Uncertain what it would mean. Uncertain what Luhan had thought, felt, as he listened in on the conversation – as terrible as his eavesdropping was. Those brown eyes, those chestnut colored eyes, Luhan’s eyes, Minseok cherished them in the moment – hoping, wishing they would not turn away in disappointment.

“I am a fool.” Luhan smiled “For thinking so poorly of you. I –“Luhan looked pained, staring, then moving. He bridged the small space between them, capturing Minseok’s mouth in his own. Claiming. Wanting. Knowing he would never doubt Minseok again. Regretting he had ever even considered him suspicious, the idea of a notorious rogue shattered into a million pieces.


	7. Chapter 7

Minseok was feeling nervous. Kyungsoo had tried to assure him that “You shan’t have any reason to be nervous, sir, you look amazing.” Unfortunately his valet’s words did not help as much as Kyungsoo intended.

It was the day of the gala at the Hayden Mansion – the gala – where his engagement to Luhan would be formally announced. It also, rather unfortunately, was the night where the jewelry thief was likely to strike, so he needed to stay on alert despite the large social obligation before him.

“I will expect you home late, sir.” Kyungsoo remarked as he gathered up one of the cravats he had dismissed as “not fitting” for his employer’s outfit.

“Hm.” Minseok muttered noncommittally, his mind swimming with a thousand different things.

He was nervous that they knew nothing more about the thief going into the gala than they did just the day prior. Yunho’s men had yet to find anything incriminating with the Pressley families financial status (not to mention Sehun’s denial), Sehun’s Father had not been seen near the apartment of the kept woman since Minseok spotted him there, and Minseok had yet to find a time to return to Herringwoods and confront the dealer. Hopefully there would be a big break in the case that night, preferably ending with the thief caught red handed.

Minseok was also on edge about the magnitude of the announcement of his engagement – in social terms. Of course it had already been announced, rather informally, at Mademoiselle Beauchamp’s soiree. However this would be the first time he stood with a family – his future family- and represented a united voice in the face of the highest members of society. Based on Minseok’s past dealings with such high and mighty, socially esteemed individuals, the thought of such a formal announcement left a bad taste in his mouth.

“Kyungsoo?” Minseok turned his thoughts back to the present.

“Yes, sir?” Kyungsoo could tell Minseok was battling with his nerves, he had known him far too long to miss the signs of his anxiety.

“Thank you.” Minseok smiled slightly, it was all he could muster as he wrung his hands together, a nervous habit.

“You don’t need to thank me, sir.” Kyungsoo bowed slightly “I am only doing my job.”

Minseok nodded. He was forever grateful that he had Kyungsoo. Loyal, hardworking Kyungsoo.

***

“I don’t want to keep this from him, Uncle.” Jongdae crossed his arms, throwing his head back ever so he sighed heavily “Yet I understand your logic.”

Jongdae was seated in his Uncle Yunho’s carriage, gladly accepting the offered ride to the Hayden Gala. It would be a matter of minutes before they were at the mansion, prior to the start of the event, as was prearranged earlier. They wanted to be early so they had visibility to all the guests who entered, ready to catch their thief.

“Sorry old boy, but we can’t risk the perpetrator escaping due to personal feelings.” Yunho had explained to his nephew why D’Adderleigh should not be informed of their latest findings. Yunho’s man had found that Sehun had run up a rather large gambling debt – far larger than a simple loss on horse racing. Large enough to be suspicious when considered alongside his recent actions.

“I still can’t imagine Lord Sehun stealing.” Jongdae remarked. Sehun was foolish, could even be annoying sometimes – but Jongdae had known him for years. He had never considered Sehun may be guilty of the thefts. He did, however, understand the fear that Minseok may never be able to believe that Sehun was guilty – if indeed he was – which may lead to the investigation towards failure.

“Never underestimate man’s propensity for greed.” Yunho stared out the window, thinking back to the report delivered to him earlier in the day – detailing Sehun’s debt.

“The Pressley estate, however, is still profitable- correct?” Jongdae wanted to confirm that it was Sehun, not his Father, who was facing financial difficulties.

“Yes, it would appear that way. Sehun is most definitely keeping his debt a secret from his Father.”

“Then his Father’s visit to the apartment does not align.” Jongdae wondered how all of the clues fit together.

“Perhaps. The man watching the apartment hasn’t seen a visitor since yesterday.”

“And we have no more information on the person residing there?” Jongdae was curious what woman called the place home.

“No. Though as soon as she leaves we will have a lot more information.” Yunho smiled.

“You are going to break into her apartment?!” Jongdae shouldn’t be surprised. It was in the name of the law, after all.

“You are correct. Well, not I, but one of my people.” Yunho leaned forward, reaching out a hand he ruffled his nephew’s hair, “Now let’s solve this thing tonight so we don’t have to order any break-ins.”

Jongdae feigned annoyance at his Uncle messing up his hair, but nodded in agreement. “Yes, let’s solve this tonight.”

***

Luhan was practically hopping up and down. He had been for the last thirty minutes.

“Son, please sit.” The Duchess was starting to feel her own nerves intensify as she watched her son pace about the room, stop in front of the window, check his suitcoat for the fifteenth time, and then say something about “D’Adderleigh should be here by now”.

“I wonder where Minseok is.” Luhan didn’t sit, he just stopped moving, standing in front of the window and staring.

The Duchess smiled through her annoyance, still finding her son’s infatuation endearing.

***

Minseok felt dizzy as the carriage stopped in front of the Hayden mansion. He barely had time to register the door was open before Luhan was half inside the vehicle, grabbing his hand.

“You are here!” Luhan smiled.

“Of course I am here. Did you think I wouldn’t come?” Minseok wanted to laugh at how, well, nervous Luhan looked. He looked as nervous as Minseok felt.

“No, I knew you would come. How could you resist me?” Luhan winked, causing Minseok to roll his eyes. He helped the other man out of the carriage, squeezing his hand as they stood on the gravel drive.

“You look very handsome.” Luhan beamed, eyeing Minseok from head to toe.

“Thank you, so do you.” Minseok thought that the entire exchange was rather sickly sweet, however it made him feel….happy.

“My parents are waiting for us.” Luhan cocked his arm, gesturing for Minseok to take it.

“I draw the line at hand holding.” Minseok responded playfully, walking forward. Luhan’s jaw dropped in protest before he jogged forward to catch up with his fiancée.

***

Jongdae and Yunho arrived a minute after Junmyeon. They alighted their carriages, greeting each other before entering the mansion.

“I have several men watching the house.” Yunho gestured towards the gate, “Lest our thief attempts an escape.”

“Do you have a man stationed outside the cellar exit as well?” Junmyeon questioned, recalling the tour Luhan had given them – pointing out the secret passageway.

“Yes. Thank you for informing me of its existence. I would anticipate that may be where our thief tries to flee, assuming he knows the layout of the house.” Yunho patted Junmyeon on the shoulder, causing the younger man to blush at the fact his intelligence had been noted.

“Now let’s greet the happy couple. And remember- not a word about Sehun.” Yunho walked towards the front door, a liveried footman opening the large and ornate entryway for the visitors to pass.

***

Minseok stood next to Luhan, receiving the guests as they arrived. It was expected – those guests who he knew disdained him were coldly polite, offering quick congratulations lacking in warmth. He had anticipated as much. The guests could not very well snub him outright, not at his fiancée’s family gala, not with the Duke and Duchess so obviously supporting the union. He bowed to them politely, giving mumbled thanks, feeling Luhan’s hand on the small of his back now and then for support.

Minseok had spoken to Jongdae and Yunho briefly, as they had arrived prior to the other guests. They were carefully situated in the large ballroom, taking up spots to allow them the most visibility. Junmyeon was there too, trying to balance his own parent’s arrival with his task of looking for the thief.

“Mr. Byun Baekhyun and Mr. Park Chanyeol.” The Butler announced. Minseok tried not to cringe. He had known Baekhyun would be at the gala – the invitations had been sent long ago. Yet he dreaded another awkward meeting with the man.

Minseok watched as Baekhyun and Chanyeol greeted the Duke and Duchess warmly, politely, and without a hint of malice. “What beautiful jewels, Your grace.” Baekhyun remarked on the magnificent Hayden jewels, the large sparkling diamond necklace around Luhan’s Mother’s neck.

“Thank you, kind sir.” The Duchess smiled politely.

When Baekhyun and Chanyeol reached Luhan and Minseok, a rather curt greeting occurred.

“Good evening, my Lords.” Baekhyun’s spite was evident in his eyes, which flashed from Luhan to Minseok and back to Luhan. Minseok and Luhan bowed in turn, both feeling apprehensive as Chanyeol and Baekhyun passed.

“Please ignore him.” Luhan whispered to Minseok, offering a small smile in reassurance. Minseok nodded, knowing that trying to ignore Baekhyun and actually ignoring him were two very different things.

It was a few minutes later when Sehun arrived, alongside his parents. Minseok watched as the Earl and Countess, their son following behind them, greeted the Duke and Duchess. He hadn’t seen Sehun’s parents in years. He noted how much older they looked, how much they had changed. He tensed as they finished greeting Luhan’s parents, approaching where Minseok stood.

“D’Adderleigh.” The Earl noted rather distastefully, the Countess offering up a very curt greeting as well. They passed by quickly, Sehun lingering only a second longer.

“Tao says thank you and hello too.” Sehun whispered, Luhan hearing every word. His hand instinctually went to Minseok’s waist.

Minseok nodded and smiled, watching as Sehun walked into the ballroom. It felt like a chapter in his life had closed, so simply, so unemotionally, given how much it had meant to him at one time.

***

Kyungsoo turned the page of the book, shutting his eyes tightly before daring to open them and read the next passage. He wasn’t sure he could stand it.

“Be strong Kyungsoo, be strong.” He dared to peek at the first paragraph on the page before snapping the book shut, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

Do Kyungsoo, you see, had a rather embarrassing habit. A habit that would cause him to faint in embarrassment if it was ever found out. He was a very studious individual who liked to read up on the latest findings of science and the most remarkable inventions of man- most of the time. Though, when he was alone, his work done for the day, he often read…other books. Books that were, well, often found in women’s salons tucked under more acceptable periodicals. Dare he admit they were…romance novels?!

“I cannot believe he would dare to steal her away to Gretna Green- from her bedroom no less!” Kyungsoo groaned, shaking his head. He opened the book back up, willing himself to read more. He was engrossed in the events of the story when he heard a faint sound from upstairs. He ignored it, too wrapped up in the dashing rogue stealing away the young heiress to a life of-

Another noise, was that footsteps?

Kyungsoo closed the book, listening intently. He heard nothing more. Willing his beating heart to settle – what man or woman wouldn’t be swept away by the image of a dashing man ready to steal you away in spite of the world- he continued to read. He didn’t hear another sound, thankfully.

***

“If it isn’t the most foolish man I used to call my friend.” Heechul greeted Luhan with a pat on the back. Directing his attention to Minseok he winked “You deserve an award, quite frankly, for staying with him this long old boy.”

“Hey!” Luhan protested, but Minseok shot him a look, shutting him up.

“It is nice to see a friendly face.” Minseok remarked, knowing that Heechul, for all of his odd behavior, flamboyant ways, and snarky comments, had a good heart.

“Hm. Yes, I suppose we can be friends.” Heechul smirked “Seeing as how my friendship with this simpleton here didn’t end well I am in need of a new friend.”

Luhan stamped his foot down in protest. Minseok and Heechul laughed at his childish behavior, drawing looks from some of the other guests.

Minseok and Luhan had moved into the ballroom, alongside the Duke and Duchess. The majority of guests had already arrived, dancing and refreshments were underway as the din of gossip interspersed with music filled the room.

“Now, may I ask where that handsome friend of yours is?” Heechul leaned in close to Minseok.

“Friend?” Minseok was momentarily confused, “Are you referring to Jongdae?”

“That is the one!” Heechul elbowed Minseok playfully, earning another dirty look from Luhan “I am in desperate need to better make his acquaintance.”

Minseok wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, though judging by Jongdae’s near hatred of Luhan he guessed playing nice with Luhan’s friend was not exactly at the top of Jongdae’s list of things to do. “I am not sure where he may be.”

“I sense a challenge.” Heechul winked yet again, looking about the room. He seemed to tense for a brief moment as he spotted Baekhyun and Chanyeol at the far end of the room. “I see that my puppy is here. Perhaps I should go play.”

Minseok and Luhan watched as Heechul made his way towards Baekhyun, neither knowing what to say. Finally Minseok tore his eyes away from where Baekhyun stood, chatting up a large group of people.

Turning towards Luhan, Minseok jerked forward as he felt something collide with his back. Luhan caught him, steadying the other man by placing his hands on Minseok’s arms. Minseok turned, a man standing with a half empty glass of wine, a smile on his face staring at him.

“My lord. I apologize. I didn’t see you there.” The man said rather venomously.

Minseok felt the cool liquid seep through his jacket. He recognized the person who had collided with him as the son of minor nobility, a few years younger than Minseok. He also recognized his apology as wholly insincere. The cause of his insincerity – or rather the cause of the “accident” – became rather clear as loud giggles were heard from across the room.

Minseok glared at Baekhyun, who was busy observing the scene, pointing it out to his hanger-ons. Thankfully Heechul was scowling, walking away as Baekhyun gloated.

“Watch where you are going.” Luhan spat, recognizing the incident for what it was. No doubt Baekhyun had put the young man up to it to embarrass Minseok.

The man bowed, leaving without another word.

“How bad is it?” Minseok turned to let Luhan see the back of his suitcoat.

Luhan brushed at the stain, “It is rather large.”

Minseok frowned “Kyungsoo is going to kill me.”

“Don’t worry. I don’t think you can see it well, especially when it dries.” Luhan shot Baekhyun an annoyed look. Minseok nodded, thankful his coat was black.

“Sorry.” Luhan whispered “He can be very immature.”

Minseok didn’t respond. He knew exactly who Luhan was referring to.

***

Jongdae sipped his drink, observing as Minseok and Luhan walked to the dancefloor. The musicians had started to play a Pas Jetté Assemblé, a rather unusual dance for a gala held during the season, but a lively bit that would have partners switched as the dance progressed.

He noted that Junmyeon had shaken off his parents and was now standing at the far end of the ballroom, watching as the dancers took their places. Yunho was there too – watching. Jongdae understood Minseok’s role in the event limited his ability to observe, he understood it. He also understood why he couldn’t tell Minseok everything – though he was feeling a bit regretful.

The notes sounded and the dancers moved, a lively dance, flutters of silk and the four step movements drawing attention from even the most easily distracted of matrons. Jongdae noticed the duchess was dancing too, smiling- almost girlishly – as she was whirled from one partner to the next.

“Enjoying the view?”

Jongdae turned, slightly startled at the unexpected words. Heechul was standing next to him – he must have sidled up when Jongdae was distracted by the dancers.

“Good evening.” Jongdae answered casually, trying not to take his eyes from the Duchess – the bait for the thief hanging delicately around her neck.

“Yes, a rather good evening. Should we make it a better one?” Heechul asked flirtatiously.

“I haven’t punched Easton yet.” Jongdae reminded him.

“Touché.” Heechul sighed “I suppose I really need to see Luhan’s pretty face a tad bit messed up if I am to get what I want.”

Jongdae gulped, not daring to ask exactly what Heechul was referring to.

***

“My necklace!” the Duchess practically screamed, clutching at her neck. The sound of her distress quickly spread, the dancers stopping, the musicians halting their tune.

Minseok felt the anxiety rush through him. One moment he was dancing, Luhan smiling at him as they chanced meeting during the change of partners, laughing in a carefree manner, not caring what anyone else though, when everything stopped. He had been hesitant to dance, but gave into Luhan’s pouting. He had been overjoyed when his future mother in law had joined in, obscuring his apprehension at Sehun, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun also joining in on the dance.

Now Minseok’s sense of freedom and happiness was replaced with dread. How could someone have stolen the necklace right in front of him without him observing the crime? It had to be one of the dancers. But who would be so blatantly obvious?

“What happened?” Luhan rushed to his Mother’s side.

“My necklace is gone! There is a thief!” She grasped at her naked neck, staring at the other dancers.

Minseok looked around, noting the two dozen or so other people who were occupying the dance floor. And then his eyes narrowed at Baekhyun, who appeared to be shocked, staring at the Duchess alongside the other dancers, Chanyeol peeking over his shoulder.

Yunho emerged from the crowd, “The necklace may have fallen. Please, everyone, check your own clothing and pockets.”

Minseok knew it was a very obvious way to not accuse any of the guests of stealing while still investigating the likeliest culprits. As the guests, some of them visibly annoyed, checked their clothing, Minseok approached the Duchess.

“Did you notice when you lost your necklace, Your Grace?” Minseok asked.

“I was dancing and then one moment it was gone!” The Duchess looked around, as if the jewels would appear out of thin air.

“What an alarming event!” Baekhyun approached, ignoring Luhan’s glare. Luhan noticed that Sehun was also near, having been one of the dancers as well.

“The jewelry thief!” Exclamations were heard around the room, those in attendance well aware of the recent rash of thefts.

As guests muttered, talking amongst themselves, Baekhyun suddenly shouted “There- look! In D’Adderleigh’s pocket! Could it be the necklace?!”

Minseok blanched. Staring at Baekhyun he followed his eyes to where Baekhyun was pointing. A bulge in his inner jacket pocket. He reached in carefully, feeling the jewels. He wanted to cry. Or faint. Or run away. Instead he pulled the necklace from his inner pocket, all eyes on him. The world grew hazy as he took in one shocked look after another. They began speaking, accusing, whispering. It was three years ago all over again – but worse. Worse because…

There was Luhan. Staring at him with the most dreadful, confused, and sad expression on his face.

***

“I haven’t any idea who put it in my pocket.” Minseok reiterated, it felt like he had already explained the situation at least a half dozen times.

“I believe you.” The Duke of Hayden nodded.

After Minseok had so non-fortuitously pulled the Duchess’s necklace from his pocket, Yunho was quick to diffuse suspicion by loudly explaining “It must have fallen and hooked on the Viscounts pocket.” Yunho’s attempt was the best he could do. Minseok realized and appreciated Yunho’s efforts, though it failed to stifle the guest’s reactions to the event.

The party had been most certainly disrupted – and certain people were more than happy to instigate the gossip that Minseok was actually the jewel thief. After some time Yunho had asked Jongdae, Junmyeon, The Duke, and Minseok to meet in the Duke’s study; away from prying eyes and eager ears. The gala was still technically underway.

“What is going on?” Luhan had frowned after hearing that Minseok would be meeting with the others – including his Father – without any explanation. Luhan had no idea Minseok was involved in the investigation and Yunho had no desire to explain it to him. So Minseok had left Luhan to stand alone, confused, and possibly suspicious.

The fact that Luhan may suspect him killed Minseok, made him feel sick. Luhan had seemingly dismissed any doubts of Minseok’s innocence after Yunho had tried to explain it was an accident; Luhan’s first reaction – his expression – quickly dissipating into a small smile and some supporting words. But what if Luhan was only miming his trust? What if Luhan really did suspect him?

“The thief is most definitely in attendance.” Jongdae pounded his fist down on the Duke’s desk out of frustration, “And I highly doubt he will be doing anything more tonight.”

A small knock sounded on the door to the study, a servant coming in to interrupt the tense conversation. Yunho had a message. Opening the folded piece of paper he began to read carefully.

“What is it, Uncle?” Jongdae asked, curious.

Yunho remained silent as he continued reading.

“It must have been one of the dancers.” Junmyeon mused.

“I think so too. Do we have a list of everyone who was dancing? I can recall – let me see…”Minseok tried to concentrate on who he had passed during the dance. It was fortunate the dance called for the change of partners, allowing Minseok to see more of the dancers than he would have if they had been dancing a quadrille or a waltz.

“The Duchess of course…Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol…” Minseok began recounting the people he knew that were on the dance floor at the time.

“Jongdae, I need to have a word with you. If you will please excuse us, My Grace.” Yunho bowed to the Duke, a confused and curious Jongdae trailing behind him as they left the room. Minseok stopped listing off names, suddenly very curious as to what the message for Yunho contained.

***

Luhan had made up his mind. He would enter the study whether he was invited or not. His fiancée was likely being interrogated at the moment and he could not live with himself if he ignored the situation, if he continued to smile and converse at the party while Minseok faced one of the biggest challenges of his life.

He knew Minseok was not guilty. There was no possible way that Minseok could ever steal anything. Minseok could never stoop so low. No – he was the man who had taken a scandal upon himself to make that brat Sehun’s life easier, there was no possible way he would be morally bankrupt enough to steal. No, it was impossible, Luhan knew it.

Luhan wished he could prove it, but he wasn’t sure how. What he needed to know was what his Father, Yunho, and the other men were talking about. Perhaps point him in the direction of how to go about clearing any doubt that may be cast towards D’Adderleigh. He had to do something.

Luhan was walking down the long hall towards the study when he heard the door open. He stopped, catching the sight of Yunho and Jongdae leaving the room. Luhan pressed himself against the wall, attempting to remain out of sight, as they began speaking.

“One of my men received a tip that the jewels are hidden at D’Adderleigh’s house.” Yunho held a piece of paper up, speaking in low tones as he explained the contents to Jongdae.

“Uncle, you can’t believe that!” Jongdae protested “What reason would Minseok have to steal?”

“We don’t know. He was away for three years. Jongdae, I am not trying to be unreasonable, but you must understand we need to look at this situation from every angle.”

“I can’t believe it. I won’t believe it.” Jongdae felt sick. His best friend was a thief? That just wasn’t possible. There was no chance D’Adderleigh would do such a thing.

“I am sending men to his house right now. If the jewels are found I have no option but to arrest him.” Yunho explained. “I would appreciate if you could keep this a secret for now.”

“I – “Jongdae shook his head “Fine. I will keep it a secret for now, Uncle. However please know I do not think this is a possibility.”

“We shall see.” Yunho said quietly “We shall see.”

***

Kyungsoo was not having a good night. Not even a little bit. He had finished reading his novel, was lying in bed considering what to cook for breakfast the next morning, when a loud knock sounded on the front door. Groaning, he got out of bed and made his way to answer the door. He hoped whomever was visiting was at least cordial enough to leave as soon as he explained Minseok was not home.

Whomever was at the door was rather rude, Kyungsoo thought. They were banging continuously and loudly, without any respect for sleeping neighbors or tired valets. As Kyungsoo twisted the doorknob and opened the door, a fist was still pounding, suddenly hanging in midair.

Once Kyungsoo focused his eyes, moving away from the awkward fist on the door to the visitor, his eyes grew wide. There was not one visitor, but many. Half a dozen or so based on a quick count.

“May I help you?” Kyungsoo asked, slightly afraid of what six grown men wanted with Minseok late at night.

A piece of paper was flashed in front of Kyungsoo’s face. “We are from the Home Office. Official business. We have word a jewelry thief may be residing here, please step aside.”

“What?!” Kyungsoo couldn’t believe what he was hearing “My master is not a thief!”

“We will be the judge of that.” The man practically shoved Kyungsoo aside, the rest of the men trailing in after them.

Kyungsoo stood shocked as they began lighting candles here and there, casting enough light to begin searching the house.

“You are creating a mess!” Kyungsoo wanted to cry as drawers were pulled open, cushions overturned. Three of the men went barreling upstairs. He wasn’t sure what he should do. And then suddenly he heard a shout from one of the men upstairs “The jewels are up here!”

Kyungsoo, loyal and patient and regimented Kyungsoo, broke form. He did something he never would normally do. But he had to. For his employer. He blew out his candle and ran out the front door. Minseok was surely in trouble and Kyungsoo was not about to abandon him now. He had to get to the Hayden estate – before the men from the Home Office did.

***

The rustle of clothing, the jingle of a pouch containing a large amount of coins. And the voice of Kim Heechul.

“So help me god, Luhan you better not be planning anything stupid!” Heechul was standing in the middle of Luhan’s bedroom, hands on his hips, watching as Luhan fluttered about the room, gathering random items here and there.

“No, nothing stupid.” Luhan continued rushing around the room. Heechul had found Luhan dashing up the stairs and had followed him, suspecting his friend would do something brash just by the look on his face.

“You are clearly running away. I do not understand how doing so could be considered an intelligent move!” Heechul threw his hands up in frustration.

Luhan stopped suddenly, approaching Heechul with a serious look on his face “If saving the one you love is stupid than what is intelligent. Please, Heechul, just let me be.”

Heechul swallowed. He didn’t know why he associated with Luhan half the time, but deep down he did have a lot of love for his friend. His passionate, foolish friend. And he knew that Luhan truly loved Minseok, even though he went about it all the wrong way.

“Let me go. Please, don’t say a word to anyone.” Luhan pleaded.

“Where will you go?” Heechul asked.

“I am not sure.” Luhan went back to packing up his things.

Heechul sighed. “Fine, I won’t say anything. But please at least have horses or something ready. You are far too delicate to be hauling that monstrosity of a bag around with you.”

Luhan hugged Heechul “Thank you. See, I knew you were a friend.”

“Unfortunately.” Heechul pushed Luhan off of him playfully. Easton was really going to be the death of him someday.

***

Kyungsoo was extremely self-conscious at the moment. Before answering the door he had slipped on his uniform trousers and shirt, though both were far too wrinkled for his liking. He had some money with him, which he used to hail a hackney to the Hayden residence. He prayed that Minseok was still there, hopefully not in chains.

When the carriage deposited him at the back of the estate, near the service entrance, Kyungsoo quickly paid the driver and alighted. There were several gas streetlamps lining the road, an indication of how affluent the area was.

Kyungsoo walked the road, unsure of how best to find his employer. He would most definitely need to enter through the service entrance, walking through the front door was an unimaginable act for someone of his rank and class. What should he say to the Hayden servants? That his Master had an emergency he needed to attend to? What if Minseok was already under arrest?!

Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip, feeling a few tears sting his eyes he held them back. Now was not the time to cry. He had to see that his master was safe.

As he neared the servant’s entrance he paused. Someone was guiding a small carriage up to stop near the back of the house. Straining to see under the gas lighting Kyungsoo watched as the carriage driver jumped down from the driver’s bench, holding the reins carefully. He recognized the man as Luhan’s valet – Jongin. What was a valet doing driving a carriage? Kyungsoo shook off the question, deciding the operations of the Hayden household staff was the least of his current concerns. Instead he reasoned he would take his chances. Perhaps the man could tell him where Minseok was.

“Excuse me.” Kyungsoo cleared his throat “I am here for my master, Viscount D’Adderleigh. Do you perchance know if he is still in attendance of the gala?”

Jongin looked surprised, jumping as Kyungsoo spoke. “I..um…you frightened me.”

“Hm. Yes, I am-“Kyungsoo hated apologizing to strangers but he did so nonetheless, as it was polite “Sorry to startle you. Is the Viscount D’Adderleigh here?”

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes as he watched the other valet stare at the ground, then the house, then the ground. The man was acting very odd indeed.

“Did you perhaps not hear my question?” Kyungsoo blurted out, feeling anger rise up inside him. It was of the utmost importance that he find Minseok, and quickly.

“I – I –“Jongin stuttered, moving his head oddly as if he was pointing towards something, jerking his head towards a target of attention. Kyungsoo followed where he was gesturing to. He could make out a man guarding a door at the back of the house, a small entrance that appeared to be disused- judging by the antiquated hardware.

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, looking back at the other valet. “Is he from the home office?” He mouthed.

Jongin nodded. Kyungsoo felt like the air had left his lungs. Was he already too late?

***

The half glass of brandy did not take the edge off. Minseok sensed something very strange was going on, something even more bizarre than the events of the last few hours. When Yunho and Jongdae had returned to the room the atmosphere had become strange. Jongdae wouldn’t make eye contact with Minseok while Yunho seemed to be glaring at him.

Minseok found himself fidgeting due to his nerves. Junmyeon had already gone over the list of those guests dancing time and time again, before confirming with the Duke that no one on that list had left the gala. Yunho had made sure of it, the Duke had confirmed.

When another knock sounded on the door, Minseok jumped. He was on his wits end as Yunho was called out of the room. A growing sense of dread was overcoming him. He looked at his best friend Jongdae, desperately wishing he would give Minseok some sort of reassurance all was right. But he didn’t. He couldn’t, it seemed.

It was no more than a few minutes after Yunho had stepped out that the door was thrown open, a wild eyed Kim Heechul striding in.

“There has been another theft!” Heechul declared loudly.

“What?!” Junmyeon and the Duke exclaimed in unison, everyone rising to their feet.

“In the dining room. Please- come this way!” Heechul turned to go, Junmyeon, Jongdae, and the Duke immediately rising to follow him. Minseok stood as well, Heechul nonchalantly offering him a wink. What was going on? He was at the back of the line as the men moved towards the door.

Once they reached the hallway, Minseok noticed immediately that Yunho was nowhere in sight. He wondered where he was and who he was talking to. Before he could dwell on the fact too much, or consider what dastardly second theft could have possibly occurred, he felt a hand on his arm. In a swift blur of movement he was suddenly pressed up into an alcove, a hand over his mouth. He struggled, unsure of who had just grabbed him.

“Shhh.”

It was Luhan. Thank god it was Luhan.

“We are going to get out of here.” Luhan whispered. Minseok nodded. As the footsteps of the other men echoed down the hall, Luhan turned Minseok to face him.

“We have to be quiet.” Luhan grabbed Minseok’s hand and led him in the opposite direction. Minseok followed without speaking. He knew something terrible must have happened, if Luhan was talking about escaping from his own family’s gala…from their engagement party.

They reached the servants staircase, following it up as quietly as possible. The wooden steps creaked, Minseok’s heart dropping a little every time he heard the creak of a step. Once they were at the top of the stairs Minseok heard a commotion from downstairs. Luhan froze for a moment before suddenly breaking into a run, dragging Minseok behind him.

“He escaped!” “Catch the thief!” Shouts were heard from downstairs.

Minseok found himself rushing to catch up with Luhan as they snaked through the servants living area, bursting through a door on the second floor. Minseok recognized where they were thanks to Luhan’s tour the other day. They were near the secret passage way. Luhan was planning on using it.

As Minseok had reasoned, Luhan clicked the paneling as he did previously, revealing the passage.

“It is dark, please keep hold of my hand.” Luhan’s hold on Minseok’s hand was iron tight, protective, as they entered the passageway, Luhan clicking the door closed.

Minseok felt for the wall, trying to make sure he didn’t fall as Luhan guided him down the steps. He could hear raised voices but he wasn’t sure where they were coming from. If they were searching the second floor for him…how close he was to being captured. Because undoubtedly they were looking for him. Someone had framed him, apparently quite effectively if Yunho believed it.

Cold air rushed towards them as Luhan slid another panel to reveal a dimly light cellar. They ran across the stone floor, towards roughly hewn stone steps. Minseok recalled Luhan saying this was an exit from the home.

“Wait!” Minseok stopped abruptly, holding Luhan back “There is a man stationed outside of here.” He whispered roughly.

“A man?” Luhan looked confused.

“From the home office.” Minseok blurted out. He would have to tell Luhan everything, but now was not the time. They needed to get out of there.

“We will have to push him aside.” Luhan sounded brave, very brave, as he announced the plan of action and forged ahead. Minseok seriously hoped that the man was not armed.

***

“Hello.” Kyungsoo batted his eyelashes, attempting to look innocent. Or something equally distasteful.

“Please be on your way.” The gruff man practically growled at the small valet. Kyungsoo realized the Home Office – or at least their muscle- had a certain look- big, burly, and not the nicest people in the world.

“Sir, I seem to have lost my master’s billfold. May I ask for your assistance in finding it? I believe I dropped it over there.” Kyungsoo pointed towards the sidewalk, trying to seem like a lost little helpless servant. “Please, sir. I will be let go if I cannot find it.”

The man let out an annoyed groan before following Kyungsoo to where he had been pointing.

“Thank you, kind sir. I am sorry to have troubled you.” Kyungsoo began looking around the sidewalk, the man doing so as well.

“When did you lose it?” The man asked.

“A few minutes ago.” Kyungsoo answered convincingly. The man looked back at the door he had been guarding, checking to ensure nothing had happened in the few seconds he had been away. As he registered the lack of mayhem, his world went dark, his form crumpling to the sidewalk.

“Quick, we need to drag him where he can’t be seen.” Jongin, candlestick in hand gestured for Kyungsoo to help him drag the man away (why did Luhan pack a candlestick in his emergency escape bag? Jongin couldn’t fathom the reason but was amazed at its effectiveness at disarming the man).

Kyungsoo leaned over, about to grab the man’s feet, when the small door bust open. He had only a second to register the two figures running from the building. It was Minseok, Luhan was with him.

“Quickly! Into the carriage!” Luhan pushed Minseok ahead of him. Jongin was quick to understand the situation, reaching out and grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand.

Kyungsoo was shocked when he suddenly found himself being dragged towards the carriage, Jongin lifting him up effortlessly into the driver’s seat before jumping up to sit beside him. In a few seconds the carriage door slammed shut, Minseok and Luhan inside.

Kyungsoo sat in a daze as Jongin jerked the reigns, the horses breaking into a slow gallop. Did Jongin just lift him up, ensuring Kyungsoo’s safety before his own? He found a blush creep over his cheeks at the thought. Kyungsoo quickly shook off his momentary embarrassment, returning to the situation at hand.

“Sir, are you well?” He called back to Minseok.

“Kyungsoo?” Minseok sounded confused, not realizing his valet was there.

“Yes, sir. I can explain.” Kyungsoo shouted.

“Jongin, please hurry.” Luhan yelled out, effectively ending Minseok and Kyungsoo’s short conversation.

It began to rain as the horses picked up speed, four men escaping from a crime not one of them could claim as their own.


	8. Chapter 8

Heechul hated when people mussed up his clothes. He would have to remind Luhan of this fact when he saw him next, because it was all Luhan’s fault. Most definitely Luhan’s fault.

“You created a diversion so they could escape!” Yunho practically growled the words into Heechul’s face, holding the man by the collar as he pushed him against the dining room wall. It was clear that there was no such thing as a second theft, the reason the Duke, Jongdae, and Junmyeon had been lured from the study. When they had arrived in the dining room, Heechul had only muttered some offhanded comment about a mistake of some sort.

“What? Me? No.” Heechul smiled slightly, annoyed his clothing was currently being torn asunder by an angry Yunho yet still finding a sliver of mirth in his trickery. He had acted as such for Luhan and Minseok, and in fact he did not really regret his actions.

“Let him go, Uncle.” Jongdae urged Yunho to unhand Heechul. There was no sense wasting precious minutes yelling at Heechul when Minseok and Luhan had taken flight. Yunho had already ordered two dozen men to give chase, scouring the city for the fugitives, yet his order did little in terms of uncovering more evidence.

Yunho let Heechul’s shirt collar go, ignoring the fact that such a sudden action had Heechul staggering to stay on his feet.

“We need to find them, and fast.” Yunho turned to Jongdae “Do you know where he could have run too?”

“I – no.” Jongdae still had a hard time believing they were currently pursuing Minseok. His best friend. A man he never, ever thought would be the target of an investigation. What had happened to turn the world upside down?

Yunho shook his head “I should have never let him work on this investigation. I should have known better than to let someone with such a past aid in something so sensitive.”

Jongdae bristled at his Uncle’s words. “I think he was framed. We can’t be sure it was him, not until we have more evidence. Are the jewels found in his house even the real jewels?”

“Jongdae, they found the stolen jewels – the real jewels - in D’Adderleigh’s home. He ran away. What other evidence do you need?” Yunho looked disappointed.

Jongdae still didn’t want to admit it. No, not Minseok. Anyone but Minseok.

“Bring me Lord Sehun, I have a few questions for him.” Yunho ordered his nephew.

Jongdae nodded. So Yunho still thought Sehun had something to do with the thefts as well? Before Jongdae could fetch Lord Sehun he was nearly knocked aside by a very distraught, very emotionally wrought Duchess, stomping towards Yunho.

“Are you saying my son ran away?! With a criminal?!” The Duchess of Hayden hissed under her breath, still not wanting to draw too much attention to the matter.

“Dear, please, let us discuss this.” The Duke tried to calm his wife down, but was circumvented by a few choice whacks from her hand fan.

“I demand to know where my son is!” She stamped her foot down. Jongdae now knew where Luhan got that particularly childish habit from.

“My grace, it would appear that your son’s fiancée is no better than a common criminal. Now, if you don’t want that fact completely known to everyone in attendance of the gala I suggest you put on a smile and go back to your party.” Yunho stared her down.

The Duchess gulped. Why had her son become entangled with such a man?

***

The rain fell in heavy sheets, the sound deafening as it hit the carriage roof.

“Where are we going?” Minseok asked, still trying to wrap his head around the situation.

“Somewhere where they will not find us.” Luhan answered vaguely. He grasped Minseok’s hand, squeezing tightly “Are you – are you well?”

“Yes.” Minseok squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, wishing he could change the last few hours, the last few days. He opened his eyes wide then, needing to know. “Do you know why they think I did it? Other than the necklace?”

“They found the jewels in your home. I heard Yunho and Jongdae talking.” Luhan explained.

Minseok swallowed, willing away the tears. So Jongdae…his best friend, suspected him too? Why was the world so cruel at times?

***

Sehun narrowed his eyes at Yunho. He knew the man – of course – how could he not. He was born of the higher social circles. However he was not entirely sure why he needed to meet with him, other than Jongdae reporting that his Uncle had something “important” to discuss with him.

Sehun sat in the small study, feeling the boredom overtake him as he waited for Yunho.

“Lord Sehun.” Yunho greeted him curtly as he entered the study. Sehun noticed that the man’s face was flushed, as though he was angry about something.

“May I ask why you needed to see me?” Sehun tilted his head ever so, looking a tad bit like a kitten, bored and fighting off a slight tinge of instinctual curiosity.

Yunho sat down, opposite of Sehun. Clasping his hands together he began “I suspect your ex-fiancée of certain crimes, and I believe you have knowledge of them.”

“My ex-fiancée?” Sehun had to be sure he was hearing Yunho’s words correctly. As in Minseok?

“Yes. The Viscount D’Adderleigh.” Yunho crossed his legs, leaning back he continued “It has come to my attention that you are currently burdened with a large amount of debt.” Yunho watched as the younger man colored at his words.

“I- yes.” Sehun suddenly found some sort of logic in Minseok’s previous questioning of his gambling. “I didn’t know gambling was a crime.”

“It isn’t a crime, however jewelry theft to pay off those debts is very much against the law.” Yunho answered calmly.

“Jewelry thefts?” Sehun laughed “You must be joking.”

“I am afraid not. Your ex-fiancée seems to have perpetrated a rather long string of thefts. Could it be that he did so to pay for your debts?” Yunho cocked an eyebrow.

“That is preposterous!” Sehun stood suddenly, “If this is the matter you wanted to discuss with me than I think we are done here.”

“The Home Office would tend to disagree.” Yunho stared up at the younger man “I have probable cause to arrest you on the spot as an accomplice.”

“What?!” Sehun was not sure what actions of his were deemed probable cause. “I have done nothing wrong!”

“Hm. I would tend to disagree, old boy.” Yunho explained “You have a motive for thievery, you have a longstanding association with my prime suspect, and almost all of the evidence would indicate you as a suspect.”

Sehun balled his fists. “You are going to arrest me?”

“Unless you agree to help. Yes.” Yunho said nonchalantly.

It was a moment of silence. Sehun digesting the news, considering. If his father found out about the debts, if Minseok was guilty, if he would go to jail. Yunho standing firm. Waiting for Sehun to break.

“What do you want me to do?” Sehun asked, his voice low, small. He felt a sense of helplessness.

“I want you to be the bait.” Yunho answered, Sehun feeling a sense of dread at the other man’s words.

***

The carriage lurched to a stop. It was still raining heavily, the sound of raindrops hitting stone drowning out the noise around them.

“Come on, we need to get out.” Luhan opened the carriage door.

“Where are we?” Minseok asked. He squinted. The place was dark, the rain still falling heavily. He could smell something…fish or water.

“Not now. Come on.” Luhan helped Minseok from the carriage. There was no time to explain, they had to move quickly lest they be discovered. They had made it this far without anyone finding them, at least no one that they had noticed. Luhan needed to confirm the fact. “Jongin, was anyone behind us?”

“No, My Lord.” Jongin hopped down from the driver’s bench, tying the horses to a small post he helped Kyungsoo down as well. D’Adderleigh’s valet had remained quiet during the journey, not even bothering to ask of their final destination. In a way Jongin was glad for it – he had too many other things to think of at the moment to be bothered with offering up explanations.

“Kyungsoo!” Minseok hugged his valet as soon as they were face to face, pulling the smaller man into a tight embrace.

“Sir! I was so worried for you!” Kyungsoo held back tears, happy that they were at least together.

“How did you come to be at the Hayden house?” Minseok questioned, holding Kyungsoo at arm’s length. He could not recall a time he was happier to see his valet.

“Not now. We need to go.” Jongin gestured for the men to follow him. Minseok grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand, Luhan grabbing Minseok’s other hand as they followed Jongin.

Minseok was not incorrect when he thought he smelled water or fish. Judging by what he could make out in front of them they were near the river. The stone walkway they alighted on was slippery, Minseok almost falling once as Kyungsoo and Luhan kept him upright.

A few roughly hewn stone steps led towards the small dock. In the darkness Minseok could barely see a few feet in front of him. They were very near in the water by the time he could see the form of a small boat.

“I will hold it steady, please, get in quickly.” Jongin grabbed the boat, Luhan helping Minseok in first followed by Kyungsoo. Luhan was about to step in himself when he heard the commotion from some yards above them.

“It is the Hayden carriage! They must be near!”

Luhan scurried into the boat, Jongin behind him, pushing off. They braced themselves, held their breaths, as Jongin began to row upriver. They could hear footsteps against the pavement, more shouts. They couldn’t be discovered, not now.

Luhan found himself praying, hoping, more than he had ever done so in his short life.

***

“It would seem that the engagement is not going to be announced after all.” Baekhyun looked around the room, noting that Luhan and Minseok were no longer in attendance. He smiled, feeling particularly jubilant at the turn of events.

“I wonder why.” Chanyeol looked bored, downing the rest of his wine, hiding a smile.

“Hm.” Baekhyun laughed. “Ah, here comes Heechul.”

Heechul walked towards the pair, smoothing his suit jacket as he sauntered across the room.

“Heechul, have you seen Easton?” Baekhyun asked.

Heechul narrowed his eyes at the man, studying him. He was all innocence. “No, I haven’t seen him for some time.”

“That is too bad, I wanted to ask him to dance.” Baekhyun sighed heavily, “Heechul, will the engagement not be announced tonight?”

Heechul cocked his head to the side, “Why ever would you think I would have the answer to a question like that?”

“Of course, I am only trying to make conversation.” Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol “We should leave soon. I heard of a riotous party at Lord Truedalls.”

“Riotous?!” Heechul blurted out “Count me in, old boy. This party is proving to be a rather larger disappointment.”

***

Minseok listened as the voices grew fainter, as the boat – Jongin rowing in long, steady strides – moved away from where they had left the carriage. They were on the river, heading east, Minseok guessed by what he could make out from the movement of the boat. They were heading towards the less savory side of town. A place he had never been in his life.

The sound of the oars hitting the water was like the ticking of a clock. Each dip into the dirty river was a step away from those who were hunting them. Each lurch forward was a few seconds towards freedom.

Escape. That is what he was doing. No, they were doing. But what were they escaping from? Someone had most definitely framed him. Minseok tried to reason it out, tried to piece it together. Who had the motive, the opportunity, the lackluster moral code to do such a thing?

True, he was an easy enough target. Wasn’t he already notorious? Wasn’t he already a suspicious man among high society? But why, why him?

And Luhan…his actions had certainly doomed his own reputation. To run away from his parent’s house with a wanted man – he had sealed his own fate. Suddenly Minseok felt a bit angry, a bit resentful that Luhan would take that burden upon himself. Minseok didn’t want that. Didn’t want to see Luhan being arrested alongside him. No, he would tell him to turn back as soon as they arrived…wherever they were going.

***

Luhan wasn’t sure how long they had been in the boat when Jongin veered it towards a small, rickety dock that jutted off into the river. Jongin maneuvered the craft ever so, tying it to the small wooden beam that jutted from the dock.

“Please be quiet until we are inside.” Jongin whispered, moving to pull the oars into the boat.

Minseok stepped out first, ignoring the hand that Luhan offered. Kyungsoo was next, looking a tad bit bewildered. Luhan alighted, quickly pinching a hand over his nose. The smell of rotting fish and garbage was strong. They were most definitely in the east end.

“This way.” Jongin led them from the small dock, up a few steps, towards the back of one of the dilapidated structures that fronted the riverside. The rain had stopped, thankfully, and there were a few burning torches to illuminate the rundown landscape.

Jongin approached the back of the structure, standing in front of the beat up wooden door he knocked five times. Luhan noticed that he did so in a certain pattern, not an even set of knocks but a few fast then slow and long thuds to the door.

“Who is it?” A rough voice boomed from the other side.

“It will be fair weather, the sky is red.” Jongin answered. Luhan wondered if it was some sort of password.

The door swung open immediately, revealing a very scrawny, yet slightly intimidating young man. “Of all the people I thought would be at my door, Jongin you bastard!”

Luhan, Minseok, and Kyungsoo watched in amazement as the man pulled Jongin into a hug, patting his back enthusiastically.

“We need a place to hole up.” Jongin explained as the man kept him close.

“Hole up? Aye, well, I reckon you have come to the right place.” The man grinned.

“Who is it?!” A shout came from somewhere inside.

“Tis Jongin. Come home, he right did! With some fancy friends by the looks of it.” The man looked over Jongin’s shoulder, eying up Luhan, Minseok, and Kyungsoo.

“Jongin?!” The voice cooed. Suddenly another man, a tall, rather friendly looking sort, appeared from the darkness of the interior.

Minseok looked on as Jongin was pulled into yet another hug. Luhan’s valet certainly had an interesting home.

“Come inside, come inside. Before whoever be chasing you finds you.” The man gestured for them to enter. Minseok stepped in first, Kyungsoo right behind him, almost like he was using Minseok as some sort of shield from the very strange environment they were walking into.

“Welcome to paradise.” The tall, friendly man held his arms wide. Minseok could make out the hovel – as that was what the structure should be classified as – a roughly constructed, old building with rundown furniture and very rough looking denizens.

Jongin turned towards the other three men. “Um, these are my brothers. Please say hello to Minho and Taemin.”

“At your service, my lords.” The two men bowed, Luhan noting an ounce of sarcasm in the gesture.

“We should be safe here.” Jongin further explained.

Kyungsoo wanted very much to ask how a man, employed in one of the finest homes in the country, came from such…a place - but he thought better of it. Especially since these people were willing to offer them refuge in their time of need.

“Thank you, Jongin, for your help.” Minseok bowed to the men, Luhan following his lead rather awkwardly.

“So what did you do? Stab someone?” Minho cocked his head to the side, eying Minseok and Luhan up and down “No. They don’t look like the stabbing sort.”

“I…am wanted for some thefts.” Minseok explained quickly.

“Ohhh. Stealing.” The man Jongin identified as Taemin smiled broadly, “I have done a bit of that in my time.”

Luhan paled. Were they safe here? As if he could read Luhan’s mind Minho blurted out “We don’t do anything like that anymore. Not since we bought our boat.”

“Speaking of that.” Jongin rubbed his neck sheepishly “I may have brought it here.”

“You undocked it from up river!” Taemin looked put out, changing his expression when Minho nudged him. “I…if that is um..what you needed to do, then…well.”

“I am afraid you may need to avoid those docks for a while.” Jongin continued “I had to dump a carriage there.”

Taemin’s eyes grew wide, but he held his tongue.

“Pray, tell, what do you use the boat for?” Kyungsoo asked, trying not to look either man in the eye.

“Oh, yes. We collect bodies from the river. Right good money in that there is!” Minho answered proudly.

Kyungsoo thought that no matter how much he could have tried, there was no possible way he could have ever imagined the situation he was currently in. Never. Ever. Not in a million years.

***

It wasn’t the worse room he had ever slept in. No, that accolade would be bestowed on the loft of a half collapsed barn that he had taken shelter in during a particularly horrible storm in Normandy. And to be honest, he would be glad for any sort of shelter given his current circumstance.

Minho and Taemin proved to be rather hospitable hosts, if a bit rough around the edges. Taemin gave his room up to Minseok and Luhan, while offering to bunk with Minho. Kyungsoo had agreed to sleep on the floor of the small living area, alongside Jongin. Minseok was slightly afraid his valet was on the verge of a nervous breakdown being thrown into such a circumstance, but Kyungsoo assured him he would be fine – practically shoving Minseok towards the bedroom.

The room was the only one on the second story, so shutting the door effectively sealed Minseok and Luhan off from the bottom floor. Once Minseok pushed the door shut Luhan was there, making a fuss over him. “Take off your wet clothes.” Minho had provided them with some of his clothing to wear. While they would be a bit big for them on account of Minho’s height, anything would work for now.

Minseok and Luhan undressed in silence, slipping on the oversized shirts and pants before settling onto the straw mattress- the only furniture in the room – both bewildered by the last few hours. Finally Minseok spoke, breaking the strange and somewhat disorienting silence.

“You shouldn’t have run away with me.” Minseok wrung his hands together, trying to keep his words in check and not betray his emotions.

“Why?” Luhan asked gruffly.

Minseok turned, shifting to sit back on the bed he stared at Luhan with tears in his eyes “Luhan, why are you ruining yourself? This is something I need to clear up on my own.”

“Should I see your body hanging outside a prison then?” Luhan protested, moving he leaned back until he was seated next to Minseok, turned towards him, his eyes flashing with strong emotions. “I know you didn’t steal anything.”

Minseok swallowed what may be a choked sob – a raw outpouring of emotions due to Luhan’s words. He didn’t suspect him. It meant…so much. “You could have let me out and stayed. Luhan…they will find you guilty too if they catch us.”

“Well then they aren’t going to catch us.” Luhan leaned over, shifting he sat up on his knees, grabbing Minseok’s shoulders. “I am going to prove you are innocent.”

Minseok didn’t know how to say – how to vocalize – the thoughts flying through his mind. That Luhan was stupid, foolish, too optimistic. What made him think that they could prove Minseok’s innocence, when whoever had framed him had done such a marvelous job at it?!

“I won’t let it go. Not until your name is cleared.” Luhan announced, Minseok noting the tears in his eyes.

“You are so foolish.” Minseok said quietly.

Luhan smiled “No, I am not. I am dedicated.”

Minseok wasn’t sure what to say. What to do. In his life he could count on one hand those who stood by him, believed in him – understood him. He hadn’t known Luhan that long. They had gone from an intense sexual attraction to a relationship to an engagement in what…a matter of days. And now this. How, why….did it happen?

“Why do you trust me?” Minseok chocked.

“Because I love you and I know you.” Luhan said, his tone steadfast and honest. It was enough to bring forth Minseok’s tears, held back as they ran, as he was accused. As the images flashed in his mind. His best friend doubting him, Yunho glaring at him. Luhan pulling him to safety. The shouts of those out to capture him.

Luhan bent forward, gently, reverently, kissing the tears from Minseok’s cheeks. One at a time. The left, then the right. “I love you Minseok.”

Minseok answered softly “I love you too, Luhan.”

Luhan moved his lips from Minseok’s cheeks to his mouth, gently kissing him. Minseok moved his arms to snake around Luhan’s neck, pulling him closer, moving him to lay on top of him.

“I love you so much.” Luhan whispered, breaking their slow, languid kiss for a moment before returning to the lip lock.

Minseok felt the burn, the slow burn. The need, the want. He reached for the oversized shirt, the garment Luhan was practically drowning in given his smaller frame. One button, then the next, as Luhan moved his mouth to Minseok’s neck, sucking slowly.

“I love you so much.” Minseok gasped as Luhan began sucking deeply above Minseok’s adams apple. Luhan sucked, licked, shifting ever so as Minseok finished his task. He moved to pull Luhan’s shirt off, managing to push it over his shoulders before gently urging Luhan to sit up. When the other man was seated, Minseok sat up as well, moving the shirt off of Luhan, throwing it to the floor.

Minseok kissed Luhan softy on the mouth, then trailed downwards. He took one pink nipple in his mouth, Luhan arching backwards and moaning at the contact.

“Shhh. We need to be quiet, remember where we are.” Minseok whispered, Luhan nodding and biting his tongue as Minseok continued moving downwards. Before Luhan could register what was happening he was lying on the straw mattress on his back, Minseok hovering over him.

A swift set of movements, Minseok fiddling with the button on Luhan’s pants. Luhan moved, cooperating, holding back another moan as Minseok pulled his pants down, letting Luhan’s hard cock spring free.

Neither spoke. Neither dared draw the attention of the men downstairs. Minseok breathed, teasing, against Luhan’s thighs, Luhan squirming at the heat.

Minseok’s hand found Luhan’s cock, running a finger up its length as he kissed the inside of his thighs. Luhan bucked forward at the contact. He moved his hand to his mouth, biting down on palm to stifle his cries.

“Shhhh.” Minseok whispered against his thighs. Luhan thought it was the sexiest thing he had ever heard, jerking forward he felt as though his body was on fire. He needed to be touched. Had to be touched.

Minseok obliged. He took Luhan’s length in his hand, placing a gentle kiss on the head of Luhan’s cock before taking it fully in his mouth. He moved slowly, his lips moving from the base to the head as he massaged Luhan’s balls.

Luhan writhed upward. Unsure of how he could stand it without making a noise.

Minseok let Luhan’s cock slip out of his mouth, an obscene pop at the action.

“Shhh.” Minseok reiterated, Luhan throwing his head back, biting his bottom lip and willing his moans away.

Minseok’s mouth found Luhan’s cock again, this time he was torturously slow as he took him in his mouth. He was slow as he dragged his lips back, then forward, a slow and tantalizing pace. Luhan bucked up, Minseok’s free hand moving to push his thighs down. To control. Luhan didn’t think he would last long.

He wouldn’t last long. Couldn’t – when Minseok began sucking and moving his hand quickly, up his length and then down, his tongue rubbing in the most sinful of ways as he sucked Luhan off.

Luhan grabbed onto the blanket under him, twisting the fabric as he tried to remain quiet. Tried to think of not screaming out at the sight of Minseok, his beautiful lips torturing him, taking Luhan inside his mouth over and over again. He couldn’t hold it back, not when he looked down, noticing a friction against his leg, realizing Minseok was stroking himself in the same rhythm.

It was a few furious pumps and Luhan came, managing to bite his hand and silence his cries as he spilled his white hot seed inside Minseok’s mouth. Minseok drank it in, gently pumping him through his orgasm as he continued to slide his hand up and down his own dick. It was a few seconds later when Minseok moved, gasping and writhing through his own orgasm.

“Fuck.” Luhan whispered, regaining his senses he reached for Minseok.

“I need to clean up.” Minseok got out of bed, reaching for the shirt he had been wearing – the same shirt that he had worn to the gala – he wiped himself off before crawling into bed next to Luhan.

Luhan planted a kiss on Minseok’s forehead, pulling him close.

They laid in silence for some minutes, before Luhan spoke. “You know I was serious. I will clear you name.”

Minseok nodded. He wasn’t sure what to say. He knew Luhan was serious. And he didn’t think saying thank you was enough. Not now any way.

***

Kyungsoo had never had such a horrible night of sleep in his life. His back hurt from lying on the rough wooden floor, he quickly discovered Jongin snored at the top of his lungs, and he heard a plethora of strange noises outside.

“Did you sleep well?” Jongin asked, stretching his arms out and cracking his back once he was awake.

Kyungsoo glared at his fellow valet, not bothering to answer the question. “I am going to make breakfast before my master is awake. Where are the cooking utensils?” Kyungsoo looked towards the small cooking area, realizing how it paled in comparison to the kitchen he had left behind. Walking towards a small cupboard he took stock of its contents, another poor showing given his prior resources.

“Breakfast?” Taemin walked out of the small bedroom area, reaching out and ruffling Kyungsoo’s hair playfully “Minho always makes breakfast.”

Kyungsoo breathed in and out heavily, willing away any anger he felt. How dare someone ruffle his hair; “I will go wake up the Viscount.” He turned to go, not willing to give up a sense of his daily routine, even if their circumstances had changed considerably.

***

“There is much I need to tell you.” Minseok said, his voice slightly muffled by Luhan’s hair, the younger man lying next to him, his head resting on Minseok’s shoulder.

“What is it?” Luhan asked, his words spoken slowly, he was drowsy. He wasn’t used to being up so early.

“I have been working with the Home Office, investing the thefts. Until last night, that is.” Minseok explained, his hand tracing small circles on Luhan’s back. He wasn’t sure how Luhan would react to the news.

“Like a detective?” Luhan asked, digesting what he had just been told.

“Yeah.” Minseok sat up, Luhan forced to follow his lead as his human pillow was no longer available. Looking into Minseok’s eyes he thought carefully about what Minseok had just told him. So he had been helping out with the investigation? Yet he became the prime suspect?

“I…was helping out a friend by aiding in the investigation.” Minseok grabbed Luhan’s hands, holding them in his own, continuing “I am sorry I couldn’t tell you before. Are you very angry?”

“No.” Luhan yawned.

“Are you even listening or are you still sleeping?” Minseok was starting to consider the fact Luhan wasn’t awake at all. His eyes were half lidded, as if he was drifting in and out of sleep.

“No! I am listening. Sorry, I am just trying to think of what we should do next. It sounds like you have an understanding of potential suspects…well, other than yourself, of course.”

“Yes. I do.” Minseok was interrupted when a knock sounded on the bedroom door.

“Sir. May I come in? It is time for you to wake?” It was Kyungsoo, carrying out his usual tasks, starting with waking up Minseok.

“Thank you! Please, no need to enter, I will be down shortly.” Minseok called back. He wasn’t exactly dressed and neither was Luhan. He didn’t think letting his valet into the room would be a good idea.

“Oh. Yes..sir.” Minseok could tell Kyungsoo seemed a bit put out.

“Kyungsoo?” Minseok called out.

“Yes, sir?” Kyungsoo sounded a bit hopeful.

“Did you sleep well?” Minseok asked.

“No, sir. I did not.” Kyungsoo replied.

“He is really having a hard time, isn’t he?” Luhan muttered. Minseok elbowed him, knowing full well Kyungsoo could probably hear him.

“Sorry to hear that, Kyungsoo. And thank you, again.”

“No problem at all, sir.” Minseok heard the footsteps as Kyungsoo retreated back down the stairs. He felt immensely guilty that he had dragged Kyungsoo and Luhan with him through this madness. He needed to make it right for both of them, and soon.

***

“Sir, the information you requested.” The man handed the packet to Yunho, who took the offered papers and began flipping through them quickly.

“What is her identity?” Yunho asked. He was informed late the night before, amidst the maddening search for Minseok and Luhan that the identity of the woman who resided in the apartment – the place referenced on receipts from the jewelers – had been discovered. He had arrived at the office earlier than normal, wanting to read the report as soon as he could.

“It seems that she is the illegitimate daughter of a Baron. We have identified one of her paramours as Earl Pressley, another as a man lately deceased.” The agent reported “A gambler. The same one found with some of the stolen jewels.”

“Pray tell, what is this Baron’s name?” Yunho narrowed his eyes. He knew most of the titled families in the country, he doubted he would not know the name of a Baron with an illegitimate daughter living in the city.

“Ah yes. It seems it is the Baron Overton of Hyde’s Hall.”

Yunho felt his chest tighten. The Baron Overton…Baekhyun’s Father? Quickly regaining his composure he barked out an order “Please send word to Lord Sehun that I wish to see him promptly at one o’clock this afternoon.”

“Yes, sir.” The man bowed, leaving Yunho alone in his office. The man rubbed his day old stubble, thinking. So it was Baekhyun’s sister who lived in the apartment? Did Baekhyun know? And she was having an affair with Sehun’s Father? And what of Kim Minseok – his prime suspect – currently a fugitive from the law?

***

“So you are that small guy’s servant?” Minho asked, stirring a pot of what Kyungsoo had decided was some sort of gruel - likely fit for an animal and not for human consumption. “That kind of makes sense, since you are so short too.”

Kyungsoo balled his fists, swallowing his anger. He needed to keep calm. For Minseok. For his m-

“You are rather short and adorable like.” Taemin reached out and ruffled Kyungsoo’s hair yet again, which proved to be the breaking point.

“DON”T TOUCH MY HAIR!” Kyungsoo shot Taemin a death look. Time seemed to stop as Minho and Taemin stared at Kyungsoo and he stared back, none of them moving or speaking. A small laugh broke up the tension.

“He is rather adorable, though please treat him with respect.” Jongin reached over and scooped up a bit of the gruel from the pot, eating it, still chuckling with his mouth full.

Kyungsoo was still huffing and puffing, staring at Jongin eating straight out of a pot, when footsteps sounded on the steps.

“I smell breakfast.” Luhan stepped into the small living area first, offering a bright smile to further diffuse the tense situation.

“Sir, I was unable to prepare your breakfast. I apologize.” Kyungsoo bowed to Minseok as soon as his employer stepped into the room.

“Please, relax Kyungsoo. And thank you – um…”Minseok suddenly realized he couldn’t remember the two men’s names. Jongin picked up on his confusion, introducing his brothers “This is Taemin and this is Minho, my older brothers. It was just us since our parents died when I was little.”

Minseok nodded to the men in greeting, Luhan following suit. “Thank you for your hospitality. I know this visit was rather unexpected.”

“We would do anything for our little Jongin, being the success of the family.” Minho stopped stirring long enough to hook an arm over Jongin’s shoulders, grabbing him into a headlock.

“Sir, do you not require references for your employees?” Kyungsoo asked, staring at Luhan with a very serious expression on his face.

Luhan looked thoughtful “I am not sure.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. It figured that pretty-boy-son-of-an-earl had no idea of the hiring practices of his household, so disappointing. Though he had helped Minseok…why had everything become so confusing?

The hot gruel was served, Minseok and Luhan gladly taking an offered bowl. They did not complain, their stomachs and their gratitude not allowing for it. Kyungsoo ate in silence, glaring at Taemin and Minho now and then. When he accidently made eye contact with Jongin he found his face growing warm, causing him to look away immediately.

After breakfast Kyungsoo insisted on cleaning up, while Jongin announced he would help his fellow valet. Minho made a small batch of dark, black coffee, serving it to his guests.

“Taemin and I will be leaving now- surely there will be some bodies to collect it being a Monday morning.” Minho announced, grabbing his brother by the arm and leading him out of the house.

Minseok thought for a moment about what it must be like, collecting corpses from the river to make a living. Horrible work, surely. Though profitable, he would wager. Suicides, murder victims, and drowning victims were numerous, and a daily occurrence.

Luhan drew Minseok’s attention back to the matter at hand. “So who else are suspects?” Luhan asked, flinching as he drank some of the steaming hot bitter liquid.

Minseok sighed. “I cannot say that we had one person in mind, obviously, or someone wouldn’t have been able to so spectacularly frame me.”

It was almost an hour of Minseok explaining everything he knew of the crimes. The jeweler who was selling fake jewels, hanging himself instead of giving up the men who had hired him to copy the expensive and very stolen baubles of highs society. There was the man murdered by the docks, a gambler with ties to Herringwoods- who had some of the stolen jewelry on him. There was Herringwoods exclusive game, where Sehun was stabbed and where a dealer readily accepted fake jewels without question. There was the calling card and the receipts written in code- leading to an apartment where a kept woman lived. And there was Sehun’s Father…leaving that apartment.

“Sehun. Everything points to Sehun.” Luhan revealed his train of thought after Minseok was finished detailing the evidence.

“Why would Sehun frame me?” Minseok raised an eyebrow.

“If the Home Office was closing in on him, perhaps he grew desperate?” Luhan knew that the subject of Sehun was a sensitive one. A wound that ran deep in Minseok, a wound that Luhan thought was only recently starting to heal. “He is in debt. He has ties to Herringwoods, his Father has ties to a place where the stolen jewelry seems to have been funneled through.”

Minseok knew that the evidence as presented would certainly put Sehun near the top of the suspect list; Sehun was a prime suspect before Minseok found all eyes turned towards himself. However Minseok needed more evidence to be sure of the fact. “I am still not convinced, not when I know that the Earl has more than enough funds to make thievery a very unlikely activity for his son. We need more evidence, something conclusive. I think we need to visit the apartment of that woman and find out who she is.”

“What if they are watching the apartment?” Luhan doubted the Home Office would leave the place alone, not when it was part of their case. What little he knew of the law and how it was handled mixed with a good dose of common sense told him they would be foolish to not surveil the apartment.

“They are watching, I know that they are. Which is the problem.” Minseok sighed heavily. Now that he was a wanted man there was no way he could visit the place without being captured.

***

Jongin watched as Kyungsoo started to arrange the small cooking pots, placing them in an orderly fashion. He would have said something if he thought his brothers would mind, but they were both some of the most disorderly individuals on earth. He highly doubted either man would be bothered by the introduction of organization.

Kyungsoo tried to ignore Jongin, who was quite obviously staring at him as he went about his work. He was still trying to understand how the Duke of Hayden’s household would hire a man such as this – a child of the streets apparently – to be his son’s personal servant. Rather distasteful hiring practices, in Kyungsoo’s opinion.

As Kyungsoo reached for one of the larger metal cooking pots, currently residing on a crooked shelf, the shelf gave way, the pot tumbling towards him. He stepped back, trying to avoid the heavy metal object and certain injury. It was a blur, but as he stepped back a hand shot forward, catching the pot before it could fall on him.

“You should be more careful.”

A warm breath on his cheek, the feeling of standing against a hard and broad chest. Kyungsoo turned red as he realized that Jongin had shot forward and caught the pot, Kyungsoo stepping back just in time to end up with Jongin practically capturing him in his arms.

Suddenly it became very difficult to form words. Suddenly it became very difficult to breath normally. Suddenly it….

“Jongin, do you…oh.”

Kyungsoo jerked back, hitting Jongin in the process. It was Minseok standing in the doorway of the small cooking space, Luhan standing behind him, both men with wide eyes as they took in the sight of Kyungsoo, Jongin standing very, very close to him.

“I was…cleaning. I was CLEANING, SIR!” Kyungsoo blurted out, quickly moving away and to a corner of the room, hoping he would disappear soon.

“Yes….I… see that.” Minseok was not sure what exactly he had just witnessed but for some reason his valet’s blush made him feel a bit mischievous and…happy. Instead of teasing Kyungsoo, who was already having difficulty adjusting to the situation, he focused on why he had walked into the kitchen in the first place. “Jongin, I am not exactly certain of how to request this. I am in need of someone to investigate an apartment, find out who lives there.”

Jongin, still holding the pot that he had saved Kyungsoo from, answered quickly “Sir, if you have gold there is nothing, and I mean nothing you can’t find in these parts.”

“Is that so? Oh, well. Thank you.” Minseok had finally found a bit of hope among the depressing turn of events that he had faced of late. Because if there was one thing he was certain of it was that he had money.

***

Sehun whined most of the way there. In all honesty, he whined the entire way there. To himself of course, as he couldn’t very well tell anyone else what was going on. No…not after he had agreed to Yunho’s request.

So the Home Office is in this type of dusty old building; how quant, he thought. How..boring.

Pushing open the front door he was greeted by an elderly man, directing him to Yunho’s office. He briefly wondered which was older – the man or the building – but again he had no one to ask such an ingenious question to. It was hard being alone.

Sehun found Yunho at his desk, stacks of paper everywhere. How…like a working man, Sehun thought. He took a seat without being offered, he rolled his eyes a few times too, for good measure.

“How nice of you to pay me a visit, my Lord.” Yunho smirked.

“I believe I don’t have a choice, now do I.” Sehun started to examine his fingernails idly. He hoped he would be done with this “meeting” soon.

“That is correct. I find it rather amusing.”

Sehun hated the way Yunho smirked. He wouldn’t respond and ask what was amusing. No, that would show interest. He had no interest in what this man had to say.

“Please, tell me, my Lord, do you prefer being tied up in an unlocked room or locked in a room without ties?” Yunho cocked his head to the side, as if his question was the most innocent query in the world.

Sehun almost sputtered but caught himself. “I fail to understand your question, sir.”

“Hm. Of course. I was only inquiring after your preferred method of captivity.”

“My preferred method is freedom.” Sehun was annoyed. And confused. Confused and annoyed.

“I am afraid that is an impossibility. You, old boy, are about to become a rather expensive, rather lucrative kidnap victim.”

Sehun wondered what the penalty would be for setting the Home Office building on fire. Because he had a very desperate, sudden urge to see the place go up in flames.


	9. Chapter 9

The smells were hard to get used to. A mixture of cooking and fire and animal manure hung in the air, there was no way to escape it. At least the smell of fish dissipated as they moved away from the river. The east end of the city was certainly a different world from the one in which Luhan and Minseok had come from.

Jongin had volunteered to take the two of them to see someone who could help with their problem – namely someone who could find out who was living in a certain apartment. Kyungsoo tagged along too, mumbling more than once about how walking around in broad daylight was a terrible idea for a fugitive.

“No one is going to recognize them here. Not the way they are dressed.” Jongin explained, motioning towards the clothing that Luhan and Minseok now wore. They certainly didn’t look like wealthy, titled gentlemen. It was amazing what some patched up trousers and grubby shirts could do in terms of changing a person’s appearance.

The man they were going to see, as Jongin explained, was a sort of handy man. If you paid him he would do almost anything – other than kill or start fires. Minseok wondered if that meant the man would do a list of other illegal things that did not involve murder, but he thought it might be best if he didn’t know what the man he was about to meet was capable of doing.

“Here we are.” Jongin stopped in front of a tavern.

“The Speckled Pig.” Luhan read of the name on the sign hanging above the door. “How…”

“Interesting?” Minseok offered, following Jongin through the doorway. The small tavern was already busy, even though it wasn’t much past three o’clock in the afternoon. Minseok spotted some dock workers, busy guzzling their drinks in a corner as they loudly cursed and used slang that Minseok had never heard before. There were other rough looking men, a woman who Minseok guessed was employed in a certain field, and a barkeep that was missing an eye. A very interesting place indeed.

“Kibum!” Jongin approached the gaggle of dock workers, turning his attention to a blonde man who was currently having trouble standing up.

“Who in the hell are you?” The man asked, squinting.

“Jongin. Taemin’s brother.” Jongin answered, gesturing for Minseok, Luhan, and Kyungsoo to stay back as he conversed with the man.

“Taemin?” The person called Kibum looked at the ceiling, still swaying a bit he seemed to be trying to recall if he had heard the name. As if a fire was lit from within he suddenly called out “Taemin! Aw! What can I help you with?”

“I am in need of some information. I can pay well.” Jongin felt the money in his pocket. Minseok and Luhan had argued over how much was appropriate to pay someone for the information, spurred by Jongin explaining that they should be the ones to offer a price first. Finally Minseok agreed to a high price, mostly because Luhan kept stressing that his freedom and future were dependent on this.

“Well if that’s the case…” Kibum started to listen intently as Jongin explained the location of the apartment and what they needed Kibum to do. After his explanation was finished he turned to leave, beckoning the others to follow.

“We will pay him once he returns with the information. It will likely be tomorrow.” Jongin said, pushing the door to the tavern open.

Kyungsoo walked out first, his head down as he contemplated how Jongin knew such people. He wasn’t paying a lot of attention to where he was walking, which almost proved disastrous.

“Kyungsoo, Watch out!” Minseok called from the doorway, shrieking in terror as he watched a turn of events that seemed to play out in slow motion.

From up the road a horse jerked free of its owners grasp, galloping up the crowded road as pedestrians ran and jumped from its path. The horse, galloping at full speed, was headed directly at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo lifted his head in time to see the horse, only a few yards away, coming straight for him. He froze, for some reason the shock of seeing the large animal barreling down on him made his body tense up, his brain not registering that he needed to get out of the way. Then he felt a pair of arms around his waist. Kyungsoo was being pulled back, out of harm’s way. Time seemed to start again as the horse raced past him, making it clear that if Kyungsoo hadn’t have been moved he would have certainly been terribly injured.

“You should be more careful.” Jongin scolded Kyungsoo, letting go of his hold on the smaller valet’s waist.

“I…” Kyungsoo gulped, digesting the fact that Jongin had saved him. Again.

“Come on, we should go back.” Jongin led the way, Kyungsoo staring after him dumbly. Finally he found his voice “Thank you.” Jongin didn’t seem to hear Kyungsoo, or if he did he didn’t register the fact.

***

Heechul was not in the mood. He had a splitting headache born from the past nights revelries, a debauched party being his final destination after leaving the Hayden gala. Why anyone thought it was a good idea to try and wake him up now, when he was at his weakest, was beyond him.

“Sir, you have a caller.”

It was his butler first, attempting to wake him by knocking on his bedroom door. When he didn’t answer the butler knocked again. Heechul groaned, realizing he would have to say something.

“Tell them to go away. And hit them for me.” Heechul shouted.

“It is a Mr. Kim Jongdae, sir. He says the matter is important.” The butler, accustomed to Heechul’s anger, knew that he had to ignore his employer for a little while, at least until he had notified Heechul of who was calling at his apartment.

“Tell them to –“Heechul was in the middle of his automatic reaction when it finally sunk in. Jongdae? As in that hot piece of ass that he was after Jongdae?

“I will be down shortly.” Heechul changed his tune promptly. It was no more than twenty minutes before he walked into his parlor, the circles under his eyes masked by some quick powder. His headache was still there, but some things had to be tolerated in the name of desire.

Jongdae did not stand to greet him when he entered, instead launching right into his point of visiting before Heechul had even sat down. “You know where Minseok and Luhan ran off to, and I want you to tell me.”

Heechul smiled. Jongdae thought the man looked a bit like a mischievous cat when he did so. He was not amused.

“Why would you think I know where the criminals got off to?” Heechul asked, still smirking.

“You helped them escape, didn’t you?” Jongdae countered “Look, Minseok will be in a lot of trouble if the Home Office finds him. Luhan will be seen as an accomplice as well. Please tell me where they are so I can try to at least get their side of the story.”

“Is that what you want? Their side of the story?” Heechul looked thoughtful “Judging by the fact they ran away I would dare to wager their side of the story is that they don’t want to be caught and thrown in prison- and that is the only outcome they could foresee occurring. How do I know you are not working with the Home Office and want to claim all the glory of finding them for yourself?”

Jongdae tried to look shocked. It wasn’t supposed to be public knowledge he was working with his Uncle. “Me, work for the Home Office? You must be joking.”

“Perhaps.” Heechul shifted in his seat “Or perhaps you are out to arrest your friend.”

“I have known Minseok since we were children. Please, you have to believe me, I just want to help him.” Jongdae started to feel even more desperate. True, he was working for the home office. True, his Uncle thought that Minseok was the thief. But it was also the truth that he wanted to do what he could to understand Minseok’s side of the story, something that was impossible if he didn’t locate Minseok himself.

“What an enticing plea for help.” Heechul leaned forward, moving his hand to rest on Jongdae’s knee. Jongdae scowled at the gesture.

“If you tell me where Minseok is I will go on a date with you.” Jongdae couldn’t believe the words came out of his own mouth. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

“Oh, oh? My, you are desperate.” Heechul removed his hand, sighing “Unfortunately I have no idea where the little lovebirds ran off to, so I can’t help you. However if you are still interested in a date I would be more than obliged to say yes.”

Jongdae groaned internally. So Heechul had no idea? Then truly it would be a manhunt to find the two. He just hoped he found them first, before Yunho did.

***

Tao was terrifying when he was angry. Truly terrifying. When he was not angry he was as harmless as a kitten, or at least Sehun thought so. Tall, lean, with black hair and piercing eyes he was a sight to behold when his temper flared.

“You mean to tell me you are going somewhere for a few days but you can’t tell me where or why?” Tao crossed his arms, glaring at the younger man “What are you hiding, Sehun?”

“Nothing.” Sehun tried to ignore Tao, instead choosing the focus on the newspaper in his hands. Tao was not having any of it, reaching out he yanked the newspaper away. “Hey! I was reading that!”

“No, you weren’t.” Tao leaned down, placing a hand on each arm of the chair that Sehun was sitting in, effectively trapping him there. Sehun began to squirm from the proximity of his angry lover, his eyes darting anywhere but at Tao. “What are you hiding?”

“I am not hiding anything!” Sehun stomped his foot on the floor, growing angry with the interrogation “Can’t you trust me?”

“Ha!” Tao shook his head “NO, not when I am pretty sure whatever you are doing has something to do with that money you owe.”

Sehun paled. Why was Tao also so perceptive? It was annoying. “No. It doesn’t. And I am not going to tell you anything as long as you keep bullying me.”

“Bullying you?” Tao retreated, leaning back he shook his head “If I am bothering you, Sehun, I will make a very dedicated effort to no longer do so. Please don’t talk to me anymore.”

Sehun watched helplessly as Tao strode from the room, his strides long and his posture stiff. He was angry, very angry. Angrier than Sehun ever remembered seeing him. This was bad, really bad. Stupid Minseok running away. He had ruined everything.

***

“Hey! Another round!” Baekhyun shouted at the barkeep, giggling tipsily as he sat back down. He almost fell, Chanyeol reaching over to right his friend.

“Don’t you have to be somewhere soon, old boy?” Chanyeol asked. He was a bit drunk too, though nowhere near the state of Baekhyun’s inebriation. He had followed his best friend to a tavern gladly. Ever since Luhan had broken their engagement Baekhyun had been a mess. Chanyeol learned not to question why Baekhyun wanted to drink during the afternoon – he only hoped it made his friend feel better.

“Hm. I do. Yet I need to continue celebrating the fact that stupid Easton didn’t announce his engagement to that disgusting Viscount yesterday.” Baekhyun raised his nearly empty glass. “I think I may have a chance after all, old boy.”

Chanyeol didn’t know how to break it to his friend that there was likely little chance Luhan would change his mind, even if the engagement hadn’t been announced. No, there was likely no way Luhan would decide Baekhyun was the more suitable party.

“Baekhyun, don’t you have to meet your Father?” Chanyeol shooed away the barkeep as he approached, cutting in to make sure his friend didn’t drink any more.

“My father?” Baekhyun laughed “No. Not my Father. My sister.” He hiccupped.

“Your sister?”? Chanyeol had known Baekhyun since they were school boys, he never recalled Baekhyun having a sister. “I didn’t know you had a sister.”

Baekhyun winked, still swaying “I didn’t either, until recently. A very interesting person told me of her existence.”

“And who would that be?” Chanyeol asked.

“That, my good friend, is a secret.” Baekhyun grinned, feeling the world start to spin.

***

Jongdae found his Uncle’s office empty. The doorman had stated that Yunho was out for a bit and should return shortly. Jongdae elected to wait, taking a seat he eyed the large stack of receipts that still dominated the room. He had debated if he wanted to visit his Uncle that afternoon, but he needed to know if there were any further developments in ascertaining Minseok’s whereabouts.

The minutes passed, Jongdae growing bored. He started to pace the room, thinking of all of the evidence in the case so far. As he turned to walk back towards the far side of the room his foot caught the large rug that covered most of the office, tripping over it he steadied himself by holding onto Yunho’s desk. As he did so a stack of bound papers fell from the lower shelf of the desk.

Once Jongdae regained his footing he bent over to pick up the report, pausing when the title caught his eye. He knew he shouldn’t be reading his Uncle’s documents without his permission, but he had to in this case. It was about the apartment they had been staking out, the apartment where the fake jewels were possibly being funneled through. He was certain it would do no harm to read the report, as Yunho would very likely share it with him once he returned to his office.

Opening the report he flipped page after page, reading quickly. When he read the name of the woman who resided in the apartment he felt his heartbeat increase, his breathing speeding up. She was Baekhyun’s sister?

Jongdae quickly snapped the report closed, putting it back where it had fallen from. A few minutes later Yunho arrived. Jongdae and his Uncle conversed for many minutes, Yunho informing his nephew that as of yet they had not found Minseok.

“We are working at posting notices around the city, offering a reward for his capture.” Yunho explained.

Jongdae thought of walking down a street, endless fliers with Minseok’s face on them plastered everywhere. It was a terrifying thought. “Uncle, are there any other developments? Have you found the resident of the apartment? I know you had mentioned ordering a break in if necessary.”

“No. Sadly we do not know who lives there, though I fully suspect D’Adderleigh knows. In fact, I have the beginnings of a plan to hopefully capture him, aside from advertising his crimes.”

“A plan?” Jongdae bristled at the fact his Uncle had withheld information from him. Yunho knew who lived there, he had the report….yet he wasn’t willing to share that information with Jongdae. It bothered Jongdae to no end, compounded by the sudden talk of a plan.

“Yes. I am hoping I can bait D’Adderleigh out of hiding. Though I don t have anything definite at this time, so sadly I can’t explain how we shall go about this.”

Jongdae suddenly doubted his Uncle’s words. His Uncle probably already had a plan, he just wasn’t willing to share it. A definitive, large wedge had suddenly been driven between them – Jongdae no longer willing to believe everything Yunho had to say. It was a dangerous turn of events. Which man was in more danger, however, remained to be seen.

***

Luhan sat at the end of the bed, his head in his hands. He didn’t dare to look up, he couldn’t face Minseok now. “I am so, so very sorry if I caused any of this.”

Minseok was tired of repeating himself “Luhan, it isn’t your fault.”

It had been a few hours since they had learned the identity of the woman residing in the apartment. She was Baekhyun’s half-sister, the ruffian Kibum had explained before taking his pay and scurrying off. To Luhan this piece of news suddenly brought Baekhyun into the picture.

“Sehun’s Father was still seen visiting her, I saw it with my own eyes. We can’t be too sure Baekhyun or Sehun are guilty. As I said before, we need to follow this lead and find more evidence. Nothing is proven for certain.” Minseok tried to comfort Luhan, even if he was now leaning towards Baekhyun and away from Sehun as the prime suspect.

Baekhyun’s sister was tied to the movement of the stolen jewels. Baekhyun was present when the jewels were stolen. Baekhyun wouldn’t bat an eye at framing Minseok, whom he hated.

“Why would he steal?” Luhan finally raised his head from his hands.

“I am not sure. How well off is his family?” Minseok asked. He moved to sit next to Luhan, tracing comforting circles into Luhan’s back with the palm of his hand.

“They are wealthy. Baekhyun’s allowance was a few thousand pounds a year.” Luhan vividly recalled when Baekhyun shared that information. Of course Baekhyun was not as wealthy as Luhan, but very few people were. A few thousand pound allowance was nothing to laugh at, however.

“Perhaps there is something we don’t know about him.” Minseok offered.

“Perhaps.” Luhan tried to remember everything he could about Baekhyun. Minseok’s life depended on it.

***

There was a lot of blood. Jongdae couldn't help but turn away in revulsion as he walked into the room.

"Was she stabbed?" Junmyeon asked, staring at the lifeless body.

"Yes." Yunho answered quietly.

It had been a couple of hours since they had been summoned to the residence, Yunho requesting Junmyeon and Jongdae meet him there at once. Jongdae had felt dizzy when he recognized the address. It was a distant cousin, an elderly Baroness who he could recall fondly.

"Who could do such a thing?" Jongdae shook his head. He still felt a bit sick staring at the scene. She was his relative after all, even if they were not the closest.

"Her jewels are missing." Yunho remarked, a detail that instigated their involvement. This wasn't only a murder. It was a murder and a jewelry theft.

Junmyeon knelt down near the body. The woman was dressed in her morning dressing gown. According to a maid she had been taking her morning tea in the sitting room, as she had done every morning for decades.

"She must have startled the thief." Junmyeon guessed.

"We have to find D’Adderleigh." Yunho balled his fist.

"You still think it was Minseok?" Junmyeon questioned. He had been largely removed from the investigation of the last day. Jongdae hadn't told him about what he found in Yunho’s office, and Junmyeon was still of the belief that the evidence started and ended with his friend Minseok. It had weighed on Junmyeon's mind, but he had nothing else to go off of besides what Yunho had reported.

"Yes, I do." Yunho's tone was chilling, devoid of emotion. Jongdae felt tense. Yunho had withheld information from him, information that could potentially point to another suspect. Could he trust his Uncle anymore? Yet, here was an elderly woman, lying dead, very much the work of some sort of murderous thief. He desperately hoped that Minseok would never do such a thing - could never be capable of doing such a thing. He desperately hoped.

***

"I wish I could confront him myself." Luhan sighed.

"No. You can't." Minseok reminded him. There was no way Luhan could go bursting into Baekhyun's apartment and confront him. Besides, Minseok was pretty sure that Baekhyun would not admit any sort of guilt just because Luhan asked nicely.

"I would reckon you should start with their servants. You would be surprised what they might know." Minho suggested, taking a swig of the black coffee that he so happily served for the second day in a row.

Minseok had considered the servants as well. If Baekhyun was in any sort of trouble the servants probably had an inkling about it. The problem was he couldn't very well knock on Baekhyun's door and ask to see his maid or butler either. Not based on what Taemin had reported that morning. It seemed that a flier was spotted with Minseok’s picture on it, hanging in a very visible spot near the location where the East End started. Minseok couldn't risk being caught.

"I can't very well go myself." Minseok noted glumly. He hated it. He didn’t want to put anyone in danger or ask for any favors.

"Do you still have money for Kibum?" Minho suggested.

"Can we continue to trust him?" Luhan asked. He wasn't too sure about the ruffian. He was very capable at ascertaining the resident of the apartment, but letting him in on another task may give too much away. Plus he had seen Minseok's face. What was to stop him from turning him in and claiming any reward money that may be offered?

"You can. Let’s just say he owes us." Taemin butted in. Minseok wondered what that man of the streets might owe them, but thought it was best not to ask.

"Very well then. Let’s ask Kibum for help." Minseok hoped that Taemin wasn't wrong, that they could trust him.

***

Junmyeon and Jongdae followed as Yunho explained the crime scene in great detail.

"The thief must have entered through the upstairs window. He likely knew the Baroness would not be in her room at the time."

"What about the maids?" Jongdae asked. If the Minseok was the criminal he would certainly understand the workings of a large house. In the morning, assuming the resident was an early riser, it would be expected that the maids would be upstairs, completing their daily cleaning.

Yunho looked at his nephew but didn't answer, instead he continued his explanation "He pilfered the jewelry from her room, but had knowledge of the safe in the study. He likely made too much noise, startling someone. When he ran to make his escape he encountered the Baroness, who surely could have identified him. Wishing to keep his identity a secret he stabbed her and then fled out the sitting room window."

"And yet no one saw him apart from the Baroness?" Junmyeon was perplexed. He was on the same page as Jongdae, knowing that it was highly unlikely one of the Baroness’s staff would not see someone walking through the house during the morning hours.

"I will question the staff." Jongdae spoke up. Before Yunho could give him the go ahead he was already walking away, the gnawing feeling eating at him. His Uncle was hiding something.

***

Baekhyun did not really care for his sister, if he were to be honest. She was, well, very like him to the point it was annoying.

“How could she even dare say that to me?” He lamented to Chanyeol the day after he had met her for the first time. The two friends were taking an early afternoon ride through the park.

“Well, it is the truth.” Chanyeol muttered, earning a scowl from his friend.

“My engagement wasn’t broken! It wasn’t even announced!” Baekhyun pouted “And who is she to say anything?! If what she says is true she has half a dozen suitors herself. She even claimed she has no intention on marrying!”

“Is that so?” Chanyeol cocked an eyebrow “Who are her suitors?”

“I don’t know, she wouldn’t tell me. Some kind of code for her kind or something.” Baekhyun sighed heavily “I don’t think I will be visiting her again.”

“Who was it that told you of her?” Chanyeol asked offhandedly, very curious as to how Baekhyun was let in on her existence.

“My Father.” Baekhyun said quietly, cursing the old man for attempting to reconcile his children into one happy, disjointed, secret family.

***

The maid was nervous. A small thing with mousy blonde hair and barely weighing enough for her to resist the strongest of wind gusts, she shifted her weight on her feet and clasped her hands anxiously. Jongdae was sure she was hiding something.

“You swear that you did not hear or see anything out of the ordinary?” Jongdae asked yet again, watching as the young woman continued to squirm, her eyes downcast.

“Miss, if you did see anything you may be in trouble if you don’t tell us.” Junmyeon piped in.

“I…” She bit her bottom lip, tears welling in her eyes “I…”

“It is okay. Just start from the beginning.” Jongdae tried to offer a kind expression to the girl in hopes she would start talking. Thankfully his approach worked. Through broken sobs the maid recounted the events of that morning.

“I was scared. I didn’t know who he was or what he wanted but he said he wouldn’t hurt me if I let him in.” She wailed “I didn’t know he would hurt the Mistress!”

Jongdae and Junmyeon looked at each other in unison, their eyes widening. So she had seen the culprit? Finally, a witness.

“It will be all right. I know you had no ill intent.” Junmyeon reached out a hand, patting the maid’s shoulder in a comforting manner he urged her to continue.

“He…was at the service entrance. He said he forgot something here at last night’s dinner party. I didn’t know what to do, he was threatening.”

“What did he look like?” Jongdae questioned, bracing himself to finally receive a description.

“I didn’t get a good look at his face, he had it partially covered with a scarf.”

“How tall was he?” Jongdae cursed the fact the man had taken the precautions to cover his face, but at least the maid had a look at his figure.

“Um. He was tall. Perhaps-“

“Jongdae!” Yunho stalked up, interrupting the maid. She jumped back in surprise at the intrusion. “Did you find anything out?”

“Yes. She saw the man, but not his face.” Jongdae gestured for the maid to continue her story. “How tall was he?”

“About his height. Maybe a bit taller.” The maid pointed to Yunho.

“Minseok is not nearly that tall.” Junmyeon commented.

“No, he isn’t.” Jongdae agreed. He turned to his Uncle, attempting to read his reaction. Yunho’s expression remained like a mask.

“Did you see anything else of note? His clothing or where he came from?” Yunho asked.

The maid shook her head. After a few more questions which the maid could not answer, she was dismissed, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

“Uncle, surely you must not still believe it is D’Adderleigh.” Jongdae crossed his arms, waiting for his Uncle to admit it. But he didn’t.

“We cannot know if D’Adderleigh is working alone. Logically he likely has accomplices, based on the evidence we found at the jewelers. You have to recall that Luhan and a servant from the Hayden estate are missing too. It could very well have been that servant acting on orders from D’Adderleigh.”

“What of Baekhyun’s sister?” Jongdae blurted out. In retrospect he should have held his tongue, kept the information close. Not revealed he knew of it.

Yunho paled, Junmyeon looked confused. “Baekhyun has a sister?”

“When did you learn of this?” Yunho’s voice had an edge to it, fighting back anger at his nephews obvious snooping.

“I saw the report in your office. Why didn’t you tell me?” Jongdae looked hurt.

Yunho sighed heavily. “Jongdae, if I keep things from you there is a reason.”

A reason? Jongdae couldn’t think of a good reason for hiding such an important detail from someone that was supposed to be aiding in the investigation.

“It may be for the best if you remove yourself from this case. You too, Junmyeon.” Yunho looked from Jongdae to Junmyeon “Your friendship with Minseok may be endangering your deduction skills.”

Jongdae didn’t trust himself to speak. Instead he grabbed Junmyeon’s arm and turned heel and strode out of the home, his blood boiling. Once they were outside of the house, Junmyeon dug his heels in and forced Jongdae to stop.

“What just happened?” Junmyeon asked, still fighting off his confusion.

“I will explain everything during the ride to Baekhyun’s sister’s house.” Jongdae walked towards the street, prepared to hail a hackney. Junmyeon followed dutifully, hoping to god everything made sense sooner rather than later.

***

Jongdae paid the hackney fare, quickly scurrying out of the carriage. He had mustered a courage he didn’t know existed – or he was being consistently foolish. From the moment he told Yunho he had read the report to the moment he had decided to knock on the apartment door, he was either making a series of mistakes or committing to actions that needed to happen.

Junmyeon followed behind him loyally, now the wiser about what Jongdae had discovered in the report. Junmyeon tended to be less suspicious of Yunho’s intentions than Jongdae, though in the grand scheme of things that did not really bother Jongdae. Not when everything was in flux and there was still so much to be discovered.

Jongdae knocked loudly, once then twice. Listening he heard no movement on the other side of the door. He knocked again.

“Perhaps she is out.” Junmyeon offered, craning his neck in an attempt to see into the side window. It was a fruitless effort as heavy curtains blocked his view. Jongdae knocked again, this time with more force.

“She didn’t leave the apartment for a few days.” Jongdae commented, as if that fact meant the woman had to be at home at all hours of the day.

“It would appear that no one is home. We should return later.” Junmyeon suggested sensibly, however Jongdae seemed not to hear him. In fact, he seemed not to care one bit about Junmyeon’s suggestion. Instead he braced his shoulder and with a solid movement, a show of force, he hit the door.

“Are you breaking the door down?!” Junmyeon squealed, despite the fact it was quite evident Jongdae was doing just that.

Three more solid slams into the door and it sprang open, hitting the plaster wall and cracking it. Jongdae didn’t acknowledge Junmyeon’s shock, he walked into the apartment as if breaking down a door was the most normal thing in the world.

“This is illegal!” Junmyeon cried from the doorway, not stepping foot inside the place. Jongdae didn’t care, he couldn’t, not when he needed more answers.

The apartment was furnished in a rather gaudy fashion. Red velvet, heavy drapery, dark rugs. It reminded him of a certain brothel one of his school friends liked to describe over a few glasses of brandy. The apartment was quiet, eerily so.

Jongdae walked into the parlor, noticing immediately that the room was in disarray. A candle was on the floor, cushions strewn about, drawers open on the sidebar as if they had been wrenched open forcefully. Walking further into the room he gasped as he encountered a frightening sight. Lying on the floor was a very pretty young woman. A very pretty, very lifeless young woman. She had been stabbed, blood pooling around her.

***

“I wish we could go outside, do something on our own.” Luhan said glumly. They had spent the day indoors, carefully hidden from the city in Taemin and Minho’s house. Jongin had engaged Kibum to help with the Baekhyun situation, Kyungsoo had spent most of the day further organizing the place.

Luhan and Minseok had discussed the details of the crimes time and time again. Then they fell into a boredom that neither man wanted to admit. Being trapped indoors was not an ideal situation, though a necessary one.

“I do too.” Minseok agreed. They were lying in bed, the sun already having set many hours ago. Minseok hoped that Kibum would have some answers for them the next day, something they could act on.

“What if I contacted Baekhyun?” Luhan said softly.

“No! Definitely not.” Minseok was growing slightly afraid, the way Luhan fixated on the idea. “If you try to you will be arrested.”

“What if I am careful?”

“No.” Minseok reached over, pulling Luhan closer, whispering “Luhan, I can’t lose you.”

Luhan nodded. He didn’t want to contact Baekhyun and end up in prison. No, what he wanted was to avoid losing Minseok. He would do anything to avoid having the man next to him taken away. Anything.

***

Kyungsoo settled in for another night of snoring and discomfort. He pulled the thin blanket up to his chin, staring at the ceiling. Well, what he knew was the ceiling. It was pitch dark in the house, all of the candles extinguished.

Kyungsoo waited for what was becoming a familiar snore. Jongin was quick to fall asleep, Kyungsoo realized, which was even more of a curse considering his sleeping habits. When the snoring didn’t come after five minutes, Kyungsoo spoke.

“Are you awake?” He asked quietly. Why he asked, he wasn’t sure. It wasn’t as though he particularly wanted to converse with Jongin. No. It had been awkward between them, ever since Jongin started rushing forward to save Kyungsoo from horses and falling pots and – Kyungsoo felt the heat rise up his cheeks as he recalled the incidents.

“Yes.” Jongin answered.

“Oh.” Kyungsoo said lamely. A few minutes passed in silence.

“Kyungsoo, why did you become a valet?” Jongin broke the silence first.

Kyungsoo considered the question. He wasn’t sure that anyone had ever asked him that. “My Father was a valet. I find it to be a respectable position.”

Silence.

“Why did you become a valet?” Kyungsoo asked, considering it only polite to return the question.

“To escape this place.” Jongin answered. Kyungsoo thought there was a tinge of sadness in his words.

“Oh.” Another lame response.

“Kyungsoo, do you think we could be friends?”

“Friends?” Kyungsoo practically squeaked the words.

“If you don’t mind. I like you.” Jongin’s words made Kyungsoo feel warm all over.

“You like me?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo normally had an impressive vocabulary at his disposal, especially considering his position in life. Where had that vocabulary run off to? When he finally found his voice he spoke “That would be nice. Being friends.”

His only response was a loud snore. Apparently Jongin hadn’t heard him.


	10. Chapter 10

Kibum had a certain odor about him. Minseok noticed it immediately when he sat down at the small table. He didn’t want to be rude so he ignored it. Kyungsoo, however, had much difficulty doing the same. He pinched his nose, glaring at the ruffian with a mixture of disdain and curiosity.

“I found what you asked for.” Kibum started, picking his nails with a small knife. What a quaint individual, Luhan thought, while attempting to follow Minseok’s lead and not give away his revulsion of Kibum’s body odor.

“Seems that fellow has a bit of money troubles.” Kibum continued to pick at his fingers idly “The maid of the family is rather –“ Kibum made a gesture with his hands, pushing them towards his chest he cupped them “Nice to look at. A right fair woman.”

“How…pleasant.” Kyungsoo deadpanned. Kibum eyed the small valet before continuing.

“Easy enough to get her to talk, if you know what I mean.” Kibum winked, “Seems the family had some trouble last year, didn’t even pay their people for a while.”

“Trouble?” Luhan was truly perplexed. He hadn’t heard anything about Baekhyun’s family having any sort of financial difficulties.

“Seems they are on their feet again, at least according to that nice piece of as-“Kibum paused when he caught Kyungsoo glaring at him. “She said there is a man that visits, but she ain’t know his name. Only knows what the old man calls him. Vic. Says he and the old man and the son go way back.”

“What does this Vic look like?” Minseok asked, trying to recall ever hearing the nickname before. He drew a blank.

“Don’t know. She knows her place. Says he looks like any other wealthy snotbag. Says he comes at least once a week, sits in that big old library with that old man. The son too. Seems he has some business with them.”

The remainder of what Kibum had to report consisted of his continued description of the buxom maid, the things she could probably do, and ended with Kyungsoo ready to kick him out of the house. Minseok stepped in, paying him and bidding him farewell. Once Kibum was gone Luhan and Minseok discussed the matter.

“Baekhyun’s family has money troubles, he seems a likely suspect.” Minseok remarked. The thievery was definitely born of some sort of financial motive, or at least that was the most probable of motivations behind the crimes. A wealthy family suddenly devoid of their fortune was more than a little suspicious.

“I wonder who this Vic fellow is.” Luhan could never recall Baekhyun mentioning him.

“Perhaps he is the ringleader of the thefts. If in fact Baekhyun is involved.” Minseok tried to piece everything together. Sehun was not ruled out, but Baekhyun was of greater interest now. Especially now that Minseok found he had a reason to steal.

They were deep in discussion when the door to the hovel opened, Jongin entering. He had gone out for a bit, fetching a cooking ingredient that Kyungsoo had informed him was “vital to their continued existence”.

“Sir.” Jongin approached Minseok and Luhan carefully.

“What is it?” Luhan noticed that Jongin looked a bit nervous.

“Sir, these are all around the East End.” Jongin dug in his pocket, producing a crumpled piece of paper. Luhan took the offered flier, smoothing it out, he stared at the large bold lettering.

WANTED for Murder, Theft, and Crimes against the Public. Viscount D’Adderleigh. Reward XXX pounds for his capture.

“All over the East End?” Kyungsoo asked, leaning over to look at the poster. The day before the flier had been at the edge of the area, not plastered throughout the location they were hiding in.

“I am afraid so.” Jongin sighed.

Luhan stared at the drawing, a likeness of Minseok. And then it hit him, his name was nowhere on the flier. “Jongin, Are there fliers with my likeness on them?”

“No, sir.” Jongin answered “Not that I saw.”

Luhan could guess why. He could guess, but he didn’t know for sure. He couldn’t know for sure, yet he had an inkling of what occurred. His parents would likely have done anything and everything in their power to keep his name from being connected with Minseok. But such an action had deep consequences. If they had shunned his connection with Minseok, did that mean they had shunned any possibility of his engagement? Did that mean, even if Minseok’s name was cleared – which Luhan was resolute to accomplish – that his engagement was null and void?

The thought of his engagement to Minseok being swept under the rug made him sick; cancelled from reality, ignored as though it never happened – revolted him. Yet, what else could he expect? They were fugitives. His parents had likely done everything in their power, within their substantial means, to cover up the fact Luhan was on the run. Still, it was a punch to the gut. A feeling that his future with Minseok, as uncertain as it was at the moment, was made even bleaker. It was…devastating. Luhan tried to act like it didn’t bother him, but deep down he was horribly hurt by it.

“Thank god.” Minseok breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Luhan’s likeness wasn’t plastered next to his own. His guilt over Luhan and Kyungsoo running away with him had weighed on him, continued to weigh on him and somehow this piece of news gave him a measure of relief.

“That isn’t everything.” Jongin bit his bottom lip, hating that he had to report such a thing “The papers are saying there was another theft yesterday. A murder too. Some Baroness.”

“What?!” Minseok and Luhan asked in unison, shocked.

“Which Baroness?” Minseok questioned, “What happened?”

“The papers aren’t saying her identity, but she was stabbed and her jewelry was taken.” Jongin looked sad. He had grown attached to Luhan, Minseok, and Kyungsoo and he hated being the one to break such news to them.

“God help us.” Minseok muttered. The situation had just turned from bad to worse.

***

“Whoever murdered her knew she had been found out.” Junmyeon surmised, referring to the murder or the young woman – Baekhyun’s sister. He was with Jongdae, meeting in the latter’s parlor.

“My Uncle seemed surprised.” Jongdae stared at the floor, thinking. He recalled his Uncle telling him of the murder that very morning.

“You don’t think he is involved in any way, do you?” Junmyeon questioned. After finding the body of the young woman they had promptly sent word to the authorities anonymously – before leaving. Jongdae had spent a good part of the afternoon and evening reassuring Junmyeon they had done the right thing.

“He hid things from me. Important things. I can’t help but think he knows more than he is saying. Though I doubt he is involved, not in a crime like this. No, but he knows more and that in and of itself makes me suspect he may be hiding the true culprit for whatever reason. I can’t trust him.”

“I can’t believe Minseok would do this – or your Uncle. I can’t believe either man could be so vicious.” Junmyeon would never think either man could be capable of such horrendous acts of violence. The fact remained that the case of the jewelry thief had turned into a case of a murder, with three victims so far confirmed.

“Neither can I, old boy.” Jongdae exhaled loudly.

“What do we do next?” Junmyeon was feeling very over his head with this investigation. He had thought that helping Jongdae, his dear old friend, would be more fun and less stressful and gruesome. How wrong he had been.

“We need to go see Baekhyun.” Jongdae answered firmly. He would confront that little angry man if it killed him.

***

Sehun stood in the doorway, watching as Tao went about his work. He had always appreciated how skilled Tao’s hands were – in multiple ways. Tao had started out working in the stables on the Pressley estate. As time went by, and as Sehun urged his Mother to reconsider Tao’s position, he became a personal servant to the family. Ultimately he was more of an everyman in the household, helping out with manual labor while playing the footman when they needed him to.

“I am leaving now.” Sehun spoke, knowing he would not receive a response. Tao hadn’t talked to him for the last day, not since he had all but called the other man a bully.

True to Sehun’s anticipations, Tao remained quiet. He didn’t bother to acknowledge Sehun or tell him good luck or that he would miss him. He acted like Sehun wasn’t there at all.

Sehun stood at the doorway for a few minutes more, watching. He didn’t know what else to say, so he finally left, hoping that Tao would one day understand his actions and forgive him.

***

Baekhyun’s apartment was not far from where D’Adderleigh lived, Jongdae knew the area well. He didn’t bother to bring out his calling card and present himself formally, nor did he answer when Junmyeon suggested they do so. No, he didn’t think Baekhyun – who had consistently gotten on his nerves – deserved such pleasantries.

An elderly servant answered the door. When the man asked for a calling card Jongdae knew Baekhyun was home, he unceremoniously pushed past the servant and yelled at the top of his lungs “Byun Baekhyun!”

He heard some noise coming from what he assumed was the parlor. He strode in, not waiting for an invitation. As he threw the door open he stopped, the sight stilling him.

Baekhyun was there, but he wasn’t alone. No. He was very much not alone. Heechul was there too, and to describe the scene mildly, as Jongdae thought about it later, they were very close to each other on the couch. Very close.

“Jongdae!” Heechul’s face lit up when he saw the man. He didn’t seem to think anything was odd about having Baekhyun snuggled to his side.

Jongdae - Junmyeon standing in the doorway awkwardly - strode up to Baekhyun. Staring down at the man he practically spat his words “Do you know your sister is dead?”

Baekhyun paled “My…sister?”

“Yes. Your sister. The one that was part of the thefts.” Jongdae glared, practically boring a hole into Baekhyun with his gaze “Did you kill her?”

“What?!” Baekhyun moved away from Heechul, stamping his foot in protest “No! I didn’t even know her until the other day!”

“Do you expect me to believe that?” Jongdae wanted to punch Baekhyun, maybe just let some of his anger out. Maybe just see him feel the pain that Jongdae felt at the moment. The pain of having his best friend wanted for murder, of having his Uncle blatantly lie to him.

“I swear!” Baekhyun threw his hands up in mock defense.

“I will hunt you down and make you pay if you have anything to do with that murder. Or the thefts.” Jongdae hurled his words with an intensity he rarely if ever displayed. He turned to Heechul “You as well. If you have anything to do with this I will see you hang.”

Heechul sighed “Old Boy, I have never killed anything in my life.”

“I hope for your sake that is the truth.” Jongdae was done, knowing full well Baekhyun would not be offering up any explanations. He strode out of the room, out the front door, Junmyeon trailing behind.

Jongdae sucked in a few deep breaths as he stood on the sidewalk outside of Baekhyun’s home. He needed to clear his head. He had a feeling Baekhyun has something to do with the mayhem, he just needed proof.

“What do we do next?” Junmyeon questioned, having grown accustomed to following Jongdae’s lead. Before Jongdae could answer him Heechul emerged from the house, walking down the front steps carefully he stopped in front of Jongdae.

“Why do you think Baekhyun is involved?” Heechul asked, showing concern.

“Why don’t you figure it out for yourself?” Jongdae answered tersely. He hailed a hackney, paying Heechul no more mind.

Heechul stood, watching Jongdae and Junmyeon depart. He pondered the question. Should he figure it out? Hm. Should he?

***

Kyungsoo quickened his pace. He had braved the streets in order to fetch a newspaper. He thought it was important that Minseok know what was being said in the periodicals regarding the thefts and recent murder. He would do anything for his master, including walking on such dirty, godforsaken roads to purchase a newspaper.

The sun was setting, which seemed to queue rowdy behavior in the east end. He had to maneuver past several groups of inebriated lower class laborers, trying with all his might to avoid being noticed. He knew he didn’t have a fighting chance if anyone decided to hone in on him and antagonize him with the hopes of a random fight.

In retrospect he should have asked Jongin to go with him. Yet he didn’t want to continue the recent trend of Jongin protecting him. If they were friends now – which still made Kyungsoo blush – then shouldn’t he bear his own burden? He had left a note for Minseok, slipping out of the house before Minho and Taemin returned home.

As he neared the hovel he paused. A sight that he guessed was extremely unusual lay before him. His guess was based on the reactions of those gathered, pointing and talking loudly, a crowd gathering.

“What is a high and mighty man like that doing here?”

“In ropes no less?”

“Looks like someone is lost, rightfully so.”

“Looks like someone got caught- probably fetch a good ransom too.”

The crowd was all chatter as Kyungsoo stood on his tippy toes in an attempt to view the object of the comments. Over the crowd he could make out a man being led into a rundown building, some ruffians nearly dragging him. What gave him pause was who that man was. He recognized him. He could recognize that no good brat anywhere. It was Oh Sehun.

Kyungsoo rushed back to the house. He wasn’t sure what he had just witnessed, other than Sehun in apparent captivity being pushed into little more than a broken down excuse for a house. He didn’t have any love for the man, but he knew it likely had something to do with his master’s current circumstance. He recognized the code of the streets, in that a crowd could see a man in ropes being taken somewhere yet remain silent on the matter. Yet he could not, especially not when it likely had some relation to the hell they were currently living in.

Throwing the door open, he was greeted with Jongin, Taemin, and Minho sitting at the table, drinking.

“Where is my master?” Kyungsoo blurted out, wanting to relay the information to Minseok immediately.

“Upstairs.” Taemin pointed towards the stairs. As Kyungsoo rushed towards the staircase Minho stood up and stopped the shorter man.

“I wouldn’t go up there if I was you.”

“Why not?” Kyungsoo asked, wondering what could be the matter with him notifying his employer of what he had witnessed.

Suddenly a loud moan escaped from the second story, all four mean inadvertently staring at the staircase.

“Because of that.” Minho answered.

There was that. Damn that. Kyungsoo would have to bide his time.

***

Luhan couldn’t hide his despair for long. Not from the man he loved. It was another long day of staying inside, discussing, guessing, and anticipating.

What made him choke back tears, back anger and revulsion, was the fact he didn’t want Minseok to bear any of his frustrations. Minseok had enough to worry over, enough to bring sadness- he didn’t need Luhan’s despair creeping in and worrying him on top of everything else.

Did Minseok notice that Luhan was missing from the wanted flier? Undoubtedly he did, but he didn’t say anything. Luhan wondered if that silence was likely born of his own relief that Luhan wasn’t mentioned. It would be just like Minseok to be happy his lover was not wanted alongside him. Luhan thought back to what had happened with Sehun. Minseok was willing to ruin his own reputation for someone he loved; he was certainly more than capable of being thankful that Luhan was off the hook.

Yet it ate at Luhan. All day. It ate at him alongside Baekhyun’s likely involvement in the crime. Luhan knew how Baekhyun had fixated on him – if he could just go back and talk to Baekhyun maybe he could convince him to turn himself in? Maybe…

“Are you well?” Minseok asked. Luhan and Minseok were on the second floor, taking inventory of their remaining funds and the other items Luhan had brought with him.

“Yes.” Luhan lied. It didn’t work.

“Luhan, we will get through this.” Minseok tried to sound reassuring. Minseok wanted to believe that they would indeed get through this, that his name would be cleared and they could all return to their homes. Perhaps he could even still marry Luhan.

Luhan nodded, not speaking. Minseok took Luhan’s silence as his queue to walk up to the other man and embrace him from behind. Luhan was tense, not turning around and showing his usual affections.

“I think Baekhyun has something to do with this.” Luhan admitted.

“He may. We don’t know that for sure.” Minseok wanted Luhan to throw away all potential guilt he felt, throw away all ideas of finding Baekhyun and confronting him “We need to keep investigating to be sure.”

When Luhan kept silent, Minseok nuzzled at his neck, feeling gratitude that he was not in this alone. He planted a kiss on Luhan’s neck, the only thing he could do was show physical affection. There was no way he could sum up in words how much it meant to him that Luhan was willing to stand with him during the most troubling time in his life.

Luhan craned his neck to the side ever so, indicating to Minseok that his kisses were a welcome move. Minseok continued issuing soft and fleeting kisses on Luhan’s neck, nuzzling, breathing in his scent. His hands moved, finding Luhan’s waist, moving up and down ever so as he caressed Luhan’s sides.

It was a slow and soft. Luhan felt like crying as his entire body reacted to such brief and mostly chaste attentions. He felt like crying because the image of Minseok, taken away to prison, flashed time and time again in front of him. He was helpless, he felt helpless, when it came to saving Minseok. What if they were caught before they could find the culprit? What if they were caught before the day was out? Luhan squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push such thoughts from his mind.

Minseok sensed Luhan’s uneasiness. How he loved him. He wanted to make it better. He wanted to make it okay…

“Come to bed.” Minseok’s words were as soft as his kisses, as reverent. Luhan turned, letting himself be led to the uneven mattress, wanting to shut his thoughts out, to move only based on instinct. To not think of losing the only man he thought he had actually loved.

Minseok was as gentle when he guided Luhan to lie on the bed, moving to lay over him. Minseok propped himself up with his arms, staring down at Luhan he sighed.

“Is something wrong?” Luhan asked, staring into Minseok’s eyes, taking in the sight.

“I don’t think you know what you do to me.” Minseok answered before lowering himself, starting to quicken his movements, to show Luhan what he did to him. His mouth found Luhan’s, parting his lips with his tongue he assaulted Luhan’s mouth with a deep kiss. Luhan moaned, his hands moving to Minseok’s waist, holding on as if to keep Minseok from leaving.

Minseok had no intention of leaving. None at all. He broke their kiss, gasping, his breathing ragged he began his assault anew, licking and nuzzling down Luhan’s neck. When he reached Luhan’s shirt he quickly helped divest him of it, urging Luhan to sit up ever so in order to pull his shirt off. He tossed it on the floor, paying no mind where it landed, returning to kissing Luhan’s body, suckling and licking down his chest.

Luhan shuddered, throwing his head back as Minseok took one of his nipples in his mouth. “Ffffuck.”

Minseok continued his descent, sucking red marks into Luhan’s torso as his left hand reached to find Luhan’s cock. Minseok could not help but grind against the mattress and Luhan’s legs as he sought his own contact, his self-control becoming more difficult to maintain. When Minseok reached Luhan’s pants he acted as swiftly as he had with Luhan’s shirts, pulling them down and earning Luhan’s eager cooperation.

“You too.” Luhan said huskily, hungry to see Minseok divest himself of his own clothing. Minseok tore himself away from Luhan long enough to take his clothing off. Once he was naked Luhan smiled, a bright smile that had Minseok laughing. “Why are you smiling like that?”

“I don’t think you know what you do to me.” Luhan muttered, stealing Minseok’s line. Minseok rolled his eyes playfully, ready to return to kissing and sucking on every inch of Luhan’s body that he could reach. Until Luhan stopped him, holding a hand up against Minseok’s chest.

“Lie down.” Luhan ordered, moving to allow Minseok room on the bed. Minseok complied, curious what Luhan was planning. Once he was lying down, Luhan reached out, running his left hand up Minseok’s hard cock. Minseok threw his head back, moaning loudly.

“Shhh.” Luhan urged “We need to be quiet.”

Minseok bit his bottom lip, recalling they were in a house full of people. He would have felt embarrassed if Luhan hadn’t made it impossible for him to think. Luhan started to move his hand, gently stroking his cock, the pre-cum leaking from his cock.

Minseok watched as Luhan moved his other hand, taking three fingers in his mouth he sucked. Minseok realized what he was doing, what he wanted, and it only turned him on more. He wanted Minseok to fuck him and the thought of that turned Minseok’s body into fire, a heat and desire burning through him.

Luhan inserted all three fingers inside his hole at once, bracing himself as he began riding his own fingers, still caressing Minseok’s cock with his other hand. Minseok took in the sight, trying to find the strength to stay away, to not grab Luhan and start pounding into him right there.

Luhan was silent as he fucked himself open, loosening himself up for Minseok. He was silent but his face was flushed red, his lips swollen from Minseok’s kisses. He looked wrecked already. Minseok tried to pull Luhan towards him, tried to pull him onto his back so he could spread his legs open wide, so he could help loosen him up. Luhan stopped him yet again. This time by removing his fingers with a pop and then pushing Minseok back down on the bed.

It was a blur of movement as Luhan climbed onto him. Minseok tried to stop him, tried to tell him not to hurt himself, but it was a fruitless effort. Before he knew it Luhan pushed himself on Minseok’s dick, letting it impale him. Minseok gasped, the sensation too much. Luhan was so tight, so fucking tight. And then Luhan began moving.

He moved his hips slowly at first, testing. Minseok grabbed Luhan’s hips lightly as if to support him as he began to quicken his pace, bouncing up and down on Minseok’s dick as his own hard cock leaked pre-cum.

The pace increased, Luhan’s hands finding Minseok’s shoulders as he braced himself, steadying his body as he drove himself closer and closer. He was untouched, but he felt like he could cum, the sensation of Minseok filling him up too much to bear.

And then Minseok moved his left hand, finding Luhan’s dick he began pumping, trying to move in time to Luhan’s grinding and bouncing. It was too much, Minseok pumping his dick while he was filled up by Minseok’s dick. He was so close, so close.

And then Minseok came first, throwing his head back he moaned loudly again, his hot seed spilling out and into Luhan, painting his walls white. It was all it took for Luhan to find his own release, spurting onto Minseok’s chest as he shook from his orgasm.

Both men were racked with tremors, out of breath and sucking in air as if they had never before breathed in their lives. After a few moments Luhan gently moved, letting Minseok’s cock slip out of him.

“Stay still, I will clean you up.” Luhan stood, looking for a rag or something to clean up the mess on Minseok’s chest.

Minseok was regaining his breathing, coming back down to earth, as he watched Luhan stand and walk about the room. And then he saw it and damn if he wasn’t hard again. He didn’t even know that was possible. Yet it was.

He saw his cum leaking from Luhan, white running out of him. The image, the thought of fucking Luhan and coming inside of him, the thought of how it felt, had him wanting more. Minseok was amazed as he felt his limp dick grow hard again. As Luhan turned towards him, a handkerchief in hand to clean up his mess, he paused. He didn’t have much time to digest Minseok’s amazingly newfound arousal before Minseok said, huskily, ragged, a command “Bend over.”

Luhan complied.

***

Kyungsoo focused on Jongin’s snoring. It was better than listening to what he had been listening to, which was suspicious creaking and other interesting noises.

“If they are going to screw like rabbits I am out of here. Come on Minho, let’s go drink.” Taemin had left a few hours before, which Kyungsoo thought was a good move considering the colorful sounds continued.

Kyungsoo and Jongin tried to ignore the din, Jongin seeming to have more success ignoring the noise than Kyungsoo, who found himself blushing each time he heard another throaty moan. He was seriously starting to question how his employer had so much stamina, until he realized he didn’t really want to know about that. Finally Jongin had given up and fallen asleep, warning Kyungsoo to not bother talking to Minseok about the Sehun situation until the next morning.

Kyungsoo had considered knocking on the second floor door when everything quieted down - but then he thought better of it. Minseok was probably…tired. And besides, after discussing the scene he had witnessed with Minho, Taemin, and Jongin the trio had decided Minseok may try to do something foolish the minute he found out about Sehun’s apparent captivity.

Kyungsoo wondered if Sehun was being used as bait. Everyone knew about Sehun’s broken engagement with Minseok, and if anyone bothered to do any digging they could easily figure out Minseok was quite in love with the boy at one time. In addition Sehun was not someone who could easily be snatched away by kidnappers without causing a very loud, likely to be publicized scene. The facts didn’t add up the more Kyungsoo considered it. There was a possibility that perhaps he had been kidnapped due to his debts, but Kyungsoo thought it was more likely Sehun would break down and ask for money from his Father before his gambling would incur a kidnapping.

As Kyungsoo pondered what Sehun’s appearance meant, he heard a noise. This time the noise was not of the thumping variety and sounded more like footsteps. He stayed very still, listening, though hearing anything over Jongin’s snoring was difficult. The footsteps sounded like they were coming from the staircase. Looking towards the staircase he didn’t see a candle, which would be the usual indication Minseok or Luhan was leaving the room. Perhaps he was imagining things. Still listening in between snores he didn’t hear anything else. After a few more minutes Kyungsoo’s fatigue got the best of him, he drifted off to sleep.

***

Sehun had found a few glass marbles, apparently long ago discarded in the shack he was currently residing in. He had been spinning them on the floor for the last hour, bored out of his mind. Apparently playing a kidnap victim was worse than attending one of his Aunt’s Sunday dinners – and he had always thought it was impossible to find anything as boring as that witches hours long get-togethers.

The room Sehun was being kept in was windowless. It had a small wooden chair and a hay stuffed mattress which Sehun wouldn’t go near. He was pretty sure it was infested with fleas, as everything in this part of the city likely was. Sehun had never been in the East End in his entire life and he deeply regretted that record had been broken.

When Sehun had shown up to Yunho’s office to turn himself in for his role as bait, he had asked about how long the situation would last. Would he be fed well? What sort of place would he be kept at? Yunho had smiled slyly. Sehun should have turned tail and ran right then, his gambling debts be damned.

Sehun spent the first few hours wondering if Minseok would really rush to his rescue when he learned he was being held captive. From what he gathered his role as bait was supposed to fool Minseok into thinking Sehun had been kidnapped, inciting something noble and good in Minseok that would cause him to rush immediately to his ex-fiancée’s rescue. What would happen when Minseok was caught?

Sehun remembered growing up with Minseok, how determined the older man was. He was always the stronger one, emotionally and physically. He had all but proven that when he had taken the fall for their broken engagement. Sehun was truly thankful for Minseok’s sacrifice, he was. Yet something inside Sehun wasn’t sorry about Minseok being caught if he took the bait. Because, according to Yunho, Minseok was a criminal. If Minseok was guilty he should turn himself in. If Minseok wasn’t guilty he should still face the law and plead his case.

Plus Sehun wanted to be gone from this place.

The door to the small room clicked open, Sehun letting the marbles roll away as he stared at the door. Was it dinner time? He immediately frowned when the person that entered was not carrying a tray of food.

“How are you holding up, old boy?” Yunho asked, shutting and locking the door behind him.

“How do you think I am holding up? You could have at least put me somewhere a bit cleaner.” Sehun motioned towards the mattress.

“Now where would the fun be in that?” Yunho asked as he sat on the single wooden chair. “You have a roof over your head, you should be thankful.”

“Hm.” Sehun snorted, “Has Minseok been sighted?”

Yunho crossed his legs, eying Sehun “You truly only care about yourself, don’t you?”

“That is not true!” Sehun protested.

“You feel no guilt at acting as bait for your ex-fiancée?” Yunho questioned.

“If he is guilty he should go to prison.” Sehun answered matter-of-factly.

“What a sense of justice you have, old boy.” Yunho remarked. “I would wager you are trying to cover up your own involvement in the crimes.”

“I hate you.” Sehun glared.

“How adorable you are.” Yunho laughed. The Earl of Pressley’s son was certainly an entertaining young man.

***

The sun was breaking over the horizon when Taemin and Minho stumbled into the house, staggering in their inebriated state. The racket they made woke Jongin and Kyungsoo, both of whom took some time to register what was going on.

Minho stumbled towards his brother “Joooonnnngiiiinnnieeeeeeee waake up!”

“Minho?” Jongin rubbed his eyes. As Minho’s breathe, heavy with the smell of whiskey, hit him he cringed. “You are drunk.”

“Maaaayyybeee.” Minho hiccupped “But I have something ‘portant to teeeelll you.”

“There aaareee agents everywhere.” Taemin butted in, seemingly no more sober than his older brother.

“Police?!” Kyungsoo shot up from his makeshift bed. When he had been out the evening prior he had not seen a single police man or agent. The only suspicious encounter he had was when he had chanced upon Sehun being shoved into that house.

“Hm. Seems the croown seeent people here.” Taemin drawled “Probably not safe” Hiccup “Anymore.”

Not safe? Kyungsoo leapt out of bed and made his way for the stairs. He needed to talk to Minseok, right away. The door to the second floor opened before Kyungsoo could reach it, Minseok standing in the doorway. One look at his employer and Kyungsoo could tell something was wrong.

“Is Luhan downstairs?” Minseok asked.

“No…”Kyungsoo felt his chest tighten.

“He is gone.” Minseok looked like he was about to throw up.

***

Heechul hated waking up in another person’s bed. Absolutely abhorred it. If he decided to spend his night in the pursuit of pleasure he always ensured that he left and went home after the deed was done. Yet he had somehow been foolish enough to fall asleep the night prior, much to his annoyance. Even more to his annoyance when he heard his bed partner let out a few choice bursts of gas.

Pinching his nose he got out of bed. His clothing was scattered about the room. Finding his shirt and pants he dressed quickly. Heechul was starting to wonder what had gotten into him.

Aww, right, he thought, it was his latest goal. A very delectable, very angry Kim Jongdae shouting at him in front of Byun Baekhyun’s house. What were the words exactly – “Why don’t you find out for yourself”. Yes, something like that. Something to the effect that if he was so damn curious as to why Baekhyun was a suspect maybe he should investigate.

Heechul had pushed that thought from his mind afterwards, going about his usual daily routine of doing nothing of any consequence to anyone. Yet that display of anger, those words, kept popping back up. And then he had no choice really, not after he met a very drunk agent from the Home Office in a tavern. What a surprisingly convenient encounter, Heechul thought.

It really was not a difficult seduction, Heechul realized that when the agent had all but invited Heechul home with him after only ten minutes of conversation. Heechul had played hard to get, however, because he wanted to know some things. And those things were rather freely acquired, even more easily acquired when Heechul promised to sleep with the man.

Heechul had learned some very interesting facts of what the Home Office had pieced together regarding the crimes. Herringwoods, that gaming hell, had something to do with the thefts. So did Baekhyun’s sister, who was now deceased. The agent had faltered, admitting he didn’t know much more – but Heechul knew enough. Because one thing the agent didn’t know and couldn’t know is that when Kim Heechul wanted something he would throw his rare exertions of energy into it. And right now what he wanted the most was Kim Jongdae, who was currently very angry and very busy with his friend D’Adderleigh’s criminal charges. Now that Heechul had a starting place, he decided he could rather easily find the next step. Because so help him he would have Jongdae smiling at him before the month was out.

***

Minseok was in shock. Absolute shock. Luhan had left? What came next did not help the situation.

“Sir, I need to talk to you.” Kyungsoo stepped forward, indicating to Minseok that he wanted to speak to him alone. Minseok moved, letting Kyungsoo into the second floor room. He was numb.

Kyungsoo shut the door quietly. He turned to his employer, wanting very much to take away all the pain. Instead he would have to add to it. “Minho and Taemin report that there are patrols all over the East End.”

“What if Luhan was caught?!” Minseok panicked immediately.

“I don’t think so. He isn’t wanted, if you recall.” Kyungsoo tried to keep his voice calm and his tone even, “There is something else.”

“What is it?” Minseok wasn’t sure he was ready for anything else.

“I saw Sehun yesterday.”

“Sehun…” Minseok was confused. Why would Sehun be in the East End?

“He was being taken into a rundown house. It appeared that he was being held in ropes.” Kyungsoo watched as Minseok’s eyes lit up at the news “Please, listen, sir. I think he may be acting as bait, as a trap to lure you in.”

“A trap?” Minseok tried to digest everything he had just learned, but it was too much. He sat down on the bed, holding his hands up he cradled his face. Luhan was gone. Agents were everywhere. And Sehun was kidnapped.

“Sir, I don’t think it is safe here anymore. We need to relocate.” Kyungsoo remained calm, despite the fact he very much wanted to launch into a fit of hysterics “I suggest we start thinking of places where we can safely hide.”

Minseok didn’t say anything. He remained seated, hiding his face with his hands. Kyungsoo remained silent, by his side, waiting until his employer would offer an indication of what to do next. Minseok didn’t offer anything, however, other than a few silent sobs as the tears began to flow.

***

“Are you certain this is a good idea?” Junmyeon was having a hard time keeping up with Jongdae’s purposeful strides. Junmyeon found himself half jogging lest he loose Jongdae, amazed at his friends speed.

Jongdae didn’t bother answering, he didn’t even bother acknowledging Junmyeon’s words. He kept walking. They were near the building that housed the Home Office, the white building fast approaching.

Junmyeon was slightly regretting agreeing to follow Jongdae on his latest mission. They had met for tea that morning, Jongdae fuming over his Uncle’s behavior. “I should go confront him, ask him yet again why he would be so foolish as to assume Minseok is guilty when he doesn’t fit the description the maid gave us.”

Junmyeon had tried to talk Jongdae out of it, but his friend was resolute. So Junmyeon had agreed to come along. As they walked Jongdae’s anger only seemed to intensify. Every once in a while he would fume about how ridiculous Yunho was acting, practically spitting out his words.

When they reached the front door of the Home Office building Jongdae all but threw the door open. The elderly man who usually tended to the door jumped back in surprise, the loud noise of the door hitting the plaster wall unexpected.

“May I help you, sir?” The man asked, recognizing Jongdae and Junmyeon immediately. “Your Uncle is currently out.”

“Out? Where?” Jongdae asked, his words more of a command than a polite question.

“I am not certain, sir.” The man answered. Fortuitously another agent walked down the hall, overhearing Jongdae’s question as he approached.

“Jongdae! How does this fine morning greet you, old boy?” The agent asked.

“Where is my Uncle?” Jongdae asked curtly.

“Ah. Busy in the East End with Earl Pressley’s son.” The agent answered nonchalantly. Jongdae could almost hug the man. The agent must not know that Yunho wanted Jongdae off the case. Jongdae tensed, he had to be careful how he approached the situation.

“With Se-“Junmyeon started to ask, voicing his own confusion, when Jongdae elbowed him.

“Ah, yes. With Lord Sehun. Please, do you have the address? I seem to have lost the file my Uncle provided me.” Jongdae smiled, trying to disarm any suspicion the man may have possibly had. The agent looked at ease, apparently housing no sort of suspicion towards Jongdae or Junmyeon.

“Yes. Please wait a moment and I will fetch it for you.” The agent disappeared back down the hallway.

“What was that for?” Junmyeon asked, rubbing his side where Jongdae had elbowed him.

“Be quiet or the next one will be worse.” Jongdae said from under his breath, trying to keep his smile. When the agent returned, handing Jongdae a paper with an address written on it, Jongdae thanked him and left. He would have to remember to thank the man latter, because he had just done Jongdae a very big favor indeed. Now to find out what Yunho was doing with Sehun in the worst part of town.

***

“Your grace, your son has returned.” The maid bowed to the Duchess, keeping her head down as she had been taught.

“My son?” The Duchess wasn’t sure she had heard the girl correctly. Her son, as in the one that ran away with that no good murderer and thief? The one that she had paid a small fortune to keep out of the papers and off of the most wanted list.

“Yes, Your grace.” The maid answered.

“Please see him in at once.” The Duchess tried to remain composed as was expected of someone of her rank and social standing. Yet she noticed her hands were shaking, ever so. Clasping them together she willed her anxiety away. Her son was home.

***

Kyungsoo remained standing, unsure of what to say, how to ease his employer’s sorrow. Minseok had stopped crying, or at least if he still was crying Kyungsoo could no longer hear it. Kyungsoo stared around the room, observing the fact that the bed was a mess. Remembering the noises of the day prior Kyungsoo felt heat creep up his face. He tried to tell himself to think of chickens or baby animals or how horrible Jongin was at being a valet instead of those noises. While he internally lectured himself he spotted something odd jutting out from the bed.

Kyungsoo walked to the bed, and very delicately (he was not keen to touch the bedding for reasons) he pulled the object from the bed. It was a piece of paper. Holding it up Kyungsoo could quickly see that it was some sort of note. Scanning the sheet of paper he saw the signature.

“Sir, there is a note.” Kyungsoo held the paper out to Minseok, not daring to read it himself.

Minseok finally held his head up. Kyungsoo almost cringed at the sight, Minseok’s face was tear stained, his cheeks bright red. Minseok took the offered paper, reading it. After a few minutes he spoke. “He left to save me. He says he left to save me.”

“What does that mean, sir?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Luhan is going to confront Baekhyun himself. He thinks he can get him to confess if he is guilty.” Minseok whispered.

“Sir?!” Kyungsoo was alarmed that Mr. Can’t-remember-his-valet’s-name had that sort of bravery in him. He had run away with Minseok, which surprised Kyungsoo, but to return to confront the suspect? A surprise indeed.

“I can’t let him do that.” Minseok looked at Kyungsoo, his eyes wild, “Kyungsoo, I can’t let him do that.”

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what to say. So he said nothing.

Minseok stood, waving the letter in one hand “Where is Sehun? Where did you see him?”

“What, Sir?!” Kyungsoo was shocked as Minseok grabbed Kyungsoo’s shirt, shaking him, repeating the question.

“Where is Sehun? I need to go. I need to end this! I can’t let Luhan do this. I can’t let him take this on himself.” Minseok had never before grabbed Kyungsoo like this, the valet was surprised. He got over his shock quickly, however, as Minseok’s words registered with him.

“No! You can’t go. I believe it is a trap, sir.” Kyungsoo tried to grab onto Minseok in turn, hold his employer still, and keep him from leaving. It was a fruitless effort. As Kyungsoo reached out to grab Minseok’s shirt in turn his employer let go, Kyungsoo stumbling backwards and reaching out to regain his footing. He watched in horror as Minseok strode out of the room, the letter still clutched in his hand.

***

Luhan bowed to his Mother in greeting, as he had done hundreds maybe thousands of times before.

“You have returned.” The Duchess was holding back tears.

“I am sorry to have worried you.” Luhan sat down, taking the offered cup of tea. He tried to appear composed, though inwardly he was anything but. The image of Minseok, sleeping, oblivious, kept appearing before him. The action of kissing Minseok’s forehead, bidding him a silent goodbye, knotted his insides into an impossibly painful feeling.

“Let us never speak of this again, son.” The Duchess said calmly “We shall pretend it never happened.”

Her words let Luhan know exactly how his parents stood on the matter. His Mother’s words indicated a firm decision that Luhan could return without consequence and any association with Minseok was to be forgotten. A terrible reality indeed.


	11. Chapter 11

Kyungsoo ran after Minseok, hoping he could stop him before it was too late. Minseok all but ran down the stairs, alarming Jongin and his brothers.

“Stop him!” Kyungsoo shouted to the other men, two of whom were still quite inebriated and slow to react. Jongin however, was sober, and tried to stand in Minseok’s way. Jongin’s attempt was unsuccessful, Minseok pushing him aside with alarming force. The door to the hovel banged shut as Minseok left.

“We have to go after him.” Kyungsoo dashed down the stairs, grabbing onto Jongin’s arm. “Come on. Before it is too late.”

***

Jongdae and Junmyeon made it to the East End in a surprisingly small amount of time. Their short commute was in part due to Jongdae’s insistence that they pay the hackney driver a bit extra and let him know it was perfectly fine if he drove a bit dangerously if need be.

“The house is over there.” The hackney drive pointed to a rundown house matching the address Jongdae gave him, dropping Jongdae and Junmyeon off a little up the road from the home. After thanking the driver the duo alighted the carriage.

“Are we going to knock on the door?” Junmyeon asked, eyeing the dilapidated building. He had never been to the East End before and was experiencing culture shock to say the least.

“If we want to talk to my Uncle, yes. If we want to actually know what my Uncle is doing, than I suggest we approach this in a stealthier manner.” Jongdae scoped out the building. The road in front of them and behind them was congested with carts, pedestrians, horses, and stalls selling all manner of products. Minseok’s wanted poster was visibly tacked to every building and post available, flooding the streets with his image. Jongdae had seen the posters before, but not in these numbers. Yunho must have flooded this location in particular with the fliers.

“And how are we going to approach this in a stealthy manner, old boy?” Junmyeon glanced at the busy street and then to the house, trying to understand how they would garner any insight to what was occurring in the home without entering through the front door.

“Leave it to me.” Jongdae started walking towards the hovel, Junmyeon once again struggling to catch up.

Junmyeon would have to remember to remind Jongdae, once this was all done and over, that it was excessively impolite to walk ahead of a friend like that.

***

Minseok had never felt like this before. No, not like this – a burning sense of despair overwhelming him. Regret perhaps mixed in. The feeling that the man he loved, the man who was so stupid as to stand by him, was prepared to take everything on his shoulders. Minseok couldn’t let that happen. No, this wasn’t Luhan’s battle to fight. It was his.

If Yunho had set a trap using Sehun, Minseok would oblige. He would let himself be captured, let himself be taken to prison, in the hopes he could set Yunho straight. In the hopes no one else would think that his guilt or innocence was something they needed to prove.

Minseok noticed the fliers. It was hard not to. They were everywhere. He was certain it wouldn’t be long before someone shouted out his name- that is if one of the patrols that Taemin and Minho reported didn’t capture him first. He probably wouldn’t even make it to where Sehun was being held, wherever that was. Minseok only knew it had to be close because Kyungsoo had witnessed it. He wasn’t sure of the exact location.

Minseok walked quickly down the road, towards the life he had once known, in the direction of the side of the city he recognized. He walked, past his wanted fliers, ignoring the din around him, not bothering to acknowledge if anyone happened to be whispering or pointing at him. He had all the experience in the world at ignoring whispers, after all. He walked, not daring to stop, making progress while he waited for someone to approach him, put him in chains, and end this madness once and for all.

***

Jongin took Kyungsoo’s hand, guiding him as they traversed the crowded street. Kyungsoo would have pulled his hand away or blushed or fallen into another internal monologue about Jongin being too helpful if he wasn’t so fixated on finding Minseok.

Minseok had left less than a minute before Kyungsoo and Jongin, yet they were having a terrible time finding him amidst the crowd. The crowd seemed to surge as the street became even more congested. Kyungsoo found that holding Jongin’s hand was a good idea, lest they be separated amidst the swarming sea of people.

“That bloke looks like the flier!”

Kyungsoo and Jongin heard the shout, turning they witnessed a portly man pointing towards the crowd. Kyungsoo knew it must be Minseok, somewhere ahead of them, somewhere close by. Jongin quickened their pace, pushing through the crowd, not letting Kyungsoo’s hand go. Hopefully they would catch up with Minseok before more people loudly exclaimed his identity.

***

Jongdae edged closer to the house. There was a small alleyway on the side of the hovel, which he fully intended to duck down once he was certain no one from inside was watching. Junmyeon followed, thankfully remaining quiet as they slowed their footsteps.

If he could only sneak around to the back of the hovel there may be a way to see inside, or perhaps even eavesdrop on what was going on within. Jongdae knew his Uncle probably had people watching the place, so he would need to scope the place out thoroughly before making his move. He would have to ensure anyone guarding the hovel was looking the other way when they made their move.

Jongdae noticed a man watching from the house next to the hovel. He seemed to be very intently observing the comings and goings in front of the house. He was likely a guard, Jongdae decided. He nudged Junmyeon, using hand gestures to fill him in on his suspicions. Junmyeon nodded, confirming that he understood Jongdae’s meaning.

“We should walk past the house for now.” Jongdae whispered. Staying on the far side of the road, they walked slowly past the hovel, hoping that the crowd would keep their presence nearly invisible to the guard. Hopefully they would not be noticed before they had any idea of why Yunho and Sehun were holed up in a shack in the worse part of town.

***

Sehun was bored. Very bored. He never remembered being this bored. Or this uncomfortable. Ever. Not even when he volunteered for charity this or that per his Great Aunt’s insistence.

Sehun glared at Yunho, trying to figure out why the man was still there. Couldn’t he leave? Wouldn’t his men capture Minseok if he showed up? Did he really need to be there himself?

Yunho had taken it upon himself to monitor the bait. Yunho had arrived at the hovel early that morning, after only a few hours away. Sitting in the small wooden chair in the room where Sehun was being held, he waited and watched. And Sehun bristled under the surveillance.

“Don’t you have important things to do? Things that do not involve staring at me?” Sehun finally voiced his frustrations.

“Hm.” Yunho snorted, not bothering to offer a conclusive answer one way or another.

“Isn’t it boring, watching me?” Sehun stood up, cracking his back as he stretched. He hadn’t slept at all the night before. He was too afraid to get near the disgusting mattress and he wasn’t keen on sleeping on the hard floor so he had sat with his back against the wall, his hands hugging his knees. The effect of sitting like that was killing his back.

“Not really.” Yunho pulled out his pocket watch, checking the time.

Sehun’s frustrations grew. Yunho had to be the worst company he had ever been in, hands down. Sehun wondered if he could possibly make a run for it. Looking around the room he quickly decided that was not a possibility. The door to the room was locked and there were men outside – how many Sehun was unsure of. Sehun wouldn’t indulge fantasies about his own ability to fight, knowing full well he couldn’t even get through Yunho on his own.

Sighing he sat back down with a thud. He began drumming on the floor with his fingers, tapping out an upbeat rhythm. And then a loud crash was heard. Yunho’s attention was immediately directed towards the door. He stood up in a flash, walking towards it.

Sehun grew tense as he listened to shouts. It sounded like they were coming from downstairs. Had Minseok arrived? Had he taken the bait after all?

***

Junmyeon was the first to notice him. Junmyeon had always had a rather difficult time keeping quiet when he was surprised, so he practically squawked out “Minseok!”

Jongdae stilled, looking to where Junmyeon was pointing. Sure enough his dear friend, The Viscount D’Adderleigh, was currently stalking up the road, as if he had no care in the world. Jongdae bolted, rushing towards his friend. He wasn’t sure what had happened or what was about to happen, but he was overjoyed he had found his best friend first, before Yunho did.

***

Jongin’s hand found Minseok’s shoulder, whipping him around. “Sir! Please, come back!” Kyungsoo whined as soon as Minseok was facing him.

“Kyungsoo, I can’t.” Minseok answered, trying to wrench himself free of Jongin’s grasp. The valet was surprisingly strong, however, and Minseok had to grab his arm and all but throw it from him in order to resume his walk. As he flung Jongin’s arm from his shoulder he jumped at sudden contact, surprised as Kyungsoo threw himself forward and hugged onto Minseok with all his strength.

“I am not going to let you do this, Sir.” Kyungsoo squeezed, attaching himself to Minseok in a way that made it impossible for the other man to move.

“Kyungsoo, get off me!” Minseok roared, trying to pry Kyungsoo’s arms off of him. It didn’t help that Kyungsoo had wrapped his legs around Minseok too, effectively imprisoning him in a full body hug.

“Sir, I won’t let you go.” Kyungsoo buried his head in Minseok’s chest and held on for dear life, ready to be flung aside or shoved. Or hopefully none of those things, hopefully Minseok would realize the err of his ways and agree to return with them.

“It is the wanted man!”

Jongin started to feel panicked. Minseok was not moving and Kyungsoo was all but melded into him – and as they stood there more than one person was pointing at them and remarking on the Minseok’s likeness to the fliers. He wanted desperately to grab Minseok and Kyungsoo and drag them back, but he was certain he didn’t have the muscle strength to do so.

And then came a saving grace.

“Minseok. Thank god we found you.” It was filled with emotion. Minseok recognized the voice immediately.

“Jongdae?” Minseok wanted to cheer. It was over then, Jongdae would be the one to arrest him. He would take him away, after peeling Kyungsoo off of him of course.

“We need to go, come on.” Jongdae decided it was best to not remark on the fact that Minseok’s valet was currently hugging the life out of the man.

“Kyungsoo, let go. I am being arrested.” Minseok tried to pry Kyungsoo off of him again, but the smaller man would still not budge.

“No! They will have to arrest me too, Sir!” Kyungsoo screeched.

“Arrest?! I am not here to arrest you.” Jongdae shook his head “We need to run, come on, people are recognizing you.”

Minseok wasn’t sure he understood what was going on. Jongdae was there, but not to arrest him? How was that possible? Jongdae was working for the Home Office and the last time Minseok glanced to his left or right he could tell he was very much wanted by the Home Office at the moment.

The crowd seemed to close in on the five men, pushing forward as some people yelled about catching the criminal. “We don’t have time, come on!” Jongdae grabbed Minseok’s arm and pulled, hoping they could still get out of this mess before Yunho noticed. Kyungsoo finally let go, once he heard Jongdae state clearly that he was not going to arrest Minseok.

“A cab!” Junmyeon pointed up the road to where a Hackney carriage was stopped. “Come on!”

It was exceedingly difficult to move. Minseok knew he pushed and elbowed and shoved more than one person as they attempted to grab at him, a sea of faces, some angry, some oblivious, a nightmare come to life. The other men were no less calm about the matter, he watched as Jongdae knocked a man off his feet as he rushed at them. As the physical altercations escalated the situation became more dire. Minseok felt a hand reach out and grab his side, pulling him. He tried to move out of the person’s grasp, but found himself being torn away from Jongdae.

Jongdae noticed Minseok’s predicament. He reached into his coat pocket, exclaiming “I didn’t want to have to do this.” Pulling out a revolver he raised it, shooting towards the sky. The shot rang out, causing panic.

“He has a gun!”

“Run!”

The shot had the desired effect as Minseok was able to free himself, rushing forward he made it to the hackney cab.

“Sorry, old boy. I truly am.” Jongdae felt bad about what he had to do, but desperate times called for desperate measures. As the cab driver watched, his eyes wide and his face pale, Jongdae reached over and knocked him out with the butt of his gun.

“Get in!” Junmyeon opened the carriage doors, holding them open as Minseok, Kyungsoo, and Jongin scurried inside. Slamming the door shut he jumped into the driver’s box.

“I hope you know how to drive one of these things.” Junmyeon remarked as Jongdae snapped the reins, lurching the team of horses into motion.

***

“Was that a gun shot?” Sehun paled at the loud noise. He could hear a commotion outside. What was going on?

Yunho fetched the key from his pocket, fumbling a bit he approached the door. He didn’t have a chance to unlock the door before it was quite literally kicked down. Sehun plastered himself against the wall, as if he could meld into the woodwork lest anyone with ill intent had burst down the door.

Yunho was taken by surprised when the door was kicked in. He was even more surprised to see who had done so. It wasn’t Minseok, or even anyone he recognized. It was tall man, with a killer look in his eyes.

“Who are you?” Yunho spat, readying himself for a fight.

“None of your business.” The man answered before launching a very well-coordinated attack on Yunho.

Sehun watched as the two men struggled, too shocked to move. Too shocked to scream or join in or…

Yunho fell to the floor, apparently knocked out.

“Come on, let’s go.” Tao held his hand out, asking Sehun to take it.

“Ttt…ao?” Sehun couldn’t believe his eyes. “How did you know I was here?”

“I followed you when you left. I can’t believe you were so stupid as to get yourself kidnapped.” Tao scolded him.

“Hey! I am not stupid!” Sehun started to protest when the distinct sound of footsteps rushing up the stairs could be heard. Tao moved swiftly, quickly making short work of the agent who had rushed towards them.

Sehun didn’t think twice about taking Tao’s hand. He ran, letting Tao lead him out of the hovel, a very unconscious Yunho left behind.

***

A gunshot and a fast approaching hackney carriage did wonders with crowd control. Pedestrians leapt out of the way of the carriage, no longer intent on catching the man in the fliers and claiming the handsome reward. Fear for their own safety had taken over, leading the residents of the street to favor self-preservation over reward money.

Jongdae raised the reins, about to whip them again, when he was forced to hold them back. Two men stood in the middle of the road, apparently not about to move in the face of the speeding carriage. It was almost too late when the horses slid to a halt, only a few feet from the men.

“Sehun? Tao?” Jongdae couldn’t believe his eyes.

“We need a ride.” Tao stated as though he was asking for a simple favor not stopping a getaway in the middle of utter chaos.

Jongdae had only a split second to consider. He didn’t know why Sehun was standing in the road, or why Tao was there. He didn’t know if Sehun was working with Yunho. He didn’t know if letting Sehun on the carriage would doom them all. He didn’t know at all – until he heard the unmistakable voice of his Uncle.

“Get them!” Yunho emerged from the hovel, holding a hand to his head as a trickle of blood made its way down his cheek. It was all Jongdae needed to verify he could trust Sehun.

“Get in! Now!” Jongdae shouted. Sehun and Tao scurried into the carriage. Before the door was all the way shut Jongdae whipped the reins, the horses jerking into a gallop. He didn’t turn around to see if his Uncle was chasing them, of if anyone was following. He was sure they would be and he would need to do everything in his power to make sure they were not captured.

***

Yunho was angry. Angry that Minseok had likely escaped. Angry Sehun was gone. Angry his head had a nasty gash in it. Angry that Jongdae appeared to be aiding and abetting a fugitive. Angry that he had to write the letter.

As valuable as our relationship may be, I warn you I cannot keep this up for much longer lest everything deteriorate before our eyes. I am not sure that my actions are any longer to your benefit.

He sealed the note with his wax seal, angry that it had to be written at all.

***

“Why can’t I have a happy day, at least once?” Baekhyun was frustrated. He reclined back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head.

“You speak as though you live a life of misery.” Chanyeol smiled “When we both know that is not the case.”

“Not the case? Not the case? Have you bene paying attention to what I have been speaking about?” Baekhyun kicked at Chanyeol.

“I have been paying attention.” Chanyeol had not really been paying that close of attention. At times it was best to let Baekhyun talk and feign the action of listening. It had always been like that between them. Chanyeol wanted to give Baekhyun comfort, but even he had its limits when it came to his friend’s whining.

“Well, then what shall I do?” Baekhyun asked, not daring to figure out his predicament for himself.

Chanyeol considered his friend’s question. He could be honest, though he knew Baekhyun wouldn’t want to hear his honest answer. He could play it safe because Baekhyun would likely do whatever he pleased any way. Yes, he would be vague and let Baekhyun figure it out himself.

A knock sounded on the parlor door.

“Come in.” Baekhyun called, not bothering to look towards the door. He wasn’t very good at acknowledging the presence of his servants.

“You have a caller, Sir.” The maid announced, “The Earl of Easton.”

Baekhyun immediately perked up. He looked at Chanyeol, his eyes wide.

“Don’t you dare do something foolish.” Chanyeol warned, knowing that Luhan’s visit would likely facilitate some reckless behavior on Baekhyun’s part.

“What if –" Baekhyun started, but Chanyeol cut him off.

“Baekhyun, think. Please. Do not do something you will regret.” Chanyeol warned, standing. He would need to leave, though he desperately wanted to be present lest Baekhyun leaned towards idiocy. He would have to trust his friend, however difficult it would prove to be.

***

Heechul had a very good, very reliable friend. Well, good friend in that she asked no questions as long as he paid her well. It was the easiest money she could make given her other, more lucrative business dealings. Very reliable in that she dealt in gossip, only the best, most scandalous, most secretive of gossip.

“Rosie, my dear. “ Heechul planted a kiss on the woman’s cheek “How are you?”

“Tired.” She answered. It was a rather standard answer from her. Heechul had known her since she was the toast of the town for her bit part in the fabulous play “A Gentleman and A Wager.” Ever since her acting debut she had been sought by a string of wealthy men, all of which she turned down. I prefer to look for love, she had uttered more than once, Heechul nodding in agreement. She often complained that such unwelcome attentions drained her energy and left her in want of a nap every few hours. Heechul thought she just really liked to nap.

“Hm. Yes. Well, we can’t all be such a Cyprian –“

“Bird of Paradise. I prefer the term Bird of Paradise.” She corrected him, waving her feathered fan for effect.

“Of course.” Heechul smiled “Now, my bird of paradise, tell me everything you know about the owners of Herringwoods.”

The woman sighed as if Heechul had requested that she recite the entire history of the country in great detail. Moving her fan from side to side, feigning boredom, she began “Well what an interesting question. I suppose you have yet to meet the owner. A very interesting man, he is. They say he looks like a cat.”

Heechul listened intently, exceedingly interested in who she was referring to.

***

“Where are we going?” Sehun asked, trying with all his might to not vomit from the rocking and lurching of the carriage.

“Why did we let him on again, Sir?” Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at Sehun. He truly disliked the man. It had been a little over an hour since they had boarded the carriage and made a run for it. Jongdae, thankfully, was a very skilled driver, able to shake off the pursuing agents. They had just made it out of the city, entering the countryside and leaving the teeming metropolis behind.

Sehun rolled his eyes at Kyungsoo, earning a jab from Tao’s elbow “Sehun, they rescued us, this is no time to be rude.” Tao lectured his boyfriend, which had Kyungsoo smirking at the scene.

“Jongdae – stop the carriage!” Minseok pounded on the roof. They were far enough out of the city that they should be safe to stop for a moment. They needed to regroup. Minseok desperately wanted to know why Jongdae had helped him escape and had not arrested him.

Jongdae complied, pulling the carriage to a stop off the dusty road. They were out of the city, though the roads north were well travelled. Jongdae had purposely taken a less travelled, rather rough path, hoping to avoid any agents that may be combing the road north. There was no one ahead or behind them within sight, allowing Jongdae to feel that it was safe enough to stop.

Minseok walked some feet from the carriage, wanting to converse in private with Jongdae. His thoughts of privacy were halted when Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Junmyeon approached the spot as well. When Sehun and Tao left the carriage and did the same, the notion of a private conversation with Jongdae was obliterated.

“Why didn’t you arrest me?” Minseok started, wanting to know the answer to that question more than anything else at the moment.

“Because I believe you are innocent and Yunho is hiding something.” Jongdae turned to Sehun “Why were you with him in that house?”

“He tricked me into playing bait for Minseok.” Sehun explained.

“You mean you weren’t really kidnapped?!” Tao’s mouth dropped open in surprise “I beat up all of those men for no reason!”

“I was really bored, that is a good reason for rescuing me, right?” Sehun tried to look cute, but Tao was not about to fall for his charms.

“So you were his plan to get Minseok to turn himself in.” Jongdae regretted not realizing that right away.

“It was a trap, Sir.” Kyungsoo remarked to Minseok, finding some vindication that his instincts were correct.

“Are you no longer working for the Home Office?” Minseok turned his attention to Jongdae. Jongdae would surely have more information on recent events than anyone else.

“No, I am afraid not. Neither is Junmyeon, we were asked to leave the case when our opinions differed with Yunho’s opinions.”

“There was a witness who saw the thief.” Junmyeon chimed in “And he most certainly was not you. She didn’t get a look at his face, however she described him as tall.”

Minseok would have protested a jab at his height if he wasn’t so wrapped up in finding out more of the situation at hand. “Tall? Any other leads since I have been away?”

It was a full fifteen minutes of discussion that followed. Jongdae filled Minseok in on the murder of the Baroness and of Baekhyun’s sister, of finding out that Yunho was withholding information from him. Minseok shared what they had learned about Baekhyun’s families financial difficulties and the person only referred to as “Vic”. Sehun interjected frequently asking what was going on, until Tao dragged him away, muttering apologies while calling Sehun an annoying brat. Kyungsoo decided Tao was his new favorite person, or one of them anyway.

“So where do we go from here?” Junmyeon asked, once all of the evidence had been shared.

“We definitely cannot go back to the city right now.” Jongdae vocalized what they all were aware of, the city was teeming with agents out for their heads. Or at least some of their heads.

“What of the estate?” Kyungsoo offered, though rather reluctantly. He could honestly not think of any other options. He knew Minseok wouldn’t be eager to return to the place, but it may be their only option.

“The estate?” Minseok considered it. The D’Adderleigh estate would likely be watched, however the expansive grounds had more than one place to hide. Minseok knew the place well, knew of all of the small cottages on the hundred plus acre sprawl, all of the places where even a Home Office Agent wouldn’t know to look.

“Sorry, old boy, I don’t think we can go anywhere near my family’s home. Not when Yunho is probably vilifying me to my parents as we speak.” Jongdae explained. Junmyeon confirmed the same, there was no way his parents would not know he paid a visit to his family’s country home.

“There is a small cottage on the grounds of the D’Adderleigh estate that is all but hidden from sight.” Minseok thought back to the secluded place, where once, in happier times, a hermit had lived. It was a fashionable move, to have a hermit dwell on the grounds of a family estate, and he had done so before moving on after Minseok’s father’s death. As far as Minseok knew the house was now empty.

“How far away is your family estate, sir?” Jongin had remained largely quiet during the ordeal. Now that they were out of the city he was feeling drastically out of his element. He had lived in the city his entire life, never before had he left the place other than to accompany Luhan on trips to the Hayden estate. A very short, rather structured trip that had him never feeling out of place. But now, with the road ahead of them and an unknown journey certain, his nerves were getting the better of him.

“We can reach the place by nightfall, if we make good time.” Minseok worried for the horses, if they were being considerate they should change them out somewhere along the road. But doing so may be their downfall, they would have to trudge ahead.

“To the north we go.” Jongdae announced, staring down the road. Now he just hoped that they would make it without any difficulties.

***

Baekhyun beamed as Luhan entered the room. He felt a happiness burst forth in him that he had thought was dead, especially after the rather tense letter from his Father that morning.

“Luhan. What a pleasant surprise. Please, sit.” Baekhyun gestured towards the red velvet chair, “You have never before visited me at my apartment.”

Luhan was having a difficult time remaining composed and he had only just arrived. It was difficult to see Baekhyun, to suspect Baekhyun was behind it all, and greet him with a smile. Yet he had to. He had known Baekhyun long enough to know how he would react to harsh words. He had to play it safe.

“Yes, well, there is a first for everything.” Luhan was relieved his voice sounded calm and composed.

“I would have thought you would be otherwise engaged in planning your wedding.” Baekhyun said rather nonchalantly.

Luhan swallowed, reminding himself to keep calm. Keep calm. “Yes, well that is indeed a very momentous task.”

“I was shocked that it was not announced at your family’s gala. I will admit,” Baekhyun flashed a sheepish smile “I held a little hope that the lack of announcement meant I still have a chance.”

Luhan could scream, hit him, tell him in a hundred different ways why he would never have a chance. Was Baekhyun a murderer? A thief? Was he that depraved? Even if he wasn’t he still behaved in a most unwelcome manner towards Minseok, Luhan couldn’t forgive him for it.

“Baekhyun, I am here for a reason.” Luhan took a deep breath and began “I know that we did not end on the happiest of notes, though I still do think of you as a very good friend. A very good friend I could always trust.” Yes, ply him with compliments, boost his ego.

“Thank you, Luhan. I have always felt the same. Albeit I wish we could be more than friends.” Baekhyun clasped his hands together, looking ever the composed young nobleman.

“Baekhyun, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to be the honest friend I so dearly cherish.” Luhan wanted to vomit in his mouth at his words, but he struggled through them “I need you to tell me if you have had anything to do with the recent thefts. Please, I won’t turn you in. I just want to know.”

Baekhyun didn’t move for a few seconds as if Luhan’s words had frozen him. When he did move it was to throw his head back and laugh loudly. “My, Luhan, you certainly have an interesting sense of humor.”

“I am being serious.” Luhan watched as Baekhyun continued to laugh, though his laughter began to fade as Luhan stared at him.

“You honestly take me for a thief? I am sorry, old boy, but the word on the street is that your future husband is wanted for such crimes. Or ex-future husband, perhaps?”

“He is innocent.” Luhan answered with far too much conviction, checking his tone he said “Or so I believe. Baekhyun, I learned some things and unfortunately you seem to be involved in these terrible acts. I know you couldn’t do such things without reason. Please, tell me, for old time’s sake?”

“You want me to confess to you so your darling Viscount can go free?” Baekhyun was no longer laughing “You thought you could waltz in here and use our past relationship to earn a confession? What do you take me for, Luhan?”

There was no way for Luhan to answer that question and not anger Baekhyun further, so he remained silent. He watched as Baekhyun stood, sighing heavily and walked towards the window. Baekhyun stood and stared out the window, not saying anything. Finally he spoke, his words barely above a whisper.

“How badly do you want Minseok free? What are you willing to do?”

Luhan felt his blood turn to ice. It was an eerily conniving question. One that he was certain would have long lasting consequences. Yet it was the truth – what he would do to see Minseok free. “Anything, I will do anything.”

“Good. Very good.” Baekhyun turned away from the window, a sadistic smile on his face.

***

The Duke and Duchess of Hayden were sitting in the Duke’s study when Luhan arrived. He had requested a conversation with the both of them, an unusual request that surely indicated a serious matter. In lieu of his recent disappearance the Duke and Duchess took his request very seriously, ready to show a united front and talk their son out of any subsequent foolishness.

Yet, he apparently wasn’t going to be foolish anymore. No, apparently not.

“I would like both of you to give your consent to a formal engagement between Byun Baekhyun and myself.” Luhan didn’t betray any despair at the request. He didn’t seem to be upset.

The Duke and Duchess nodded at each other, a code between spouses who had been together for decades, a queue that they were in agreement. Luhan’s fixation on Minseok had been their utmost worry of late, he had even run off with the man. It had been a very large sum that was paid out to cover it up, and the couple had feared their son would return without having given up on the match. Their fears were apparently for naught.

“I will approve the match if you promise that you will never try to contact the Viscount D’Adderleigh again and will completely disavow your prior engagement to him. I have made some inquiries and I can cover up your engagement to the man as a foolish prank, but only if you promise me that you will no longer pursue him.” The Duke spoke firmly, waiting for his son’s response.

“I agree to your conditions, sir.” Luhan answered. He had never felt such self-loathing as he did at that moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Luhan. It was Luhan who was next to him, smiling.

“You won’t believe what I found.” Luhan teased, Minseok rolled his eyes.

“What did you find?”

“You thought I had lost it.” Luhan held the ring up, admiring it. “I didn’t lose it. See.”

A wedding band. A simple silver band that they had exchanged long ago. They were old now, having spent a happy lifetime together. And Luhan still lost things, all the time. Minseok was going to scold him but decided it was best to appreciate the sight of Luhan, happy he had found the missing ring after several days. It was a beautiful sight.

Minseok woke with a start. It had been a dream. It had only been a dream. Dragging his hand through his hair he sat up. The cottage was pitch dark, the other men likely sleeping. They had arrived at the estate earlier that night, managing to ditch the carriage along the road and walk the last mile.

The cottage was very secluded, built amidst the densest of woods on the estate. Minseok used to play around here as a child, he hadn’t seen it in years however. He was thankful that the cottage was still in relatively good condition. There was just enough room for the seven of them to take refuge in the place.

Minseok maneuvered out of bed, being careful to not step on Kyungsoo or Jongin, who were asleep on the floor near his bed. He felt along the wall with his hand, making his way out of the small bedroom, into the living area, to the front door. He unlatched the lock and stepped out, closing the door quietly behind him.

The air was cleaner here, fresh, a welcome difference from what it was like in the city. It made him miss his time in Normandy, his time with his Uncle. It made him miss his childhood, when the entire estate was his playground. He missed when he would ride to inspect the tenant farmer’s lands with his Dad, when he would play hide and seek in the woods with Jongdae and Sehun. When he would take naps by the small pond that called the property home. There was so much to miss.

Yet what he missed the most at the moment was Luhan. What was he doing? Had he confronted Baekhyun as he had said he would? Jongdae had been surprised to learn he had returned, apparently the word had not gotten out that the Duke of Hayden’s son had reappeared after a few days long absence.

Luhan, who had come into his life by total accident. Luhan, who had kissed him senseless at a masquerade party only because he thought Minseok was Baekhyun. Luhan, who had not been one of the foolish high society men that Minseok so detested and had originally taken him for. Luhan, who had taught Minseok that it was okay to trust people sometimes, that not everyone was out to get him. Luhan, how he wished he could see him, be next to him, hold him.

Luhan, who may very well be busy talking to the real criminal.

Minseok felt more strongly now, more than he had before, that Baekhyun was likely guilty of the crimes. He was likely guilty and he was likely helped by Park Chanyeol. A tall man, the maid had said. Chanyeol would fit that description. Yet there were still missing pieces. Who was Vic? And why was Yunho hiding things?

An owl hooted in the distance. Minseok wondered if he should try to contact his estate manager the next day but he thought against it. If he did so the agents would probably learn of it and arrest him. He was no longer in the city, no longer anywhere near the crimes, and he couldn’t even move freely here. How would he ever find the criminal this way?

Minseok remained outside for a few minutes, thinking. Finally he went back in the cottage, no more certain of what his next move should be than when he had woken up.

***

“If I didn’t love you I would have no problem punching you in the face, because you deserve it!” Tao glared at Sehun, who was presently forming his best pout in an attempt to quell his boyfriend’s anger.

“How can you say that?” Sehun whined.

“How can you act as bait for Minseok?!” Tao was fuming. It had been a very tense morning. Tao had remained quiet as they reached the cottage, and hadn’t said a lot to Sehun since. Yet after breakfast he had enough, dragging Sehun from the cottage and laying into him. “Minseok is the one that let us be together, you dolt!”

“I am not a dolt!” Sehun stamped his foot down.

Kyungsoo and Jongin watched from the doorway of the cottage. “I really like Tao.” Kyungsoo smiled as Sehun continued being lectured.

“How are you ever going to make this up to him? How?!” Tao demanded, “Because if you do not do something, Sehun, I will never speak to you again!”

“What can I do?! We are stuck out here, I don’t see how I can fix everything!” Sehun grumbled.

“Then apologize to Minseok and beg for forgiveness on your knees and do so every day until I no longer want to slap you!” Tao shouted.

“Please, please, lower your voices!” Jongdae pushed past Kyungsoo and Jongin, holding his hands up he stood in between Tao and Sehun “We are supposed to be hiding, lest you have forgotten.”

“I am not the one yelling.” Sehun crossed his arms, turning away from Tao.

“I am not the one being a consummate moron.” Tao crossed his arms and did the same.

“You are both morons and if you alert anyone to your presence I will not hesitate to shoot you both.” Jongdae glared at Sehun and Tao. They were certainly not helping matters.

***

“You are looking at the future husband of the Earl of Easton.” Baekhyun hummed, sitting down in the leather chair. He had no problem going to the club that morning, no problem at all. He had some bragging to do.

Chanyeol stared at his friend, “You must be jesting. What did you do?” Chanyeol was suddenly very afraid.

“I made a compromise that Easton was more than happy to agree to.” Baekhyun smirked “Best have your valet pick out a fine suit, Chanyeol, because I am going to be married before the week is out.”

Chanyeol desperately wanted to reach forward and slap Baekhyun, because he guessed any sort of compromise was of the foolish, likely dangerous sort. Probably of the sort that would have the both of them in all sorts of trouble. “I desperately hope you didn’t say all the wrong things, Baekhyun.”

“Clearly not, my good friend. Otherwise I wouldn’t be engaged, now would I?” Baekhyun puffed his chest out, feeling like he had won the most exclusive lottery in the history of human kind “Can you imagine the yearly allowance I have to work with now?”

Chanyeol wasn’t sure he wanted to imagine.

***

Heechul spotted the man as soon as he entered the room. He was reclining at the far end of the large smoking room, idly chatting with another man. Another man who very clearly was Byun Baekhyun’s father, the Baron of Overton. Of all of the times for Heechul to go searching for the owner of Herringwoods, apparently he had picked the right time indeed.

Approaching the man he bowed deeply “Lord Overton, what a pleasure to see you today.”

Mr. Byun, the Baron Overton laughed, “Ah, Heechul, my boy. I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“Yes, it has been quite some time.” Heechul didn’t want to point out that they had seen each other at parties and soirees in the last week, deciding he cared little if Overton could not remember him. Though it was surprising to a degree that someone wouldn’t remember him. He was Kim Heechul for crying out loud.

“This is Kim Heechul. Heechul, I would like you to meet a dear old friend of my family’s, Kim Jaejoong.” Baron Overton smiled as he made the introductions.

“A pleasure to meet you.” Heechul bowed again “I am overjoyed to finally make your acquaintance. A friend told me that you operate one of the finest examples of a gaming club in the city, which I must admit, is one of my guilty pleasures.”

Jaejoong didn’t show any emotion one way or another as Heechul spoke, his face like a mask, not betraying if it upset him for Heechul to mention Herringwoods while they were seated in an exclusive gentlemen’s club or not. “If you are such an enthusiastic gambler, I suggest you stop in for a game.”

“I shall do just that, sir.” Heechul bowed again, then took a seat next to Jaejoong. “I do hope you do not mind me interrupting, I have just wanted to meet you for so long.”

“Not at all, no need to be sorry, old boy!” Baron Overton answered for the both of them. “We were just discussing the big news.”

“Big news?” Heechul asked, uncertain what Baron Overton was referring to.

“Yes. I suppose you haven’t seen the papers today. A rather hasty printing, I dare say, but my son’s marriage banns have been announced, with special license of course. He is to be married to the Earl of Easton before the week is out.”

Heechul caught himself before he said anything stupid, muttering some words of congratulations instead. So Baekhyun and Luhan were now engaged? Damn.

“I believe a congratulations is in order.” A voice sounded from behind where they were sitting. Heechul turned, not believing his luck when Yunho strode up.

“Sir, I don’t usually see you here!” Baron Overton, feeding off his happiness at his son’s engagement, was all smiles as he watched Yunho approach.

“Yes, true. I came to have a word with Jaejoong.” Yunho looked over to the man, Heechul noticing that Jaejoong betrayed a hint of a smile at Yunho’s words. Interesting, very interesting.

***

Luhan punched the wall. The plaster cracked, showering down in small chunks onto the floor. He thought back to earlier that morning, when Yunho had paid him a visit, questioning him on Minseok, threatening him, and then congratulating him on his upcoming marriage with a smile. It hit home once again how horrible Luhan had made things. He hit the wall again, watching as the crack in the plaster grew.

“Is the young master upset?”

Luhan turned to see Lisbeth, his once upon a time nanny, entering the room. He should have known she would appear. She often did when he took refuge in the room where she had once schooled him and watched him grow. A room that Luhan still felt some comfort in. A room that he was currently punching holes in the walls of – a bit of a complicated set of feelings, Luhan realized.

“Sorry.” Luhan apologized to the woman before she could even scold him for creating a rather unsightly hole in the wall.

Lisbeth smiled, that comforting smile that Luhan used to yearn for. When he was sent away to school he had missed that smile the most. Not his Mother’s smile, because he rarely saw her – only for an hour or so in the evening. It was Lisbeth’s smile he yearned for, the woman who raised him and saw him through his childhood “You shan’t need to be sorry, my lord. I dare say you have had rather a lot happening of late.”

Luhan didn’t bother asking what Lisbeth knew and what she didn’t know. It didn’t really matter at this point. “I feel as though I am a failure, I have messed everything up.”

“Now that is not true! Not at all, my lord!” Lisbeth knew just how to act to set Luhan’s mind at ease. She approached him and patted his back, just as she had done when he was a rambunctious toddler who had fallen down when running through the halls at full speed. “You are a good man, and you do good things. It may be hard to think that way at times, but I know, my lord.”

“Do you really believe that, Lisbeth?” Luhan asked, knowing full well she did. She was one of the only people that truly believed in him.

“Yes, I do. And you should too, because tis the truth.”

“What if…what if I hurt someone I love?” Luhan had to hold back tears as he thought of Minseok. How Minseok would react when Luhan was married to Baekhyun. He had all but betrayed him, albeit with the ultimate intent to keep him out of prison and clear his name.

“Now, tell Lisbeth why you think you hurt the person you love?”

“I am going to break his heart.” Luhan couldn’t keep the tears back now, not with the woman who raised him so near, ready to hug him as he wept “I did it because I love him.”

Lisbeth, sure enough, pulled Luhan into a hug, letting him cry it out on her shoulders, reminding him again and again “You are a good man. I am sure he will understand you only did what you had to, my lord.”

***

Sehun was on his knees, hands clasp in front of him, head bowed. He repeated his words for the umpteenth time “I am no better than cow dung and I don’t deserve your mercy and what I did was wrong.”

Minseok cocked his head to the side, continuing to observe Sehun’s pleas without answering him. Minseok would be lying if he said he didn’t find the apology at least a tad bit amusing. Of course he knew Sehun was driven to his marathon apologizing due to Tao’s wrath, yet something inside Minseok felt a bit vindicated to hear Sehun finally say it and in such dramatic form.

“I am so, so, terribly sorry Minseok. Truly.” Sehun pleaded.

Minseok finally put him out of his misery “Stand up, please. I forgive you.”

Sehun leapt to his feet quickly, reaching out to hug Minseok he was stopped by Tao. “I don’t think he said you could hug him, he just said he accepted your apology.” Tao held Sehun back.

Tao had to admit he had harbored jealous feelings towards Minseok for years. It had been a torturous length of time – between when Tao and Sehun fell in love and the moment when Sehun’s engagement to Minseok was broken. In that time Tao had felt pangs of jealousy over the legitimate status of Sehun and Minseok’s future marriage, it had taken him a long time to get over it. But he was indeed over it, and no longer felt that Minseok was any sort of threat. No, the only threat was Sehun’s stupidity.

“I forgive you, but I want you to promise me you will start acting in a more responsible manner. No more gambling and no more trying to lure people into traps.” Minseok wagged a finger at Sehun, who nodded furiously.

Minseok sighed as he watched Tao drag Sehun away, back into the house. Minseok had not fully expected to be waylaid by such vigorous pleading on Sehun’s part, he was, after all, busy thinking of what to do next. They could do nothing while they hid out at the cottage and he needed to do something quickly. He didn’t know what Luhan was up to or if he was safe. And to find out he would need to return to the city.

He found Jongdae in the cottage, “We should return to the city. Soon.”

Jongdae didn’t protest the decision. “I would argue, however I do not think there is any time in which our return will be safe, so I dare say one day is as good as the next.”

It was decided then. They would leave for the city that night.

***

Luhan had dried his tears and returned to his own apartment, finding some comfort in Lisbeth’s words. As he opened the door to his sitting room he jumped back in alarm. Heechul was sitting on his couch, looking very relaxed as he sipped a brandy, perusing a newspaper.

“Who let you in?!” Luhan remarked, “And why?”

Heechul carefully folded the newspaper, setting it down on the side table. “Well, I see that your greetings have not improved since I last saw you.”

Luhan eyed Heechul with suspicion as he took a seat in one of the side chairs.

“I am very disappointed in you, Luhan.” Heechul took a sip of his brandy, savoring the taste.

“Wh-why?” Luhan stuttered.

“You seem to go through engagements like I go through men. My, my, to think your name is in the papers declaring a marriage in a few days’ time.”

So Heechul had found out – Luhan knew he would. Once the marriage banns were announced the entire city would learn of it. Or at least those of social importance, those who read such announcements.

“After hearing of the announcement I asked myself, how could my dear, idiotic friend do such a thing? Cast off one man for another and then return to the first. How could he behave in such a shockingly scandalous manner?” Heechul leaned forward, brandy glass in hand “And then it occurred to me. My dear friend has never been a very intelligent fellow. In fact, I am surprised you haven’t announced your marriage to at least half of the city by now.”

And with that Luhan found his face wet. A flash of motion as Heechul threw the contents of his glass in Luhan’s face. Before Luhan could protest or even wipe the brandy form his face he felt Heechul’s fist collide with his cheek. He fell back in his chair, his hand immediately flying to where he had been hit.

“Ow! Why did you do that?!” Luhan was sure there would be a bruise.

“You deserve it, you moron. I cannot believe for the life of me why I ever thought you could handle your life on your own.” Heechul rubbed his hand, feeling a small amount of pain from having punched Luhan.

Luhan cried for the second time that day, his tears mixing with the brandy that was still dripping down his face. Heechul was right. He deserved it. He deserved worse for hurting Minseok.

“For Christ’s sake!” Heechul groaned “You are going to sit here and cry, aren’t you?”

“What else am I supposed to do?” Luhan sobbed “I made a mess of everything.”

“You, old boy, need to realize that you would be nothing without the likes of Kim Heechul.” Heechul pulled a packet of papers from his coat, tossing them towards Luhan. “I think you should understand what to do after reading this.”

Luhan looked at the papers, curious, trying to make out what they were through his tears. As he picked them up and began to read his head shot up. “You..you know who did it? Is this the code?”

“Yes, I do. So do something about it or I am afraid I will have to punch you again, and we both know I am far too delicate to be fighting with anyone.”

***

Heechul had paid a decent sum for one of the best overnight coaches out of the city. He wasn’t about to take one of the more economical options, which would have him locked in a small space with all sorts of people he did not want to be in close contact with.

If he was correct in his assumptions, he would be stuck in the carriage over twelve hours. At least money bought him comfort, the carriage only had a few other people riding in it and they remained quiet and unobtrusive.

Now, he just had to suffer through the journey and then he would get his reward. Because Kim Jongdae would certainly smile at him once Heechul shared what he had discovered. A worthy pursuit, indeed.

***

Luhan had never heard of the man -perhaps that was the point. Pushing open the door he paused for a moment as he took in the sight. The front room was not decorated as he would expect. In fact it looked to be in the style of a rather shabby lawyer’s office or another professional man of business lacking in good taste. He took a deep breath as he approached the office door, noting the sign.

Lee Soo Man, Barrister.

Luhan knocked, not sure if the man would be in his office or not. Heechul, ever useful Heechul, was the one who told him to find the man. After learning that Yunho was not to be trusted, Luhan needed someone else to inform. Yunho reported to Lee Soo Man, so he was a step above Jongdae’s uncle. He was, apparently, someone who could be trusted even if you were to accuse his subordinate, such as Yunho. Providing you had evidence to support your claim, that is.

“Come in.”

Luhan pushed the door open, surprised to see what Lee Soo Man looked like. He had expected a grim, imposing man not a kindly grandfatherly man.

“May I help you?” The man asked. He was seated behind a desk. Luhan noticed that his office was impeccably clean and neat.

“I am the Earl of Easton, a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sir” Luhan bowed deeply. The man stood, walking out from behind his desk.

“Lee Soo Man. I was wondering when I would be hearing from you.” He smiled, gesturing towards one of the chairs that faced his desk, “Please, sit.”

“You…you were expecting me?” Luhan sat, surprised.

“Well, not exactly. I was hoping you would be privy to events prior to your wedding, seeing as how you are in the thick of things.” Soo Man sat back down behind the desk. “Now what have you come to discuss with me?”

“You know who is guilty of the jewelry thefts, then?” Luhan couldn’t believe it. Yunho’s boss had known the whole time?

“I have suspects, unfortunately I do not have enough evidence to arrest them at this time.” Soo Man answered.

Luhan pulled the packet of papers from his coat pocket, laying them on the desk. “You do now, sir.”

Soo Man reached forward, picking up the papers he began reading. His face broke into a broad smile as he perused the document “By god, you have the missing piece.”

“Will you help me?” Luhan asked, feeling a sliver of hope that all would work out in the end.

“You couldn’t stop me if you tried.” Soo Man answered, relishing in the fact one of the most high profile cases of late would soon be closed.

***

The problem of finding transportation back to the city was solved rather uneventfully. Kyungsoo and Jongin visited the nearest inn and hired a coach, while Minseok very carefully tried to make himself look the part of a servant. Somehow it worked and before long the seven men were piled into a hackney carriage, preparing for the long road back to the city.

“Minho should know a place where we can stay.” Jongin announced that morning “I am certain we can find another hiding place in the East End.”

They were returning, returning to the fight again, hopefully this time to catch the criminal.

“I am afraid we won’t be hiding with you.” Jongdae had explained to Minseok, who nodded in agreement. He knew that Sehun, Tao, Jongdae, and Junmyeon had homes they could return to. Of course they would have to deal with Yunho’s wrath, but Jongdae and Junmyeon could likely get out of any criminal charges. Tao was likely to be hunted by Yunho, but as long as he stayed well inside the Pressley family home there was little chance Yunho would find him. And Sehun had the protection of his title and family, Yunho could threaten him, but he wouldn’t have to comply with any more requests as long as he was willing to make the sacrifice and tell his Father of his gambling debts.

Kyungsoo and Jongin would follow Minseok back into hiding. Jongin could probably return to the Hayden estate now that Luhan had supposedly returned, however he dismissed the idea.

“I can’t leave, sir. Not when you are still wanted.” Jongin had said with conviction, earning an appreciative gaze from Kyungsoo. Minseok had started to notice that Kyungsoo stared at Jongin like that a lot. Hopefully, when this entire mess was over, he would see his valet find some happiness.

The carriage rolled down the uneven roads, jostling the occupants. Sehun complained that it was difficult to sleep with so much movement but one look from Tao shut him up. Minseok couldn’t sleep even if he wanted to, there was still the threat that the carriage may be stopped by Home Office agents searching for him. If that occurred he would need to fight his way out.

Jongdae and Junmyeon fell into an easy sleep, as did Jongin. Kyungsoo remained awake, staring out the window diligently.

As the hours passed, the night turning into early morning, they neared the city, Minseok’s thoughts of Luhan became more hurried, more dominant in his mind. He wished he knew what had happened when Luhan returned home. He dared not hope that Luhan had gotten a confession out of Baekhyun, if indeed Baekhyun was guilty. He didn’t want to hope for something with such a remote possibility. No, he needed to resign himself to the fact Luhan was gone.

As the sun began to rise, another carriage approached. Minseok listened as the driver grumbled about the approaching vehicle taking up most of the road. “How’s a man supposed to navigate past that monstrosity.”

Minseok peeked his head out of the carriage, taking note of the luxurious vehicle approaching. Minseok recognized it as one of the more expensive travelling options, a hulking vehicle that did in fact take up a large part of the road.

“Move!” The driver hollered, “I can’t pass ye if ye don’t move!”

“You move!” The other carriage driver shouted back.

Minseok felt the carriage he was riding in come to a stop. Apparently the two vehicles were in a showdown, both drivers hurling insults at each other as neither decided to let the other pass. Minseok hoped they would figure out their transportation issue soon, he hated being stopped along the road like this.

“Do you know who I am?!” A voice bellowed from the other carriage, a voice that Minseok recognized. It was not the driver - that was certain. No…it was…

“I am Kim Heechul, one of the wealthiest men this country has ever known. Now move before I buy and sell you into the ocean!”

Kyungsoo stiffened, glancing at Minseok with surprise. Minseok made the decision quickly, hanging his head out the carriage he shouted back “Heechul?”

“D’adde-“Heechul stopped himself before yelling his entire name. “What a fortuitous meeting.”

Minseok looked on as Heechul exited the carriage, ordering the driver to get his traveling trunk. “I think I shall actually take that carriage. After such a colorful bit of yelling I realize this man over here is a man much more worthy of my patronage.”

Minseok wanted to laugh as Heechul ordered the flustered driver to move his carriage aside and then deposit Heechul’s things in the carriage that Minseok was riding in. He didn’t laugh, however, because he didn’t know if Heechul’s appearance was for the better or for the worse. Thankfully, as he quickly found out, it was for the better.

***

“Now that you are awake, I can speak freely.” Heechul crossed his legs, smiling at Jongdae.

Minseok didn’t bother asking why Heechul refused to talk until Jongdae was awake to listen, partly because Jongdae woke up a few seconds after Heechul sat down in the carriage.

“Hee..chul? Why are you here?” Jongdae rubbed his eyes “Wait! I don’t know if it is safe. If we can trust him. Minseok…”

“Oh, you can trust me all right. In fact, you are going to owe me a date.” Heechul winked at Jongdae, who subsequently cringed.

“How did you know where to find us?” Jongdae asked, cocking an eyebrow in suspicion.

“It doesn’t take much deduction skill to figure out the only place a bunch of rich men would run off to is one of their estates – preferably the one that is sans parents.” Heechul explained, Jongdae forced to agree that it made the most sense for them to flee to D’Adderleigh’s home.

“Did you find something out? How is Luhan?” Minseok blurted out, realizing that Heechul would likely have seen Luhan since his return.

“I shall get to that idiot very soon. First I need to tell you a story, about a very badly behaved young man, his very badly behaved friend, and his horribly corrupt Father.”

Heechul began to lay out what he had learned, everyone hanging on his every word with mixtures of shock, gratitude, and awe. Kim Heechul had figured out a mystery that had been the foremost issue in their lives of late. A mystery they had not been able to solve. A mystery that Kim Heechul could solve rather quickly, thanks largely in part with his infatuation with Kim Jongdae. Lust was a very powerful motivator indeed, it seemed.

***

Baekhyun pushed the key into the lock, turning it he heard a click, the door of the safe springing open. He smiled as he surveyed the contents. Pulling out one necklace, than a bracelet, he marveled at how they shone in the candlelight.

It wasn’t easy. It had never been easy. Not when his Father had pulled him into library at his family’s home and laid it out, a detailed plan that would certainly be foolproof.

“The money is all gone, son.”

“What do you mean gone?” Baekhyun had sat in stunned silence. They would be ruined. No money, no prospects. He would be relegated to poverty, his life of glamor taken away. Society would shun them in no time, the fickle monster it was.

“You have as much of a part in this as I do.” His Father had answered “You and that friend of yours.”

Baekhyun didn’t want to remember how many times he had stumbled into a gaming hell, Chanyeol by his side. Or alongside his Father, laughing as they gambled well into the night. Gambling wasn’t new, no, his father had always gambled. Though he had usually won. Not anymore, and Baekhyun’s love of gambling plus his loans to Chanyeol had apparently nearly bankrupted him. No, they had bankrupted him.

“What do we do?” Baekhyun asked, starting to panic. Luhan would surely no longer talk to him. No one would. Not when word got out that the Baron of Overton’s family was no more than a pack of gambling cads, losing everything due to their own weakness for the gaming tables.

“Vic has a plan.” His Father stated, using that nickname, the name that he called the owner of Herringwoods, a place that neither man dared visit because surely such a visit would attract attention. No, they gambled in private homes, in more discreet places “You must promise me you can commit to this, son.”

Commit? “What am I committing to?”

“We are going to steal jewels.” His Father answered coldly.

Thievery? What was the alternative? A life with no meaning, everyone and everything he cared about taken away from him. He would have to find a job, maybe even as a manual laborer. And his Mother would surely suffer from the downfall the most, falling into poverty as she had never before experienced. Could he steal to keep his life, keep his friends? “I can commit, Father.”

He sealed the deal then, a deal which had become a twisted web of crimes.

Sitting on the floor, fingering the large diamond necklace, he thought about how it had all escalated.

The jewelry thefts were easy. Who would suspect someone like him? Someone with money, with social connections? No one, no one would suspect him. And Vic – no Jaejoong was his name – had the perfect network to dispose of such jewelry and multiply their earnings, as long as he was given a healthy chunk of the profits, of course. Not to mention he boasted of protection from the Home Office itself, in the form of a longstanding romantic relationship with a certain Yunho.

They would steal the jewelry and turn it over to Jaejoong’s men – the dealers, hired strong-arms, and other associates who could be trusted with such important matters – men who would then have copies made. Flawless copies that would be sold as real jewels. They could make their money back time and time again as poor suckers bought fakes. All the while the real jewelry would be broken down and sold as needed. The jeweler would return the real jewels to a certain place, alongside any funds collected from selling forged jewelry, funneling it back to Baekhyun, his Father, Chanyeol, and Jaejoong. Only later did he find out it was his half-sister that was acting as that middle man, taking the funds, giving them to his Father. She had worked using the same cryptic code the rest of them did, passing messages using the carefully constructed coded language they had developed.

He did feel guilty about that. Her death. The look on her face when he plunged the knife into her, the life draining from her as she collapsed to the floor. He hadn’t wanted to do it, but he had to. His Father said she would talk soon, that she was growing afraid.

And Chanyeol – he was still hung up on murdering that poor baroness. Though she recognized him, so it was his only course of action. All necessary actions considering everything. Poor Chanyeol, who would do anything for him. Baekhyun knew very well Chanyeol was in love with him, he had been since their school days. Perhaps a part of him loved Chanyeol back, after all he knew everything about Baekhyun and still stood by him. Yet he would never act on it, no, he didn’t want a romance with Chanyeol, he wanted a marriage to Luhan.

Baekhyun placed the necklace back in the safe, pulling out another piece of jewelry. They were certainly pretty. He had never truly appreciated gemstones until the thefts had begun, until it was his prerogative to notice such things.

He thought of Luhan. Yes, Luhan had come at such a perfect time in his life. Rich, wealthy beyond imagination, willing to marry him. He couldn’t lose Luhan because he needed Luhan’s money. And then that Viscount showed up and ruined everything.

Baekhyun laughed. But that Viscount hadn’t ruined everything. No, he had actually made it possible for Baekhyun to marry Luhan and secure his wealth. Luhan’s parents didn’t trust Baekhyun until D’Adderleigh had been the one to turn Baekhyun into the lesser of two evils.

Ah, D’Adderleigh, Baekhyun snickered. Poor, poor D’Adderleigh. So close yet so far from finding out the truth. It had been far too easy to have one of Jaejoong’s men plant some of the stolen jewels in his house, one night when he wasn’t at home. It had been too easy to slip the jewelry into D’Adderleigh’s pocket when he was busy staring at Luhan, dancing, so in love he was made a fool by it.

And now, he had only to wait less than a day and he would be married. He would be married to the Earl of Easton, an impossibly large fortune soon at his disposal. Then he wouldn’t have to steal any more. He wouldn’t have to worry that he would be kicked out of society to live on the streets. He wouldn’t have to stab anyone or plant jewels. No, he would finally be free.

Baekhyun put the jewelry back in the safe, closing it he turned the key. Very soon his life as a wealthy, protected member of society would begin. He couldn’t wait.


	13. Chapter 13

The church was full, despite the rather hasty announcement of the wedding there was an astounding turnout. Those who wrote for the social pages were even invited, The Duchess not daring to let her only son’s marriage be overshadowed by any other event.

Titled individuals, important politicians, businessmen who had made enough money to reside on the outer spheres of high society, titled French noblemen long ago displaced from their homeland, and preening young heiresses filled the church. No one would miss it, lest they offend the Duke of Hayden with their absence.

Baekhyun was already dressed in his wedding suit. It was a handsome, very expensive outfit that had been made for him – tailors paid by Luhan’s parents to create the outfit in a few day’s time. It fit perfectly and Baekhyun grinned at how smart he looked in his outfit.

Chanyeol smiled at his friend “I dare say, you haven’t looked this happy in..well, ever.”

Chanyeol tried to bury the feelings that coursed through him. He had held onto a notion, a dream, that perhaps one day he would marry Baekhyun. Yet, it was not to be. He realized that Baekhyun’s marriage to Luhan was a much better deal, and that it had to happen. Who was he to say anything now? No, Chanyeol would take his infatuation to the grave, standing always beside his best friend until the end of their days.

“Wedded bliss, my friend, wedded bliss.” Baekhyun answered, feeling the kind of satisfaction that can only occur when one’s dreams come true.

***

Minseok had scarcely believed it, but he had to. Heechul after everything, had damn near solved the case for them. Minseok tried to ignore the fact that his reason for doing so was because he wanted to kiss, date and do god knows what else to Jongdae because quite honestly the reason didn’t matter. What mattered is he knew now. Byun Baekhyun was guilty and he could prove it.

“Yes, well, seems your noble idiot of a lover decided marriage was the only route. Until I filled him in on the details of the crime, of course.” Heechul had explained that the wedding was to take place with great haste, they would need to rush back to the city to stop it.

Luhan knew the truth, which meant he would likely not go through with the marriage. Not unless Baekhyun threatened him with something, and Minseok was desperately afraid of that. The man was a murderer after all, there was likely nothing he wouldn’t do to get what he wanted.

Minseok had the code sheet tucked into his pocket. Heechul had snagged it from Baekhyun’s house, a rather clever theft considering they were up against skilled thieves. Heechul had found it when Baekhyun was distracted, not knowing its significance right away. It was the proof he needed to connect Baekhyun to the thefts. It was the same code sheet that Heechul had also snagged from the pocket book he stole from Jaejoong at the club, a slight of hand and a very lucky find indeed. It was enough to tie Jaejoong to the crime, a code sheet he had given to Luhan, telling him to use it to prove the details of the crime, the cipher enabling the Home Office to fully decode the receipts, pointing out the guilty parties. It was the code that the jeweler’s receipts were written in, the receipts that were used to funnel the stolen jewels to Baekhyun’s half-sister.

Minseok did not doubt that any of the remaining stolen jewelry would be found at Baekhyun’s residence, likely Chanyeol’s as well. He just needed to get to the city in time, before Baekhyun ran away, before Baekhyun knew that he was found out.

He was sure Luhan hadn’t cancelled the wedding, not if he was thinking the same thing that Minseok was. Baekhyun would be suspicious if it was cancelled, would likely flee. No, now the only thing to do was get to the church before anything legally binding occurred, because Minseok was now more determined than ever that he would marry Luhan. And damn if that sniveling crook Baekhyun would do it first.

***

Luhan peeked into the church, he noticed Soo Man in the crowd. Thankfully Yunho was nowhere to be seen. Soo Man had told him that they would confront Jaejoong and Yunho at their respective residences during the time the wedding was taking place, catching them by surprise. Baekhyun and Chanyeol, along with Baekhyun’s Father, would be arrested at the church for all the world to see.

Several Home Office Agents were in attendance, discreetly mixed into the crowd, in case Baekhyun tried to flee. Luhan had suspected that his Mother would question the strange guests so he had made up a rather lame excuse of inviting some of the men from his club, people she would likely not know. She had frowned for a moment before rushing off to attend to the latest little detail.

Luhan fiddled with his sleeves. He sighed. A week ago he had thought he would find himself in a church with Minseok, not with Baekhyun. He still regretted agreeing to the marriage with Baekhyun, even if it wouldn’t happen - however at the time he thought it was his only option….

Baekhyun spoke slowly “You will do anything for D’Adderleigh’s freedom, I see. What if I could clear his name?”

“How?” Luhan asked, knowing that Baekhyun’s words were as good as a confession.

“I know the thief. If you marry me I will gladly turn them over to the authorities and clear D’Adderleigh’s name. After the wedding of course.”

Luhan stared at Baekhyun, trying with all his might to understand how he had once considered marrying the man. It sickened him, the thought of it. Yet here he was, facing a choice. Marry Baekhyun to free Minseok or see Minseok in prison. It was, unfortunately, a rather easy choice.

“I will marry you, but you best keep your word.” Luhan narrowed his eyes “And not for a moment convince yourself I love you. I don’t and I never will.”

Baekhyun had shrugged his shoulders “That, Easton, is a rather small problem all things considered. I just want a wedding, I am not asking for love.”

If it wasn’t for Heechul he would be wholly dependent on Baekhyun keeping his word. Now, thanks to Heechul, Soo Man had enough evidence to arrest Baekhyun and the others and end this madness. Luhan would have to remember to tell Heechul he could punch him anytime he felt like it, because he truly was his savior. A great friend indeed.

***

The carriage rolled into the city, slowing immediately as it hit the hustle and bustle of the crowded streets.

“What time is it?” Minseok asked. He didn’t have his pocket watch, he had left it at the cottage as he tried to disguise himself in servant’s attire, borrowing Kyungsoo’s outfit.

Jongdae pulled out his pocket watch “A quarter past one o’clock.” He snapped the watch shut, “Please hurry!” He shouted out the window, hoping the driver could hear him.

Heechul had informed them that the wedding would start at two o’clock sharp at XXX church in one of the more exclusive neighborhoods. Reaching the place quickly would be difficult given the rough roads and neighborhoods the carriage would need to traverse in order arrive at the destination.

“This is going to be the wedding of the century.” Heechul rubbed his hands together in anticipation, he loved a good dramatic wedding.

“You don’t mind if we get off before the church?” Sehun had kept suggesting as much, not caring to be a part of the intrigue any longer.

“Sehun, I will hit you if you keep talking.” Tao shook his head in disappointment, shutting Sehun up.

As the carriage lurched forward, picking up speed, the driver seemingly having heard Jongdae’s orders, Minseok stared out the window, taking in the passing sights. The adrenaline coursed through him. He would see Luhan soon and this horrible nightmare would all be over.

***

“You look very handsome, son.” The Duchess finished fixing Luhan’s suit jacket, beaming at her son. “I dare say you have made an excellent choice. Baekhyun is very fine looking in his suit.”

Luhan didn’t like not being able to tell his Mother the truth, because the more she cooed over his wedding to Baekhyun the worse her regret would be once she discovered Baekhyun was a murdering thief. Yet it couldn’t be helped.

The wedding march sounded lightly from the church, signaling that it was time for Luhan to take his place near the altar. His Mother patted his cheeks, a tear in her eye “God bless you son, please make us proud.”

Luhan smiled and nodded, not daring to say anything least he betrayed the reality of the situation.

***

Baekhyun found the Duke to be a rather laborious walker – in that it took him forever to walk down the aisle. Normally Baekhyun would have been annoyed at having to slow his pace, but this time he could accept it. The longer it took him to reach Luhan, standing at the end of the aisle, the more time he had to bask in smiles – and, he noticed glares – of the wedding guests. It was the time for Baekhyun to show to the world that he was in fact now a part of the Hayden family, with their long and proud lineage. It was time for him to stare at those who had talked down to him for his lack of a formal title, or those who had gossiped when Luhan had become engaged to D’Adderleigh instead of him.

It was the best moment of Baekhyun’s life.

When they arrived at the altar, The Duke carefully placed Baekhyun’s hand into Luhan’s grasp, smiling.

“Please live a happy life together.” The Duke said, smiling brightly before he took his seat next to the Duchess in the front row.

Luhan tried to remain calm and composed, knowing full well what was about to happen. Any moment now the trap would be sprung. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the agents signaling to each other. He turned his attention back to Baekhyun, trying to play the part of the attentive groom.

And then the doors of the church were thrown open, a loud noise that echoed through the large church. All eyes were wrenched from the couple at the altar to the noise at the back of the church, everyone straining to see who had dared interrupt the wedding of one of the country’s most elite families. As recognition dawned on the crowd, murmurs and gasps were heard all around.

“Stop this wedding!” Minseok bellowed at the top of his lungs, attempting to stride down the aisle. Heechul was behind him, as was Jongdae, Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Tao, and Sehun. Luhan let Baekhyun’s hand go, forgetting that he was supposed to be pretending, forgetting everything as he took in the sight.

Minseok. His Minseok. The only man he wanted to marry, the only man he would or could ever love had arrived. Nothing else really mattered.

“It is the thief!” Several guests gasped, pointing and moving as far away from the aisle as possible, as though Minseok would hurt them. As panic ensued Soo Man and the Home Office agents sprang into action.

Minseok was shocked to see two men approach the altar, grabbing Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun started to struggle, shouting at the top of his lungs “What are you doing?! He is over there! The thief is over there!”

Minseok watched as an older gentleman, one he did not recognize, started to walk up the aisle towards him.

“Good to see you are still well, D’Adderleigh. Home office. We can take it from here.” Soo Man patted Minseok on the back before turning to face the guests.

“Please remain calm. Please stay seated. I am Lee Soo Man, Deputy Director of the Home Office. I apologize for startling you, however there are criminals in you midst. Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Baron Overton, you are under arrest for the crimes of murder, theft, and assault.”

The guests were unable to heed Soo Man’s advice, panicking at the announcement. Instead of trying to distance themselves from Minseok they were now attempting to move as far away from the aforementioned criminals as possible.

Minseok watched as Baekhyun’s father was apprehended, struggling much as his son had done.

Baekhyun was kicking and struggling to free himself, shouting “No! It is not me! It is D’Adderleigh!”

Luhan watched as Baekhyun was dragged from the altar, feeling like the world had just been lifted from his shoulders. He dared a glance at his parents, who both stood motionless, too shocked to speak. And then he turned back towards Minseok, who was smiling. He was actually smiling. It was all that Luhan needed, the only thing he needed to see. Stepping down from the altar he moved past the agents and Baekhyun, intending to pull Minseok into an embrace that he would never escape from. Unfortunately that never happened. Instead, Chanyeol made a move.

“You sniveling, disgusting creature!” Chanyeol managed to wrench free from the agent’s grasp. He pushed his way through the crowed, the agents hot on his heels, as he continued to curse, all of his anger and spite directed towards Minseok. “You think you are better than us? Do you think that we can’t do anything to you? Do you think-“

Later, Minseok could swear everything happened in slow motion. He watched in shock as Chanyeol drew a pistol from his suit coat, cocking it, a glint of hatred in his eyes. He pointed it straight at Minseok, pulling the trigger. Minseok braced himself, ready for the bullet to hit, ready for the bullet to tear into him, knowing he wouldn’t be able to avoid it.

And then that blur of movement. He was pushed back, someone leaping in front of him. Time started again, the screams echoing through the church as the agents tackled Chanyeol, subduing him.

Minseok grasped at his body, feeling all over, realizing he hadn’t been hit. And then he noticed. Someone had jumped in front of him, pushing him out of the path of the bullet. Someone else had been shot. Luhan. It was Luhan, lying on the ground, the blood starting to pool around him.

“No!” Minseok screamed at the top of his lungs, crouching down, pulling Luhan close as the pool of blood grew with every passing second.

***

Minseok was covered in blood. In Luhan’s blood. It stained his shirt, his arms, his pants, he had some on his face as well. It didn’t matter. No, he didn’t care that he was covered in blood. The only thing that he cared about was Luhan. Luhan who was lying motionless, Luhan who was hovering in that precarious place between life and death.

Minseok sat by Luhan's bedside, holding his hand, gaining some reassurance from the feeling of Luhan’s pulse. It was weak, very weak, but it was still there. Luhan was still alive.

The doctor had given Luhan a rather grim prognosis. The bullet had torn through his abdomen, causing substantial blood loss. The doctor was able to remove the bullet, sewing up the wound, but could not give an optimistic outlook on Luhan’s long term condition.

“If he makes it through the nigh he might live. Or infection may set in.” The Doctor had stayed, was still there, talking to Luhan’s parents. They were at the Hayden estate, Minseok having argued about moving Luhan so far but having given in when the doctor started to work on Luhan as they made the short commute.

Minseok hadn’t left Luhan’s side since he was shot, not for a moment. He had carried Luhan out of the church himself, not willing to lose any contact with him. He prayed, prayed as he had never before prayed in his life. Please, he begged, let him live. Let him live.

***

Minseok didn’t sleep that night, he couldn’t. What if Luhan woke up? What if, god forbid, Luhan took a turn for the worse? No. He couldn’t sleep.

He wasn’t sure what time it was - the next morning perhaps -when Jongdae arrived. He barely registered the noise of the door opening, barely registered the people that had come and gone through the night.

“Minseok, how is he?” Jongdae asked quietly, nearing the bedside.

“He is alive.” Minseok didn’t recognize his own voice, it was hoarse, rough and low.

“Do you need anything?” Jongdae asked, putting a hand on Minseok’s shoulder as he looked on at Luhan.

“No.”

“I spoke to Lee Soo Man today. Your name is cleared.” Jongdae recounted softly “The perpetrators are all in prison.”

“Good.” Minseok didn’t dare think of what he would do if he saw Chanyeol again. He didn’t think he could stop himself from hitting the man.

“Yunho was not charged, he didn’t have enough evidence to definitely know Jaejoong was guilty, he only suspected it. He has been relieved of his post, however.” Jongdae explained. Jongdae had felt a great amount of disappointment towards his Uncle, a man he had always looked up to. When he found out his Uncle had suspected Jaejoong but covered up any indication or ignored any evidence that would implicate him, Jongdae lost all respect for the man. Yunho had let love blind him, let it color his ability to differentiate right and wrong.

Jongdae stayed for a few minutes, hoping his presence would give his best friend some strength. He slipped out of the room, bidding Minseok goodbye.

He shut the door softly, turning, he almost collided with Heechul. He jumped back in surprise.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Heechul looked at the door “How is he?”

“He is alive.” Jongdae didn’t know what else to say. Heechul had been there, he had seen the amount of blood that Luhan had lost. He had heard the doctor’s prognosis, having returned to the Hayden family mansion with the rest of them.

Heechul sighed “If I was a fighting man the things I would do to Park Chanyeol, that bastard.”

“You and me both.” Jongdae shook his head “To think of the depravity of some people.”

“It is truly sickening, isn’t it?” Heechul agreed. They stood outside the door for a few moments before Heechul, rather uncharacteristically bashful in his words blurted out “I know this is a terrible time, however I would like to ask you if I can officially court you.”

“You are right, this is a terrible time.” Jongdae started walking away, leaving Heechul to watch him go. He stopped suddenly, knowing full well he owed Heechul a lot. Perhaps one date wouldn’t hurt. “Yes, you can. Just please try not to be too forward or grab me a lot.”

“I can’t promise that.” Heechul was smiling suddenly, a broad grin.

“I figured as much.” Jongdae said over his shoulder as he walked away, not bothering to turn around and see how happy Heechul looked.

***

“Tao…” Sehun was not sure how to vocalize what he wanted to communicate. He had no idea how it would sound and he guessed Tao would laugh at him. “I…have been thinking. It was rather impressive, what Jongdae has done and what Minseok has done.”

Tao was lying in bed, next to Sehun. After returning to Sehun’s family home the night before, complete with a scolding from the Earl of Pressley regarding where they had run off to – quickly forgiven when Tao explained that Sehun was engaging in charity work and he had only accompanied him as a servant – they had snuck into Sehun’s bedroom. The morning dawned with the pair a mess of arms and legs, Tao holding his boyfriend close, both men thinking of what had occurred in front of their eyes. Of how precious life could be. Of how easily one could almost lose the one they love.

“Yes, which is another reason you should always treat Minseok with respect.” Tao muttered, pulling Sehun closer. He loved the way Sehun smelled, the way he felt when they pressed their bodies close like this.

“Yes, well. I was thinking that perhaps I could work at the Home Office too. Maybe help out here and there, bring some justice to criminals.” Sehun tensed, waiting for Tao to laugh or ridicule his idea, to tell him there was no way that the bratty Sehun, who had never done anything for anyone in his life, could suddenly change his life around. Tao didn’t laugh.

“My god Sehun, that may just be the best idea you have ever had in your life.” Tao planted a kiss on Sehun’s forehead “However you best believe that I won’t let you do it alone.”

“I figured as much.” Sehun smiled, burying his face into his boyfriends shoulder. He would have to talk to Jongdae when he had the chance, offer his services. Perhaps, just maybe, Oh Sehun could turn out to be a rather useful member of society after all.

***

Kyungsoo brought buckets of water, cloth to keep Luhan’s forehead cool, and food up to Minseok, urging him to eat. He had never seen his employer so distraught, though it was completely warranted. It was then that Kyungsoo realized how deeply Minseok cared for Luhan and how deeply Luhan cared for Minseok in return. Enough to sacrifice their lives for each other.

On one of his return trips down the stairs, carrying a full tub of water that had grown lukewarm, he almost tripped. Almost – because yet again – Jongin was there to catch him.

“Easy, easy.” Jongin took the tub of water from Kyungsoo’s arms, “You have a tendency to get yourself into trouble, you know.”

Kyungsoo nodded. He did, which was why it was a good reason that Jongin was usually there to catch him. They walked to the kitchen in silence, an easy silence any more. When once Kyungsoo had detested the other valet he now relied on him.

“The servants have all gone to church, to pray for the young master.” Jongin explained as they entered the empty kitchen, a place that was usually bustling with activity.

“I pray that he lives.” Kyungsoo stated, knowing full well Jongin was doing the same.

“It was amazing. He took a bullet for the person he loves.” Jongin emptied the tub of water, “It is amazing to see love like that.”

“Yes, it is.” Kyungsoo agreed.

“Kyungsoo, have you ever been in love?” Jongin asked, his attention still focused on emptying the tub.

“I don’t know.” Kyungsoo answered.

“You don’t know? How is that possible?” Jongin finally turned to look at Kyungsoo, curious as to what he had meant with his vague answer.

“It depends on how the other person feels.” Kyungsoo answered, never breaking eye contact with Jongin, not even remotely trying to disguise the meaning behind his words.

“I think the other person finds such an idea very agreeable.” Jongin answered, smiling widely as Kyungsoo’s face turned red.

***

The Duke apologized first. He was very succinct with his words.

“I am sorry we ever doubted you.” He told Minseok, “I would not fault you if you dislike us.”

It had been three days since Luhan had been shot. He was not showing any signs of infection and his pulse was growing stronger. Minseok held onto hope that he would regain consciousness soon. He had not left his bedside for a moment, finally changing his clothing and washing the blood off himself after Kyungsoo insisted on it – bringing him a fresh change of clothes. He had slept fitfully, a few minutes here and there, and only if someone else was in the room to wake him up if anything changed.

In that time he had spent hours in the company of the Duke, who visited his son’s bedside frequently, always with tears in his eyes. The Duchess visited too, though the site of her son, pale and unconscious, often proved too much for her and ended with her fleeing the room.

“I forgive you for doubting me.” Minseok responded, “I would have doubted me at the time if I were you.”

The Duke sighed, “Yet my son never did. He loves you so very much.”

“I love him too.” Minseok said softly, staring down at Luhan. Luhan, who would die for him. Luhan who would do anything for him. Luhan, his Luhan.

“I hope he pulls through this and when he does I can see you two married.” The Duke didn’t say anymore, or mention the topic again. Minseok didn’t bring it up either, because the future was too precarious to discuss at the moment.

***

Minseok. The first thing he saw was Minseok. Was he dreaming?

His eyes fluttered open, his vision hazy as he focused. Someone was holding his hand, someone was next to him. And then it became clearer.

“Luhan?” Minseok leaned over, scarcely believing his eyes. Luhan was awake. He was finally awake. Minseok couldn’t help but start crying.

“Minseok. Are you okay?” Luhan tried to reach out, to pull Minseok towards him, but the pain was too much. He winced, crying out as a burning pain radiated down his side.

“Don’t move! You are still recovering.” Minseok moved towards him instead, being careful to not jolt him and cause further pain.

“How long have I been asleep?” Luhan asked, starting to remember what happened. He had been at the church. Baekhyun was arrested, Chanyeol was there, shouting curses at Minseok. And then he had watched in horror as Chanyeol pulled a gun, pointing it at Minseok. He hadn’t even thought about it as he leapt forward, taking the bullet.

“A week”

“A week?” Luhan flinched as the pain returned.

“I should get the doctor. Please, stay still.” Minseok tried to move away, to open the door, to let the world know the young master was awake. Luhan stopped him, his grasp was weak, but one hand on Minseok’s arm and Minseok didn’t move.

“Please, not now. A minute, wait a minute.” Luhan pleaded. Minseok nodded, complying.

“I want to look at you, just for a minute.” Luhan smiled. A few seconds later he whispered “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Minseok let the tears flow freely, leaning forward he planted a chaste kiss on Luhan’s mouth. It wasn’t hurried, or passionate, or full of the desire of some of their kisses. Yet somehow it was the best kiss of his life.

***

It was a giggle. Kyungsoo could hear it clearly. Since when did his employer giggle?

“They have been holed up in there all day.” Kyungsoo shook his head, staring at the door.

“It is their honeymoon, leave them be.” Jongin tried to pull Kyungsoo away from the door, yet the other valet remained firm.

“Jongin, a routine is not to be broken. How am I supposed to ensure they both eat and are dressed properly when they no longer leave their bedroom? How am I supposed to feel like I can sufficiently represent one of the proudest professions on earth, the esteemed role of a personal valet, when I can’t even get my master to agree on a breakfast menu?” Kyungsoo sighed heavily.

“Well, I do believe the fact our employers are otherwise engaged gives us plenty of time to do other things. Perhaps?” Jongin wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Kyungsoo took the bait, turning bright red and slapping at his fellow valet.

“Jongin! I am being serious!” Kyungsoo finally turned heel and left, Jongin walking behind him.

Kyungsoo was trying to reconcile his new life, that of a personal valet to a very married person, to the actions of his employer. It was frustrating. After Luhan’s full recovery, Luhan had married Minseok in a private ceremony. No big society wedding, only a handful of people in attendance. The ceremony had taken place three weeks ago.

Minseok had suggested he and Luhan visit the D’Adderleigh estate for their honeymoon, which had surprised Kyungsoo. Other than their time as fugitives hiding in the cottage Minseok hadn’t returned to the place his Father had died for years. Yet something had changed in him during those years, Kyungsoo had to admit it. He was no longer living focused on a bleak and unforgiving past, he was living for a bright future. He was happy.

As soon as they had arrived at the estate the handful of household servants were given time off – Minseok and Luhan deciding they wanted as few people present during their honeymoon as possible. Kyungsoo had glared at his employer, daring Minseok to send him away. Minseok hadn’t, keeping Jongin and Kyungsoo on as the only two servants in the large country house.

“How much do you know about gardening, Jongin?” Kyungsoo remembered something that had bothered him that morning. The hedges in the front were starting to look a bit ragged and the estate’s gardener had been given time off like all of the other servants. Kyungsoo felt extremely uncomfortable at the thought of leaving the hedges to become slightly overgrown.

“Gardening? Nothing. I don’t know anything about gardening.” Jongin answered.

“I see.” Kyungsoo said tersely. “Come look at the state of the hedges with me, I am sure you can manage to trim them if you see how horrible of a condition they are in.”

The two valet’s walked out the front door, an action that Kyungsoo usually could not fathom undertaking. Jongin had pushed him towards it a few times over the last few weeks. “Kyungsoo, no one is here. Minseok and Luhan are not going to mind if you walk through the front door.”

“You mean Master Minseok and Master Luhan?” Kyungsoo had corrected him, however he took the chance and used the front door for the first time in his life.

As the two valets approached the hedges they noticed a lone rider and horse coming up the long gravel drive.

“I wonder who that could be.” Kyungsoo tried to see who it was, but couldn’t tell. As the rider neared he smiled. It was Jongdae.

“Kyungsoo, Jongin. How are you?” Jongdae waved. Jongin walked forward, helping Jongdae to alight the animal by grabbing the reins of his horse.

“Sir, what brings you here?” Kyungsoo was surprised to see Jongdae so far away from the city.

“I was visiting Lord Sehun. The young man seems very well in love with the idea of working for the Home Office and invited me to meet him at the Pressley estate to discuss the matter.”

Kyungsoo wanted to roll his eyes at the thought of Sehun doing anything worthwhile with his life but he held back.

“Are Minseok and Luhan in?” Jongdae stared at the big house.

“Yes, sir, they are. Though I dare say you may have some trouble getting them to emerge from their bedroom.” Kyungsoo blushed as he said the word bedroom, looking away so Jongdae wouldn’t notice. It didn’t work.

“Well, it is their honeymoon.” Jongdae laughed. “Hopefully they will see me if I ask nicely.”

Kyungsoo doubted it, but didn’t want to dissuade the man. He had come all this way, after all.

***

“I hate seeing you dressed.” Luhan whispered playfully, hugging Minseok around the waist. They had made it five feet from their bedroom, yet their minds were very much still inside.

“Please refrain from too much touching in front of me, please.” Jongdae warned when the two entered the large study, Luhan still practically glued to Minseok.

“Jongdae.” Minseok ran over to hug him, Luhan doing the same. They both had a very great amount of affection for the man given the events of the last few months.

“How is Heechul?” Luhan asked as they moved towards the couch near the fireplace, Luhan making sure to pull Minseok down to sit next to him.

“Eager. As always.” Jongdae answered. Heechul had been taking him around town, rather oddly tame dates, of late. Yet at the end of the evening Heechul always made some sort of proposition, which Jongdae always turned down. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Heechul. No, in fact, he was starting to think he may actually like him – or dare he say it, love him. Though he wanted to take things slowly, he needed to be sure.

“Yes, he is the eager sort.” Luhan commented, his hand finding Minseok’s hand .He found it nearly impossible to not be touching his husband in some way shape or form every waking hour of the day. “Kyungsoo mentioned that you were visiting Sehun.”

“Yes, though I think the young man may be far too ambitious for his own good. He has the drive, though I worry he might be a tad bit too reckless to take on a case of any substantial import, at least until he has some more experience.” Jongdae had been promoted to Yunho’s position shortly after Baekhyun’s arrest. He now had his own office, his own men reporting to him and he couldn’t be any happier.

“How is your work?” Minseok inquired.

“Very well, it is going very well.” Jongdae smiled brightly, looking from Minseok to Luhan and back to Minseok.

Minseok tensed, sensing something as his friend continued to stare at him oddly. “What is it?”

“You can see right through me, old boy.” Jongdae sighed “I do have a reason to pay you a visit, and I am afraid that it isn’t just a friendly matter.”

“Is something wrong?” Luhan started to feel a bit nervous. Why was Jongdae there?

“I need your help, assuming you are willing to grant it.”

“Help?” Luhan and Minseok looked at each other and then to Jongdae. Minseok was not sure he liked the sound of Jongdae’s words.

“A certain nobleman has disappeared and the case has hit a standstill. I believe you both know him. Minseok, I think you met him in Normandy. Luhan, he attended the same school as you. One Cho Kyuhyun.”

“He is missing?” Luhan did in fact remember the man. He was a couple of years older than Luhan, but they had been friends when they were younger.

“Yes, he is missing, but the worrisome matter is that he is missing with a very important document, a document that has very large implications for the crown. I would like to ask for you two to help in the investigation when you return to the city, seeing as how you both knew the man.”

Minseok and Luhan didn’t dare speak, instead they stared at Jongdae. Another investigation? Another mystery? Could they bear it?

THE END.


End file.
